Porcelana
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Serão mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?   Todos Humanos.
1. Desafios

**PORCELANA**

**Título:** Porcelana / Porcelana**  
Autor(a):** TG Kira**  
Tradutor(a):** Leili Pattz  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance, Drama  
**Censura:** T  
**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

"A mente é tão delicada e frágil como a porcelana, mas a diferença é 'será possível juntar os pedaços de uma mente destroçada?'

* * *

**Prefácio**

"Você é tão bonita. Como as bonecas de porcelana. Não, ainda mais bonita e ainda mais delicada", disse passando a mão suavemente sobre o meu rosto até meu queixo. E então eu não sabia o que fazer, se ficar longe dele e não retornar a esse lugar ou ficar lá e receber sua atenção, embora para ele fosse uma boneca de porcelana, ainda que nossos sentimentos não fossem os mesmos."

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Desafios**

A vida nos leva por caminhos que nunca esperávamos, leva a caminhos que não planejamos porque afinal de contas nos leva onde se supõe que nós pertencemos.

Ou pelo menos isso esperava.

Não é fácil desistir de um sonho, mas quando não temos os recursos para atendê-las, não há outra alternativa.

Não foi fácil abandonar o meu objetivo de estudar medicina, mas desde o início sabia que não podia pagar a carreira. Meus pais tinham me avisado, é irônico que meus pais tinham quebrado as minhas esperanças, mas vê-lo em perspectiva, tinham aberto meus olhos para a realidade.

Sim, a dura e cruel realidade que nos envolve dia a dia e a que fui obrigada a acordar desde muito cedo. Mas desde pequena decidi que isso não arruinaria a vida, que tentaria ver o lado bom de tudo, porque se eu tinha entendido algo com o passar do tempo é que as coisas tem sempre dois lados.

Assim que tentei estudar algo parecido, e o que mais parecido a médico do que enfermeira, tive que me esforçar muito para poder pagar a escola de enfermagem, mas milagrosamente o fiz, eu sozinha, sem ajuda dos meus pais e de ninguém mais.

Talvez não era o que queria, mas igual podia ajudar as pessoas e era algo com o que podia viver o resto da minha vida, porque gostava do que fazia ou ao menos do que faria.

Agora, conseguir emprego era outra coisa.

Ao terminar a escola de enfermagem não podia encontrar emprego. Eu tentei em muitos hospitais, mas não empregam pessoas inexperientes. Era muito frustrante, é dizer, como acham que vou experiência, se não me contratam?

Enfim, eu tinha que provar no hospital psiquiátrico. Eu estava relutante em ir a um lugar assim, mas ao acabar minhas opções possível não me restou nada a não ser tentar ai.

Os nervos tomaram conta de mim no momento que eu tive permissão para entrar. Senti-me observada por cada um dos indivíduos que estavam no pátio, corredores, vendo-me a partir de pequenas janelas de seus quartos, essa sensação foi a mais terrível que jamais percorreu em mim. Eu queria ir embora, não estava confortável naquele lugar, mas devia ,e lembrar o motivo da minha presença lá.

O diretor do hospital concordou em me atender. Carlisle Cullen é o seu nome. No primeiro mostrou a sua relutância em aceitar uma menina sem experiência em um lugar como aquele.

Garante-lhe de mil e uma maneiras que iria fazer o meu melhor para aprender a trabalhar lá. Mas houve um momento em que ficou em branco, como se lembrasse de algo importante.

Antes de dar-me uma resposta suspirou.

- Senhorita Swan, lhe darei a oportunidade de trabalhar aqui. Só que vai trabalhar com um só interno. Será sua enfermeira particular. O que acha da idéia?

- Claro que me parece bem, posso começar quando você me disser – respondi alegremente. O doutor me disse o dia que devia voltar para começar meu novo emprego.

Ainda que a alegria durou muito pouco quando na minha mente chegaram varias duvidas preocupantes.

Quem seria tão importante?

Ou quem sabe seria uma melhor pergunta: Quão deslocado estaria para precisar de uma enfermeira particular?

Esses pensamentos me deixavam ainda mais nervosa, mas o Dr. Cullen, assegurou-me que não era perigoso. E eu esperava que estivesse dizendo a verdade.

O dia que me disse para me apresentar chegou, e por uma parte estava agradecida com isso, estava ficando louca em meu minúsculo apartamento, sozinha.

Quando cheguei, o primeiro que me entregaram foi um crachá que me identificava como parte do pessoal que trabalhava ali, me indicou que devia ir primeiro com a enfermeira responsável. Quando pude entrar, busquei o posto de enfermeiras para me apresentar. Quando cheguei ali pude ver a enfermeira encostada contra a mesa revisando descuidadamente uns papeis.

- Bom dia – me cumprimentou quando notou minha presença.

- Bom dia. Desculpe, buscou a enfermeira chefe – disse supondo que não fosse ela.

- Essa é Sue, eu sou Jéssica, assim que é a nova? – disse com um olhar curioso enquanto sorria sarcasticamente – isso é genial, pena que vai tomar conta de um problemático – disse de forma depreciativa.

- Ao que se refere?

- É o paciente mais detestável que pode existir. Ele não fala, não toma os remédios. Deus, é mais fácil lidar com os pacientes mais perturbados do que com ele, pelo menos eles conseguem fazer caso, ele é pior do que uma criança – disse o ultimo rodando os olhos com uma expressão de frustração.

- Stanley não tem ronda para fazer? – uma mulher apareceu atrás dela, parecia um pouco mais velha, mas inspirava mais confiança do que a garota com quem falava.

- Já vou, Sue – disse enquanto pegava de novo seus papeis e saia bufando.

- Não se preocupe, ela é um mentirosa compulsiva, deviam interna-la aqui.

- Não se preocupe, eu sou...

- Isabella Swan, eu já sabia. Dr. Cullen me disse da sua vinda. Sou Sue Clearwater, é um prazer – Ela sorriu enquanto pegou minha mão para apertar. Logo a soltou e começou a vasculhar os papéis sobre sua mesa.

- Aqui – disse estendendo um papel com o horário e os nomes dos medicamentos do paciente teve, havia um histórico em nome de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Eu gostei desse nome, achei que era o nome que teria um cavaleiro ou algo assim. De repente percebi seu sobrenome "Cullen", como o doutor. A curiosidade venceu e eu tive que perguntar.

- O jovem é parente do doutor? – Perguntei timidamente, sem querer parecer intrometida.

- Sim, ele é seu sobrinho. – ela disse sem olhar para mim enquanto vasculhar alguns papéis –bem, aqui está sua agenda. E você pode ter um dos armários vazios para suas coisas, tem este uniforme – disse ela estendendo um pacote, – e para o seu bem, não se junte muito com Stanley, ela é muito comunicativa por assim dizer. Vai, arrume às suas coisas e se troque, vou deixar você saber quando o Dr. Cullen chegar, tudo bem? - Eu apenas sorri enquanto ela acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

Caminhe um pouco confusa nos corredores até que encontrei um dos armários no fundo da sala havia um sem dono, eu poderia acomodar meus poucos pertences, a minha bolsa com minhas poucas coisas necessárias como o meu celular, mas não conhecia ninguém que me ligasse, meu ipod, e meus documentos, uma muda de roupa para qualquer coisa.

Aproveitei que não tinha ninguém e troquei de roupa pelo uniforme, ele não era feio, uma saia branca com blusa azul. Guardei as minhas roupas com o resto dos meus pertences.

Enquanto fechava o armário escutei a porta abrir. Ouvi duas vozes.

- Assim é, a nova vai trabalhar com o sobrinho do doutor. Pobrezinha, não sabe o que a espera – disse a enfermeira que encontrei mais cedo.

- Sim, tem razão. Pobre mulher, deve ser uma novata, acha que agüenta uma semana? – disse outra garota?

- Que nada. Não dura nem três dias. Você vai ver – isso foi o ultimo que escutei antes que saíssem.

Essa conversa me deixou preocupada, e ainda com mais medo. Por mim mesma, estava nervosa porque era o meu primeiro trabalho e agora isso. Era terrivelmente preocupante.

Antes de sair, olhei no espelho, tentando parecer calma, mas estava realmente morta de pânico.

Voltei ao posto e ali Sue me disse que o doutor estava esperando para falar comigo.

- Antes que vá, posso te dar um conselho? – só assenti, receberia encantada qualquer conselho que ela me desse. Seja paciente, já sofreu muito e não merece que as pessoas o maltratem –disse com olhos cheios de tristeza. Era todo o contrario do que percebi das duas enfermeiras que tinha ouvido antes e me confundiu mais.

- Bom dia – me cumprimentou cortesmente era um homem amável, e muito bonito. A primeira vez que o vi pensei que era melhor ser modelo – pronta para conhecer seu novo paciente?

- Sim.

- Eu só tenho que dar algumas indicações. Você está aqui apenas para cuidar dele, por isso não se distraía – disse olhando-me sério, apenas assenti diante sua indicação – O nome dele, como suponho que já sabe, é Edward Masen. Ele não é perigoso, é um pouco mal-humorado, se tranca em seu próprio mundo, pode se tornar como uma criança. Devido a um acontecimento trágico em sua infância, tem um certo apego a um objeto específico: uma boneca de porcelana – disse palavras tão triste, como se esta tragédia também fosse ligada a ele. Nós andamos pelos corredores do lugar, era uma longa caminhada, estávamos entrando muito nas instalações em cada passo que ele tomava o lugar tornava-se mais assustador para mim, era como uma prisão escura, depois de caminhar muito e passar por muitos quartos vazios, paramos em uma porta, tirou um molho de chaves e abriu-a. Tentei imaginar como seria a pessoa de quem me falava.

- Se qualquer coisa acontecer venha até a mim diretamente ou a Sue – eu só assenti enquanto entravamos no quarto.

De certa forma, era diferente de como eu imaginava, era o oposto do resto do local. Havia uma cama muito bem feita, e as paredes tinham prateleiras que estavam cheios de cadernos. Havia uma mesa e uma boneca de porcelana que decorava o lugar, tudo parecia com o quarto que você gostaria de ter em sua casa, espaçoso e de certa maneira inexplicavelmente iluminada; reparava sobre o lugar quando de repente meus olhos viajaram direto um canto da sala, sentado em uma cadeira estava ele, era contrário ao que eu tinha imaginado, era talvez o rapaz mais bonito que eu tinha visto, tinha um rosto muito bonito, percebi que tinha belos olhos verdes, mas era um verde sombrio, como se tivessem se tornado negros. Ele usava roupas normais, como se estivesse pronto para sair. Minha visão voltou ao seu rosto. Não sabia bem eu reparei nos detalhes muito do seu perfil, mas eu notei algo no rosto que me fez sentir alguma pena dele, seus olhos não refletiam nada nem a alegria ou a tristeza, estavam vazios e seu olhar parecia cansado.

- Edward? – chamou o doutor, o jovem só levantou o olhar, mas ele não se moveu do seu lugar, olhava o doutor estudando seu rosto.

- Edward, ela é Isabella Swan, agora será responsável por você, seja gentil com ela, sim? – Disse o médico colocando a mão no ombro dele, mas ele não fez nada, só tinha os olhos em mim, senti-me um pouco nervosa. Seus olhos analisavam-me como querendo ver dentro de minha alma, e senti que talvez ele tivesse conseguido. Após um momento, voltou a olhar para o médico com uma expressão que eu não consegui decifrar, mas acredito que o Dr. Cullen o fez.

O doutor suspirou e virou para mim.

- Quando tiver animo, gosta de desenhar. Ajude-o no que puder. E por favor te peço, não o deixe só por muito tempo E… - sua voz cortou – tenha paciência – repetiu as palavras que Sue havia me dito.

Pude ver a tristeza em seus olhos enquanto me fez esse pedido. Supunha que o sobrinho era uma pessoa muito importante no seu coração.

- Não se preocupe, doutor, eu garanto que cuidarei com o melhor que puder – disse tentando dar um sorriso reconfortante.

- Obrigado – retornou com um sorriso sincero.

Quando ele saiu do quarto, vi a folha dos horários e percebi que era hora de tomar café da manhã, porque, aparentemente, alguém já o tinha feito se trocar. Eu me perguntava se era uma das enfermeiras fofoqueiras, e então eu percebi que não poderia ter sido elas, certamente teria sido Sue, porque ela gostava dele, podia ver em suas palavras sobre ele.

- Oi – eu disse me aproximando dele – Sou Isabella, mas se você quiser, pode me chamar de Bella – ele não respondeu, só me olhava fixo, como se estivesse surpreso.

- Gostaria de comer? – tentei perguntar docemente. Não obtive resposta. Suspirei.

- Ok digamos que sim. Fique aqui tranqüilo em um momento volto, sim? – lhe disse suavemente.

Saí do quarto para buscar seu café da manhã, Sue indicou que eu deveria ir para a cozinha para pedir.

Depois de alguns minutos eu recebi uma bandeja de comida, nada apetitoso eu poderia dizer, senti pena lhe dar isso para comer. E eu me lembrei que na minha bolsa tinha um sanduíche para o meu almoço e um suco. Seria muito melhor do que isso.

Corri para o armário e peguei. Quando voltei para o quarto estava sentado na mesa, parecia sussurrar coisas para a boneca da mesa. Isso me assustou um pouco. Mas eu decidi ignorar.

- Olha te trouxe algo para comer.

Nada. Sabia que ele me entendia, mas nem fazia idéia se queria responder. Suspirei novamente, esse dia seria realmente longo.

Eu coloquei a bandeja sobre a mesa diante dele, e com cuidado descobri o sanduíche e abri suco.

- Vamos coma, te garanto que está bom – tentei animá-lo que comesse, mas nada.

- Por favor, coma.

Mas nada. Eu estava ficando desesperada. _"Seja paciente, seja paciente",_ repeti.

Ele só me olhava com expectativa, como se esperasse algo.

- Vamos, coma – pensei por um momento, o doutor me disse que gostava de desenhar – e então podemos tentar desenhar – eu disse tentando animá-lo. E naquele momento seus olhos brilharam um pouco. Eu coloquei de volta um pedaço de sanduíche perto da sua boca e desta vez ele abriu a boca para morder, com isso ele tomou o resto do pão e terminou sozinho. Então eu segurei o suco e ele tomou sem hesitação. Eu sorri, pelo menos consegui que comesse sem muito problema.

Saí do quarto com a bandeja vazia e coloquei em uma tabela para depois a levassem, passei recebendo os medicamentos que deveia tomar depois de comer.

Esse seria outro desafio.

* * *

**Nova tradução LINDA! Espero que gostem, essa história realmente me emociona. **

**Deixem reviews com a opinião de vocês ok?**

**Beijos e até semana que vem.**


	2. Primeiro Dia de Tentativas e Descobertas

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Primeiro dia de tentativas e descobertas**

Quando recolhi os remédios, verifiquei os nomes, talvez não soubesse muito de farmacologia, mas reconhecia os medicamentos que levava; era um anti-psicótico e um antidepressivo, eu estremeci ao pensar que o garoto que estava me esperando no quarto precisava desse tipo de drogas. Enquanto pegava um copo e o enchia com água pensava no incômodo que me colocava a situação, realmente me deixava arrepiada que não falasse, eu estava desesperada, mas a verdade, eu sabia que não deveria ser sua culpa por algum motivo estava em um lugar como este e tomava tais medicamentos.

Caminhei de volta ao seu quarto quando abri a porta o encontrei sentado em frente a mesa, tinha um caderno em frente a ele e pelo o que vi estava começando a traçar linhas nele.

- Hey começou sem mim – disse em modo de reprovação, mas o fiz para começar uma conversa com ele.

Ele só levantou o olhar do caderno, me olhou por uns segundos e voltou a abaixar o olhar. Estava realmente exasperada por sua atitude, mas tentava pensar de maneira racional.

Coloquei o copo com água na mesa e estendi as pílulas.

- Antes que continue, deve tomar isso – para minha surpresa pegou as pílulas e as tomou de uma vez sem a necessidade de água e logo voltou a submergir-se no que fazia.

Ele estava muito concentrado em seus desenhos assim eu comecei a olhar o quarto. Não tinha muito o que ver, pelas regras do lugar não era permitida varias das coisas que ele tinha, mas supus que graças ao Dr. Cullen ele tinha certo tipo de liberdades. O que levava no quarto eram muitos cadernos nas estantes, sentia curiosidade em ver o que havia neles, mas não me atrevia, temia a reação de Edward. Ainda que nesse momento estava realmente tranqüilo não queria lhe irritar. O tempo passou muito lentamente, ele continuava ali desenhando sem prestar atenção em mim, estava certa de que podia ter uma explosão nuclear e ele não se daria conta.

Assim que deixei que meu lado curioso ganhou, peguei o primeiro caderno que estava em uma das prateleiras e comecei a folhear-la. Minha primeira impressão: incompreensão. Nesse caderno, não havia nada mais do que rabiscos. Páginas inteiras manchadas, tornando-as escuras com pequenos espaços em branco. Este caderno estava completamente preenchido com rabiscos, eu não encontrei nenhum sentido, por isso o coloquei no lugar. Então tomei o próximo livro da prateleira. Segunda impressão: maravilha. Nele haviam esboços, desenhos incompletos de um rosto. Não sabia identificar quem era, só podia ver a silhueta do nariz e dos olhos. O caderno estava no meio, o resto estava em branco.

E assim fui vendo os cadernos, um por um, e para minha surpresa em todos havia desenhos da linda boneca de porcelana que estava na mesa. Não havia desenhos de outra coisa que não fosse dela.

- É Elizabeth – a voz me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Nesse momento me dei conta de que ele que falava, era Edward. Sua voz parecia muito segura era forte, mas ao mesmo tempo era um som lindo, não entendi o que havia dito.

- Desculpe, o que disse? – perguntei esperando que ele continuasse falando.

- A dos desenhos. É Elizabeth – respondeu sem me olhar. Ainda concentrado no que estava desenhando.

A compreensão me golpeou. O nome da boneca era Elizabeth.

- Seus desenhos são lindos, quem te ensinou a desenhar? – segui a conversa no melhor que pude, queria que se desse conta que podia falar comigo, se estava ali era para ajuda-lo e para fazer alguma companhia. Ele suspirou pesadamente antes de me responder.

- Elizabeth me ensinou. – sua resposta me deixou fria. Ele pensava que a boneca o havia ensinado a desenhar? Oh! Meu Deus me ajude, pensei nesse momento, estava assustada, mas não devia deixar que Edward se desse conta do meu estado.

- Não vai dizer que estou louco? - perguntou com desdém ainda sem levantar o olhar de seu caderno.

Engoli saliva tentando controlar-me para que minha voz soasse tranquila.

- Não. Deveria? - tentei soar segura no que dizia.

Ele se virou para mim bruscamente, me olhando com surpresa nos seus olhos, mas assim voltou à sua posição original para continuar a desenhar.

- Bem, pelo menos, duas pessoas não acreditam que eu sou tão mal – disse mais para ele do que pra mim. Depois ele voltou a mergulhar no seu silêncio, mas pelo menos nós tivemos um avanço, conversamos um pouco. Esperava que com um pouco mais de tempo poderia ter uma conversa um pouco mais… normal, por assim dizer.

Passou uma hora em que houve um completo silencio no quarto, não escutava nada mais do que a respiração de ambos e ocasionalmente Edward colocava o lápis na mesa ou fazia outro movimento. Todo esse tempo eu gastei perguntando-me que tipo de transtorno psiquiátrico teria Edward, não era esquizofrenia, ou qualquer outro tipo de demência da que eu tivesse conhecimento, tão pouco era como se soubesse muito de psiquiatria, suspirei, talvez se lê-se o seu histórico médico poderia me dar um idéia, eu estava a ponto de pegar quando escutei o som da porta abrindo-se, quando fixei meus olhos pude ver ali o Dr. Cullen entrar.

- Boa tarde – me cumprimentou cortesmente.

- Boa tarde – respondi.

- Só vim ver como estava indo – disse enquanto olhava Edward, que uma vez mais não dava importância a presença do doutor.

- Muito bem, Edward é muito tranqüilo.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem, acho que é hora de você ir almoçar algo.

- Mas... – gagueje, não estava segura de deixar Edward sozinho.

- Não se preocupe, vou ficar aqui um pouco – sorriu e eu devolvi o sorriso. Não duvidava dele, gostava muito do seu sobrinho.

Saí do quarto e caminhei pelos corredores até estar de volta à ala principal, que ao contrário da manhã, estava muito ocupada. Médicos iam de um lado para outro, e as enfermeiras andando pelos corredores.

- Aí está você – ouvi uma voz familiar – Pensei que nunca sair – era a enfermeira que encontrei esta manhã, Jessica.

- Olá – a cumprimentei cordialmente, apesar do comentário que foi feito nas minhas costas.

- Você vai almoçar?

- Sim, eu acho.

- Você acha? – Respondeu-me de maneira irônica.

- Sim, bem, não tenho o que almoçar – disse lembrando que havia dado meus alimentos para Edward.

- Vem, te darei do meu – me puxou até uma parte do hospital havia muitas mesas – e como você foi?

- Bem, o senhor Masen é muito tranqüilo – tentei falar da maneira mais profissional possível.

- Sério? – perguntou com incredulidade em sua voz – não te assustou nem nada?

- Por que diz isso?

- Bom, eu estive um tempo com ele e… é um pouco tétrico. E essa boneca... – se estremeceu diante da lembrança – é espantosa.

- Não acho. É muito bonita – lhe disse sorrindo.

- Esta louca ou o que?

- Não que eu saiba – respondi divertida. Pude ver em seu rosto a contradição que sentia ao não ter as respostar esperadas de mim. Ela continuou interrogando-me, só se dedicou a comer, havia me dado uma parte de seu almoço, devia lembrar de um dia trazer algo pra ela, se não queria ser conhecida como a que tira almoços, tendo uma conta de "comunicativa" que era ela. Quando terminou disse que devia ir que tinha pendente uns papéis de mulheres e se foi.

Eu também devia voltar. Enquanto caminhava por partes do hospital que não conhecia, pude ver o olhar inquisitivo de varias enfermeiras inclusive alguns doutores. Só me perguntava por que.

Quando por fim cheguei ao quarto de Edward, pude escutá-lo conversando com Carlisle.

- Ela não pensa que estou louco – escutei a voz de Edward – Tenta ser amável e bom comigo.

- E isso te alegra.

- Muito, acho que é a primeira enfermeira que não me olha com desprezo ou temor – meu coração se apertou com suas palavras. Isso deu significado às palavras de Sue_ "já sofreu muito e não merece que as pessoas o maltratem"_. Fiquei ali em frente à porta.

Não escutei o que Carlisle respondeu. Eu estava muito absorta em meus próprios pensamentos, ele só queria não tivessem medo dele, que não o repudiassem. Era triste pensar que eu era a primeira que ele sentia que não o via dessa forma, uma pontada de culpa me atingiu: eu sim lhe temia.

O golpe que a porta me deu ao abrir-se me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Desculpe-me! – disse o doutor Cullen quando me viu caída no chão – Não imaginei que estaria parada na frente da porta – riu enquanto segurava minha mão para me ajudar a levantar.

- Não se preocupe, foi minha culpa – disse completamente envergonhada. Quando subi o olhar pude ver seus olhos azuis faiscantes de felicidade.

- Gostaria de falar com você antes que entre com Edward – me limitei a assentir e a segui-lo.

Uma vez em seu escritório, me ofereceu assento.

- As horas do almoço eu tomo para ir conversar com ele. É parte de sua terapia – disse enquanto ele se sentava.

- Não gosta muito de falar comigo, mas felizmente falou mais do que o normal. Me contou que tem sido muito amável com ele – disse com um sorriso.

- Fiz o possível para que se sinta confortável – era a verdade, estava ali para assegurar seu bem estar.

- E realmente em alegro com isso, leu sua história clinica?

- Não – disse muito envergonhada, devia ser o primeiro que devia ter revisado.

- Edward foi diagnosticado com Dissociação da Realidade. Ele chegou a um ponto onde a realidade e as coisas em sua mente se misturam, a tal ponto que não sabe qual é qual. E em seu caso vive mais na sua realidade – tomou um tempo para explicar sua condição bem.

- Sabe quem é Elizabeth?

- A boneca? – perguntei confusa.

- Para ele, ela é Elizabeth, mas não. – Ele virou um retrato duplo. De um lado havia uma foto dele, uma mulher um pouco mais jovem com um lindo cabelo cor de caramelo e olhar sonhador, ela carregava um bebê. Do outro lado estava uma bela dama; sim, dama, não havia outra palavra para descrever a elegância da mulher que eu via era muito bonita o cabelo vermelho e olhos azuis, ela seguravam em suas pernas um belo rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelo cor de bronze.

- Ela é minha querida Elizabeth – disse apontando a mulher e o menino – Minha amada irmã mais nova e a mãe de Edward.

- É muito bonita – disse o único que veio a minha mente, mas fiquei olhando o pequeno Edward, tinha um grande sorriso e seus olhinhos verdes transbordavam alegria. Calculei que na foto tinha uns três ou quatro anos, mas pude reconhecer os traços do jovem que eu conhecia escondidas nesse pequeno menino.

- Acho que agora pode entender um pouco sobre o carinho de Edward para essa boneca. Não tenha medo, lhe custara muito poder ter uma relação social com você, mas tenha certeza que vai tentar.

- Não se preocupe doutor, tenha certeza de que farei o possível para que Edward esteja bem.

- Isso é tudo o que peço.

Quando sai do seu escritório, tinha mais duvidas do que respostas.

Agora entendi um pouco, sim. Edward de uma maneira distorcida associava a boneca com sua mãe. Mas isso me explicava o porquê, porque ele estava preso aqui. Eu tinha muitas dúvidas, mas não tinha coragem de perguntar a Carlisle. Mas eu estava muito certa de que era algo muito ruim, porque ao se referir a "sua amada Elizabeth" o fez com nostalgia e dor em sua voz. Era como se não queria falar dela, mas deveria.

Uma parte de mim estava feliz, pelo modo que falou sabia que não tinha contado a ninguém mais o motivo para Edward estar assim, ele confiou em mim e não desperdiçaria essa confiança.

Caminhei de volta para o quarto de Edward, quando entrei ele estava sentado na cama com o caderno em mãos.

Ele me viu entrar e se levantou. Ele me deu o caderno e sentou-se novamente.

Eu podia ver o que estava desenhado, mais uma vez era Elizabeth, a boneca. Era um desenho verdadeiramente requintado, digno de estar em um museu. Edward tinha talento. Era muito realista, muito delicado e cuidadoso em cada um dos traços.

- Elizabeth ficou muito bonita – elogiei seu trabalho. Esperei que reagisse de alguma forma, mas não fez nada.

Fechei o caderno e coloquei no seu lugar da estante.

- Obrigada – sussurrou, virei para vê-lo. Olhava para o chão, mas estava certa do que havia escutado.

- Por nada – respondi, enquanto buscava novamente os horários que me haviam dado.

Comeu seu almoço com muita dificuldade, sabia que não gostava dessa comida horrível. Mas para o dia seguinte traria algo melhor.

A tarde passou devagar, mas sem qualquer problema. Edward o passou em silêncio, que até agora não me incomodou.

Quando a noite caiu, eu percebi que Edward estava se mexendo na cama.

Era quase hora de ir. Devia ser oito da noite, mas antes eu tinha que dar um último remédio. Um sonífero. Eu não entendia do porque dar-lhe isso, mas eu não podia discutir com as ordens que tinha o médico para ele.

Quando voltei ao quarto Edward tinha trocado de roupa, para uma espécie de pijama. Edward não precisava de mim, era independente, normal, talvez até poderia viver fora deste lugar por conta própria.

Dei-lhe o remédio e mais uma vez o tomou de uma vez. Ele estava deitado na cama, eu supus que a espera do sonífero fazer efeito.

Aproximei-me da cama para me despedir dele.

- Edward foi um prazer estar com você hoje – disse a ele em um sussurro.

- Eu também gostei de ter você aqui – disse ele, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam.

Sorri para a sua resposta. Saí do quarto, trancando como o doutor havia me dito.

Ao sair entreguei as chaves para Sue, que me esperava.

Quando, finalmente, eu estava na rua, suspirei. Foi apenas meu primeiro dia no trabalho e eu já gostei dele, o que pude entender de sua condição me fez sentir um pouco de ternura para com ele, alguma necessidade de protegê-lo. De alguma forma eu queria que estivesse bem, que ele se sentisse feliz. E isso era o que faria no tempo que me permitisse trabalhar com ele.

Peguei um táxi para chegar ao meu apartamento.

Quando entrei, verifique as mensagens de correio de voz. Havia apenas uma, da minha mãe. Ela queria saber como eu fui no meu primeiro dia.

Gostaria de marcar, mas já era tarde demais para isso. O que fazer em seguida.

Troquei de roupa para deitar e descansar. Mas eu me lembrei do histórico de Edward. Eu tinha trazido comigo, o busquei na minha bolsa.

Foi algo pesado, era muito grossa.

Comecei a lê-lo com curiosidade. O primeiro era uma informação geral, o seu nome e idade, Edward tinha 22 anos, era um ano mais novo do que eu.

Quando eu li a idade com que o haviam internado, eu me senti muito mal por ele. Ele havia sido hospitalizado na idade de doze anos, por um tal de Dr. Aro Volturi.

Eu continuei lendo até a parte de diagnóstico, em poucas palavras foi o que Carlisle me disse, a Dissociação da Realidade. Havia algo que me chamou a atenção: Repressão de memórias, "tem memórias reprimidas, a falta deles o confundem e compensa usando a boneca como uma fuga, acredita-se que, inconscientemente está sendo protegido de memórias traumáticas, mas de igual maneira o afeta a nível subconscientemente originando-lhe pesadelos muito vividos." Reli esse parágrafo, mas eu não conseguia entender muito bem.

O resto era nada mais do que avanços ou no caso a falta desses nas terapias, ao menos até cinco anos atrás, quando o nome do doutor mudou para o de Carlisle Cullen.

Mas não dizia nada do que tinha acontecido. Nesse ponto eu me repreendi, sabia que não devia importar-me motivos, só tinha que cuidar dele.

Fechei o arquivo e coloquei-o sobre a cômoda, quando eu fiz isso uma imagem saiu do meio das páginas e caiu no chão.

Levantei-me para pegá-la, e quando eu vi um sorriso desenhou em meu rosto. Era uma foto de Edward, recente. Seus olhos não eram os mesmos da criança, não havia nenhum sinal de alegria neles. Mas eu tentaria mudar isso. Tentaria fazê-lo sorrir.

* * *

**Spoiler do capítulo 3**

_- Você está triste. Você nunca está triste. Algo está errado, e tudo bem que não me diga. Mas eu odeio ver você chorar – disse acariciando meu rosto. Um sentimento estranho se formou no meu peito diante sua demonstração de carinho? Poderia dizer que foi um sinal de afeto logo por ter sido uma desconhecida para ele por tanto tempo? Eu olhei nos olhos dele, descobrindo que neles se formavam lágrimas._

- Querido, porque você está chorando?

- Eu te disse, eu odeio ver você chorar. Por favor, não o faça – suas palavras fizeram meu coração bater mais rápido.

- Ok, não choro, mas você também não – Disse tentando parar as minhas lágrimas, mas na minha cabeça havia muitas coisas que não me faziam parar.

* * *

**Essa fic acaba com o meu emocional. Achei INCRÍVEL a aceitação de vocês, nunca tinha postado uma fic traduzida que no primeiro capítulo teve tantas reviews, espero que elas continuem. Eu posto a fic 1 vez por semana, aos sábados. **

**Esse Edward é a coisa mais fofa desse mundo, estou _apaixonada_ por ele, e vocês também... ele teve um trauma muito grande, e sim esta relacionado a Elizabeth, mas somente em capítulos futuros vocês vão saber direito sobre essa história.**

**Beijos, e comentem.**

**Até semana que vem.  
**


	3. Rotinas, Mudanças e Anjos

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Rotinas, Mudanças e Anjos**

Com dificuldade, abri meus olhos para o som escandaloso do meu despertador. Ainda olhando sonolenta busquei o aparato antes dos meus vizinhos serem acordados por minha desorganização, quando eu finalmente encontrei-o na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da minha cama, desligue-o e voltei a deitar na cama. Eu não senti nenhum estímulo para me levantar e estava fazendo um frio terrível, eu só queria ficar enrolada nos lençóis e dormir até que já não tivesse vontade. Mas mais uma vez a realidade me atingiu, lembrando que eu era agora uma mulher que trabalha, tinha responsabilidades e não podia dar ao luxo de ficar na cama e dormir até depois do expediente.

Levantei e busquei as coisas que precisaria para começar meu dia.

Tomei um banho rápido se não morreria de hipotermia. Quando saí do banho me sequei e colocar no meu uniforme, preparando o café da manhã e um lanche. Eu amarrei o cabelo, então olhei para as minhas coisas para colocá-los em minha maleta. Percebi que algo estava faltando, não sei o quê. Voltei ao meu quarto, buscando em toda parte tentando encontrar eu não sabia do que precisava. Ao fixar meu olhar em minha mesa de cabeceira, percebi o que era. O histórico médico, bati-me com bronca na testa por ser tão descuidada, pegue a pasta pesada para colocá-lo na minha bolsa, quando notei que a foto estava debaixo dela, sorriu ao ver sua imagem, não sei por que só o seu rosto enchia-me de ternura, eu estava tentado deixar a foto no lugar. Não iriam sentir falta, certo? Voltei a bater na testa diante dos meus pensamentos ilógicos, para que ficaria com isso? Peguei a foto e coloquei no meio dos documentos. Cuidadosamente armazenar a pasta na minha maleta e saiu do quarto. Pegue a comida que tinha preparado para o almoço e coloquei na maleta. Olhei no relógio, por acaso, ao perceber que era um pouco tarde. Notei se tinha deixado algo mal antes de sair, certifiquei-me de não esquecer as chaves antes de fechar a porta.

Descendo as escadas, uma menina estava subindo as escadas. Me deu um suave "bom dia", mas não me tive tempo de responder. Percebi que era a menina que vivia no apartamento ao lado do meu, percebi que não sabia seu nome, para eu tinha que ir para o arquivo, quem sabe se em algum momento vizinhos precisam uns dos outros. Fiz nota mental dos detalhes antes de deixar o edifício.

Eu levei 20 minutos para chegar no hospital, justo na minha hora de chegada.

Passei cumprimentando Sue, em seguida, levei as minhas coisas ao armário. Eu sabia o que fazer, assim que tomei o café da manhã que lhe trouxe e passei para alguns remédios. Comecei a viagem para o quarto de Edward, em um dia eu percebi que já conhecia bem o caminho. Quando eu estava na porta do quarto de Edward tomei uma respiração antes de abrir, quando entrei Edward estava deitado em sua cama, tinha se trocado, mas não saiu da cama.

- Bom dia – cumprimentei, ele sentou na cama para me olhar fixamente por um momento.

- Oi – cumprimentou dando-me um pequeno sorriso, ou ao menos eu quis acreditar quer era um sorriso. Foi algo tão tênue e tão rápido que não tinha como garantir.

- Olha trouxe café da manhã. São panquecas, eu os fiz. Espero que goste – Eu coloquei o prato sobre a mesa, me olhou intrigado.

Ele saiu da cama e caminhou até a mesa. Olhou para o prato e depois para mim.

- Você não gosta? – perguntei, talvez havia errado trazendo isso.

- Não é isso, é só que… não entendo porque se incomoda comigo.

- Incomodar? – disse confusa.

- Trazendo-me comida. Caso você não saiba aqui… fazem comida para os internos – disse olhando-me como se a que precisasse ser internada fosse eu.

- Vai me dizer que gosta da comida daqui? - perguntei incrédula.

- Não, claro que não. Mas isso está fora das suas responsabilidades – fiquei um pouco surpreendida com seu argumento, não pensei que ele poderia raciocinar comigo dessa forma.

- Sabe? O fato de estar aqui não me faz retardado, se é o que pensa – me envergonhei pelo o que disse e claro que tinha razão.

- Eu...

- Não se preocupe – me cortou enquanto sentava a mesa – E sim, eu gosto de panquecas, ainda que não os coma a muito tempo.

- Fico feliz que goste – disse enquanto sorria, ele me olhou durante um momento, mas logo se dedicou a comer.

Depois do café da manhã, ele sabia o que vinha em seguida. Tomou o remédio de forma rápida e, em seguida, começou a desenhar sem dizer nada. A manhã passou como no dia anterior, em completo silêncio, então por isso trouxe um livro para tentar distrair um pouco, era um dos meus favoritos: Romeu e Julieta. Quando percebi já era meio-dia, o Dr. Cullen viria em breve e que eu teria que voltar à realidade.

Juntei as minhas coisas que tinha, pronta para sair.

- Ansiosa para sair daqui? – perguntou Edward, sem me olhar. Pude sentir a nota de tristeza em sua voz.

- Não, mas logo o Dr. Cullen chega assim que devo estar pronta para sair. A verdade é que gosto de ficar aqui – disse tentando fazê-lo sentir-se bem.

- Sim, claro – o escutei dizer com sarcasmo, mas não fiz caso.

Quando Carlisle entrou, me cumprimentou, falei um minuto com ele de como havia estado no dia e logo sai dali.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas esperava não encontrar com Jéssica novamente. Caminhe pelos corredores pensando nas palavras que havia me tinha dito.

Embora eu tenha tentado trazer um pouco de calor, ele se fechava para dentro de si. Bufei.

- Como isso é difícil – eu murmurei enquanto caminhava distraidamente.

Busquei em meu armário e tirei meu iPod, eu me sentei no salão, não tinha ninguém para conversar na verdade e naquele momento não queria. Escutei a minha música por cerca de uma hora, o tempo não passava para mim quando ouvia música, então quando eu notei correu para o quarto de Edward.

Entrei e me dei conta que o doutor já tinha ido.

- Desculpe-me não me dei conta da hora – disse a Edward.

- Não se preocupe – disse calmamente. Servi-lhe o almoço e comeu sem falar nada. O resto da tarde passou igual. Ninguém disse nada além do que era necessário. Sem perceber já era hora de sair, eu dei-lhe os sedativos e me despedi dele.

Eu cheguei em casa troquei de roupa e deitei-me na minha cama, naquele dia tinha sido um pouco mais difícil do que no dia anterior. Adormeci rapidamente.

Os dias passavam em semanas, semanas em meses. Sem perceber já estava trabalhando no hospital à três meses e nada realmente tinha melhorado.

Todo dia era a mesma rotina. Como no segundo dia, houve diferença pequenas como Edward às vezes falava mais comigo, ou a hora do almoço, passava com uma enfermeira como Jessica, porque sabia que todos os que trabalhavam no hospital, e sua amiga Angela e almocei com Sue algumas vezes. Mas o trato com Edward havia se transformado em simples cumprimentos, ou pequenas conversas de coisas monótonas. Ainda que com pequenas conversas, havia aprendido coisas simples sobre Edward, como gostava muito de massa então fiz para ele ou que preferia chocolate nas panquecas em vez de mel. Eu também tinha notado que ele gostava da cor azul, dizendo que queria sua cor preferida e amaria pintas os desenhos, colocando azul no vestido de Elizabeth, quando eu pude comprei-lhe alguns lápis de cor esperando por ele para se sentir feliz com eles, mas apenas me agradeceu e voltou ao seu mundo dos desenhos; supus que ele estava contente pois o primeiro que fez foi começar a pintar os belos desenhos de Elizabeth. Elizabeth tinha se tornado parte da minha vida diária, já não me assustava quando ele falava sobre isso, eu imaginava que as coisas que ele dizia fose em referência à sua mãe, eu queria que fosse assim. Uma ocasião, ele mencionou que Elizabeth cantava à noite, mas já não o fazia, e eu pensei que talvez ele estivesse se referindo a uma bela lembrança que teve com sua mãe.

Outra coisa que tinha adicionado a minha rotina foram as ligações da minha mãe. Quase todas as noites ela me ligava para ver como estava, e é claro que aproveitei a oportunidade para ouvi-las. Embora tenha observado que há alguns dias seu tom era triste, distante; estava preocupada. E eu me preocupo ainda mais foi que sempre que pedia para falar com papai dizia que ele estava dormindo ou algo assim. As primeiras vezes que isso acontece deixei passar, mas depois me assustei, algo de ruim deve estar acontecendo e minha mãe não queria me falar.

Uma noite ela me disse que eu temia.

- Querida, seu pai está muito mal – soluçou por telefone – Nesse momento está no hospital, foi diagnosticado com o caso muito grave de tuberculose e não tenho dinheiro para o tratamento. Filha, sei que não deveria pedir ajuda para isso, mas não tenho mais a quem pedir.- disse soltando-se a chorar.

- Mamãe, não chore. Farei o possível para lhe mandar dinheiro, tudo bem? Vai ver que papai vai ficar bem. De um beijo nele por mim. Tchau – desliguei o telefone antes de começar a chorar.

Pensar em meu pai doente, me partiu o coração, imaginar o forte Charlie Swan, meu herói, meu pai numa cama de hospital fez-me sentir impotente. Necessitava conseguir o dinheiro em breve, mas como faria? Essa questão não me deixou fechar os olhos a noite toda. Chorei de desespero e angústia durante toda a noite, eu não me dei conta quando o sol começou a esgueirar-se através da minha janela. Me levantei apenas pela inércia e comecei a preparar tudo para o dia, mesmo enquanto pensava sobre meu pai.

Chegam ao hospital e ninguém pareceu perceber minhas olheiras e meus olhos vermelhos. Não era como se eu precisasse de compaixão, mas em tempos como estes você precisa de uma palavra de encorajamento, uma mão amiga, um ombro para chorar e eu não tinha.

Atravessando o corredor em modo automático, até quarto de Edward. Entrei como todos os dias, com um sorriso e nas minhas mãos o prato de café da manhã, mas desta vez o meu sorriso não era sincera, e não era porque Edward não merecia, era porque eu não estava feliz naquele dia e meu olhos não poderia projetar algo inexistente em mim.

- Bom dia – disse quase com um murmúrio.

- Bom dia – ele me cumprimentou, como já era habito ele estava vestido como se estivesse a ponto de sair.

- Bom, hora do café da manhã. Hoje eu trouxe ovos mexidos – eu disse tentando parecer animada, mas é claro que não funcionou.

E como de costume não disse nada, apenas se sentou à mesa pronto para o desjejum. Sentei-me na cama para esperar que ele terminasse. Minha mente voltou para a minha preocupação: meu pai. Não sabia o que fazer, meu salário não seria suficiente, talvez devesse procurar um emprego a tempo parcial em outro lugar, eu pensei. Eu não percebi que Edward sentou ao meu lado, até que senti a cama afundar sob o seu peso.

- Por que está chorando? – perguntou-me com suave voz. Fiquei surpresa por sua pergunta. Chorava?

Levei minha mão até minhas bochechas e me dei conta que silenciosas lagrimas desciam por ela. Rapidamente passei minha mão tentando limpar.

- Eu não estou chorando. Não se preocupe, tudo bem – eu disse, tentando resolver a questão. Ele olhou para mim um momento. Pensei que ia levantar e me deixar sozinha, mas seus atos me surpreenderam. Ele passou a mão suavemente debaixo dos meus olhos, em seguida, guiaou pelo meu rosto manchado de lágrimas e enxugou-os com cuidado com as costas da mão.

- Você está triste. Você nunca está triste. Algo está errado, e tudo bem que não me diga. Mas eu odeio ver você chorar – disse acariciando meu rosto. Um sentimento estranho se formou no meu peito diante sua demonstração de carinho? Poderia dizer que foi um sinal de afeto logo por ter sido uma desconhecida para ele por tanto tempo? Eu olhei nos olhos dele, descobrindo que neles se formavam lágrimas.

- Querido, porque você está chorando?

- Eu te disse, eu odeio ver você chorar. Por favor, não o faça – suas palavras fizeram meu coração bater mais rápido.

- Ok, não choro, mas você também não – Disse tentando parar as minhas lágrimas, mas na minha cabeça havia muitas coisas que não me faziam parar.

Primeiro, a preocupação com os meus pais, a aflição para encontrar dinheiro para o tratamento que me consumia. E agora, a ternura das palavras de Edward haviam formaram um nó na garganta que só será liberada depois de deixar sair as lágrimas.

Sem querer comecei a chorar mais forte e desta vez soluços saíam da minha garganta ruidosamente. Edward olhou para mim parecendo preocupado, sem saber o que fazer. Eu só tapei meu rosto com minhas mãos, desejando que assim parasse o choro que me tomava. De repente, senti braços em volta de mim, e um calor carinhoso que me encheu, eu abri meus olhos para me encontrar-me nos braços de Edward, que me segurou durante muito tempo até que as minhas lágrimas se foram. Finalmente separou-se de mim, passou as mãos sobre meu rosto e nesse dia não havia me surpreendido o suficiente o que fez em seguida me deixou sem palavras, se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijinho na testa.

- Não chore mais. Você é muito bonita para fazer isso – sussurrou e levantou da cama. Eu fiquei ali como estatua.

Definitivamente esse era uma mudança em sua atitude.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, sentou-se e desenhou como sempre. Mais rápido do que eu pensei o tempo passou, e era hora de sair de lá. Naquele dia, eu não tinha apetite, só queria ficar sozinha. Eu me tranquei no vestiário para que ninguém me visse também.

Quando a hora regulamentar passou, eu comecei a fazer meu caminho de volta.

- Isabella gostaria de falar com você antes – disse o Dr. Cullen quando nos encontramos em um dos corredores.

Fomos para seu escritório. Uma vez lá dentro ele sentiu-se e me pediu que sentasse.

- Aconteceu algo? Está doente?

- Não tenho nada doutor – disse fugindo do seu olhar.

- Edward me disse que estava chorando. Ele esta muito preocupado com você, e me insistiu que falasse com você e que te ajudasse.

- Ele… te disse isso? – perguntei incrédula.

- Acredite ou não ele te aprecia muito. É uma coisa estranha – disse o último como se tivesse meditando – me diga o que acontece?

- Problemas familiares – respondi.

- Eu poderia ajudá-la?

- Lamento muito a dizer, mas eu gostaria de obter algum adiantamento do meu salário – sussurrei, olhando para baixo.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou interessado

- Meu pai está muito doente e minha mãe me pediu ajuda, mas não tenho dinheiro para o tratamento. Dr. Cullen. Por favor, não pediria se não fosse necessário.

- Eu sei, Bella. Posso lhe chamar assim, certo?

- Co… como sabe?

- Edward só se refere a você como Bella – disse sorrindo – Em que hospital esta seu pai?

- No hospital geral de Forks. Por que? – perguntei confusa.

- Não se preocupe mais. Seu pai terá a melhor atenção nesse lugar. – disse enquanto anotava algumas coisas.

- Mas… o que vai fazer?

- Ligarei para alguns colegar dali. E eu pagarei os gastos.

- Não posso aceitar isso. Eu poderia pagar, só me de um adiantamento do meu salário, prometo que não voltarei a pedir.

- Já disse que não se preocupe. Descontarei pouco a pouco dos seus salários. Tudo bem? – disse sorrindo diante a minha teimosia.

- Eu agradeço. Não sabe o quanto – disse a borda das lagrimas, mas dessa vez de alegria.

- Não chore mais – disse rindo – já pode se retirar.

Quando saí de seu escritório senti como se tivesse tirado uma carga de mim. Papai ficaria bem e devia ao Dr. Cullen e ao anjo que me esperava.

Quando voltei para seu quarto, estava esperando por mim. Ele estava atento pna porta e quando me viu entrar abaixou a cabeça, como se estivesse se escondendo de mim.

Entrei sem dizer nada, mas quando eu estava de costas para ele sussurrei um suave "obrigada".

- Qualquer coisa para te ver sorrir – disse ele em resposta, mas não tinha certeza se ele realmente tinha dito ou eu tinha imaginado.

* * *

**Como eu sofro com essa fic, eu choro traduzindo, é a vida.**

**Esse Edward é TODO lindo meu Deus comofas? **

**Se quiserem ter o capítulo 4 na visão do Edward, vou ver pelo número de reviews até amanhã a tarde, dependendo de como vai estar, daqui 24 horas eu posto ela ok?**

**Espero que tenham gostado, muito obrigada pelas reviews e comentem.**

**Beijos  
**


	4. Minha Boneca Está Chorando

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Minha boneca está chorando**

O silêncio era tudo que me rodeava. A partir do momento em que a escuridão abandonava a minha cabeça tudo ficava em silêncio. Desde que me lembrava, e não era como se a minha memória fosse muito boa, sempre havia silêncio e a solidão à minha volta. Minha única companhia era Elizabeth, em momentos mais tristes e difíceis que conseguia lembrar ela estava lá, não entendia como as outras pessoas não viam nela o mesmo que eu. Todos os que me viam me rotulavam como louco ou algo assim, bom por algo que eu estava aqui ou não? Embora eu realmente não me importasse de estar aqui, não agora. Porque ela vinha todos os dias para estar comigo. Não era como se estivesse aqui por sua vontade, mas não era como as outras garotas que vieram para "cuidar de mim". Eu não precisava ser monitorados todos os dias, a mulher bonita de cabelos caramelo tinha me sido ensinado a não depender das enfermeiras. Mas com Isabella, Bella como ela me disse para chamá-la, as coisas eram diferentes. Ela cuidava de mim além de sua responsabilidade ou dever. A memória desse primeiro dia ficou muito claro na minha cabeça, talvez o mais claro que estava lá. Ela apenas sorriu e foi gentil comigo, não entendi muito bem a sua atitude, que não era normal, ninguém era gentil comigo, só Carlisle e Sue.

Eu pensei que no dia seguinte, ela provaria ser tão cruel e doloroso como as outras enfermeiras, mas não o fez. Ela manteve o sorriso e aquele brilho no seu olhar que me fez querer confiar nela.

"Não o faça. Vai te machucar como as demais." - Elizabeth tinha me dito que não podia desconfiar dela, ela cuidava de mim. Elizabeth raramente falava, mas quando ela fazia era para cuidar de mim e eu tinha que fazer o que ela me dissesse. _[N/T: Ai a 'loucura' dele]_

Então ela vinha todos os dias e me trazia café da manhã feito para ela. Eu era muito grato por isso, sua comida era deliciosa, mas talvez a melhor de tudo era a sua companhia, às vezes, ficava em silêncio, eu sentia presença dela, sabia que estava lá. Quando Carlisle vinha e ela saia era estranho, porque não queria que ela se fosse. Quando ela voltava a entrar por essa porta era tão diferente para mim.

No final do dia, ela sempre me dava palavras amáveis antes que eu caísse na escuridão. Eu desejava vê-lo em minha escuridão, e talvez tudo fosse melhor, mas nunca podia, ela nunca iria aparecer lá, como poderia?

Mas havia a esperança de que, quando as sombras fossem, ela estaria lá, mesmo que seja só para vê-la de longe.

Mas esta manhã os olhos dela não eram os mesmos, seu sorriso se foi, ela parecia cansada e os olhos castanhos estavam vermelhos. Eu não sabia o por que.

Como sempre ela me cumprimentou e eu fiz o mesmo.

Me chamou para tomar café da manhã, tentando levantar os lábios, como um sorriso, mas só fez seu rosto ficar mal.

- Bom, hora do café da manhã. Hoje eu trouxe ovos mexidos – disse e eu fiz o que me indicou.

A rotina era que ela ficava lá olhando até que eu terminasse de comer, mas desta vez ela se sentou na minha cama.

Por um momento, houve o silêncio habitual, mas de repente eu ouvi um soluço virei para descobrir que ela estava chorando. As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto e seus olhos estavam perdidos em algum lugar do quarto. Silenciosamente eu me levantei para sentar a seu lado.

- Por que está chorando?

- Eu não estou chorando. Não se preocupe, tudo bem? – Como não chorava? Claro que o fazia. Seu rosto estava muito triste e não soube porque eu também me senti assim. Eram as lágrimas que afetavam seu rosto, ela era muito bonita para ficar assim, alem disso estava triste, sempre sorria para mim e hoje não o fazia, eu amava o seu sorriso. Não sei por que, mas eu passei minhas mãos sob seus olhos e, em seguida, pelo seu rosto, delicadamente removendo os rastros que as lágrimas haviam deixado, sua pele era macia e delicada, ela era bonita e boa, ela não deveria chorar, não devia sofrer.

- Você está triste. Você nunca está triste. Algo está errado, e tudo bem que não me diga. Mas não gosto de ver você chorar – disse sabendo que ela não me contaria nada.

"Você não pode fazer nada por ela nunca poderá fazer nada para as pessoas que você se importa..." – as palavras que ressoaram na minha mente me doeram, porque era a verdade. Eu nunca poderia fazer nada.

- Querido, porque você está chorando? – me perguntou com doçura tirando-me da minha lacuna mental.

- Eu te disse, eu odeio ver você chorar. Por favor, não o faça – pedi, já não queria vê-la assim.

- Ok, não choro, mas você também não – disse colocando sua delicada mão no canto dos meus olhos limpando as lágrimas que se formara. Mas ela ao invés de se acalmar chorou mais e mais forte.

"Você vê, mesmo se você quiser, não pode ajudar" - Elizabeth queria que a deixasse, mas eu não o faria. Ela ergueu as mãos ao rosto como se estivesse tentando parar de chorar e o único que eu consegui fazer foi aproximá-la para mim, abraçando-a, tentando acalmá-la, mas talvez fosse o contrário. Seu calor, seu cheiro, seu carinho, tudo dela me invadiu. Ela era boa, ela era doce, ela era gentil, ela era linda, ela era delicada, seu coração era delicado muito mais do que uma boneca de porcelana. Ela era muitas coisas e não merecia estar sofrendo assim. Quando ela finalmente acalmou-se, afastei-me dela antes de limpar as suas bochechas mais uma vez sentindo o calor do seu rosto nas minhas palmas enchendo meu estômago com uma sensação de cócegas, eu vi seus olhos, por um momento fiquei perdido na sua beleza e calor. Eu me aproximei dela e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Foi um gesto que alguém já usou para me acalmar depois de chorar muito, mas não lembro quem, apenas que funcionava.

- Não chore mais. Você é muito bonita para fazer isso – sussurrei para ela antes de levantar, antes que ela se espantasse por minha aproximação. Eu não deveria me aproximar dela, Elizabeth me disse, mas ela estava tão frágil que não pude evitar.

Logo Carlisle chegou e ela saiu do quarto.

- Como você está Edward?

Não respondi.

- Hoje não quer falar? Bella fez algo a você? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não é isso. Ela esta triste e não sei porque. Ela não deve estar triste – murmurei mais para mim do que para ele.

- Por que acha que ela está triste?

- Não tem o seu sorriso de sempre e logo estava chorando muito. Durante muito tempo.

- Não se preocupe falarei com ela.

- Vai poder ajuda-la? – perguntei emocionado, talvez eu não pudesse, mas Carlisle sim poderia e ela voltaria a sorrir para mim.

"Ela não sorri para você."

Ignorei isso, e continuei a falar com Carlisle. Até que ele teve que sair.

E passei um tempo só e pensei que desde que Bella chegou Elizabeth dizia coisas que me fazim mal. O que não é suposto que ela era minha amiga?

Esqueça por um momento de Elizabeth e eu estava atento a chegada de Bella, quando finalmente cruzou pela porta, eu podia ver a felicidade nos olhos dela que sempre haviam neles. E o seu lindo sorriso que alegrou a mim também.

Ela caminhou até seu lugar de sempre, mas antes que passasse a escutei murmurar um suave: "Obrigada".

- Qualquer coisa para te ver sorrir – e era a verdade eu faria o que fosse para ver seu sorriso. Ela era agora para mim como Elizabeth foi, era como minha boneca e por isso não devia chorar.

* * *

**Vi muitas pessoas perguntando que dia eu posto a fic: É NO SÁBADO. Queria poder postar 2 vezes por semana, mas é impossível para mim.**

**Esse Edward é TÃO lindo, da vontade de levar pra casa e colocar no colo. Eu creio que a mulher bonita de cabelos caramelo seja a Esme. ****Espero que tenham gostado, e que com a visão dele entendam mais do capítulo. **

**Até semana que vem, obrigada pelas reviews e elas sempre são bem vindas.**

**:*  
**


	5. A Boa Vizinha

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – A boa vizinha**

A tarde foi igual e diferente ao mesmo tempo. Ele se mantinha a distancia como sempre, mas de vez em quando falava comigo. Eram pequenas coisas como: Você gosta do desenho?, mostrando-me seus avances no papel, ou elogiando a comida que eu havia preparado. Sabia muito bem que ele estava se esforçando para falar comigo, talvez porque pensava que ainda estava meio triste e ele tentava me fazer sentir melhor.

Quando a noite caiu, segui a rotina, me despedi dele e estava prestes a sair quando ele falou para mim.

- Bella? – chamou-me da sua cama, ele seguia sentado olhando para o chão. Eu percebi que era a primeira vez que se referia a mim pelo meu nome e me alegrei, não havia nenhuma razão coerente para fazê-lo, mas o meu coração pulou no meu peito ao ouvi-lo dizer o meu nome.

- O que foi? – perguntei enquanto virava para vê-lo.

- Carlisle de ajudou com o problema?

- Sim, ele disse que o faria. Mas foi graças a você – sorri esperando que entendesse meu gesto.

- Que bom. Quem sabe algum dia me contara seu problema – sussurrou o ultimo enquanto deitava na cama dando-me as costas. – Boa noite Bella – bocejou e soube que o remédio estava fazendo efeito.

Fechei a porta com cuidado e tranquei. Eu fiz a minha viagem pelos corredores para entregar as chaves para Sue. Recentemente, descobri que foi ela quem fiacava responsável por Edward nas noites e os fins de semana que eram livres para mim. Nem sempre, é claro. Mas na maioria das vezes era ela e o Dr. Cullen quem cuidavam dele. Às vezes eu me perguntava por que seus pais o visitavam, e mais porque ninguém o visitada, ele se sentiria melhor se sua família estivesse com ele e não apenas estranhos, além de seu tio. Deixe esse pensamento para depois.

Quando sai me dei conta que estava chovendo, assim que corri para a rua esperando tomar um táxi logo.

- Táxi! – gritei tentando fazer parar um, mas me ignorou olimpicamente.

Estive debaixo da chuva até que um táxi fez o favor de parar.

- Boa noite senhorita – cumprimentou o taxista.

- Boa noite – respondi e deu o endereço do meu prédio.

Durante o caminho tentou falar, mas a verdade é que estava morrendo de frio, não tinha vontade de falar nesse momento.

Quando estacionou na frente do meu prédio, paguei o taxímetro indicou e sai do carro.

Entre no edifício e subi correndo as escadas. Estava morrendo de frio e só queria entrar no meu apartamento, trocar de roupa e tomar um chocolate quente. Quando eu estava na minha porta à procura busquei na minha bolsa as chaves e para minha má sorte não as encontrei.

O quão tonta era que tinha esquecido as chaves de manhã. Queria dar uns golpes contra a parede, mas não faria nada com isso a menos que pudesse fazer um buraco na parede para poder entrar. Eu suspirei resignada a passar a noite no corredor, porque o encarregado iria embora à noite. Sentei-me na minha porta, encolhendo as pernas e os braços em volta de mim para me dar um pouco de calor. Eu não sei quanto tempo passei ali, mas o frio estava se tornando insuportável a tal ponto que comecei a tremer. Eu não sabia mais como me aquecer, talvez amanhã só encontrassem o meu corpo congelado na frente da minha porta, pensei com humor negro. Para ficar longe do meu sofrimento, pensei em meu pai, talvez já estivesse sento atendido, logo estaria melhor e poderia falar com ele. Devia muito a Carlisle e claro a Edward.

Nesse momento comecei a pensar nele, estava fazendo frio, espero que estivesse bem abrigado, ainda que pensando bem em seu quarto não havia forma de que morresse de frio, nela não se dava conta se era de dia ou de noite, se estava chovendo, nevando ou era um dia ensolarado. Perguntei-me se seria autorizado a sair do seu quarto. Eu gostaria de tirá-lo um dia, pelo menos para o pátio, isso seria bom para ele. Talvez se eu falasse com o Dr. Cullen lhe daria permissão. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de passos que podiam ser ouvidos pelas escadas.

Os passos ficaram cada vez mais perto, mas não lhe deu importância. Nenhum dos meus "vizinhos" se dignaria a prestar-me ajuda. Não conhecia nada e ninguém me conhecia.

- Boa noite – uma suave voz me fez abrir os meus olhos. Encontrei com a garota do apartamento ao lado.

- Olá – respondi um pouco culpada por minha situação.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou com verdadeira preocupação.

- Esqueci minhas chaves – disse simplesmente esperando que ela risse e passasse por mim.

- Que mal, e alem do mais está molhada. Não quer entrar no meu apartamento? – perguntou com um sorriso. Era uma garota baixa, de cabelos curtos e negros, olhos negros e alegres, para mim parecia muito bonita.

- Não queria incomodar, mas realmente agradeceria muito – respondi sinceramente.

- Não me incomoda. Por certo, sou Alice Drew, muito prazer – disse oferecendo-me sua mao para levantar-me.

- O prazer é meu, sou Isabella Swan, Bella se achar melhor – mencionei enquanto ficava de pé e pegava minha bolsa. Caminhei, mas me deu conta que a garota ficou atrás de mim. Virei para vê-la e me dei conta que via algo.

- É seu namorado? – perguntou do nada. Eu não entendi ao que se referia, então ela levantou uma fotografia. Imediatamente a reconheci, era a fotografia do histórico de Edward.

- Onde a encontrou? – perguntei assustada, se suponha que havia devolvido a mais de dois meses.

- Caiu da sua bolsa quando levantou – disse enquanto me entregava – Desculpe ter me intrometido. – disse abaixando o olhar.

- Não se preocupe. Não é meu namorado. É meu paciente.

- Seu paciente? É medica?

- Não – ri suavemente diante sua pergunta. – sou enfermeira, trabalho no hospital psiquiátrico – quando disse isso, Alice ficou pálida como se tivesse visto um fantasma, a sua reação parecia estranha, ficou estática e pude ver o medo em seus olhos.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Não, não aconteceu nada. Vamos entrar para que não fique doente – pediu enquanto abria a porta do seu apartamento.

Ao entrar pude ver o gosto tão lindo de Alice, se notava que era o apartamento de uma mulher.

- Deixe-me buscar alguma roupa para que você se troque – disse entrando em um dos quartos.

- Está bem.

Um tempo depois saiu com uma muda de roupa.

- Duvido muito que caiba a minha roupa, mas acho que essa camiseta de James vai ficar bem e essa calça também – disse entregando-me – Pode entrar no banheiro para se trocar e se quiser poder tomar banho – fez um sinal mostrando onde era o banheiro. Entrei e tomou um rápido rápido com água quente, troquei a roupa que Alice havia me dado e eu deixei o banheiro com o meu uniforme molhado.

- Alice, abusando da sua hospitalidade, poderia lavar minha roupa? É que preciso do uniforme para ir trabalhar amanhã – sussurrei culpada.

- Claro que sim, usa a lavadora. É nos fundos.

Lave o uniforme e coloque para secar. Depois, caminhe até a cozinha Alice estava.

- Aqui, você vai gostar – Alice disse me oferecendo um copo de chocolate.

- Obrigada, não sabe o que morria por algo quente – lhe sorri em mostra de agradecimento.

- E Alice vive com seu namorado ou algo assim? – perguntei, tinha curiosidade pela roupa. Ela riu.

- Não, essa roupa era do meu irmão. Morreu a alguns anos, em um acidente com sua namorada – disse tristemente.

- Lamento Alice, não queria me intrometer.

- Não se preocupe – olhou-me e sorriu outra vez – Vem mostrarei meu quarto – disse tomando minha mão e levando-me.

Nós sentamos em sua cama, pude ver que havia várias fotos. Eram de um garoto de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis com uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos, em todas as imagens que estavam no quarto continha a mesma parceira. Eu achava que era seu irmão e sua namorada. Ela notou como olhava o porta-retrato, pegou uma e me mostrou.

- Ele é James e ela é sua namorada Victoria – disse apontando cada um.

- Se vê que se amavam muito.

- Sim, Victoria era a luz de seu mundo. Assim como James era para ela, se amavam muito – sorriu melancolicamente – Bem, conte-me sobre você. Vivo aqui há meses e nunca havíamos nos falado.

- Não há muito o que dizer, eu me mudei para Forks, é uma cidadezinha em Washington onde morava com meus pais, meu pai é o chefe de polícia de lá e minha mãe é professora. Eu vim aqui para procurar trabalho, agora estou como enfermeira particular no hospital psiquiátrico – eu disse monotonamente, novamente observe como ficou tensa com a menção do hospital.

- Que interessante. Como se chama seu paciente? É um garoto muito bonito, mas muito triste – disse recordando a foto.

- Se chama Edward Masen. E você tem razão é um garoto muito só – lembrei-me com um sentimento de afeto, observei como ela me olhou interrogativamente e mudei de assunto –Agora, me diga o que faz?

- Sou confeiteira, trabalho em uma confeitaria a umas ruas daqui – respondeu com um sorriso.

Ficamos conversando um pouco, até que me dei conta já era muito tarde e ambas deviam dormir para trabalhar amanhã.

- Você não tem que ficar no sofá – grunhiu Alice quando via que me acomodava o travesseiro no sofá.

- Eu vou fazer, porque você tem sido muito boa e não vou tirar a sua cama – eu disse enquanto deitava – Obrigada pelo que você fez para mim hoje, ninguém teria se dignado a me ajudar.

- Não se preocupe, digamos que sou uma boa vizinha – deu-me um sorriso sincero – Que passe uma boa noite – disse enquanto saia da sala e apagava a luz. Fiquei só com a luz do abajus aceso. Na mesa do centro peguei a foto de Edward e fiquei contemplando-a.

Como eu havia deixado na bolsa por tanto tempo sem notar? Era difícil de explicar, considerando que a cada dia o esvazio e volto a colocar as coisas nele.

Mas pensando bem não me incomoda ter essa pequena memória do meu anjo. Sorri com o apelido que havia lhe estabelecido. Mas que melhor apelido para ele que esse, era lindo, inocente e bom. Eu sorri enquanto voltava a colocar a imagem em cima da mesa e fechei os olhos para descansar.

O delicioso aroma de comida me acordou.

- Bom dia, Bella Adormecida – Alice cumprimentou-me, enquanto eu estava sentada no sofá.

- Bom dia. Que horas são? – Pergunte com a voz grossa pelo sono.

- São quase seis horas.

- Uau, sim é uma madrugadora – disse surpreendida.

- Por que não vai se trocar no que termino o café da manhã? Claro, fui falar com o encarregado para que abrisse seu apartamento, já o fez, e peguei suas chaves. Estão na mesinha – disse com um sorriso.

- Alice não precisava se incomodar.

- Não é incomodo. Agora é minha amiga – sorriu e eu não pude mais que devolver o gesto. Eu não tinha amigas, seria lindo ter uma – Se aprece ou vai chegar tarde – ralhou comigo vendo que não me movia do meu lugar.

Me troquei e sai pronta para comer.

Alice havia preparado ovos mexidos, suco de laranja e bolinhos de chocolate.

- Alice se importa se eu levar um pouco para trabalho? – perguntei mais uma vez incomodada, mas devia levar o café da manhã de Edward e não tinha tempo para fazer isso.

- Não se preocupe, eu também fiz o seu almoço – disse ela me mostrando um pequeno pacote.

- Oh, Alice isso é muito lindo. Você não devia se incomodar. Mas eu digo isso porque eu levo o café e almoço para Edward.

- O que eles não dão comida lá? - perguntou confusa.

- Sim, mas eu prefiro levar sua comida – ela abriu muitos seus olhos diante minha resposta, estava visivelmente surpresa.

- É igual a James – sussurrou tão baixinho que achei que tinha imaginado.

- Como disse?

- Que não se preocupe, vou dar para que leve – disse voltando sua atenção de novo para a comida.

Tomamos café da manhã em um silêncio confortável. Então se perdeu no seu quarto arrumando-se, quando saiu entregou-me os pacotes de alimentos para que os guardasse. Ambas saímos ao mesmo tempo do edifício, e nos despedimos como se fôssemos velhas amigas.

Ela era realmente especial, uma pessoa boa, e agora era minha amiga. Eu sorri para mim mesma ao pensar que agora teria alguém para conversar e quem em confiar.

* * *

**Vamos fazer igual na semana passada ok? Vejo pelo número das reviews e posto amanhã de tarde outro capítulo ok?**

**o próximo é simplesmente L-I-N-D-O em algumas partes. aiai *suspiros***

**Esse capitulo serviu para conhecerem a Alice, ela é bem importante na história. Tirem suas conclusões sobre ela.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e fico muito feliz com o retorno que estou tendo. Comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	6. Rosas e Frésias

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Rosas e Frésias**

O dia passou com normalidade, a rotina havia se instaurado uma vez mais em minha relação com Edward. Havia chegado a pensar que algo havia mudado no dia anterior, mas ao que parece estava errada.

As semanas seguiram passando e todas as coisas continuavam da mesma forma. E até certo ponto tudo estava bom para mim. A rotina é comodidade, tinha escutado por ai.

Mas para a minha alegria, a rotina já não incluía a solidão, já não estava sozinha. Os finais de semana quer eram os que eu mais sentia, Alice e eu fazíamos planos; desde que ela me ensinasse a fazer bolo até sair por ai. Ela era muito divertida, muito alegre e com sua linda atitude ela alegrava minha vida.

Outra coisa que me alegrou muito foi a ligação da minha mãe para comunicar-me que meu pai estava melhor e logo deixariam sair do hospital. Muitas vezes tive a intenção de regressar a Forks a vê-lo, mas sabia que não poderia ausentar-me, tinha uma responsabilidade e não poderia abandonar-la.

A rotina continuou até o dia de hoje, ainda que desde a manhã tinha estado desconfortável, era um sentimento de ansiedade, como se algo ruim estava para acontecer.

Como sempre ao meio-dia Carlisle veio ver Edward, eu saí para almoçar. E depois de uma hora que eu comecei meu caminho de volta.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores o sentimento de ansiedade voltou para mim, queria acreditar que era minha imaginação que estava me deixando alterada. Eu parei um instante para me recompor. Uma vez que eu me senti melhor continuei com meu caminho.

Eu estava virando em um dos corredores, eu senti que alguma coisa estava me puxando. Sem perceber estava estampada contra a parede.

- Senhorita não vai ali – uma voz alterada me dizia, era um homem algo de cabelo preto e pele morena. Instantaneamente soube que era um dos pacientes internados no hospital por sua roupa. Tentei manter-me calma, mas ele estava visivelmente desequilibrado, seus olhos se moviam muito como buscando algo ao redor.

- Não vai ali. Os frios vão ter atacar – falava com angustia em sua voz. Enquanto falava seu aperto em meu pulso aumentada, chegando a machucar muito.

- Está bem, está bem – tentava acalmá-lo, mas minha voz estava tremendo. Eu estava entrando em pânico. Eu queria gritar por ajuda, mas eu sabia que ele poderia ficar ainda mais nervoso. Forçava com ele para soltar-me, mas ele era forte demais para mim. Levou minha outra mão entre as suas para poder me olhar de frente. Seus profundos olhos negros examinavam-me e eu só pude tremer de medo do que ele pudesse fazer comigo, não soltava as minhas mãos, mas me apertava mais entre a parede e sobre o seu corpo, tinha medo, eu só queria desaparecer dali.

Tentava soltar para soltar-me, mas rapidamente minhas forças se acabaram e o único que pude fazer foi fechar os meus olhos.

Sem saber como havia me soltado e rapidamente me afastei dele, para ver como entre os doentes tentava sedar-lo, minhas pernas tremiam pelo qual cai no chão. Quando por fim pude reagir, um dos enfermeiros me ajudou a ficar de pé.

- Você está bem? – perguntou e demorei um minuto para entender suas palavras.

- Ach… acho que sim – disse com voz entrecortada.

- Vem, acho que o melhor é sair daqui – disse enquanto me guiava até a ala central do hospital.

Sentia o olhar de todos sobre mim, mas naquele momento não me importei. Mesmo tremendo como uma folha nos braços do enfermeiro. Eu não me dei conta aonde me levava, só caminhava por inércia.

O garoto sentou em uma cadeira, eu podia ouvir as vozes, não sabia se me falassem para mim ou entre elas, eu só poderia tentar me abraçar enquanto tremia.

- Bella? – escutei uma voz que rapidamente identifiquei – Esta melhor? – perguntou o Dr. Cullen.

Eu não conseguia encontrar a minha voz só pude assentir com a cabeça.

- Não parece estar – murmurou enquanto começou a me examinar – Bella, eu acho que o melhor seria que você fosse para casa.

- NÃO! – gritei saindo da minha dormência, não queria ir, não quero deixar Edward sozinho – Não, não aconteceu nada, foi apenas o choque.

- A melhor coisa seria ir descansar. Você esteja tranquila – disse ele enquanto acariciava o meu braço de modo paternal.

Depois de um tempo o convenceu-me de ir.

Eu não sei como cheguei ao meu apartamento, só estive consciente depois de cruzar a soleira da porta, eu me estirei na minha cama a chorei. Não entendi por que estava chorando. Era mais seguro que por causa do choque que tinha experimentado, não deixei a minha cama no resto do dia. Eu sentia que não tinha forças para fazê-lo.

No dia seguinte, ao cruzei a entrada, todos me olharam. Como se esperasse que caísse em frente a eles.. Mas a verdade é que me sentia melhor, tinha sido apenas o sobressalto.

A maioria das pessoas se dedicaram a perguntar se eu estava bem. Ao que limitava a responder com um simples: sim.

A pessoa que mais interessada em ver era Edward. Então eu rapidamente esquivei de todos os curiosos e fui para seu quarto. Enquanto percorria os corredores tão bem conhecidos um calafrio percorreu-me, pensando no que tinha acontecido ontem, e como poderia ter terminado se o enfermeiro não tivesse me encontrado. Rapidamente me desfiz dessas idéias, Edward não queria me ver com medo ou tristeza.

Quando entrei seu quarto, eu podia ver que Edward era uma bola de ansiedade, parecia triste e preocupado. Assim que me viu veio até mim e pegou minha mão. Sem perceber me guiou para sentar ao lado dele na cama. Uma vez sentados, tomou uma das minhas mãos e levantou à altura de seus olhos podendo ver os machucados feios que havia se formado no meu pulso. Eu podia ver uma careta em seu rosto, delicadamente passou o dedo sobre elas.

Me perguntava, como sabia o que tinha acontecido?

- Dói? – perguntou em um sussurro, estudando os hematomas.

- Um pouquinho – confirmei.

Tomou minha outra mão e viu as mesmas contusões sobre ela. O seu rosto se aproximou e deu um beijo em cada um dos meus punhos machucados. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta ao vê-lo fazer isso. Era uma de suas demonstrações de afeto em relação para mim, eu não pude evitar de sentir nervosismos diante a sua proximidade. Eu não sabia como identificar esse sentimento tão bom que me fazia sentir toda vez que fazia esse tipo de coisa para mim.

Ele soltava minhas mãos, com delicadeza, roçava meus pulsos como querendo desfazer-me da minha dor.

- Desculpe – murmurou.

- Por que pede desculpas? – perguntei achando estranho.

- É minha culpa que isso passe. Se não tivesse que estar aqui comigo, isso não teria acontecido – disse descendo o rosto.

- Edward, isso não foi sua culpa. Foi minha por estar distraída e por não poder cuidar de mim mesma.

Ele não me respondeu nada, soltou minhas mãos, saiu da cama para se sentar à mesa. Ele não disse mais nada sobre o assunto.

Quando foi meio-dia estava para sair do quarto. Mas eu senti um pouco de medo de fazê-lo. Carlisle o notou e se ofereceu para me acompanhar.

- Você quer que te acompanhe? – Eu pedi para ver minhas dúvidas fora da sala.

- Não, obrigada. Não passa nada – respondi amavelmente e sai dali.

Quando vislumbrei pessoas das alas exteriores pude respirar tranqüila. Fui para minha mesa habitual e sentei para comer sozinha.

Meditei muito sobre a atitude de Edward. Ele foi muito gentil comigo, eu não podia evitar um sorriso quando lembrei de seu tratamento tão doce. Eu estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que eu não percebi que alguém tinha se aproximado de mim.

- Olá – me cumprimentou um garoto com cabelos pretos e olhos azuis. Eu o reconheci como o enfermeiro que me ajudou ontem.

- Olá – respondi retraidamente.

- Posso sentar-me? – perguntou apontando a cadeira junto a mim.

- Oh sim. Claro, desculpe.

- Você está melhor.

- Sim. Muito obrigada por perguntar. E desculpe meus maus modos, eu sou...

- É Isabella Swan, muito prazer – completou minha frase sorrindo.

- Como sabe meu nome? – perguntei perplexa.

- Todos aqui te conhecem, é a enfermeira pessoal de Cullen. Por certo me chamo Demetri.

- Um prazer e obrigada por ontem – comentei enquanto sorria.

- Não tem porque agradecer, mas a verdade é que me preocupou.

- Sim – ri nervosamente – Só foi o susto.

- Fico feliz que foi só isso. Lamento, mas tenho que ir-me, só queria dar-lhe isso – disse enquanto tirava uma rosa detrás dele – Espero que goste – disse enquanto se afastava da minha mesa deixando-me surpresa por seu detalhe.

A rosa estava muito bem cuidada, era linda e de um lindo vermelho. Agradeci o gesto e uma parte de mim havia emocionado por ele, ninguém nunca havia me dado uma flor.

Era o momento de voltar e não pude deixar a rosa em minha pasta assim que a levei comigo.

Pronto estava no quarto de Edward uma vez mais. O Dr. Cullen já havia ido e Edward esperava sentada em sua cama. Seus olhos seguiam tristes como essa manhã, caminhei até ele e sentei junto em sua cama. Levantei a rosa para que ele visse, esperando poder alegrá-lo um pouco.

- O que é? – perguntou curioso enquanto a pegava em suas mãos.

- É uma rosa – respondi, me sentia feliz ao ver seus lindos olhos verdes com um sentimento diferente ao da tristeza neles.

- É muito bonita.

- Sim muito – sorri.

- Quem te deu? – perguntou ficando sério.

- Demetri me deu, um enfermeiro – respondi simplesmente. Ele soltou a rosa e a pôs na cama, se levantou e dirigiu-se até a mesa.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei estranhando sua atitude.

- Nada – respondeu de modo irritado, enquanto tomava um de seus cadernos e começava a desenhar, assim que deixei de perguntar-lhe e ele não volto a falar pelo resto da tarde, só se dedicou a desenhar enquanto eu brincava com a rosa nas mãos.

Depois de muito tempo em silencio, me dei conta que era hora de seu remédio do dia. Fui sair para buscá-lo.

- Bella? – Edward chamou antes que eu saísse do quarto.

- O que foi Edward?

- Você gosta mais das frésias do que das rosas? – ri suavemente diante sua pergunta. Apesar das rosas serem lindas apreciava mais as fresias, eram mais delicadas, mas com igual beleza.

- Sinceramente, sim. Gosto mais das frésias do que das rosas – respondi enquanto saia do quarto.

Cruzei os corredores rapidamente, indo e voltando, cada vez que os atravessava uma horrível sensação de dejá vu me dominava e tentava evitar a todo custo, não importava se isso significava correr.

Voltei ao quarto em um momento.

Dei a Edward as pequenas pílulas e ele as tomou rápido. Dirigiu-se a sua cama com o caderno entre as mãos, como meditando o que fazer com ele.

Concentrei-me em recolher as coisas da mesa e deixar em ordem antes de ir. Enquanto acomodava algumas coisas escutei o som de papel rasgando não dei importância e segui minha tarefa.

Quando terminei me dispus a recolher minhas coisas e tomar a rosa que havia deixado em uma das estantes. Quando virei para pegar pude notar uma folha de papel deixando da rosa. A levantei e vislumbrei um lindo desenho de um ramo de frésias, o desenho era muito detalhado, os traços dos contornos das pétalas eram preciosas, e dava certo toque de realismo, quem sabe o único que faltava para que fosse real eram a cor e o aroma.

Surpresa busquei com o olhar para Edward, mas ele já se encontrava deitada na cama de costas.

Voltei a minha atenção ao desenho e notei que ao final da pagina estava em letra muito pequena: "_Para você."_

Sorri como tonta diante seu detalhe. Com muito cuidado depositei o desenho em meio de um folder para poder levar para casa.

E antes de sair me aproximei de Edward, que já estava dormindo, e lhe dei um pequeno beijo na bochecha e sussurrei um muito suave "obrigada".

* * *

**Spoiler do Capítulo 7**

_Lembrei certa vez que Esme me disse que se dá presente quando gosta de uma garota._

Isso significava que ... É um presente de alguém? Por quê? Quem seria?

- Quem te deu? - Perguntei ao perder a alegria do momento

- Demetri me deu, um enfermeiro – um cara tinha lhe dado. Deixei a rosa na cama e fiquei de fora. Eu não queria que me visse chateada, eu não me incomodei com isso.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada – como ele pegou um dos meus livros e começou a desenhar.

Eu olhei de soslaio para onde ela estava e podia a ver sorrindo enquanto brincava com a rosa.

Ela gostava.

Isso me chateou ainda mais. O cara gostava dela? Será que ela gostava dele?

* * *

**Aww o próximo capítulo é esse na visão do Edward, e chorei lendo sério. Ele é MUITO fofo...**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, e deixem reviews por favor. **

**Bjs e até semana que vem.  
**


	7. Cuidar

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Cuidar**

Estava demorando, muito. Normalmente, ela retorna ao mesmo tempo que Carlisle saia. Senti que algo não estava certo. Senti uma angústia dolorosa, mas ao mesmo tempo familiar, não poderia me lembrar de quando, mas ele era bem conhecido.

O silêncio estava me deixando louco.

Não, não é silêncio, é porque ela não estava. Sua ausência era o que estava me deixando louco.

"_Não se supõe que você já não está?"_

Sim, um pensamento muito irônico. Mas preferi deixar passar.

Eu sentei em frente à mesa para tentar desenhar alguma coisa, mas, estranhamente não pude fazer um traço bem. Os minutos continuaram a avançar, e sem perceber a página que tinha aberta estava completamente cheia de rabiscos, joguei o lápis fora pela frustração, ele saltou na mesa e terminou no chão dividido em dois. Fechei o livro e o joguei do outro lado do quarto.

_"Ela não vai voltar. Deve ter cansado de você. Quem sabe já não agüenta estar com você."_

Não. Não, ela era boa. Ela não podia me deixar, não podia me abandonar. Não podia.

O desespero me invadiu, senti medo, de que não voltasse. Peguei a primeira coisa que eu tinha em minhas mãos e o joguei atravessando o quarto.

Levantei-me da cadeira e dirigiu-me para as prateleiras. Todos os cadernos no chão.

Ela não podia ir embora –, repetia e repetia como se isso a trouxesse de volta para mim.

Dei um soco na parede com toda a força que pude. Terminei rasgando meus dedos, sangraram um pouco, mas eu não me importei.

Deitei-me no chão, só o silêncio iria aclarar essas palavras.

_"Ela não vai voltar"_

Quando escutei a porta abrir, finalmente, quase saltei de antecipação de imaginar que era ela. Mas, para minha decepção quem cruzou a porta não foi a _minha Bella._

- Edward, o que aconteceu? - Carlisle perguntou assustado ao ver o meu pequeno desastre.

- Nada – respondi secamente, levantando-me do meu lugar.

- Como que nada? – aproximou-se rapidamente de mim, mas eu me afastei dele, negando a oportunidade que me olhasse nos olhos e com isso entendesse algo. Ele suspirou diante minha negação de falar com ele. Sempre dizia que ele podia dizer tudo, mas não desejava fazê-lo.

Examinou minha mão, enquanto ambos estávamos em silêncio. A limpou e colocou algo nela.

- Amanhã vai estar melhor – disse em uma maneira de me alegrar, isso não podia fazer.

- Edward, precisa que Sue venha ficar com você? – perguntou enquanto sentei na cama, diante sua pergunta algo dentro de mim quebrou. Era verdade, ela não voltaria.

- Por quê? Isabella está cansada de estar aqui? Já cansou de se sentir presa? De conviver com um louco? - Perguntei amargamente.

- Edward Bella teve que ir embora – disse de maneira seca.

- Por que?

- Não posso dizer.

- Não pode dizer? Por que não? – perguntei irritado, estava me alterando outra vez. Tentava me controlar na frente de Carlisle, mas era muito difícil.

- Não, Edward. Fique calmo.

- Não fico calmo. Onde ela esta? – voltei a perguntar ficando de pé. Estava muito irritado.

Carlisle massageava cansadamente têmporas enquanto suspirava.

- Está bem Edward. Mas primeiro se acalme, não quero te sedar – o obedeci imediatamente.

- Edward faz umas horas um dos internos atacou Bella em um dos corredores – demorei um minuto para entender o que ele disse. E no momento que compreendi meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Ela… ela… está bem? – perguntei com um nó na garganta.

- Sim, Edward, ela está bem. Um pouco assustada, mas nada de ruim aconteceu, além de algumas contusões em seus pulsos não tinha nada físico.

- Vai voltar? – perguntei com medo. Talvez isso fosse motivo suficiente para que ela não voltasse a pisar nesse lugar.

- Claro que vai voltar. E mais, ela não queria ir – respondeu dando-me um sorriso.

- Sério, ela está bem?

- Sim Edward. Está bem. Pode ficar tranqüilo – disse colocando sua mão no meu ombro. – Agora precisa que Sue venha ou que eu fique com você?

- Não, não. Está bem. Posso ficar um pouco só.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem. E se acalme ela está bem, de acordo?

Só assenti, depois de um tempo ele me deixou sozinho de novo.

_"Ela estava sendo ferida e você, outra vez, não pode fazer nada."_

Não, não podia fazer nada por ela. Nunca. Por mais que desejasse ajuda-la ou cuidar dela jamais poderia fazê-lo.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo no resto do dia, só estive ali, esperando por alguém que não viria. Desejando que o dia seguinte chegasse.

_"Você acha que ela virá? Não se iluda muito mais. Lembre-se que sempre seremos você e eu."_

Não, não. Ela viria. Carlisle havia me dito, eu queria acreditar nele.

Vesti minhas roupas quase inconscientemente, apenas pensava que se ela estava bem.

Sentei-me para esperar, como todas as manhãs. Mas neste dia foi diferente, tinha a incerteza se viria.

Remexia-me no meu lugar desconfortável, ansioso, nervoso.

Depois de um tempo de espera tinha perdido a esperança de que viesse.

Mas quando escutei o som da porta todas as esperanças voltaram como um golpe.

Esperei ansioso até a porta se abrir. E ao fazê-lo, lá estava ela.

Ela sorriu, tanto quanto eu gostava que fizesse. Seus lindos olhos castanhos pareciam um pouco apagados, e suas lindas bochechas estava um pouco corado.

Quando estava dentro do quarto, eu não consegui me conter de levantar-me e tomar sua mão. Quase a arrastei comigo.

O calor que ela me fazia sentir no peito era único, especial.

Peguei a sua mão direita e levantei cuidadosamente para ver seus pulsos.

Fiquei horrorizado com a visão de um roxo quase preto, com muito cuidado o meu dedo percorreu através das figuras feias, na esperança de não machucá-la.

- Dói? – não pude evitar perguntar.

- Um pouquinho – disse com a voz entrecortada.

Deixe sua mão no meu colo e levantei o outro para a inspeção.

Lá estavam as mesmas marcas pretas. Dedos. Dedos que tinha a tomado com força, que a havia machucado, que a havia assustado, que a tinha afastado de mim.

Não queria a machucar mais. Tomei ambas as mãos e as subi até meus lábios, senti suas mãos tremerem, mas não quiser soltá-la. Beijei as marcas com ternura e delicadeza, como ela merecia ser tratada, desejando poder apagá-las, desejando desaparecer com sua dor.

"_Sabe que por mais que queira fazer, não pode."_

Dessa vez não era um comentário malicioso, era a pura verdade.

Ainda assim, não soltei suas delicadas mãos. Passava meus dedos por suas pisaduras, desejando-me a sensação boa que senti que ele só queria atenção, proteção. Embora Como eu poderia? Se você pensou que era parte da culpa em mim. Ela esteve aqui para mim. Se ela não tivesse vindo, não teria acontecido. Eu não tinha pensado isso, mas agora que ele fazia sentido. E ela estava lá comigo, como de costume.

- Desculpe – disse muito suavemente

- Por que pede desculpas? – perguntou, como se não me entnedesse.

- É minha culpa que isso passe. Se não tivesse que estar aqui comigo, isso não teria acontecido.

- Edward, isso não foi sua culpa. Foi minha por estar distraída e por não poder cuidar de mim mesma.

Como ela podia se culpar? Cuidar-se, se defender? Como poderia? Ela era tão delicada, tão preciosa. Ela precisava que alguém a defendesse, e seguramente esse alguém não era eu.

Não disse nada, soltei suas mãos e fui até a mesa.

Logo Carlisle veio. Como todos os dias. Às vezes não entendia porque o fazia. Ele dizia que avançávamos, que tinha melhoras. Pedia para que eu saísse do quarto, mas sinceramente não desejava fazer isso, até pouco tempo.

- Carlisle, ainda posso sair do quarto?

- Claro que sim – respondeu surpreso – ao que deve sua mudança?

- Não sei. Gostaria de sair e caminhar um pouco – disse desinteressadamente.

- Fico feliz. Deixe-me falar com Bella, ela deverá te acompanhar, você sabe.

Claro que eu sabia, ela era a razão pela qual eu queria deixar o meu refugio seguro. Estar com ela, cuidar dela por um momento que fosse.

Carlisle sempre me dava cumprimentos s de Emmett e Esme. Não lembrava muito de Emmett, mas de Esme lembrava claramente.

Logo Carlisle saiu. E eu me sentei esperando minha _linda boneca_.

Eu pensei no que poderia estar fazendo.

A coisa mais segura é que ela vinha pelos corredores.

Os corredores onde ela foi atacada.

Entrei em pânico, pensando que isso poderia acontecer de novo e até coisas piores. Horríveis.

Quando entrou no quarto, eu senti que poderia respirar novamente.

Atravessou o quarto rapidamente sentando-se junto a mim.

Levantou uma bela flor que tinha entre suas mãos.

- O que é? – perguntei, já havia visto antes, mas não lembrava seu nome.

- É uma rosa – respondeu, quando a tomei entre suas mãos. É claro, rosa. Sim, esse era o seu nome, tinha tempo que não via uma. Lembrei certa vez que Esme me disse que se dá de presente quando gosta de uma garota.

Isso significava que… É um presente de alguém? Por quê? Quem seria?

- Quem te deu? - Perguntei ao perder a alegria do momento

- Demetri me deu, um enfermeiro – um cara tinha lhe dado. Deixei a rosa na cama e fiquei de fora. Eu não queria que me visse chateada, eu não me incomodei com isso.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada – como ele pegou um dos meus livros e começou a desenhar.

Eu olhei de soslaio para onde ela estava e podia a ver sorrindo enquanto brincava com a rosa.

Ela gostava.

Isso me chateou ainda mais. O cara gostava dela? Será que ela gostava dele?

Como saber?

Vendo-a com a rosa me dei conta de algo. As rosas não eram para ela.

É verdade que é uma linda flor. Mas é muito extravagante, muito opulenta. Não era como ela.

Ela é preciosa, sim. É delicada, mas é mais sincera, mais pura. Ela seria como... como...

"_As frésias."_

Sim, era isso. Frésias.

Ela era tão linda e delicada como essas flores. Era igualmente pura, e igualmente simples como ela. Ela não precisava de mais do que um sorriso para ser o mundo para alguém.

Virei a página para iniciar o traçado, sem perceber, minhas mãos estavam se movendo rapidamente em todo o papel. Eu queria terminar hoje. Para poder dar a ela.

Eu coloquei todo o meu esforço para torná-la mais bonita para ela. Ela merecia o melhor, o mais bonito como ela.

Quando menos pensei o desenho estava terminado. Um pequeno buquê de frésia, amarrado com uma fita.

Quando terminei, ela estava a ponto de sair.

"_E se prefere a rosa?"_

Isso foi um golpe baixo.

Não havia pensado no que iria gostar. Talvez ela preferisse a rosa.

- Bella? – chamei temeroso.

- O que foi Edward?

- Você gosta mais das frésias do que das rosas? – seu riso tilintante encheu o lugar. Não havia como interpretar.

- Sinceramente, sim. Gosto mais das frésias do que das rosas – sorri diante sua resposta. Ela imediatamente saiu.

Terminei os detalhes da imagem.

Peguei um lápis de cor e dei cor a fita, de um lindo azul.

Eu me debatia entre a possibilidade de escrever alguma coisa ou não. E se o fazia o "que" escrevia.

Eu decidi escrever um simples "para você."

Fechei o caderno antes que ela entrasse. Quando o fez me deu os horríveis comprimidos e as tomei rápido. Fui para a cama, debatendo-me em como dar-lhe o desenho. Ela estava arrumando as coisas que estavam fora do lugar.

E se não quisesse?

Não queria enfrentar a sua rejeição. Ainda que estava certo de que ela não me rejeitaria, não queria enfrentar essa possibilidade.

Notei que em uma das estantes estava a rosa. Arranquei com cuidado a pagina do desenho e o coloquei embaixo da rosa. Esperando que ela entendesse que era para ela.

Logo deitei na cama e fechei os olhos fortemente. Não queria ver se ela o deixasse ali.

Não soube quanto tempo passei assim, até que senti um suave toque na minha bochecha.

O seguinte que escutei foi "obrigada" em um murmúrio.

Imediatamente soube o que era. Os lábios de Bella. Bella tinha me beijado. Tinha gostado do presente.

Havia aceitado o que eu dei. A havia feito feliz.

"_Quem sabe não te machuque"._

Ela não o faria. Jamais o faria. E com esse ultimo pensamento a escuridão se fez passo em mim.

* * *

**_Spoiler do Capítulo 8_**

_- Tenho medo, sei que é bobo. Mas temo sair daqui, ver essas pessoas que vão me olhar como se fosse de outro planeta ou algo assim._

_Partiu meu coração o ver tão indefeso. O único que pude fazer foi abraça-lo. Jamais o havia feito, mas sentia que era o que precisava nesse momento._

_O estreitei fortemente, ele ficou estático por um momento, mas logo senti como seus braços me rodeavam de uma maneira que me fez tremer._

_- Não deve ter medo, eu estarei com você – sussurrei contra sua pele._

_- Me promete?_

_- Prometo._

* * *

**Aww esse capítulo é tão lindo! Ele fica com tanto medo dela não voltar aww***

**Essa voz argh morro de raiva. E o medo da rejeição... da vontade de morder ele :')**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, comentem por favor e até semana que vem.**

**Beijos  
**


	8. O Centro do Meu Mundo

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - O centro do meu mundo**

Assinava alguns papéis antes de ir para a minha casa, enquanto o fazia não podia parar de pensar sobre o bonito detalhe que Edward tinha tido comigo. Era estranho que se mostrasse tão distante às vezes e em diferentes situações me tratar com tanta doçura e carinho, como se fosse algo muito precioso para ele. Sua atitude me confundia.

Tão concentrada estava que não notei que Jéssica estava ao meu lado, até que falou e me deu um susto de morte.

- Desculpe Bella. Pensei que tinha percebido – se desculpou.

- Sim, desculpe, mas é que estou um pouco distraída.

- E não é por menos. Com o que aconteceu ontem eu também estaria em outro mundo. Claro que te procurei na hora do almoço para saber como estava, mas não te encontrei.

- Não se preocupe Jéssica, estou perfeitamente bem.

- Fico feliz. E que bom que não passou nada grave. Já sabe, os esquizofrênicos são muito perigosos – comentou de maneira distraída.

- Esquizofrênicos? – perguntei confusa.

- Sim, não sabe quem era o paciente que te atacou? Seu nome é Jacob Black, parece uma esquizofrenia muito grave. Não sabe o quanto me preocupei e por isso vim averiguar – Jéssica seguiu falando enquanto pensava no pobre garoto. Talvez seja desses casos que jamais deixarão esse lugar, que serão incapazes de levar uma vida normal algum dia.

Coitado!

- Stanley, deixe de perder tempo – Sue apareceu repreendendo Jéssica, imediatamente ela desapareceu do meu lado para fazer o que Sue tinha mandado.

- Isabella não tive oportunidade de perguntar. Como você esta?

- Estou bem Sue, não se preocupe – respondi com um sorriso cansado.

- Fico feliz querida. E não se assuste coisas assim acontecem todo o tempo em lugares como esse, é questão de se acostumar – ri nervosamente diante suas palavras, não poderia acostumar-me aos sustos dessa magnitude.

- Por certo, o Dr. Cullen me pediu que te dissesse que se pudesse vir amanhã um pouco mais cedo. Quer conversar com você, ia fazer hoje, mas teve uma emergência familiar e não pode.

- Está bem. Não tem problema, nos vemos amanhã – Me despedi de Sue.

- Cuide-se muito – disse com um sorriso enquanto voltava seu olhar aos papeis que estavam na mesa.

Caminhava até a saída quando escutei que alguém me chamava. Parei e virei para ver quem era.

Pude ver um homem correndo até a mim, quando estava mais perto pude reconhecer quem era.

- Bella que bom que te alcancei – era Demetri, levava roupa normal e uma maleta pequena.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntei com curiosidade.

- Não, só queria te acompanhar – disse com um sorriso.

- Mmm... esta bem – assim ambos saímos juntos.

- Mora muito longe?

- Um pouco, mas pego um táxi. E você?

- Vivo a umas ruas daqui. Mas poderia lhe fazer companhia até que pegue um táxi.

- Obrigada, a verdade é que tenho um pouco de medo de ficar na sua a noite sozinha – sorri diante sua amabilidade.

- E tomando conta de que é uma linda garota corre mais perigo – disse com um sorriso brincalhão, corei diante suas palavras.

Não sabia o que responder, me senti muito mal por seu comentário. Ainda que fosse bonito, não me fez sentir cômoda.

Quando passou um táxi o fiz parar, me despedi de Demetri com um gesto de mão e subi no carro.

Em tempo recorde eu cheguei em casa. Subi as escadas do meu prédio. Quando eu estava na porta do meu apartamento, pude ver Alice saindo do seu.

- Bella! Oi. – exclamou com alegria ao me ver.

- Boa noite, Alice – cumprimentei.

- Estava te procurando. Quer jantar comigo? – perguntou com alegria.

- Claro, só deixe eu me trocar.

- Está bem, a porta vai ficar aberta para você – disse enquanto voltava para o seu apartamento.

Sorri para o seu entusiasmo, toda vez que a via sempre tinha um sorriso pintado no rosto. Embora ela morasse sozinha, olhava o mundo com alegria.

Entrei no meu apartamento, e fui para o meu quarto deixei a minha bolsa na cama e procurei no meu armário ou roupas limpas e confortáveis. Uma vez que eu tinha me trocado, vi na bolsa a rosa que Demetri tinha me dado, ela começava a secar, mas ainda parecia bem. A coloquei em um pequeno vaso ao lado da minha cama para que enfeitasse o quarto.

Logo peguei o lindo desenho que Edward tinha me dado, com muito cuidado o tirei do meio da pasta. O apreciei uma vez mais, detendo-me em cada detalhe, na verdade era lindo.

Suspirei enquanto buscava um lugar onde colocar. Decidi que ficaria bom no espelho, por agora.

Com cuidado o coloquei em meu espelho. Teria que conseguir um quadro para colocar e que não se danificasse. Doeria muito se isso acontecesse. Sorri um momento enquanto o olhava, Edward tinha muito talento, seria um grande artista, poderia ganhar milhões se ele estivesse completamente bem. Meu sorriso morreu.

Lembrei-me que Alice estava esperando por mim, então eu decidi deixar o meu pensamento para mais tarde. Voltei a sair do apartamento.

Quando eu estava na porta de Alice só a empurrei. Ao fazê-lo o delicioso aroma de comida me golpeou.

Olhei na cozinha, mas Alice não estava lá.

- Alice? – chamei.

- Em um momento saio, sente-se – Alice gritou do seu quarto.

Sentei-me numa das confortáveis poltronas de Alice e inclinei minha cabeça contra o braço. Ao lado da cadeira era a mesa de telefone, inconscientemente, olhou para a mesa, eu notei um envelope embaixo do telefone parecia muito velho, a curiosidade me venceu. Eu endireitar a minha posição e o peguei.

Estava dirigido a: Mary Alice Brandon.

Brandon? Mas não era Drew?

Voltei a olhar o envelope. Onde devia ser o remetente tinha apenas duas iniciais: J. W.

Quem poderia ser?

Eu tive a idéia de abri-lo, mas isso seria demais, não querendo ser intrometida. Deixe o envelope em seu lugar e volvi a reclinar-me no sofá.

Pensava e pensava sobre esse envelope. Eu decidi que talvez tenha sido uma coincidência ou um erro, o deixei passar e esqueci do assunto.

Fechei os olhos e quando eu estava prestes a cair no sono Alice saiu de seu quarto.

- Perdoe-me por demorar. Eu tive um acidente na cozinha e eu tive que trocar de roupa

- Não se preocupe – eu disse com desdém.

Logo, nós nos sentamos à mesa para desfrutar da deliciosa comida que ela havia preparado.

A conversa passou animada, até que Alice notou meus pulsos.

- O que aconteceu ai? – Perguntou apontando para os meus pulsos.

- Foi um acidente – eu disse descendo meus braços para esconder debaixo da mesa.

- Não minta para mim.

- Eu não estou mentindo – disse na defensiva.

- Por favor, me diga o que aconteceu. – pediu e diante isso não tive o que fazer alem de contar o que aconteceu.

Preocupou-se muito, mas lhe assegurei que não ia mais acontecer.

Depois de um tempo falando sobre isso, eu disse adeus a ela. Eu estava muito cansada e tinha ir mais cedo para o hospital.

- Boa noite, tchau – me despedi enquanto lhe dava um abraço – obrigada pelo jantar estava delicioso.

- Boa noite e tenha muito cuidado Bella, sim?

- Você sabe que eu terei – com estas últimas palavras que eu deixei o seu apartamento.

Cheguei 45 minutos antes da hora habitual. Na chegada Sue disse que Carlisle me esperava.

- Olá – cumprimentei enquanto entrava em seu escritório.

- Bella bom dia. Desculpe por te fazer vir tão cedo, mas queria falar com você.

- Não se preocupe, para mim é um prazer.

- Antes de tudo, como está seu pai?

- Muito bem doutor, falei com minha mãe a uns dias e disse que estava fora do hospital. Não tenho como agradecer sua ajuda.

- Não tem que agradecer nada – disse com um sorriso – Agora gostaria de falar de Edward.

Senti que perdi as cores quando o mencionou.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntei com temor.

- Não, não. Calma ele está perfeitamente bem – disse apressadamente ao ver minha reação – queria falar com você sobre as suas saídas.

- Saídas? – perguntei com confusão.

- Veja, Edward não tem por que estar trancado, clinicamente falando. Ele poderia sair se quisesse, o ponto é que ele não quis fazer isso, até agora – explicou com um sorriso – Ontem me perguntou se podia fazê-lo. Obviamente devia falar com você primeiro, mas lhe disse um sim. Pode estar fora todo o dia se quiser, mas te recomendo o jardim, tem muito tempo que não sai do seu quarto e a única indicação é que não se separe dele. Está claro?

- Sim doutor. Não se preocupe. E fico feliz que Edward esteja avançando.

- Não mais que a mim Isabella, posso jurar que o mais emocionado com isso sou eu. Levo anos tratando que ele saia de sua reclusão, a única que o fez sair foi minha esposa e só foram duas vezes – seu semblante mudou drasticamente a um triste – Muito bem, Bella isso é tudo pode sair.

Quase imediatamente levantei da cadeira e sai do seu escritório.

Estava emocionada por sair com ele. Seria uma linda mudança.

Sem pensar duas vezes caminhei até o quarto de Edward.

Entrei e ele já me esperava.

- Veio cedo – disse surpreso. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia – cumprimentei enquanto acomodava as coisas do café da manhã na mesa – vem sente-se e se apresse a comer. Carlisle me disse que quer sair daqui, assim que hoje o faremos – disse com entusiasmo.

Ele fez o que pedi, comeu o café rápido e, em seguida, tomou o seu medicamento.

- Gostaria de desenhar lá fora? – perguntei.

- Sim – respondeu em um sussurro.

- E obrigado pelo desenho, eu amei – eu disse com um sorriso enorme.

- Estou feliz que você gostou – quando disse brilho de esmeralda e tinha um ligeiro rubor nas bochechas.

- Tudo bem. Você está pronto?

- Eu acho que sim – disse duvidoso.

- O que foi?

- Tenho medo, sei que é bobo. Mas temo sair daqui, ver essas pessoas que vão me olhar como se fosse de outro planeta ou algo assim.

Partiu meu coração o ver tão indefeso. O único que pude fazer foi abraçá-lo. Jamais o havia feito, mas sentia que era o que precisava nesse momento.

O estreitei fortemente, ele ficou estático por um momento, mas logo senti como seus braços me rodeavam de uma maneira que me fez tremer.

- Não deve ter medo, eu estarei com você – sussurrei contra sua pele.

- Me promete?

- Prometo. – disse enquanto me separava dele e segurava sua mão para começar o caminho até o jardim. Quando sua mão fez contato com a minha senti uma força poderosa entre os dois, algo que nunca tinha sentido, mas não as separei.

Os corredores estavam desertos, como de costume, mas quando chegamos na ala principal, todos os funcionários médicos e enfermeiros nos olhavam.

Apertava minha mão, tão desconfortável que se sentia e eu repeti o ato para lembrar que eu estava com ele.

Em pouco tempo senti como ele voltou a relaxar.

Atravessamos o hospital para chegar ao jardim. Eu nunca tinha ido lá, mas vê-lo me deixou com a boca aberta. Era lindo, cheio de flores e tinha muitos bancos.

Havia também vários pacientes com enfermeiros vagando por ali.

- Nos sentamos? – perguntei com suavidade.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Procuramos um lugar para nos acomodar. Quando nos sentamos, ele levou seu caderno e começou a desenhar. Eu sorri para suas ações, ele adorava desenhar, e não sei por que eu estava feliz porque ele estava contente.

Por um momento, deixei meu olhar vagar sobre o local, via os pacientes sentados ao sol e as belas paisagens.

Fiquei surpresa que a maioria dos pacientes usavam roupas normais como Edward.

Uma vez que terminei de analisar toda a paisagem decidi colocar meu olhar no desenho que Edward fazia.

Para a posição em que estava não pude ver o que ele fazia, mas imaginava o que era. Talvez fosse um outro retrato da boneca ou talvez tinha escolhido algumas flor que ele gostava.

Decidi não me intrometer com ele. Deixei minha mente vagar.

- Bella - a voz de Edward me tirou da minha letargia mental.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu queria sentar lá – ele disse apontando para uma árvore – seria melhor, mais confortável.

- Tudo bem. Vamos sentar ali – disse eu quando me levantei.

- Não. Você pode ficar aqui.

- Ok, mas não se afaste.

Ele assentiu levantou-se e foi sentar-se debaixo da árvore olhando na minha direção.

Um tempo depois eu tive companhia.

- Oi – cumprimentou Demetri.

- Oi.

- Que bom que pode sair – disse sorrindo.

Encolhi os ombros.

- Pois é.

- Fico feliz. Então queria lhe convidar para almoçar comigo.

- Oh eu... – não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade queria mais almoçar com Edward, mas não queria ser descortês – Desculpe, mas hoje eu não posso – me limitei a dizer, sem dar mais razões.

- Está bem, não se preocupe. Nos vemos depois – disse levantando-se do banco.

Depois que Demetri saiu pensei que era momento de falar com Edward.

Levantei para ir sentar junto a ele, que tinha a testa franzida.

Rapidamente fechou o caderno quando me sentei, o notei um pouco sério.

- Aconteceu algo errado? – perguntei achando estranho.

- Não, nada – respondeu secamente.

- Ok, bom é hora de entrar, tem sua sessão com Carlisle. E depois se quiser podemos almoçar juntos.

- Almoçar juntos? – repetiu com confusão.

- Bom, só se você quiser – desci o olhar um pouco envergonhada, talvez eu não queria a minha companhia, era apenas algo que eu havia tomado para concedido.

- Claro que quero – disse enquanto pousava sua mão em minha bochecha fazendo-me levantar o olhar, seu toque delicado me fez perder minha linha de pensamento e em seus belos olhos notei a alegria que estavam neles, em todos os meses que havia estado com ele jamais o tinha visto assim, ainda tinha um sorriso pintado nos lábios um pequeno sorriso, mas para a mim valia ouro.

Diante seu gesto não pude mais do que sorrir, apesar de tudo o que podia pensar diante seu toque, me senti cuidada, protegida, era isso que ele transmitia com suas caricias e detalhes para mim.

- Bom vamos que está tarde – insisti.

Ele se pos de pé e estendeu a mão para me ajudar-me.

Alegremente a tomei e não a soltei, e nós andamos de mãos dadas para retornar para a parte principal do edifício.

Ele me pediu para levá-lo ao escritório de Carlisle, ele não se importaria que a sessão estava lá.

E tal como disse Carlisle o atendeu com alegria.

Eu decidi ficar no vestiário para esperar. Assim cumpriria com nosso pequeno "encontro" para o almoço.

Eu sentei no meu lugar favorito no fundo do quarto, onde ninguém me visse. Eu me inclinei minha cabeça e fechei os olhos. Lembrando a bela manhã que tinha acontecido. Não era como se alguma coisa importante tinha acontecido, mas ver Edward feliz fazia o meu dia, não entendia como ele tinha se tornado tão importante no meu mundo, mas tinha que aceitar, o era.

O ruído da porta me alertou a presença de outras pessoas na sala.

- Você viu? – A inconfundível voz de Jéssica chegou aos meus ouvidos. – Estavam de mãos dadas! – gritou indignada. – Diga se você seguraria algum dos pacientes pela mão?

- Pois de verdade não – era outra enfermeira.

- Essa atitude me da no que pensar. Quem sabe o que acontece nesse quarto? Eles dois sozinhos? Não acha suspeito? – disse com voz instigadora.

- Não acho que seja bom especular, a garota é jovem e inexperiente, pode que ser que tome o papel de "cuidadora" muito a sério.

Jessica não continuou a falar do tema e a outra garota começou a falar de outra coisa.

Depois de um tempo escutei como elas saíram da sala.

Fiquei espantada diante do que acabei de ouvir.

O que ela estava insinuando sobre mim?

Eu não podia acreditar. Escocês meus olhos com lágrimas de raiva e impotência que se acumularam sobre eles. Jessica e sabendo que ela se espalhasse o boato de todo o hospital, não haveria médico, enfermeiro ou paciente que não sabia as suas "teorias".

Eu tremi ao pensar, em tornar-me a falada no hospital. Todos iram me apontar, falariam nas minhas costas e me criticariam.

O que poderia fazer sobre isso?

E a resposta veio rapidamente para mim.

_Afastar-me de Edward._

Seria melhor eu deixar de estar próxima de Edward para evitar esses boatos?

Talvez fosse melhor ter um tratamento profissional com ele?

Queria evitar o trago amargo de ser apontada, mas pensando bem não poderia fazer isso com Edward.

Ele precisava da minha ajuda, meu carinho.

Lembrei-me de como seus olhos iluminaram diante o meu convite de manhã.

Por alguma razão a minha proximidade, lhe fez bem. Não, eu não poderia colocá-lo de lado. Eu não podia me afastar.

Que Jessica falasse o que quisesse, eu sabia a verdade. Eu sabia que o que fazia, o fazia por carinho a Edward, porque ele merecia um bom tratamento, merecia sentir-se amado.

Corri minhas mãos sobre meus olhos, limpando o caminho das lágrimas traiçoeiras. Edward não deveria me ver triste, e eu não tinha nada para me envergonhar. O que fazia, o fazia com amor, sem duplos sentidos.

Saí da sala para passar por Edward no escritório de Carlisle.

Segurei sua mão e o levei para o refeitório.

Eu podia sentir os olhos de todas as pessoas em cima de nós enquanto passamos pelos corredores e os quartos, mas não lhes dei importância.

Nós nos sentamos à mesa, certa de que todos os presentes tinham conhecimento de cada um dos nossos movimentos, mas isso não deve porque me intimidar ou assustar.

Sempre que Edward ficasse feliz, que estivesse bem e cômodo nada mais me importava.

Porque nesse dia entendi que nada me importava mais do que ele. Ele tinha se tornado o centro do meu mundo e por ele suportaria qualquer coisa. Inclusive ser o centro das atenções.

* * *

**Spoiler do capítulo 9**

_- Você gosta dela? - Perguntou depois de uma pausa._

_ - Como? _

_ - Você gosta da sua enfermeira? Bem, acho que é um pouco idiota perguntar, eu acho que sim, senão não poderia desenhá-la desta forma, inspira-me a pensar sobre o amor, não sei – disse com um sorriso._

_ Eu estava confuso com suas palavras._

_ - Estou errada? – Perguntado contrariada com a minha expressão_

_- Eu não sei, realmente. Sinto que quero estar com ela sempre, ela é uma das poucas pessoas que me demonstra carinho e sinto o desejo de protegê-la o tempo todo – respondi._

* * *

**Quanta fofura esses dois meu Deus [a] eu amo tanto s2 Aff essa Jéssica ainda vai dar muito problema -_-'**

**Quero agradecer a todas as reviews, favoritos e alertas. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. ****Então quem sabe se vocês se empolgarem nas reviews semana que vem eu não poste dois capítulos? **

**Beijos e até sábado.  
**


	9. Linda Bonequinha

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Linda Bonequinha**

Tinha muito tempo que não saia para o jardim, não lembrava o quão bonito era, ainda que verdadeiramente ficava ofuscado em comparação a Bella. Tão pouco lembrava da sensação que tinha ao sair para o exterior, mas também Bella influenciava nisso, estar ao meu lado me deu uma perspectiva melhor de tudo.

Ter sido a primeira saída em um longo tempo foi muito bom, ou talvez não. Havia algo que realmente me chateou.

O cara que sentou junto com ela quando me afastei. Por que me afastei?

Parecia ter muita confiança.

Ele poderia ser o tal Demetri?

Desde a distância eu podia ver como ele se sentou perto dela, como lhe sorria e ela também o fez, como falavam amenamente. Naquele momento me lembrei do que desenhava e definitivamente não poderia continuar.

No momento afastei o olhar deles para voltar ao meu caderno. Quase com adoração passei meus dedos ao longo do contorno do rosto, seu rosto em forma de coração, tão linda e delicada, seus brilhantes olhos cor de chocolate, seus belos cabelos longos caindo em cascatas com alguns fios descansando em seus ombros. Tudo nela era lindo, mas não podia continuar a desenhar com ele ali. Ele não pertence a esse quadro.

Logo Bella sentou-se junto a mim, e eu não queria que me visse irritado, fechei o caderno para que ela não visse meu trabalho. Mas ela logo mudou o meu humor, ela queria almoçar comigo. Ela jamais o tinha feito e não podia estar mais feliz por isso. Ou quem sabe sim, quando pela segunda vez naquele dia, ela pegou minha mão. Sua mão estava tão quente e macia. E tomava a minha, coisa surpreendente para mim. O fazia isso por sua vontade, porque ela queria fazê-lo. Não havia nada melhor do que isso.

E ela cumpriu sua palavra, almoçando comigo. Apesar do escrutínio de todas essas pessoas, isso não acabou com a minha felicidade. Tudo graças a ela.

Quando o dia terminou, ela me levou para o meu quarto para descansar, pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu senti que precisava dormir. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo me senti feliz.

Quando ela apareceu no quarto hoje de manhã, ela tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios, como eu gostava de ver.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou-me com sua doce voz.

- Bom dia – respondi realmente feliz em vê-la.

Ela se moveu com a graça ao redor do quarto enquanto servia meu café da manhã. Eu amava como ela cuidava de mim fazendo esse pequeno detalhe, já não questionava as suas razões. Para que o fazer quando era mais fácil simplesmente aproveitar?

Quando terminei de comer, eu sabia o que veria a seguir. Era um trago amargo ter que tomar esse remédio, mas era tudo para estar bem.

Talvez Carlisle tivesse razão e eu poderia melhorar, talvez sair daqui e talvez… apenas talvez…

"_Não acha que sonha demais?"_

Provavelmente, mas não perdia nada com sonhar verdade?

- Quer sair hoje? – a voz de Bella me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Claro que sim. A menos que hoje não queira – disse com temor.

- Não seja bobinho, claro que sim. Alem disso hoje está um belo dia, vai desenhar?

Claro que o faria. Desejava poder desenhá-la outra vez, poder retrata-la para mim.

Respondi sua pergunta com um aceno de cabeça. Ela sorriu enquanto buscava meu caderno, mas eu fui mais rápido e o peguei antes dela não queria que ele visse o meu trabalho, ainda não.

Ela pegou a minha mão de novo para caminhar junto a mim. Ainda não deixava de surpreender-me que o fizesse, mesmo não entendendo suas razões, mas não me incomodava em nada.

Logo chegamos ao jardim, ao mesmo banco que havíamos ocupado no dia anterior.

- Vai sentar de novo debaixo da arvore? – perguntou com ternura.

- Sim, de lá tenha uma boa vista para desenhar, - era a verdade, de lá poderia ver com claridade.

- De acordo – me deu um lindo sorriso enquanto se acomodava no banco, caminhei despreocupadamente até o meu lugar. Acomodei-me para poder desenhar. Enquanto subi o olhar para poder vê-la, estava lendo. Não havia me dado conta de que dessa vez trazia um livro. Talvez fosse chato para ela ficar sozinha.

Comecei a traçar o papel, nem sequer precisava vê-lo, só precisava olhar para ela. Tentava captar, tudo o que ela era, a beleza, a ternura, a tranquilidade, a esperança, tudo o que ela significava no meu mundo, tudo que eu queria capturá-lo, só para mim.

Uma vez que o desenho estava quase concluído, segui com os detalhes. Pequenas coisas que havia passado, mas que eram necessárias para que fosse ela.

Perdi-me no devaneio de sua figura enquanto a traçava, no calor do seu sorriso, na delicadeza de suas feições. Enquanto mais avançava em meu trabalho mais queria definir, mas sabia que não podia capturar completamente o que ela era.

- Esta desenhando a enfermeira? – uma suave voz ao meu lado me tirou da minha concentração. Virei meu rosto para ver uma garota parada junto a mim, seu cabelo loiro tinha certos tons vermelhos e seu rosto era pálido e delicado.

- Sim o faço – respondo, ela sentou-se junto a mim.

- Esta ficando muito bonita, ainda que a garota em si é linda – sorriu enquanto via meu desenho – E claro, sou Tanya, como se chama?

- Sou Edward – disse enquanto abaixava o olhar e seguia em meu desenho.

- É um prazer. É novo ou algo assim? Porque nunca o vi por aqui.

- Não, não sou novo, estou aqui a muito tempo, mas ontem foi a primeira vez que sai em muito tempo – não sabia por que lhe explicava essas coisas a essa garota.

- Percebi. Ontem também te vi aqui. A desenhava ontem?

- Sim.

- Posso ver? – perguntou de prontidão. Sem dar-me conta lhe estava mostrando o retrato que havia feito anteriormente.

- É muito bonito, mas não esta terminado certo?

- Não, não esta.

- E por que?

- Algo atrapalhou meu campo de visão – respondi simplesmente.

- Percebi – observou o desenho por um bom tempo e não voltou a falar.

Essa garota me deixou curiosa, não parecia estar mal de nenhuma maneira.

- Desculpe te perguntar, se não quiser não responda, mas por que esta aqui?

- Oh isso. Tentei suicídio e meus pais me internaram aqui – respondeu enquanto levantava um de seus pulsos mostrando-me em feio corte nela, apesar do que dizia ela continuou vendo o desenho.

- Você gosta dela? - Perguntou depois de uma pausa.

- Como?

- Você gosta da sua enfermeira? Bem, acho que é um pouco idiota perguntar, eu acho que sim, senão não poderia desenhá-la desta forma, inspira-me a pensar sobre o amor, não sei – disse com um sorriso.

Eu estava confuso com suas palavras.

- Estou errada? – Perguntado contrariada com a minha expressão

- Eu não sei, realmente. Sinto que quero estar com ela sempre, ela é uma das poucas pessoas que me demonstra carinho e sinto o desejo de protegê-la o tempo todo – respondi.

- Então sim, gosta dela. O que custava dizer sim? – disse com um suspiro.

- Como esta certa disso?

- Já te disse, com seus desenhos é o único que me inspira a pensar, que sente algo muito forte por ela. Vi os outros que tem, são de uma boneca não?

- Aham – não entendia seu ponto.

- Pois também são lindos, mas não são como os da garota, neles tem sentimentos fortes e bonitos e com os da boneca são de tristeza e solidão, não sei se expliquei bem – disse devolvendo-me o caderno.

- Pode dizer isso vendo desenhos?

- Bom... sim. É o que sinto ao vê-los. Não entendo porque se mostra confuso, você é o autor, deveria saber melhor que ninguém – voltou seu olhar ao meu caderno, na imagem de Bella sentada vendo seu livro.

- Senhorita Denali! – escutamos um grito e ela virou para ver quem chamava.

- Devo ir. Foi um prazer lhe conhecer Edward, espero te ver logo – se despediu de mim enquanto se levantava e corria até a enfermeira que a chamava.

Depois de um tempo escutei uns passos se aproximando de mim, peguei o caderno e o fechei.

- Esta bem? – perguntou com voz preocupada. – Você ficou muito tempo quieto.

- Sim Bella, estou bem.

- Por um momento me preocupou – fez uma pausa para mudar seu semblante preocupado para um aliviado – Vi que falava com uma garota. Fico feliz que converse com mais pessoas e ela parecia muito agradável – disse enquanto sorria, e diante seu gesto meu coração acelerou, era uma ação muito comum quando ela estava por perto, já estava acostumado com isso.

- Bom, acho que é hora de entrar – disse enquanto parava e dessa vez ela estendia sua mão para mim.

Ela entrou de mãos dadas comigo, mais uma vez senti os olhares em cima de nós, mas ainda mais sobre ela. Levantei o rosto para ver o olhar das pessoas, olhavam com desaprovação, como se ela estivesse fazendo algo errado. Mas ela continuou a caminhar em silêncio.

Logo que chegamos ao escritório de Carlisle como no dia anterior ela tocou na porta, cumprimentou Carlisle e deixou-me com ele, mas antes de ir lembrou-me que almoçaríamos juntos como no dia anterior.

A perspectiva dessa promessa fez que a hora passasse voando.

Bella logo veio me buscar e caminhamos para o refeitório onde sentou-se comigo e comemos juntos. De vez em quando ela me perguntava como foi a conversa com Carlisle, sabia que ela queria fazer com que eu falasse, mas era um pouco difícil fazê-lo.

Depois de almoçar ela me levou de novo ao jardim, mas repentinamente o dia estava nublado.

- Que pena, será melhor entrarmos antes que chova – disse enquanto voltamos para meu quarto.

Entramos e sentei na cama. Sem dar-me conta de que ela havia sentado comigo.

- Você gostou sair para o jardim? – Pergunto-me com alegria, ela sabia a resposta, mas eu acho que queria ouvir de mim.

- Muito – respondi com sinceridade.

- Por que não saia antes?

- Não tenho certeza, eu sei que há uma razão pela qual não queria sair, mas eu não me lembro – respondi, sempre me perguntavam isso não sabia o que dizer, só era a necessidade de permanecer aqui.

Ela não disse nada, só pegou a minha mão na dela e começou a acariciá-la com ternura.

O tempo passou e ambos seguíamos da mesma maneira, ela segurou minha mão de maneira tão carinhosa e ambos em silêncio. Mas eu não me incomodava permanecer assim com ela.

Tanya estava certa, eu gostava dela, muito. Eu a queria comigo sempre, ela era só para mim.

Ela era a minha bonequinha linda da qual eu queria com todo o meu coração.

* * *

**Alguns devem estar querendo cortar meu pescoço pela demora rs, mas uns ficaram sabendo que eu dei um tempo para me organizar, e essa semana que planejei voltar, entrei no trabalho final do meu curso de Web Design, e então meus planos foram por água a baixo, mas to fazendo esforço para traduzir as fics da melhor maneira que posso.  
**

**Sobre o capítulo, conheceram a Tanya, ela é fofa nessa fic, pelo menos isso haha' Fofo ele desenhando ela não é? Coisa mais linda.**

**Vou tentar postar o capítulo no meio da semana, espero conseguir. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e pela paciência. Comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	10. A visita

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capitulo 10 – A visita**

Ele conversou alegremente com a garota, até que ele mostrou seu caderno. Ele parecia muito confortável com ela, talvez o mais lógico era ficar feliz porque ele estava se tornando mais sociável, mais aberto. Mas eu sentia algo que não me deixava ser feliz com isso.

Agora que pensava, ele não me deixava ver seus cadernos, não me deixava ver o que desenhava. Suspirei enquanto voltava meus olhos ao livro. Mas de um momento a outro as palavras não tinham sentido, as única para formar as frases, mas na minha cabeça não tinham nenhum sentido. Fechei cansadamente o livro e o pus no meu colo. Olhei na direção do Edward e pude ver como a linda garota se levantava de seu lugar e caminhava rumo a entrada. Edward ficou sentado, sem se mover, apressei-me em ficar de pé e aproximar-me dele. Ele me garantiu que estava tudo bem, com isso nós entramos no hospital.

Enquanto ele estava com Carlisle voltei a entrar no vestiário. Eu não quero estar lá fora e encontrar Jessica, ou continuar suportando os olhares das pessoas ignorantes. Graças a Deus, desta vez, ninguém entrou na sala falando coisas de mim.

Foi um pouco triste que nublou de repente, queria continuar passando o tempo no jardim. Ao que parece Edward gosta disso, sua expressão dizia tudo, seus olhos verdes normalmente escuros estavam cheios de um pequeno brilho de alegria e em seu rosto se podia notar o pequeno sorriso que o adornava.

Logo o meu dia terminou, me despedi dele como todos os dias e sai de lá. Parei no balcão de Sue para assinar alguns papéis, enquanto os virava encontrei a folha de visitas de Edward, eu percebi uma coisa, ele nunca tinha visitas.

Os sábados e domingos eram os dias de visita, a maioria dos pacientes tinham parentes que vinham e passava um tempo com eles.

Fiquei triste ao voltar a ver a folha, completamente vazia. O doutor Cullen não precisava anotar pois trabalhava aqui. Mas o que acontecia com sua mãe e seu pai? Eles não vinham vê-lo? Não se preocupavam com seu filho? Suspirei novamente, colocando o papel no lugar e acabando de assinar os papéis. Com desanimo sai do hospital pensando em Edward.

Esperei na entrada por um táxi que passava. Logo que eu pude ir para casa descansar. O dia seguinte era sábado, não viria trabalhar, mas talvez poderia vir como visitante.

Levantei-me muito cedo, me arrumei e me troquei.

Eu tive uma idéia, mas precisava da ajuda de Alice para a sua realização. Só esperava não incomodar.

Graças a Deus estava acordada quando fui ao seu apartamento.

- Para que sou útil? – perguntou uma vez dentro do seu apartamento.

- Preciso que me ajude a fazer um bolo.

- Para que?

- Pois quero visitar Edward e quero levar um bolo – respondi corando.

Ela apenas sorriu, levantou-se do seu lugar e entrou na cozinha para ter tudo em ordem para fazer um bolo de chocolate. Como Alice para tudo o que eu trabalhei para ajudar em pequenas coisas, como não era muito boa.

- Alice quem te ensinou confeitaria? – Pergunte enquanto batia a mistura. Pode soar impossível, mas não sabia muito de Alice, apesar de que tínhamos uns meses sendo amigas, ela não me contava muito de sua vida.

- Bem, Victoria me deu livros sobre confeitaria, nem ela e nem James podiam cozinhar, então eu tinha que ajudar – disse sem olhar para cima a partir do que fazia.

- Percebi. Teve que os salvar de morrer de fome – pude ver que os cantos dos seus lábios se levantaram para formar um pequeno sorriso – E seu irmão o que fazia? – perguntei com inocência.

- Bella já tem a mistura? – perguntou com tranqüilidade, havia ignorado minha pergunta. Não quis insistir, talvez falar de seu irmão a deixava triste.

Por volta das dez horas, Alice tinha acabado bolo. Nós cortamos o bolo para que eu pudesse levar alguns pedaços para ele. Alice parecia muito animada porque eu ia visitar Edward. Eu estava feliz que não me rotulasse de louca ou me dissesse que estava fazendo algo errado, ela me apoiava.

Quando tinha o pacote foi para meu apartamento trocar de roupa, coloquei jeans e uma blusa sem mangas com uma jaqueta azul, o clima estava um pouco frio e não queria arriscar-me em ficar doente.

Como qualquer dia tomei um táxi, o hospital estava muito longe para tomar o transporte publico.

Em menos de vinte minutos já estava na entrada do familiar edifício. Os guardar se surpreenderam ao me ver, já que nos seis meses que trabalhava ali, jamais tinha vindo em um sábado.

Eles amavelmente me deixaram passar sem nenhum problema.

Entrei no hospital e vi rostos familiares que tinham expressões de assombro. Rapidamente cheguei a sala central. Para minha sorte Sue se encontrava ali, ela não me impediria de passar.

- Bella, que surpresa. O que faz por aqui? – Sue perguntou quando me viu.

- Vim visitar o senhor Masen – respondi com simplicidade.

- Sério? Que gesto lindo da sua parte – disse com um sorriso – Assine aqui e pode entrar – acrescentou enquanto me estendia a filha de assinaturas.

Meu olhar se dirigiu rapidamente para a folha completamente em branco. Suspirei com tristeza, hoje ninguém havia vindo visitá-lo.

Peguei uma caneta e assinar na primeira linha, devolvi a folha de Sue.

- Já sabe por onde ir. Não acho que quer que eu te guie – sorria enquanto me entregava as chaves do quarto.

- Claro que não – respondi e comecei a caminhar.

Andei rapidamente pelos corredores para chegar ao quarto de Edward. Quando eu estava na porta peguei as chaves e rapidamente abri a porta.

Esperava encontrar Edward em sua mesa desenhando, mas não. Ele estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto, como se estivesse procurando algo interessante ali, murmurando palavras que eu não entendi muito bem. Havia alguns cadernos e lápis no chão. Notei que não mexeu com o som da porta, então eu tinha que me fazer notada.

- Edward – chamei com um pouco de tremor na voz. Quase ao mesmo tempo ele se sentou na cama, dirigindo seu olhar para a porta.

- Bella! – exclamou com surpresa. Ficou me olhando estranhamente e notei que não havia visto com mais do que uniforme de enfermeira. Talvez estranhava a roupa.

- Sei que estou diferente – disse para tentar aliviar o ambiente.

Ele não me respondeu, apenas continuou me observando atentamente. Caminhe em direção a sua cama e me sentei ao lado dele.

- Como você está? - Pergunte suavemente.

- Agora bem – disse enquanto sorria. Eu devolvi o sorriso enquanto tomava uma das suas mãos nas minhas. Era um sinal de confiança que tínhamos adquirido. – Mas o que faz aqui?

- Pois… vim te visitar, não pensei que iria te incomodar – disse tentando esconder a decepção em minha voz. Pensei que iria lhe agradar um pouco de companhia.

Abaixei os olhos para não vê-lo. Mas ele pegou meu queixo e fez com que eu o olhasse.

- Fico muito feliz que tenha vindo. Eu me sinto muito sozinho quando não o faz – ele disse num murmúrio que fez meu coração bater com toda a pressa. Às vezes, suas palavras eram tão ternas para mim que me deixavam nervosa e estranhamente feliz.

Me perdi por um momento em seus belos olhos verdes, lembrei do dia que o conheci, seus olhos não mostravam essa luz que agora refletia, agora havia vida em seus olhos, havia luz, havia felicidade. Enquanto eu o olhava fixamente ele acariciava delicadamente minha bochecha, era um toque muito suave, como uma pluma, como se tivesse medo que eu quebrasse a qualquer movimento brusco. Seu rosto se aproximava muito lentamente de mim e não entendi o seu movimento até que seus lábios haviam tocado o canto dos meus. Diante isso eu me separei, completamente corada por sua ação e confusa também. Dei um pulo da cama e caminhei em direção à porta, dando-lhe as costas.

- Eu trouxe bolo de chocolate – disse atropeladamente, sentia minhas mãos tremendo e minhas pernas tropeçavam, meu coração batia forte e minha voz soava em um murmúrio.

Tentei acalmar a reação do meu corpo, mas era inútil, tremia como uma folha. O que tinha acontecido? Ainda não entendia, meu cérebro se esforçava para fazer alguma coisa para encobrir meu nervosismo, mas era inútil.

- Mas primeiro, vamos arrumar essa bagunça – disse como ultima tentativa de esquecer a situação, me inclinei para recolher os cadernos e lápis. Edward ficou parado, sem dizer uma palavra. Talvez fosse melhor.

Quando terminei de arrumar as coisas, o meu tremor não tinha desaparecido completamente, mas poderia disfarçar melhor.

- Então você quer experimentar o bolo – Perguntei com um sorriso. Fixei meus olhos nele, seu olhar estava perdido no chão. Eu queria aproximar dele, mas talvez não era melhor nesse momento.

- Vamos, sei que está bom. Uma amiga me ajudou a fazer. – tentei animá-lo. Ele levantou seu olhar do chão e sorriu. Um pequeno sorriso, muito pequeno.

Ele saiu da cama e caminhou até a mesa. Isso significava que ia comer.

Desdobrei o pequeno pacote e removi o prato onde servi uma porção e lhe dei um garfo. Ele começou a comer, depois do primeiro pedaço devorou o pedaço de uma vez.

- Por que não saiu hoje? – perguntei para tentar acabar com o silencio que nos tomava.

- Não tinha vontade de fazer – respondeu enquanto comia o segundo pedaço de bolo.

- E não gostaria de fazer agora? Esta fazendo um pouco de frio, mas está bom para sair – tentei convencê-lo.

- Claro – foi sua simples resposta.

Depois disso ninguém disse nada.

Em um momento, escutei passos e logo o ruído da porta abrindo.

Supus que devia ser Carlisle ou Sue.

Mas fiquei surpresa quando vi que diante da porta estava a mulher da fotografia de Carlisle, sua esposa.

- Oh, boa tarde – cumprimentou a mulher educadamente ao me ver ali.

- Boa tarde senhora – respondi ficando de pé.

- Você deve ser Isabella verdade? – só assenti – É um prazer lhe conhecer, sou Esme Cullen – disse enquanto entrava no quarto.

- Edward, querido como você está? – se aproximou dele e para o abraçar, surpreendentemente Edward ficou de pé para abraça-la.

- Bem, muito bem – respondeu com seu rosto enterrado nos cabelos caramelos da mulher.

- Desculpe. É melhor eu ir embora – disse enquanto pegava as minhas coisas. Ela tinha vindo visitar Edward. E ao que parece minha visita não tinha sido a melhor idéia.

Rapidamente Edward separou-se da mulher para me olhar com olhos suplicantes.

- Oh não querida. Não vá.

- Não quero interromper sua visita, senhora Cullen.

- Não esta interrompendo. Alem do mais queria conhecer a linda Isabella – disse com um sorriso maternal.

Suas palavras foram estranhas. Linda? Quem havia me rotulado de linda?

- É sério senhora, você quer um tempo para estar com Edward – continuei insistindo.

- Sério, não vai, não mordo – brincou – E não me chame de senhora, sou Esme – disse enquanto sentava.

- Está bem – respondi resignada, ela me olhava com seus belos olhos azuis e, em seguida, olhou para Edward.

- Querido, Carlisle me disse que você começou a sair, isso me deixa feliz – disse ela enquanto acariciava o rosto de Edward maternalmente.

- SIM, Bella tinha acabado de dizer para sairmos por um tempo. Quer sair? – Edward perguntou, eu pude ver que os olhos de Esme se encheram de lágrimas que não chegaram a cair.

- Claro, ficaria feliz – sorriu, fixou seu olhar na mesa vendo o prato com migalhas de bolo – Vejo que te trouxeram bolo.

- Sim, Bella trouxe. Estava muito bom.

- Fico feliz – disse enquanto o abraçava – Bom, se vamos sair deve se agasalhar – disse Esme enquanto ficava em pé. Caminhou até uma parede e a empurrou suavemente. Para minha surpresa a parede abriu mostrando outro quarto.

- Não sabia que existis esse quarto? – perguntou divertida diante minha perplexidade.

Movi minha cabeça em forma negativa.

- Esse quarto a escondemos para que servisse como quarto para a enfermeira de Edward, há uns anos. Mas terminou servindo de guarda-roupa e banheiro. Como pensava que ele se trocava.

- Eu… sempre pensei que… Sue ou o doutor o faziam – disse chocada. Ela riu suavemente.

- Não. Edward pode cuidar desse aspecto da sua vida – disse ela enquanto olhava as roupas de um cabide e tirou um casaco para Edward.

Saímos do quarto e ela lhe entregou.

- Por que não lhe disse do quarto? – perguntou a Edward.

- Não achei necessário – respondeu, enquanto colocava a jaqueta.

Nós três saímos do quarto. Edward pegou a minha mão para sair, mas eu não. Eu estava nervosa ainda e seu contato me fazia sentir ainda mais, adicionando a presença de Esme, isso não era confortável.

Ele sentiu meu desconforto e soltou a minha mão e caminhou de modo apressado em frente a nós.

Ele estava muito a frente de nós quando Esme começou a falar.

- Isabella queria lhe agradecer por tudo o que faz por Edward.

- Não tem nada que agradecer. É meu trabalho – respondi.

- Não, não é. Eu sei no que consiste seu trabalho. Não é seu trabalho trazer comida, não é seu trabalho vir em um dia de descanso com bolo, não é seu trabalho ser assim como é com ele. Isso o faz porque quer, não porque seja sua obrigação, e eu lhe agradeço.

- Eu... – não sabia o que responder.

- Hoje fiz um grande esforço para vir. Eu estive muito doente e não era possível vir, me sentia muito mal com isso. Porém, quando Carlisle me falou sobre você e como Edward gostava de você, me sentia mais tranqüila por isso – suspirou tristemente – Sabe, não poderei vir por um tempo, vou faz uma operação fora do país em uns dias, e não poderei vir o ver. Pode me fazer um favor? – assenti. – Cuide bem ele, ele gosta de você, ele jamais havia se aberto para alguém que não fosse a mim ou Carlisle, mas com você tem sido diferente.

- Não se preocupe. Eu cuidarei dele, prometo – respondi solene.

- Era tudo o que precisava saber para ir tranqüila – disse com um sorriso.

Eu realmente queria perguntar por que Edward estava aqui, mas não encontrava a coragem para fazê-lo. Ela tinha confiado em mim, eu não queria mostrar-me como uma intrometida.

Passamos o resto da tarde no jardim. Esme o passava abraçando-o, dando gestos maternais que sabia que ele precisava. Eu podia ver como Edward sorria, estava feliz. Era como se ele tivesse esquecido a sua raiva de mim um tempo atrás. Pelo menos por agora.

Quando o sol estava se pondo, Esme disse adeus para ambos.

Abraçou Edward por um longo tempo sussurrando em seu ouvido.

E então me abraçou.

- Cuide bem dele querida.

- Claro que o farei. Espero que tudo vá bem na sua operação – ela merecia o melhor, se via de longe que era uma grande mulher.

- Eu sei que será assim. Cuide-se também – aproximou-se de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Depois de um tempo, chamei Edward para entrar.

Caminhamos em silêncio, ao longo do caminho eu vi as intenções de Edward de pegar minha mão, mas depois se arrependia.

Eu me senti muito mal com isso. Talvez tenha lhe magoado, e era a última coisa que eu queria fazer. Mas não sabia como corrigir.

Acabei ficando com Edward em seu quarto como fazia no meu horário normal.

Naquela noite, Sue entrou no quarto para deixar o remédio de Edward e voltou a ir.

- Edward, é hora de tomar seus remédios – disse enquanto lhe entregava as pílulas.

Ele tomou sem dizer nada, deitou na cama e deu meia volta.

Passou um tempo em que eu pensava no que fazer. Mas me enchi de coragem, deitei junto a ele e o abracei pelas costas.

- Perdoe-me – disse contra suas costas esperando que tivesse acordado. Mas ele não se moveu, o apertei um pouco mais entre meus braços, era ótima a sensação de estar assim com ele.

Estava tão relaxada que me assustei quando senti que minha mão era puxada para o rosto de Edward e depositou nela um beijo para depois soltar, nesse momento supus que dormiu.

Eu fiquei um pouco mais, sentindo sua respiração rítmica e ouvindo as batidas do seu coração, até que eu tive que ir. Não o veria até segunda-feira, mas esperava que realmente tinha me perdoado por ter soltado sua mão, de ter fugido.

* * *

**Fico muito viada com esses dois x.x ele quase beijou ela *pessoas arrancando os cabelos***

**No próximo capítulo vocês vão descobrir _por que_ o Edward está internado. O que realmente aconteceu com os pais dele e como foram os primeiros anos do Edward nessa clínica. É de chorar ):**

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários, espero que tenham gostado e comentem por favor.**

**Bjs**


	11. As culpas do Doutor

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – As culpas do Doutor**

Ao sair do quarto caminhei até a sala central para entregar a chave do quarto, mas Sue não estava, em seu lugar estava outra das enfermeiras. Não quis lhe entregar as chaves, lembrava das minhas indicações de que tudo relacionado com Edward era com ela ou com Dr. Cullen, ninguém mais. Eu sentei em uma cadeira no canto da sala para esperar ela chegar. Aguardei alguns minutos até que ela cruzou a soleira da entrada junto com Demetri.

Rapidamente fiquei de pé, ela sorriu quando me viu.

- Ficou dormindo? – perguntou enquanto tomava as chaves das minhas mãos e a aguardava. Demetri notou minha presença quando parei junto a ele.

- Faz um tempo – respondi. Ela se limitou a sorrir.

- Bella que surpresa, o que faz por aqui? – perguntou Demetri.

- Vim visitar Edward.

- Que linda – sorriu e voltou a dirigir o olhar para os papéis que assinava.

- Já vou. Nos vemos na segunda – disse a Sue, ela se despediu de mim com um gesto de mão. Comecei a caminhar quando Demetri me chamou.

- Espere, eu também já vou sair – disse enquanto deixava a caneta no lugar e se despedia de Sue.

Eu fiquei lá esperando que ele me alcançasse. Andamos juntos por um tempo até que notei algo.

- E por que você trabalhou hoje? – perguntei lembrando que igual a mim ele não trabalhava no fim de semana.

- Um dos enfermeiros está de férias e eu peguei seu turno. O dinheiro extra cai bem, quero pedir minha namorada em casamento e eu preciso de um anel decente para ela – sorri para sua resposta.

- Então você tem namorada hein? – sorriu.

- Já sei o que esta pensando, desculpe se te dei a impressão errada, mas eu sou assim, amigável e tudo – respondeu triste.

- Não se preocupe, somos amigos certo? – perguntei para que passasse um pouco o incomodo. Fiquei realmente surpresa pelo fato de que ele tinha uma namorada, pensava que talvez procurava algo comigo, graças a Deus não era assim.

- Claro que sim – disse com um sorriso – Eu soube que hoje a senhora Cullen esteve por aqui, a conheceu?

- Sim, é uma grande senhora.

- Claro que é. Fico triste por sua doença.

- Você sabe o que ela tem?

- Não, na verdade só sei que operou do coração.

- Sei – disse tristemente – Desde quando conhece a senhora Cullen?

- Quase desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui, faz uns três anos – disse calculando as datas.

- Esta aqui à tão pouco tempo? – perguntei desconcertada, achava que tinha mais tempo.

- Não se assombre, a maioria do pessoal atual não tem mais do que cinco anos, são muito pouco os que estão desde antes.

- E por que isso? – perguntei estranhando.

- Bom, faz cinco anos que esse hospital foi processado por maltratar os pacientes, a maioria das pessoas desse tempo foi demitido.

Fiquei perplexa com o que ele estava dizendo. Cinco anos? Edward estava aqui há cinco anos atrás, pensei com horror.

- Quem esta desde isso? – perguntei ainda mais interessada.

- Bom, Sue é uma delas e um par de enfermeiros, um deles morreu à dois anos, seu sobrenome era Drew... não lembro bem seu nome. Jaime? Jack? Não sei, mas era um bom cara.

- Sei – respondi pensativa.

- Ai vem um táxi, o chamo? – levantei o olhar, eu não tinha percebido que tínhamos chegado à rua, eu estava tão absorta nas coisas que Demetri me contava que não prestei atenção onde eu estava, eu só consegui assentir diante a pergunta de Demetri.

Me despedi dele e corri para pegar o táxi.

De algum modo, cheguei a minha casa, eu estava tão horrorizado com o que Demetri tinha me dito.

Passei a noite pensando sobre tudo, desde o que tinha acontecido anteriormente com Edward, em Esme, no que Demetri disse.

Segui e segui pensando, até que a última coisa que estava em minha mente foi o toque dos lábios de Edward, foi uma leve carícia, pequena, quase inexistente, mas eu tinha certeza de que a memória me fez sorrir antes de adormecer.

O domingo passou rapidamente dando finalmente lugar a segunda-feira, o dia que esperava ansiosamente. Queria ver Edward, queria corrigir o que foi estragado com ele.

Cheguei ao hospital muito cedo, muito mais do que o normal. Havia poucos funcionários apenas Sue, como sempre. A admirava, era uma mulher que amava o que fazia.

A cumprimentei alegremente e eu comecei a andar em direção ao quarto de Edward.

Ao entrar encontrei Edward ainda dormindo. Fiquei surpresa, mas o deixei ficar assim um pouco mais. Eu sentei na sua cadeira para esperar que acordasse.

Permanecia perfeitamente imóvel, seu rosto não tinha a típica tranqüilidade do sono, era como se estivesse fingindo estar dormindo. Passei cerca de trinta minutos observando-o, até que ele finalmente começou a se mexer entre os lençóis. Ele sentou-se lentamente na cama, ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, e quando os abriu pude ver como estava completamente desorientado. Ele passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo bagunçado antes de girar e ficar em pé, ele não tinha notado a minha presença, até que parou diante de mim. Por um momento eu pude ver a confusão em seus olhos de esmeralda, certamente não esperava que eu estivesse ali.

- O que faz aqui? – foram as primeiras palavras que ele me deu. Suas palavras me deixaram um pouco envergonhada, talvez ele ainda estava com raiva de mim.

- Desculpe por eu ter entrado enquanto você dormia – disse em tom monótono, notei que não me olhava – Se quiser eu saiu e volto depois – ofereci quem sabe precisava de um momento a sós para se trocar.

- Não, não. Espere um segundo – disse enquanto saia para se trocar.

O esperei pacientemente, uns minutos depois ele saiu com uma roupa limpa e arrumado. Eu já havia servido seu café da manhã.

Comeu em completo silêncio, silêncio que me desesperava.

- Está irritado comigo? – me atrevi a perguntar. Ele não respondeu nada.

- Edward, por favor fale comigo – lhe implorei. Ele saiu do seu lugar e se sentou na cama, batendo no espaço ao seu lado. Sentei-me no lugar que me indicou, quando o fiz tomou minhas mãos entre as dele.

- Não, Bella, eu não estou irritado com você. Eu nunca poderia estar – disse enquanto acariciava minha mão com a dele. Eu sorri para sua resposta, eu tinha me enrolado no dia anterior pensando sobre isso, mas aqui estava, junto a ele, sorrindo, sentindo-me aliviada e feliz.

- Desculpe – repeti as palavras que havia dito naquela noite. Soltei uma das minhas mãos das suas e subi para o seu rosto acariciando ternamente sua maça do rosto, sorriu para o meu gesto e descansou seu rosto contra minha mão. Ainda não entendia como apesar de tudo, sua proximidade tornou-se necessária para mim, mas eu realmente não tinha a necessidade de saber, com o fato de estar com ele era mais que suficiente para mim.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais algum tempo, mas desta vez era um silêncio confortável.

Saímos em silêncio do seu quarto e como eu sempre tomei sua mão, ele não resistiu.

Passamos toda a manhã no jardim. Sua amiga não tinha saído hoje, então esteve só em seu lugar a maior parte do tempo.

Ao meio-dia o levei para Carlisle e depois almoçamos juntos.

Edward estava de bom humor e sabia que parte disso que era devido à visita de Esme.

Como seria se os seus pais o visitassem? Ficaria ainda mais feliz? Claro que sim, era o mais lógico.

Enquanto eu estava com Edward no refeitório, Sue veio a mim dizendo que o Dr. Cullen queria falar comigo.

Eu não sabia se deixava Edward lá sozinho ou o levava ao seu quarto. Mas Sue se ofereceu para ficar com ele até eu voltar. Edward parecia um pouco desapontado ao ver que eu ia, para o acalmar fiz algo que veio do meu coração. Dei-lhe um beijo na testa e sai.

Caminhe em direção ao seu escritório, com muita curiosidade. O que queria tratar comigo?

Bati suavemente na porta.

- Bella entre – disse o Doutor enquanto entrava em seu escritório – Queria falar de algo um pouco forte para você – fiquei tensa, não podia imaginar o que era.

- Sobre o que?

- Escutei um rumor um tanto forte sobre você.

- Ah isso – disse monótona.

- Por sua voz suponho que já sabe.

- Sim.

- Só quero que saiba que tomarei as rédeas do assunto, não tolero esse tipo de coisas em meu lugar de trabalho. Assim que não se preocupe.

- Não se preocupe, sério não dei importância a isso, eu sei o que é a verdade e o que não.

- Admiro a sua maturidade, mas não posso deixar que isso continue assim. Vou ver como resolver esta situação desagradável – eu me senti confortada com suas palavras, e apesar da minha afirmação sentia o incomodo em mim e seria como tirar um peso ao saber que isso ficaria no passado. – Agora vamos para outro item, a minha esposa me disse que te viu aqui, no sábado.

- Oh sim, sua esposa é encantadora – respondi com alegria diante a lembrança de Esme.

- Ela também esta muito feliz por você. Suponho que sabe que ficarei ausente um tempo, devido à operação de Esme.

- Imaginei quando ela me contou.

- Chegará um colega para assumir a administração e, principalmente, o caso de Edward, espero sua colaboração com ele.

- Não se preocupe Doutor, farei todo o possível para ajudar.

- Muito obrigado, devo-lhe muito. Não sei como te agradecemos, Esme e eu por tudo que você faz por Edward.

- Não é nada, eu faço com prazer. Mas gostaria de pedir um favor – me enchi de coragem.

- Diga.

- Sei que ao Edward lhe faria muito bem que seus pais o visitassem, se você lhes disser que venham, talvez eles o façam – minha voz saiu um pouco tremula, sabia que estava entran=do em terreno proibido para mim, mas me arriscaria com gosto por ele.

Carlisle suspirou audivelmente.

- Isabella – quando disse meu nome completo pensei que ia gritar ou algo, mas seu tom se manteve suave – os pais de Edward estão mortos.

Alguns segundos se passaram, segundos que demorei para assimilar o que ele me dizia.

- Esme e eu, somos a única família que ele tem.

- Eu... eu sinto muito. Não era minha intenção, eu só... – não tinha palavras, eu me senti estúpida claro que devia ser algo assim, não era que eles o tinham abandonado.

- Eu sei que não foi – doutor respondeu condescendente.

Passaram alguns minutos desconfortáveis, em que estava tentando ter a coragem de perguntar o que queria.

- Doutor sei que não é minha incumbência, mas por que Edward esta aqui? – ele ficou em silêncio, definitivamente nesse dia tinha ultrapassado os limites, eu estava me metendo na vida de um paciente, estava me metendo na vida do meu chefe, mas não poderia evitar.

- Isabella, se tem alguém que deve saber isso é você – levantou-se de seu lugar e caminhou até uma estante que estava na parede contraria. Pegou algo dele e o trouxe de volta.

Era um porta-retrato, o colocou em frente a mim. Pude reconhecer sua irmã, Elizabeth, junto a um homem parecido com Edward.

- Ele é Edward Masen, o pai de Edward – disse enquanto eu pegava a fotografia entre minhas mãos – Ele e Elizabeth se apaixonaram quando Elizabeth tinha dezesseis anos, Masen começava sua carreira como advogado, mas tinha um futuro promissor, coisa que alegrou meus pais e quando foi pedir a mão de Elizabeth para se casar não pensaram duas vezes para lhe dar sua benção. Ao contrario, eu estava relutante com isso, ela era muito jovem, acabava de completar dezoito anos. Mas ela não tomou conta da minha opinião e se casaram. Em poucos meses Masen tornou-se sócio de um dos mais prestigiados escritórios de advocacia em Chicago, cumprindo assim a promessa que fez aos meus pais, "dar o mundo para Elizabeth" – disse as palavras com tanta amargura, como se fosse um sentença de morte ao invés de uma promessa.

- Exatamente um ano depois nasceu o pequeno Edward, ele se tornou o orgulho de Masen e a culminação da felicidade de Elizabeth, o menino era o seu mundo. Elizabeth era feliz cuidando de sua casa e de seu pequeno, alem do mais vivia rodeada de luxo. Ela estava bem, o seu mundo era perfeito. Elizabeth era uma ótima mãe, passava todo o seu tempo com o menino, ela mostrou seu amor pelo desenho. Mas tudo deu errado quando Edward tinha seis anos. Masen começou a receber ameaças de morte por causa de um caso que ele estava carregando, ele se assustou o suficiente para enviar Elizabeth e o filho para longe, temendo por suas vidas e com muita razão. Por quase um ano, eu não tive notícia de Elizabeth e a criança, eu estava completamente nervoso com isso. Só podia confiar que eles estavam bem, nisso então tinha acabado de me casar com Esme e faltavam dois anos para terminar meu curso. Uma noite recebi uma chamada, me perguntaram se... – sua voz se rompeu, estava chorando – se conhecia Elizabeth Masen. Imediatamente disse que sim, e me disse para ir para o hospital não sei onde, lembro-me apenas de sair da cama, eu não disse nada para Esme e corri para o carro. Eu não sei como cheguei, quando entrei no hospital como louco procurei por Elizabeth, eles me disseram que não tinha ninguém internado com esse nome. Percorri o hospital, até que na sala de espera pude reconhecer Edward, estava esquecido em uma cadeira, tremia, chorava, sua roupa estava cheia de sangue e segurava a boneca como se fosse sua vida – seus olhos se fecharam deixando cair as lagrimas que estavam presas ali. Somente a idéia da imagem de uma criança assim doía, mas era uma dor ainda mais profunda saber que foi Edward que passou por isso.

- Os policiais que estavam ali me disseram que haviam encontrado o menino sentado na poça de sangue do corpo de sua mãe, naquele momento o mundo caiu sobre mim, Elizabeth estava morta, e Edward estava... não sei como estava, ele só tremia. Quando o examinaram disseram que não tinha nada físico, mas o menino não falava. Pelas próximas horas Edward passou falando com um psicólogo e eu estava tentando localizar Masen. Três horas mais tarde o encontraram... o encontraram em um dos rios em Chicago, o haviam baleado e jogaram o corpo dele lá. A criança agora só tinha a mim, era tudo que lhe restava, e falhei.

Não entendi suas palavras, havia falhado? Como?

- Quando tentei levar o garoto comigo me disseram que não podia ter a custodia legal. Os malditos o levaram para um orfanato do eFstado! – gritou com frustração em sua voz – Foram quase dois anos em que briguei por sua custodia, até que por fim me concederam, Edward tinha nove anos quando finalmente pude levá-lo para casa. Esme havia acabado de dar à luz o nosso filho, Emmett, mas ela estava feliz por ter Edward em casa, ainda que o menino estava em um estado de autista, não falava, não fazia nem a tentativa de se comunicar, sempre carregava a boneca, não podíamos tirar sem que entrasse em ataque de pânico, gritava e chutava quase até o ponto de sufocar, e de noite tinha pesadelos, horríveis pesadelos nas quais gritava, gritava e chorava. Mas Esme pacientemente cuidava dele, no mesmo ano comecei o meu estágio para me especializar em psiquiatria, queria ajudar Edward e eu pensei que seria a única forma de fazer. Nos próximos dois anos Edward começou à falar um pouco, e se relacionava mais com a gente, nós sentimos que este era um avanço, por um momento pensamos que tudo estaria bem – uma vez mais havia amargura em sua voz – Que errado estávamos. Quando Edward completou doze anos, Esme ficou grávida pela segunda vez. Eu sabia que o stress de cuidar de Edward e Emmett não lhe fazia bem, mas fui negligente, fui irresponsável – disse entre soluços enquanto afundava o rosto entre as mãos na mesa – uma noite cheguei em casa e todas as luzes estavam ligadas. Imediatamente me assustei, isso não era normal, procurei em todos os quartos por Esme e as crianças, mas não conseguia encontrá-los até chegar ao quarto de Emmett. Esme estava caída no chão em uma poça de sangue, Emmett chorava descontroladamente e Edward estava no chão completamente absorto, abraçando a boneca. Peguei Emmett de seu berço e chamei a ambulância, peguei Edward do chão e ele começou a chorar. Não sabia o que fazer, tinha medo, tanto medo. A ambulância chegou e fui com ela e os dois meninos. No hospital disseram que Esme tinha perdido o filho, pela segunda vez o mundo desabou na minha frente. Eu não sabia como poderia passar a noite com duas crianças, Emmett não havia sido um problema, ele tinha apenas dois anos, mas Edward, ele estava em choque de novo, eu me senti desesperado. Depois do que aconteceu Esme caiu em uma profunda depressão, ela fazia o que podia, mas a verdade é que nenhum dos dois tinha mais forças – podia ver culpa nos olhos de Carlisle, mas não entendia o por que.

- E então eu havia abandonado o estágio, não poderia deixar minha família naquele momento. Um de meus mentores se interou do meu problema, o Dr. Aro Volturi, muito gentilmente se ofereceu para tratar de Edward e o internar nesse hospital psiquiátrico. Ele disse que este lugar o faria bem, seria melhor cuidado, e naquele momento acreditei, estava desesperado e nesse momento deu uma saída rápida. Edward foi internado aqui. Mas me arrependerei por toda a minha vida por essa decisão – sua voz era um sussurro no final.

- O maltratavam certo? – era a primeira vez que eu falava em todo o relato.

- Este hospital era um inferno para os seus internos. A maioria era controlada com uso de sedativos ou eram presos por dias. Haviam uns poucos desafortunados que foram tratados com a terapia de eletro-choque – um soluço lutava para sair da minha garganta, em todos os cenários possíveis, jamais imaginei essa história. – trancados, às vezes sem alimento por dias, sabe do por que não me dei conta? – disse com ironia – Porque jamais o visitava, porque estava muito ocupado para velar por seu bem estar. Aro me mantinha informado de seus supostos avanços, mas era tudo mentira. Sabe o que mais me dói? Que demorei cinco anos para saber disso. Eu vim em duas de ocasiões e naquele momento tudo parecia normal, Edward era o mesmo, mas dizia que era porque seu estado era muito complicado para mostrar o progresso em um curto espaço de tempo, eu fui um idiota. Sue Clearwater, essa então era uma das poucas enfermeiras que fazia o possível para ajudar os pacientes. Ela me contou o que acontecia aqui, não podia acreditar que tinha colocado Edward em um lugar assim. Ela e os outros enfermeiros me ajudaram a interrompei a demanda, graças a todos eles tive provas suficientes para afundar esses caras na cadeia. Quando analisamos os prontuários haviam muitos pacientes desaparecidos, nunca se ouviu falar deles. A maioria dos pacientes que estavam ali eram pessoas sem família, sem recursos, sem que ninguém viesse por eles. E Edward, um pobre rapaz que eu tinha abandonado, o havia deixado no momento em que mais precisava de mim, por minha culpa esta assim, por minha culpa – chorou enquanto afundava mais seu rosto na mesa.

Após a sua história não encontrei a minha voz, eu senti minhas bochechas molhadas pelas lágrimas silenciosas que derramava por Edward, ele não merecia tudo o que tinha acontecido, desde uma idade tão jovem sua vida foi marcada pela tragédia e dor.

Carlisle ainda estava chorando e eu estava estática no meu lugar

Poucos minutos depois, Carlisle se levantou e me olhou como se esperasse uma rejeição da minha parte. Mas o que eu poderia dizer? Como eu o poderia julgar? Ele cometeu erros, grandes erros, mas estava pagando, com o tempo.

- Desculpe que tenha lhe pedido para me contar, não era minha intenção lhe alterar – disse uma vez que pude encontrar minha voz.

- Isabella você devia saber. Você esta fazendo com que Edward se cure só você pode fazê-lo sair. Te devo muito por isso.

- Não me deve nada, eu faço porque eu gosto dele, se está na minha mão que ele se cure, farei de tudo para que isso aconteça – eu disse enquanto lhe dava um sorriso fraco. Minha imagem sobre ele tinha mudado, não para o mal, se eu tinha antes como um homem abnegado, agora era de um atormentado, com os demônios que buscava vencer, mas principalmente procurava a felicidade para Edward.

Ele disse que eu podia ir pedindo-me discrição sobre o assunto, coisa que prometi manter.

Ao sair do escritório, procurei Edward no refeitório, o encontrei com Sue. Quando o vi corri até ele e o abracei, não me importava que todos no hospital me vissem, não me importava que ficava como uma louca, não me importava nada mais do que abraça-lo. Saber que estava ali, que apesar de tudo estava ali para ele. E o queria sempre junto a mim, eu queria curá-lo, queria o ajudar. E o faria.

* * *

**SPOILER DO CAPÍTULO 12**

_- Bella, você poderia... – Sua voz estava trêmula, nervosa –... você pode ... – não conseguia terminar a frase_

_ - O que você precisa? – pressionei para que ele falasse._

_ - Será que você poderia me abraçar como na outra noite? – disseem um sussurro._

_ Um som de surpresa escapou da minha boca diante seu pedido._

_ Eu não sabia o que responder. Nem sabia se era o correto._

_O havia feiro uma vez sim, mas o fiz sem pensar. Agora pensando bem, isso não correto._

_- Entendo – disse de repente enquanto se eenrolava na cama. Sua voz foi quebrada e triste._

_Outra vez estava triste. Ele só me pedia uma demonstração de carinho, não era muito dificil de fazer._

_

* * *

_**Eu CHOREI a primeira vez que li a história, chorei relendo, ontem chorei traduzindo, e hoje chorei revisando**_. _**Posso ler essa fica N vezes e sempre choro, sempre fico emocionada com o que acontece. **

**Tadinho do Edward, como sofreu. Da vontade de pegar pra criar.**** Pelo menos agora ele tem a Bella... **

**E o SPOILER gente... é uma iniciativa a vocês, quero postar o capítulo segunda, mas depende se vocês querem... **

**Obrigada pelas reviews, eu amo toda essa recepção que Porcelana tem e fico feliz de que fiz uma escolha boa para tradução.**

**Comentem por favor, e quem sabe... até segunda.**

**Beijos  
**


	12. Gosto de você

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Gosto de você**

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei abraçada com ele, mas sentia a necessidade de o manter junto a mim. E ele não fazia nada para me soltar, até pude seus braços rodeando timidamente meus ombros.

Um pigarro fez com que por fim o solta-se, quando o fiz pude ver Sue ainda sentada na mesa.

- Desculpe pela demora – me desculpei com ela, mas ela mantinha um olhar divertido para mim.

- Não tem problema querida – disse enquanto ficava de pé, ela manteve seu sorriso enquanto se afastava da mesa e se perdia entre as pessoas.

Sentei junto a Edward na mesa, ele mantinha-se segurando a minha mão.

- O que fez sem mim? – perguntei para começar uma conversa.

- Não muito, não pude fazer muito sem você – respondeu olhando-me diretamente nos olhos. Estremeci diante suas palavras.

Ele mantinha seu olhar fixo em mim. Soltou minha mão e passou na minha maçã do rosto.

- Por que estava chorando? – perguntou enquanto acariciava minha bochecha.

- Eu... eu não... – não sabia o que dizer, não tinha pensando que notaria que tinha derramado lágrimas.

- Carlisle te disse algo? – respondeu com voz preocupada.

- Não Edward, não é nada. Não se preocupe sim? – respondi tentando sorrir, ainda que não podia. – Por que não voltamos ao pátio? Não gostaria? – tentei por entusiasmo na minha voz, coisa que foi muito difícil. Ainda que me doía o coração lembrar cada uma das palavras de Carlisle.

Ele só assentiu levantando-se da mesa e tomou minha mão.

Em pouco tempo estávamos mais uma vez no pátio. Ele sentado debaixo da sua árvore e eu no mesmo banco de sempre. A tarde passou rapidamente, quando o sol começava a se pôr o chamei para que entrássemos.

Em seu quarto acomodou seus cadernos nas estantes e guardou seus lápis. Depois disso deitou sem sua cama. Coisa que me estranhou, era ainda muito cedo para dormir.

- Já esta cansado? – perguntei com curiosidade diante sua ação.

- Não – foi sua simples resposta.

Passou um tempo em silêncio até que voltou a falar.

- Bella, você poderia... – Sua voz estava trêmula, nervosa –... poderia ... – não conseguia terminar a frase.

- O que você precisa? – pressionei para que ele falasse.

- Será que você poderia me abraçar como na outra noite? – disse em um sussurro.

Um som de surpresa escapou da minha boca diante seu pedido.

Eu não sabia o que responder. Nem sabia se era o correto.

O havia feito uma vez sim, mas o fiz sem pensar. Agora pensando bem, isso não correto.

- Entendo – disse de repente enquanto se enrolava na cama. Sua voz foi quebrada e triste.

Outra vez estava triste. Ele só me pedia uma demonstração de carinho, não era muito difícil de fazer.

Fui até sua cama e deitei junto a ele, envolvendo meus braços como havia feito anteriormente. Minha bochecha roçava suas costas enquanto me acomodava.

Pude sentir como se surpreendeu diante meu contato, mas logo se adaptou a ele.

Minhas mãos que rodeavam seu peito foram tomadas pelas suas com delicadeza enquanto o quarto caiu em um silêncio pacífico. O tempo parecia não passar naquele pequeno quarto, só podia sentir a lenta respiração de Edward e muito suavemente a batida de seu coração. Eu sentia a tranqüilidade do momento e surpreendentemente a situação parecia ser a correta, eu senti que era o que devia fazer, que era o meu lugar estar assim como ele.

Mas o momento durou pouco ao cair na realidade. Eu devia deixá-lo, ao menos por hoje.

Com pesar deslizei meus abraço e sentei. Quando ele sentiu que eu me afastava também se sentou.

- O que foi? – perguntou com confusão na sua voz.

- Tenho que ir.

- É verdade. Deve ir – disse com voz monótona.

Busquei seu remédio, lhe entreguei e ele tomou.

Eu teria gostado de voltar a deitar com ele, mas pode ser demais.

Só esperei até que os remédios fizessem efeito e Edward adormecer.

Quando isso aconteceu me aproximei um pouco mais para contemplar seu rosto. Era realmente muito bonito, ainda que marcado por olheiras e um pouco carrancudo. Agora que conhecias suas razões estava ainda mais disposta a ficar com ele, ele precisava de uma enfermeira, de uma amiga.

Antes de sair do quarto, coloquei um beijinho na sua bochecha. Não entendia muito bem as minhas ações, era apenas o desejo que ele soube-se que ainda que eu tinha que sair no dia seguinte eu estaria lá, pronta para ajudar como eu pudesse.

Quando cheguei ao meu apartamento era mais tarde do que o habitual.

Troquei de roupa e deitei na cama. Imediatamente tudo voltou a minha cabeça.

Ao lembrar da conversa com Carlisle não pude evitar que as traidoras lágrimas saíssem dos meus olhos.

E quem sabe seria inevitável que caíssem cada vez que eu lembrasse, sua dor e sua culpa estariam presentes em minha mente, mas o mais dilacerante era todo o sofrimento que Edward havia passado.

Quando finalmente pude controlar o choro, sentei na cama e automaticamente meus olhos viajaram para o meu espelho onde estava o desenho que ele tinha me dado.

Eu não poderia evitar esboçar um sorriso ao vê-lo.

Edward tinha esperanças, ele poderia sair de lá e ter uma vida. Eu sabia que ele poderia se curar e o faria.

.

Edward estava sentado sob a sua árvore, desenhando como todas as manhãs.

Este dia estava acompanhado por sua amiga, Tanya. Ao contrário do dia anterior, ela tinha saído para falar com ele.

Eu não podia evitar de sentir uma certa inveja dela por desfrutar dos desenhos de Edward quando a mim já não deixava vê-los.

Desejava que ela não tivesse saído hoje, ainda que no mesmo momento me repreendi, não podia desejar coisas más para Edward e tinha que aceitar que ela o fazia bem. Conversar com alguém que não fosse Carlisle ou eu devia ser algo bom para sua recuperação. Me esforcei para me alegrar ainda que na verdade não via a alegria.

Uma vez mais eu quis me bater pelos meus pensamentos pouco coerentes.

Suspirei cansadamente enquanto perdia meu olhar nos detalhes mais afastados do lindo jardim, enquanto pensava no porque me incomodava com a garota.

Não estava prestando atenção ao meu redor, assim que não notei a presença de Edward junto a mim até que tocou meu ombro, dando-me um pequeno susto.

- Desculpe por te assustar – se desculpou ainda que ria disfarçadamente de mim.

- Não se preocupe, o que foi?

- Bom, acho que é hora de ir falar com Carlisle não?

- Oh sim. Desculpe, perdi a noção do tempo – respondi chateada.

Edward esteve com Carlisle uma hora como todos os dias.

Logo almoçamos juntos.

Pela tarde Edward me pediu para que voltássemos ao quarto. Pareceu muito estranho, mas não fiz caso.

Ao entrar no seu quarto, ele sentou na mesa e começou a desenhar. Mas ele não me mostrava nada.

- Por que não me mostra seus desenhos? – perguntei desde o canto do quarto.

Ele me olhou por um minuto, mas logo abaixou sua cabeça.

- Me da um pouco de vergonha que o veja.

- Por que? Já os vi e sei que são lindos desenhos. Alem do mais você mostra a sua amiga, por que a mim não? – não pude evitar que a frase soasse como reprovação, já que o era.

- Por favor, não fique com raiva – suplicou com a voz triste, diante suas palavras reagi diante meu estúpido comportamento. O estava fazendo se sentir mal, estava sendo imatura.

- Não, Edward, perdoe-me. Não devia falar assim, desculpe. Continue desenhando – tentei apagar meu erro, mas claro não podia. Ele não voltou a pegar seu lápis. Só ficou ali sentado observando fixamente a Elizabeth.

Senti-me terrível.

Estava a ponto de voltar a me desculpas quando ele ficou de pé se aproximou de mim e pegou minha mão levando-me com ele até a cama para que sentássemos.

Pegou o caderno e o colocou em meu colo.

- Não Edward, se não quer me mostrar nada não tem porque fazer – disse enquanto sorria para ele.

- Quero que você veja. É quem mais queria que os visse, mas não sei o que vai dizer – enquanto falava abri o caderno para mim.

As primeiras imagens eram de Elizabeth, enquanto passava as páginas, repetida uma e outra vez, esperava encontrar mais imagens de Elizabeth ou algumas flores do jardim, mas fiquei impressionada com as últimas imagens do caderno.

Era eu, sentada no banco do jardim, tinha um desenho por dia desde que havíamos saído.

Não podia tirar o olhar dos diferentes desenhos. Eram todos tão requintados, tão lindos. Me sentia lisonjeada por ele me desenhar, mas também havia uma outra coisa.

Tinha uma estranha sensação ao ver-me refletida nesses desenhos, sentia uma estranha ternura e talvez amor?

É assim que ele se sentia ao me ver? Sentia amor e ternura por mim?

Sua mão tomando o caderno me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Desculpe – sua voz soava angustiada. Fiquei confusa com suas palavras. – Não era minha intenção que você sentisse mal.

- Querido ao que se refere? – nesse momento notei como minha voz estava rouca.

- Está chorando – nesse instante subi minha mão até minha bochecha para notar as pequenas lagrimas que saiam dos meus olhos. – É sério, me desculpe eu... – coloquei meus dedos em seus lábios, não queria que seguisse se desculpando.

- Edward não tem porque se desculpas, não fez nada de errado.

- Mas estava chorando – voltou a questionar.

- É porque amei os seus desenhos. – a preocupação dos seus olhos desapareceu para dar lugar a um brilho de alegria – Mas, por que me desenhou? – perguntei com interesse.

- Isso é fácil – respondeu com um sorriso – É porque quero te ver sempre e quando não está vejo seus desenhos, ainda que não é o mesmo que ver você pessoalmente – respondeu enquanto colocava uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, mas não retirou sua mão, só a colocou na minha bochecha para continuar acariciando meu rosto.

Meu coração saltou diante sua resposta e seus mimos.

Ele queria me ver sempre? O que significava isso?

- Por que quer me ver sempre? – não pude evitar formular a pergunta.

- É porque gosto de você – respondeu enquanto se aproximava de mim para colocar um beijo em minha bochecha – Gosto muito de você e sua presença me faz feliz. E sua ausência dói.

Fiquei em choque diante sua declaração.

Não podia estar falando sério. Não podia estar dizendo que gostava de mim.

Não pude formar uma frase coerente para lhe responder, só fiquei sentada ali em silêncio enquanto ele me estreitava delicadamente em seus braços.

Estava confusa.

Devia fazer algo?

Pois se devia não o fiz. Só fiquei ele e apesar de toda a confusão em mim, por um momento esqueci tudo ao meu redor.

"Eu gosto de você" O que isso significava para ele? O que significava para mim?

* * *

_**Spoiler do Capítulo 13**_

_Ele tomou o café da manhã com calma e logo saímos um pouco para o pátio. Mas no caminho cruzei com Jéssica, a ultima pessoa que queria encontrar._

_- Oh! Olha que bonito, o lindo casal – disse com ironia enquanto se aproximava a nós, apontando com desdém nossas mãos juntas._

_- O que você quer? – perguntei tentando entender._

_- Se faz de inocente, maldita. Mas sei muito bem que por sua culpa, o Dr. Cullen me demiti – as coisas começavam a se encaixar na minha cabeça._

_- Se te demitiram foi porque não fazia seu dever, não por mim – respondi friamente._

_- É uma maldita miserável! – gritou nesse momento Jéssica levantou a mão e eu não pude reagir a tempo para me esquivar do golpe. Esperava o som do tapa, mas esse nunca chegou aos meus ouvidos._

_- Solte-me! – gritou Jéssica. Meu olhar viajou até sua mão, e pude ver como Edward a segurava com força._

_- Nunca mais volte a tentar bater nela – lhe sussurrou Edward visivelmente irritado._

_- Ou se não o que? – disse ela enquanto com um brusco movimento soltava da mão de Edward – Por acaso você vai me fazer algo?_

_- Se voltar a tocar nela, eu prometo que não terá vontade de voltar a bater em ninguém em sua vida – a voz de Edward era ameaçadora, até a mim me deu um pouco de medo._

_

* * *

_**Gente sempre fico viada com a cena do desenho, SEMPRE. Meu Deus esses dois ainda me matam do coração.**

**E o Spoiler, ai socorro esse Edward irritado e defendendo a Bella _*morre derretida*_**

**Capítulo QUINTA? Depende de vocês.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e novamente digo que amo a forma como vocês falam da fic, tem o mesmo carinho que eu por ela.**

**Comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	13. Novo Médico

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Novo Médico**

O silencio reinou no quarto depois de sua declaração.

A tarde passou rapidamente, e logo tive que ir. Mas não antes de me despedir de Edward, apesar de todo o redemoinho de pensamentos que me entristeciam não conseguia afastar-me dele.

- Descansa – sussurrei enquanto me aproximava dele para lhe dar um beijo. Quando me afastava ele segurou minha mão detendo minha ação.

- O que foi? – perguntei preocupada. Ele não disse nada, sentou-se na cama e se aproximou de mim para dar-me um beijo, igual fiz com ele.

- Você também, descansa – sussurro perto do meu ouvido antes de voltar a deitar na cama.

Eu fiquei cravada no chão, minhas pernas não respondiam e, de certa forma eu estava tremendo, não de medo, não. Não sabia identificar o sentimento.

Depois de alguns minutos pude sair do quarto. Ainda um pouco atordoada pude chegar até a ala central.

Assinei a saída e fui para casa.

Quando cheguei no meu apartamento só consegui me deixar cair em uma das poltronas. Minha cabeça dava voltas por tudo. Todas as experiências que tinham acontecido no dia deixaram-me exausta, em mais de uma maneira.

Edward dizia gostar de mim, mas de que maneira o fazia?

Queria pensar que era um carinho fraternal, amistoso. Era o único tipo de afeto que poderia ter entre nós.

Verdade?

De que maneira eu gostava dele?

Porque claramente eu gostava dele.

Como um amigo? Como meu paciente?

Não. O que sentia por ele era mais do que um simples carinho fraternal. Simples apreço, não, ia a um nível maior.

Mas o que era?

Passei minhas mãos cansadamente por meu rosto. Só dava voltas no assunto, e quem sabe não era tão necessário.

Edward havia se apegado a mim por tanto tempo que passávamos juntos. Simples e simplesmente isso. Não podia ser mais. Não podia.

Não me dei conta do momento em que dormi na poltrona, mas no meio da noite acordei com uma horrível dor na nuca, ainda meio dormindo caminhei para minha cama e rapidamente voltei a dormir.

Quando entrei no hospital havia um grande alvoroço. A maioria das pessoas especulavam sobre o novo médico.

Todos especulavam quem poderia ser.

A maioria estavam reunidos esperando indicações.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei a Sue, quando pude localiza-la no mar de gente.

- O Doutor Cullen convocou todos. Chegou a tempo – respondeu enquanto caminhava junto a mim até o aglomerado de pessoas.

As pessoas murmuravam até que o Doutor Cullen parou em frente a todos. O silencio se fez presente antes que Carlisle começasse seu discurso.

- Bom dia a todos – cumprimentou cordialmente – Acho que a maioria conhece as razões dessa reunião. Por motivos pessoais tenho que me ausentar por um tempo das funções como diretor desse hospital. A minha ausência será um pouco longa, pelo o qual pedi a um colega que me faça o favor de cobrir meu posto. O Doutor Jasper Withlock fez o favor de aceitar – enquanto falava um homem alto de cabelo loiro e olhos cinzentos estava ao lado dele – ele é um reconhecido médico na Inglaterra que hoje nos faz o favor de estar aqui.

- Bom dia – falou o Doutor Withlock, sua voz era monótona, muito séria – Como o Doutor Cullen disse, aceitei trabalhar nesse lugar como um favor para ele. Espero poder corresponder às expectativas que ele tem de mim e poder fazer um bom trabalho aqui – essas foram suas simples palavras.

- Espero que não tenham problemas com minha ausência – Carlisle voltou a tomar a palavra – Isso é tudo, podem voltar ao seu trabalho – imediatamente as pessoas se dissiparam e eu com elas.

Já estava um pouco tarde e quem sabe Edward estaria desesperado.

Entrei em seu quarto e ele já me esperava, tinha em seu olhar um brilho de preocupação que desapareceu quando notou minha presença.

- Bom dia – lhe cumprimentei com alegria.

- Oi Bella.

- Como você esta?

- Bem.

- Que bom – respondi enquanto servia seu café da manhã.

- Por que demorou tanto hoje?

- Oh desculpe. É que tive uma reunião para apresentar o novo medico. Carlisle te disse que terá um novo médico? – perguntei com temor, talvez havia dito algo que não devia.

- Sim, ele sairá do país com Esme não é assim?

- Sim – me limitei a responder, não queria falar algo que não devia – Esta preocupado com isso?

- Na verdade não. Enquanto você não se for nada me incomoda – sua resposta me surpreendeu de grande maneira?

- Sou tão importante para você? – a pergunta saltou dos meus lábios sem que eu quisesse e imediatamente me arrependi ainda que não tive tempo para retratar-me.

- Claro que é Bella – e eu sorri como uma tonta diante sua resposta.

Ele tomou o café da manhã com calma e logo saímos um pouco para o pátio. Mas no caminho cruzei com Jéssica, a ultima pessoa que queria encontrar.

- Oh! Olha que bonito, o lindo casal – disse com ironia enquanto se aproximava a nós, apontando com desdém nossas mãos juntas.

- O que você quer? – perguntei tentando entender.

- Se faz de inocente, maldita. Mas sei muito bem que por sua culpa, o Dr. Cullen me demitiu – as coisas começavam a se encaixar na minha cabeça.

- Se te demitiram foi porque não fazia seu dever, não por mim – respondi friamente.

- É uma maldita miserável! – gritou, nesse momento Jéssica levantou a mão e eu não pude reagir a tempo para me esquivar do golpe. Esperava o som do tapa, mas esse nunca chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- Solte-me! – gritou Jéssica. Meu olhar viajou até sua mão, e pude ver como Edward a segurava com força.

- Nunca mais volte a tentar bater nela – lhe sussurrou Edward visivelmente irritado.

- Ou se não o que? – disse ela enquanto com um brusco movimento soltava da mão de Edward – Por acaso você vai me fazer algo?

- Se voltar a tocar nela, eu prometo que não terá vontade de voltar a bater em ninguém em sua vida – a voz de Edward era ameaçadora, até a mim me deu um pouco de medo.

- Olha, tão apaixonado o tem que está disposto a me bater. O que fez? – disse com evidente sarcasmo em sua voz – Como fez para que ele virasse seu cão de guarda?

- Não o chame assim, maldita vadia – agora sim havia me irritado, podia permitir falar de mim, mas não dele.

- Oh, olha se irritou. São um para o outro, você também deveria estar internada com ele. Está igualmente louca.

Estava a ponto de responder como merecia, mas o Doutor Cullen atravessou o corredor deserto para vir até nós.

- Esta acontecendo algo senhorita Swan? – perguntou ao ver o quão alterada eu estava.

- Nada doutor, só estou me despedindo da boa Isabella – respondeu por mim – cuide-se muito querida e prometo que nos veremos outra vez – o ultimo disse em tom de ameaça, ela deu a volta e se afastou de nós.

- Você esta bem? – o doutor voltou a perguntar.

- Sim, não se preocupe.

- Sabe o motive pelo qual a demiti.

- Imagino – sussurrei. O doutor Cullen me pediu que fosse ao seu escritório para que pudesse falar com doutor Withlock.

Quando ele saiu, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de raiva, tinha tanta vontade de quebrar a cara da Jessica.

- Você esta bem? – Edward perguntou enquanto levantava meu rosto para que visse.

- Não – fui sincera, lágrimas de raiva correram pelo meu rosto. Era um mau hábito que quando estava irritada eu chorava.

- Não chore, você não está louca – ri um pouco pelo o que disse, sabia que ele queria me animar.

- Como pude assegurar? – perguntei seguindo o jogo.

- É muito bonita para estar – meu coração batia com força, mas não de raiva, senão pelo o que Edward me fazia sentir com sua aproximação, só por suas caricias ou suas palavras, faziam que meu coração quase saísse do meu peito.

Logo depois de um pequeno silencio me dei conta de que ainda estávamos no corredor, graças a Deus havíamos estado sozinhos durante o ataque de Jéssica e se mantinha assim.

- Obrigada – sussurrei antes de voltar a pegar sua mão e entrelaçar seus dedos com os meus.

- Por que me agradece?

- Por me defender.

- Não tem porque me agradecer. Proteger-te é o que mais desejo fazer – suas palavras foram solenes, estavam impregnadas de sinceridade e carinho.

Só sorri, agradecendo suas palavras de carinho.

Sem demora estava no escritório do doutor Carlisle na hora que ele me pediu.

- Boa tarde – cumprimentei enquanto entrava, só se encontrava o doutor Withlock que já Carlisle estava com Edward.

- Boa tarde senhorita Swan entre.

- Bom doutor, diga.

- Gosto da sua atitude direta. Bom, suponho que sabe meu nome sou Jasper Withlock e trabalharemos juntos durante a ausência de Carlisle. Gostaria de conversar, sobre as mudanças no tratamento de Edward – sua voz era monótona e seu semblante sério – Primeiro de tudo, deixaremos de subministrar alguns medicamentos, os antipsicóticos, antidepressivos e sedativos, para ser mais específico.

- Por que? – perguntei.

- Provarei um método pouco ortodoxo ainda aqui e preciso do seu sistema limpo de qualquer possível agente que interfira nos resultados. Você o conhece grosseiramente como hipnose, mas eu prefiro dizer regressão. Tentaremos chegar às lembranças que suprimiu, lendo seu histórico penso que isso é a chave de tudo.

- O doutor Carlisle está de acordo com isso?

- Claro que esta, o informei de tudo o que pretendo fazer e tenho sua permissão para fazer – disse irritado por meu questionamento.

- Tudo bem.

- Uma coisa a mais Isabella. Tenho entendimento que sem os sedativos Edward tem pesadelos e requer alguém junto a ele todas as noites. Esta disposta a ficar? Claro que não serão todas as noites e vai te pagar pelo tempo extra – seguiu com seu discurso.

O seu pedido me deixou um pouco intrigada.

- Se você não quiser, podemos contratar outra enfermeira – seguiu ao ver minha vacilação.

- Não, não. Eu o farei doutor.

- Perfeito, pode ficar a partir de amanhã. Começaremos com suas sessões amanhã, mas esperaremos que os efeitos dos remédios passem.

- Tudo bem.

- O doutor Cullen me disse que tem um quarto extra, pedirei que seja arrumada para você, acho que é somente isso. E claro será um prazer trabalhar com você Isabella – apesar de suas palavras de entusiasmo seu rosto não o refletia.

- Eu digo o mesmo – respondi enquanto me levantava e saia do escritório.

Esperava que o que tentasse o Doutor Withlock ajudasse Edward.

* * *

**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 14**

_- Lembre-se claramente do êxito ocorrido aqui – falou monótono – devemos falar mais do que se lembra para poder chegar no que não, não será fácil, mas acho que poderemos conseguir um progresso._

_- Por que tinha que fazer assim? – perguntei irritada – Por que tinha que o fazer mencionar coisas dolorosas? Por que dessa forma?_

_- Porque era necessário, não nuble seu juízo Isabella. É sua enfermeira, não sua mãe, não sua irmã, não é nada dele. É por isso que até agora o tratamento com Carlisle não tinha funcionado, não tem perspectiva. Não se confunda Isabella, deve atuar profissionalmente, é seu paciente, não esqueça, nada mais do que isso._

_Suas palavras pulsavam em meus ouvidos enquanto voltava para o quarto._

_Nada mais do que isso._

_

* * *

_**Jasper na área eae.. sim vocês vão querer dar na cara dele em muitos momentos.. mas depois vão entender o por que ele quer evitar que Bella pense no Edward mais do que como paciente.**

**Próximo no Sábado? Vamos ver...**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e por acompanharem.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	14. Arrisco meu coração, não importa

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Arrisco meu coração, não importa**

Depois da minha pequena reunião com o Dr. Withlock caminhei de volta ao meu lugar de sempre, o quarto de Edward. Sabia que talvez Carlisle estivesse se despedindo de Edward assim que caminhei lentamente para lhes dar tempo. Quando por fim estive na frente da porta, pude escutar a voz de Carlisle.

- Você vai ver que tudo saíra bem – lhe dizia Carlisle.

Fiquei de um lado da porta para não continuar escutando, passaram como cinco minutos até que a porta abriu e Carlisle saiu.

- Bella, o que faz aqui? – perguntou divertido.

- Não queria interromper.

- Suponho que tenha aceitado a proposta de Jasper – falou seguro.

- Assim é, doutor.

- Sabe que vão te pagar horas extras.

- Não se preocupe com isso – sorri – Na verdade o único que importa é que ele melhore.

- Fico feliz que pense assim – devolveu o sorriso – Espero que volte a te ver logo – se despediu.

- Eu sei que assim será, tenha fé que tudo saíra bem – disse enquanto o abraçava – Cumprimente Esme por mim – sorri soltando-me do abraço

- Assim o farei. Cuide-se muito.

Eu estava um pouco nostálgica ao me despedir dele, se tinha ganhado ao meu respeito e meu carinho. Desejava que tudo o que fosse passar com ele e sua esposa fossem coisas boas.

Com estes últimos pensamentos voltei a entrar no quarto.

Sem perceber que o dia acabou e tinha chegado à hora de dizer adeus a Edward.

Como Jasper tinha me indicado não lhe dei o sedativo.

- Não vá ainda – me pediu, normalmente ele já estaria dormindo.

- Vou ficar um pouco mais, mas tente dormir – concordei.

Sentei junto a ele na cama.

- Como é o outro medico? – perguntou suavemente.

- Bom, ele parece ser uma boa pessoa. Confio em Carlisle e se ele disse que é um bom médico assim deve ser. Mas me parece muito sério – terminei pensativa, tudo isso eram primeiras impressões, com o tempo saberia mais próximo desse misterioso doutor.

Sabia que Edward não estava dormindo, mas eu tinha que ir. Beije sua bochecha e saí do quarto.

De volta ao meu apartamento, comecei a arrumar uma pequena mala de coisas que você iria precisar. Uma vez feito isso, tinha que passar para avisar Alice para que você não se assustasse quando não me visse chegar em casa.

Toquei suavemente sua porta.

- Quem é? – escutei a voz distante, poderia adivinhar que estava em seu quarto.

- Sou eu: Bella – gritei um pouco para que ela me escutasse.

- Entre está aberto voltou a responder.

Fiz o que me disse. Pude notar como a sala estava completamente escuta, a luz que tinha vinha do corredor.

- Já estou indo.

Sentei-me para esperar que saísse. Depois de um tempo ela saiu com sua roupa coberta de farinha.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei quase rindo.

- Não ria – me repreendeu incomodada – Um acidente de trabalho e terminei assim, ia me trocar, mas nisso você chegou.

- Desculpe, não sabia que tinham explodido os sacos de farinha – ri sem poder evitar, até seu cabelo estava cheio de farinha.

- Esta bem. Melhor dizer pelo o que veio.

- Ummm sim. Desculpe – fiquei séria outra vez.

Contei a Alice que por um tempo não estaria em casa e o por que disso.

- Entendi – sussurrou com o olhar perdido por um tempo – Pos espero que isso o ajude, ainda que acho que somente sua presença o fará sentir bem – terminou com um sorriso.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntei confusa.

- Bom pelo o que disse ele parece gostar muito de você.

- Pois sim, ele está muito apegado a mim – Alice moveu a cabeça negativamente.

- Ele não está apegado a você, ele gosta de você, poderia dizer que te ama.

- Como acha Alice. Ele não pode ter esses sentimentos por mim.

- Por que não? Por que está em uma clinica psiquiátrica? – perguntou irritada.

- Não, não... é que...

- Bella ele gosta muito de você, só que você não quer perceber. E sabe o pior? Você também gosta dele e não aceita.

- Eu gosto dele, o aprecio muito.

- Não Bella. Você tem algo mais forte por ele. Olha tudo o que faz por ele. Tudo o que está disposta a arriscar por seu bem estar. Isso não fazia por qualquer um.

- Acha que...? – comecei a perguntar com à voz um pouco tremula.

- O fato de que está internado não significa que não tem coração – disse com um sorriso triste nos seus lábios.

- Jamais disse o contrario – espetei incomoda.

Abruptamente Alice mudou a conversa.

Lhe deixei a chave do meu apartamento e me despedi dela.

Pude notar que em seus olhos haviam certa tristeza, como se minhas palavras a chateassem. Eu não entendia o porquê, mas de alguma forma sabia que ela tinha razão.

Mas, teria razão em sentir?

Claro, eu gostava muito dele, mas era possível que eu...? Não, não, claro que não. Não poderia ter me apaixonado por ele.

Não pude passar bem a noite, pensando nisso.

Cheguei cedo no hospital, levava minha mala um pouco pesada. Passei diretamente até o quarto de Edward.

Quando entrei ele me olhou estranhando.

- Boa dia – disse colocando a mala em um canto.

- Oi, o que traz ai? – perguntou com visível curiosidade.

- Edward, quero dizer algo – sentei junto a ele. – o Doutor Withlock tinha me pedido que ficasse com você pelas noites, ele precisa que eu te monitore pelas noites, e eu disse que sim. Sei que talvez isso me incomoda de vir a invadir o seu espaço, mas...

Edward me calou colocando seus dedo em minha boca.

- Shhh – sussurrou – De nenhuma maneira, me incomoda que você esteja comigo, acho que não teria algo melhor do que ter você sempre comigo – seus olhos mostravam uma grande doçura e felicidade.

- Fico feliz – disse com um sorriso, ele encostou sua cabeça no meu ombro.

- Obrigado – sussurrou perto do meu ouvido.

- Por que?

- Por estar comigo – eu sorri com doçura, enquanto tinha sentimentos encontrados. Sua aproximação sempre me deixava nervosa, acelerada, mas não era algo mal. Era um sentimento maravilhoso.

Poderia ser como Alice disse?

Sim. Meus sentimentos por ele eram mais do que simples compromisso de trabalho e carinho cotidiano. Era algo mais forte. Era amor.

Mas se fosse possível que eu o amasse, quão machucado ficaria meu coração?

Ele poderia me amar igual?

Alice havia me dito que assim era. Mas e se não?

O tempo passou enquanto ambos estávamos ali, em silencio.

No final me afastei um pouco dele. Pude ver em seu rosto marcas de olheiras que não havia notado ao entrar.

- Não esta dormindo bem?

- Não. Mas não importa – me deu um sorriso tranqüilizador – não se preocupe. Agora tudo esta bem, com você aqui, tudo esta bem – murmurou. Suas palavras foram um pouco estranhas.

Fizemos à rotina de todos os dias, enquanto minha mente continua a vagar nas dúvidas sobre o que eu sentia com relação a ele.

Chegou o meio-dia. Era hora do doutor Withlock se apresentar. Prontamente chegou. Entro no quarto, cumprimentou-me e depois se dirigiu para Edward.

- Oi Edward. Muito prazer, sou Jasper Withlock – cumprimentou Jasper enquanto sentava em frente a nós.

- Boa tarde doutor – respondeu Edward, sabia que seria muito difícil para ele essa mudança. Se notava nele um pouco do efeito da ausência dos medicamentos em seu organismos, apesar de ser o primeiro dia se mostrava um pouco errático, distraído, assustado.

- Bem Edward, hoje só quero que me fale o que faz todos os dias aqui. Quero que se acostume a falar comigo – o doutor Withlock falava com muita amabilidade, mas ainda com certa frieza em seu tom.

- Como o que?

- Diga-me o que faz quando acorda. Não sei, conte-me sobre seu dia.

- Acordo e me arrumo. Espero que Bella venha para tomar café. Ele vem e logo saímos para o pátio, eu gosto de desenhar ali e depois entro para falar com Carlisle, almoço com Bella e volto por um tempo para o jardim, ou as vezes fico aqui – disse um pequeno resumo do seu dia. Jasper só anotava em seu caderno, me dei conta de como sua expressão mudou na parte do "almoço com Bella".

- Bem, aqui diz que faz alguns anos que parou de sair do seu quarto. Poderia me dizer por que?

Edward não respondeu, só manteve o olhar baixo.

Jasper voltou a perguntas, mas Edward se negava a responder.

- Edward, diga ao médico. Sabe que é pro seu bem – tentei convencê-lo. – Por favor, Edward – supliquei.

Ele me olhou com seus olhos cheios de angustia, suspirou e voltou a baixar o olhar.

- Tinha uma garota. Ela gritava. Era em um dos quartos no final do corredor. Um dia sai daqui, o médico não estava. Caminhei direto para esse quarto, e a vi. Estava amarrada em uma cama, tinha uns cabos em sua cabeça – por seu rosto corriam lágrimas enquanto contava seu relato – Tinha o cabelo preto completamente bagunçado e chorava, chorava enquanto chamava a um garoto. Entrei em seu quarto e tentei ajudar, mas não pude, ela continuava o chamando, lhe pedi para não chorar, mas ela dizia que doía. Tentei a distrair, ia seguir com ela, mas os médicos me pegaram ali. Me disseram que se eu voltasse a sair do meu quarto iria acontecer comigo o mesmo que com a garota.

- O que acontecia? – perguntou, eu o olhei mal por seguir insistindo, mas ele ignorou minha irritação.

- Os cabos a machucavam – imediatamente soube do que era. Eletrochoques.

- Por isso temia sair?

Edward só assentiu.

- Soube mais algo da garota?

- Sempre a escutava gritar. Às vezes queria sair e ajudar, mas não podia, os médicos eram maiores do que eu. Não podia defendê-la – Edward seguia soluçando – perguntava ao enfermeiro sobre ela. Às vezes me dizia que estava bem, mas não. Ela gritava, eu sabia.

- Tudo bem querido, acalme-se – lhe sussurrava enquanto tentava acamá-lo.

- Ela morreu – murmurou.

- Como? – Jasper voltou a perguntar.

- A garota morreu. O outro enfermeiro me disse, me disse que Alice morreu – quando mencionou esse nome só pude pensar em minha amiga, mas claro que não era possível, só era uma coincidência. Por um momento olhei para Jasper, e parecia ter visto um fantasma, estava pálido e ficou sem voz. Mas rapidamente recuperou seu semblante normal.

Da minha parte eu tinha um nó na garganta diante tudo o que Edward havia revelado. Estava certo que o que contou era de quando era maltratado aqui.

- Edward tudo isso aconteceu quando Carlisle não vinha te ver? – seguiu com o interrogatório depois de um momento, parecia como se não lhe interessasse o quão afetado Edward estava.

- Sim. Quando o outro médico não estava aqui.

- O que fazia esse médico com você?

- Doutor Withlock, não acho que deva...

- Isabella, deixe-me continuar – me repreendeu com seu olhar gelado. Mordi a língua para não responder algo.

Edward voltou a ficar em silencio, mas Jasper voltou a insistir até que Edward começou a falar de novo.

- O médico levava Elizabeth e me deixava só, trancado, não queria estar só, nem trancado – sussurrou. – Me fazia dormir por muito tempo e as enfermeiras, elas não eram como Bella, eram más, gritavam muito. Tinha medo. Não queria estar com elas – mais lágrimas saiam de seus olhos. E as minhas os acompanhavam, não podia acreditar em tudo o que teve que passar.

- Calma Edward, tranqüilo – passava minha mão pelas suas costas tentando o acalmar.

- Tente se acalmar Edward – lhe aconselhou Jasper, seu semblante seguia imutável. Eu tomei sua mão para o acalmar.

O resto da sessão, Jasper perguntou sobre seu tio e Sue.

Mas via como olhava nossas mãos entrelaçadas, como se fosse um crime.

- Muito bem, acho que isso foi tudo por hoje – anunciou Jasper ficando de pé – Foi muito esclarecedor para não dizer o mínimo – ele disse enquanto folheava o seu caderno. – Então, Edward, nos vemos amanhã?

Edward só moveu a cabeça na forma afirmativa.

Jasper fez um sinal para que o seguisse, quando Edward notou que saia com ele, tomou minha mão.

- Não vai – me rogou, em seus olhos ainda havia angustia. Sabia que as coisas que havia falado hoje o machucavam, mas quem sabe de alguma maneira era necessário que as falasse.

- Já volto, não se preocupe. Lembra que hoje eu vou ficar? – perguntei ternamente enquanto acariciava sua bochecha.

Jasper nos olhava com um olhar curioso. Quando pude o soltar, sai atrás dele.

- Lembre-se claramente do êxito ocorrido aqui – falou monótono – devemos falar mais do que se lembra para poder chegar ao que não, não será fácil, mas acho que poderemos conseguir um progresso.

- Por que tinha que fazer assim? – perguntei irritada – Por que tinha que o fazer mencionar coisas dolorosas? Por que dessa forma?

- Porque era necessário, não nuble seu juízo Isabella. É sua enfermeira, não sua mãe, não sua irmã, não é nada dele. É por isso que até agora o tratamento com Carlisle não tinha funcionado, não tem perspectiva. Não se confunda Isabella, deve atuar profissionalmente, é seu paciente, não esqueça nada mais do que isso.

Suas palavras pulsavam em meus ouvidos enquanto voltava para o quarto.

_Nada mais do que isso._

Não.

Edward não era nada mais do que isso. Edward era muito mais do que isso.

Entrei no quarto e Edward tinha semblante triste e cansado.

- Como você esta? – perguntei, ainda que sabendo a resposta.

- Não me sinto bem, estou cansado.

- Durma então.

- Me promete que vai estar aqui – voltou a pedir.

- Claro que sim.

Edward se acomodou rapidamente na cama. Enquanto eu começava a acariciar delicadamente seu cabelo, até que dormiu.

Fiquei contemplando o rosto de Edward um momento, e me dei conta de algo.

Apesar das palavras de Jasper, eu sabia que Edward tinha uma parte do meu coração. Hoje eu havia entendido.

Porque eu gostava dele mais do que como paciente. Ele era minha vida. Gostava dele tanto que estava disposta a arriscar meu coração por ele.

Eu sabia que ele não podia corresponder meu amor em seu estado. Mas eu poderia mostrar o meu estando com ele tanto quanto pudesse. Tanto como ele precisava de mim, tanto como ele quisesse que eu ficasse junto a ele às custas do meu coração.

* * *

**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 15**

_Me aproximei lentamente da sua cama e sentei no chão, a altura perfeita para seguir contemplando-a._

_Tive a tentação de tocar sua bochecha ou aproximar meus lábios da sua testa, mas não desejava acorda-la. E definitivamente não desejava assustá-la. Não desejava que se sentisse incomoda comigo._

_Lembrava perfeitamente da sua demonstração de medo e repugnância para mim aquela vez que ela tinha vindo me visitar._

_Eu quis beijá-la, mas claramente ela não queria isso._

_Era algo normal, não podia sentir-se completamente bem com minha aproximação. E eu entendia._

_- Eu amo você, minha preciosa bonequinha – sussurrei enquanto movia uma mecha de seu cabelo que ocultava seu rosto._

_

* * *

_**Esse Spoiler SOCORRO BRASIL! Ele acha que ela o rejeitou porque não gosta da aproximação dele. TODOS CHORA.**

**Eu quero postar esse capítulo amanhã pela tarde porque ele é bem pequeno, mas depende de vocês... **

**Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada pelas reviews e comentem please.**

**Beijinhos.  
**


	15. Horrível pesadelo, lindo sonho

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Horrível pesadelo, lindo sonho **

- Edward acorda – a delicada voz de Bella me chamava – Edward – sentia sua mão quente sacudindo meus ombros – Edward, acorda.

Com muita dificuldade abri os olhos para encontrar-me com a linda visão do rosto de Bella a uns centímetros do meu.

- Oi – sussurrei esperando que ela me respondesse.

- Oi – respondeu com um sorriso – É hora de jantar. Assim que levanta – sua voz soava divertida e isso me fazia feliz. – Dormiu bem? – perguntou enquanto me dava espaço para sentar-me e me espreguiçar um pouco.

- Muito bem – respondi.

"_Por que mente? Diga que sonhou com a garota."_

Tinha sonhado com Alice, mais especificamente com os seus gritos.

Eu quase não lembrava, não quero lembrar dela. O Dr. Withlock obrigou-me a lembrar, eu não queria.

Quando lembrei do seu rosto banhado em lágrimas e cheio de sujeira, seus longos cabelos negros emaranhados e seu corpo ferido eu quis chorar.

Só a tinha visto uma vez, mas seus gritos, seus gritos eu ouvia todos os dias, até que um dia ela não gritou mais. E não gritou porque já não estava aqui.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Bella ao me ver estático, não queria dizer do meu sonho, não queria parecer mais transtornado do que eu já podia parecer.

- Nada – tentei sorrir par que ela ficasse tranqüila, outra coisa que queria impedir era que ela se preocupasse.

Seu rosto estava mais bonito com um sorriso que com um sua testa franzida, seus olhos sempre brilhantes ficavam opacos quando estava preocupada, eu não queria isso. Queria vê-la sorridente e sempre feliz.

- Ainda parece cansado, não dormiu bem não é?

- Um pouco, mas de verdade, não se preocupe.

Por um momento eu pensei que ia insistir, mas não o fez. Jantei em completo silêncio, enquanto ela terminava de acomodar suas coisas no outro quarto. Era uma situação que quase me fazia pular de alegria: que ela fosse ficar comigo. Não iria mais embora, estaria aqui. Esperava que jamais se fosse, nunca me abandonasse. Ela era muito importante para mim, eu gostava muito dela e não podia imaginar que ela já não estivesse.

Sem me dar conta a comida do meu prato tinha desaparecido.

Bella recolheu os pratos sujos e saiu do quarto.

Quando saiu eu entrei no outro quarto. Me surpreendi o qual diferente que agora estava, minhas coisas seguiam em seu lugar agora havia uma cama, nela estava sua mala.

Esse lugar sempre havia sido meu, ninguém mais entrava, mas agora Bella o ocuparia e não havia outra pessoa que eu desejava que o fizesse.

Busquei rápido, a roupa de dormir que sempre usava. Esme sempre me disse para que eu trocasse a minha roupa e eu sempre prestei atenção a ela. Me troquei e sai de novo para esperá-la.

Suspirei enquanto sentava na minha cama. Possivelmente, essa noite tão pouco não conseguiria dormir.

Encostei minha cabeça um momento na almofada e fechei os olhos.

Como Bella havia dito ainda estava cansado e desejava dormir. Nesse instante Bella entrou no quarto de novo.

- Pronto para dormir?

Movi a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Descanse – disse enquanto passava sua mão por minha cabeça despenteando um pouco o meu cabelo quando parou de fazer caminhou até a outra porta.

- Espera – ela virou para me olhar – Fique um pouco, enquanto eu durmo, por favor – ela assentiu e sentou junto a mim.

Fechei os olhos. Quase imediatamente eu senti os dedos de Bella acariciando meus cabelos e isso me relaxou ainda mais para adormecer em um momento.

Despertei no meio da noite. Todo o lugar estava completamente escuro. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em meu rosto e pude sentir o suor e as lágrimas que caíram por ele.

Havia sonhado de novo com os gritos, mas desta vez não eram gritos de Alice.

Eram os gritos de uma outra mulher, gritos lancinantes. Sua voz, a voz dos meus sonhos me parecia tão familiar, mas eu não conseguia reconhecê-la.

Talvez o mais terrível do sonho era a escuridão, eu não podia ver absolutamente nada, eu só podia ouvir os gritos. Eu senti uma grande ansiedade de lembrar desses gritos e desespero, era como um buraco no peito, sem saber quem era, sem poder fazer nada por ela.

Ainda consciente podia escutar os gritos, eu duvidava muito poder voltar a dormir.

Rolei na cama um par de vezes na tentativa vã de me sentir confortável, não conseguia ficar.

Eu sentei na cama tentando me concentrar no quarto, apesar de estar no escuro.

Não queria ficar só, a angustia não me deixava e a companhia de alguém me ajudaria a ficar melhor.

E então me lembrei que não estava sozinho. Bella estava no outro quarto.

Sem pensar, fiquei em pé e às cegas comecei a caminhar para o seu quarto.

Com muita delicadeza abri a porta tentando fazer o menor ruído possível. E com o mesmo cuidado voltei a fechar.

Em seu quarto havia um pouco mais de luz, podia ver com mais claridade. Rapidamente busquei a minha linda Bella.

Ela estava na sua cama, embolada com a coberta enrolada em seu corpo.

Seu lindo rosto estava em completa paz, tão delicada, tão linda.

Aproximei-me lentamente da sua cama e sentei no chão, a altura perfeita para seguir contemplando-a.

Tive a tentação de tocar sua bochecha ou aproximar meus lábios da sua testa, mas não desejava acordá-la. E definitivamente não desejava assustá-la. Não desejava que se sentisse incomoda comigo.

Lembrava perfeitamente da sua demonstração de medo e repugnância para mim daquela vez que ela tinha vindo me visitar.

Eu quis beijá-la, mas claramente ela não queria isso.

Era algo normal, não podia sentir-se completamente bem com minha aproximação. E eu entendia.

- Eu amo você, minha linda bonequinha – sussurrei enquanto movia uma mecha de seu cabelo que ocultava seu rosto.

Jamais o havia dito, por medo de assustá-la ainda mais, mas era a verdade. Esperava poder dizer algum dia, que soubesse o quanto significava para mim e que ela não se afastasse.

Essa sim seria um pesadelo horrível, que ela me abandonasse.

Eu não podia permitir isso, minha linda menina tinha que ficar comigo para sempre.

E talvez algum dia poderia ter uma vida junto a ela.

_Só em seus sonhos._

Talvez o fosse, mas era um bonito sonho.

Quando senti que estava ali por muito tempo, decidir sair, com muito cuidado sai do quarto e voltei para minha cama.

Enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro e fechei os olhos com fortemente. Eu ainda estava cansado, mas depois de passar o tempo observando a minha bonequinha tinha valido a pena.

* * *

**Spoiler Capítulo 16**

_Quando sai Jasper me esperava._

_Só me olhava sério._

_- Sabe o que significa? – disse levantando a boneca._

_Neguei._

_- Ele mudou o objetivo da sua fantasia. Transmitiu os sentimentos dessa boneca para outra pessoa. Sabe a quem? – perguntou sombrio – A você. Parabéns, é sua nova boneca – disse sem emoção na voz._

_Eu fiquei sem fala. Isso não podia ser._

_- Te aconselho que não sigas alimentando seu "amor" para você. Tudo o que representava essa boneca passou para você, porque você reúne todos os ideais que ela representava para ele, amor, carinho, proteção. E isso definitivamente não é saudável._

_- Como pode estar tão certo? – perguntei com a voz entrecortada._

_- É um quadro muito comum em casos como Edward. Não posso trocar você por outra enfermeira, porque Carlisle ordenou que fosse você especificamente que estivesse com ele, mas se pudesse já não estaria mais com ele. Assim que por seu bem, te peço, não o alimente mais – disse enquanto se virava e se afastava._

_Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas._

_

* * *

_**Capítulos narrado pelo Edward são lindos, sempre. Ele é tão frágil, da vontade de pegar pra cuidar.**  
**Lembra lá no capítulo 4 quando ele falou da mulher de cabelos caramelo que tinha ensinado ele a não depender dos outros para se trocar? Viu falei que era a Esme haha, muita gente discordou de mim achando que era a Sue u.u**

**Esse Spoiler é só um pouco do ódio que da com o Jasper, ele e a Bella ainda vão brigar muito... ele é um chato do caramba.**

**Próximo... na terça? Vamos ver...**

**Alguém me perguntou quantos capítulos tem, são 38 capítulos e epílogo.  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	16. Bonecas

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Bonecas**

No escuro busquei meu relógio da minha mesa de cabeceira, quando tentei tatear topei com o ar. Uma vez mais estiquei meu braço para tentar pegar o relógio e ver a hora para saber se já devia levantar ou poderia dormir um pouco mais.

Frustrada levantei meu rosto da almofada, meus olhos demoraram um pouco para focar no lugar. Então eu me dei conta de que ao lado da cama não era a minha mesa e esse definitivamente não era o meu quarto.

Levei minhas mãos no rosto para tentar limpar a minha cabeça e tentar lembrar onde eu estava. Quase que imediatamente me lembrei de onde estava.

Estava no quarto conjunto ao quarto de Edward.

Sentei-me preguiçosamente na cama por um momento para tentar localizar meu celular. Quando o vi do outro lado do quarto me levantei para pegar. A sala escura e minha má coordenação não eram uma boa combinação para minha saúde física, já que bati meu dedo do pé contra a perna da mesa. Eu mordi meu lábio para não gritar e acordar Edward, se ele já não o tivesse feito ainda. Quando a dor tinha diminuído peguei o meu celular para verificar a hora. Eram quase seis horas assim quase era momento de me preparar. Encontrei o interruptor de luz e liguei, no dia anterior tinha sido muito difícil de encontrar, estava escondido. A tarde anterior tinha sido gastado arrumando um lugarzinho enquanto Edward estava dormindo. Eu sabia que a falta de medicamentos estava o afetando, talvez mais do que eu pensava no início, o fato de que ele esta cansado, foi um mau sinal. Troquei-me devagar, não devia ter pressa, afinal eu estava no hospital, não poderia chegar tarde.

Uma vez pronta, sai do quarto.

Abri a porta com cuidado de não fazer barulho. O quarto conjunto estava escuto também, assim que tentei não bater enquanto o atravessava.

Mas, mesmo na escuridão, pude notar Edward em sua cama, estava dormindo, mas em seu rosto tinha uma expressão de angústia e sua testa estava frisada de suor. Eu me preocupei.

Fui até ele, sentei na cama e delicadamente passei a mão pela sua testa eliminando o suor que tinha. Pareceu relaxar um pouco com o meu toque. Suspirou e virou.

Levantei da cama e saí do quarto. Devia buscar o café da manhã de Edward. Ainda que tivesse que ser a comida horrível daqui.

Quando cheguei na ala principal meu celular tocou. Rapidamente atendi.

- Bom dia.

- Oi Bella como você esta? – era a voz de Alice.

- Alice, oi. Estou bem, obrigada. O que aconteceu? – perguntei um pouco preocupada, era muito cedo para sua ligação.

- Você acha que pode sair do hospital? Na rua – perguntou.

- Pra que?

- O faça. Confie em mim – e desligou.

Com um pouco de duvida o fiz.

Na rua estava congelando terrivelmente. Me abracei para ter um pouco de calor.

Caminhei um pouco tentando encontrar alguma coisa que Alice queria que eu visse.

Esperei um pouco até que a notei. Alice estava fora de um edifício em frente à rua oposta, vestindo um casaco longo azul, usava óculos escuros, estranho para a hora que era.

Com cuidado cruzei a rua para encontrar-me com ela.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei quase horrorizada pela hora e as condições nas que havia decidido sair, sem contar o de não saber seus motivos.

- Tome, trouxe café da manhã para você e Edward, também trouxe almoço e café – disse enquanto levantava um pacote que carregava na mão e uma garrafa de café na outra. Seu gesto me deixou de boca aberta.

- Por que você se incomodou tanto? – perguntei ainda perplexa por sua ação.

- Bom, achei que queria comer comida decente – respondeu escondendo-se de ombros.

Tomei o pacote da suas mãos.

- Muito obrigada Alice. É a melhor – disse com um grande sorriso.

- Já sabia. Então como ele esta?

- Bom, ontem teve terapia com o novo médico. Foi um pouco difícil. Falou de uma garota que conheceu aqui. De uma garota que maltratavam. Curiosamente se chamava como você – disse descuidadamente.

- É... é serio? – falou em uma gagueira.

- Sim. Me deu tanta tristeza como falou sobre ela. Ele era apenas um garoto quando a vu.

- Há quanto tempo ele está aqui?

- Esta internado há dez anos, por quê?

- Só curiosidade – respondeu pensativa – Bom, devo ir – se aproximou de mim e deu um beijo na minha bochecha – Cuide-se e cumprimente Edward da minha parte.

Que o cumprimentasse? Se não o conhecia. Bem, foi estranho.

Ela se afastou antes que eu pudesse responder alguma coisa. Ainda tinha a curiosidade de seus óculos tão desnecessários, pelo menos, a esta hora, mas não me deu tempo de perguntar.

Voltei para as instalações do hospital enquanto começava a tomar o meu café.

Encontrei com Sue, que estava dando instruções para as outras enfermeiras.

- Isabella bom dia – me cumprimentou feliz.

- Bom dia – respondi – Sabe se o doutor Withlock chegou?

- Está no escritório. Não foi embora a noite – estranhei diante sua resposta.

- E o que esta fazendo?

- Passou toda a noite mexendo arquivos antigos. Eu não sei exatamente o que procura – respondeu baixando a cabeça para ver o que escrevia.

- Que estranho – murmurei enquanto tomava um gole do meu café – Obrigada.

- Sem problema – eu ouvi ela responder enquanto eu caminhava.

Tive curiosidade de saber o que Jasper fazia desde a noite anterior, assim que decidi passar em seu escritório.

Eu coloquei o pacote de alimento em um carrinho de comida junto com meu café.

Toque a porta e ouvi um distante "entre".

- Bom dia – disse enquanto cruzava a porta.

- Bom dia – ele respondeu. Ele estava sentado no chão com um milhão de registros médicos ao seu redor. Usava a mesma roupa do dia anterior e seu rosto estava completamente abatido. Seu cabelo loiro estava completamente desalinhado e no escritório tinha muitas xícaras de café vazias.

- O que esta procurando?

- Um registro.

- Achou? – perguntei esperando que me dissesse mais, mas ele seguia concentrado no que fazia.

- Busquei a noite toda. Não esta aqui – sussurrou falando com ele mesmo.

- Precisa de algo?

- Nada, obrigada. Nos encontramos mais tarde – com essas palavras entendi que queria que desaparecesse de lá.

Sai do escritório ainda intrigada por seu estranho comportamento. Mas o deixei passar, de qualquer forma, o que interessava a mim o que ele buscava?

Voltei a tomar meu café e as demais coisas para ir ao quarto de Edward.

Quando entrei, notei a enorme bagunça que havia e Edward sentado em um canto do quarto abraçando seus joelhos com seus braços.

- Edward – chamei assustada.

- Bella? – perguntou confuso, como se acreditasse que eu estava ali. Ele se levantou do seu lugar e notei seus olhos completamente angustiados.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntei enquanto colocava as coisas em cima da mesa.

- Eu... eu... não sei... você não estava... pensei... achei... não sei... eu – falava atropeladamente.

- Tranqüilo. Tranqüilo – disse enquanto o abraçava – Estou aqui. Respira.

Parecia que tinha um ataque de pânico. E eu não entendi a razão.

Quando se acalmou finalmente pode falar.

- Agora sim, diga o que aconteceu?

- Pensei que você tinha ido embora. Me assustei. Não quero que você vá.

- Se acalme, sabe que não vou te deixar, já te disse, estarei aqui com você – disse enquanto acariciava suas costas para o acalmar.

Havia me dado um susto enorme.

Como podia acreditar que eu o abandonaria?

Ele era tudo em minha vida.

- Vamos arrumar essa desordem – aconselhei uma vez que estava completamente bem.

Ele me ajudou a levantar os cadernos e todo o demais do chão.

Quando terminamos pedi pra que sentasse para tomar café.

- Quem fez a comida? – perguntou.

- Bom, uma amiga trouxe.

- Pois esta muito boa – sorri diante seu comentário.

- Ela vai ficar feliz de saber que você gostou. Disse para te mandar cumprimentos.

- Sério? E como se chama?

- Pois... ela se chama Alice – respondi um pouco preocupada por sua reação. Talvez pudesse se confundir.

Mas ele não disse nada. Ele terminou seu café da manhã e eu terminei o meu.

Ele não quis sair do quarto e entendi o porque. Ele parecia muito cansado, parecia não ter dormido a noite toda. Sus olheiras sob seus olhos estavam mais profundas. Começava a me angustiar.

A manhã passou devagar. Edward esteve deitado toda a manhã, às vezes conseguia dormir, mas quase instantaneamente voltava a acordar.

Por volta das dez horas da manhã eu pensei em algo.

- Quer que eu cante algo para que durma? – perguntei quando vi que voltava a abrir os olhos depois de uns minutos.

Ele só moveu a cabeça em afirmação, cansado.

Sentei ao seu lado.

- Coloque sua cabeça aqui – pedi enquanto palmeava minhas pernas para que descansasse. Pensou por um momento, mas ele o fez.

Comecei a acariciar seus cabelos carinhosamente e comecei a cantar uma canção.

Seus olhos se fecharam por um tempo, segui cantando até que eu pensei que ele estava dormindo. Eu não sai do meu lugar para não acordá-lo, segui movendo minhas mãos em seus cabelos.

Contemplei seu rosto, ele parecia tranqüilo, e isso me alegrou, significava que dormia em paz.

- Gosto tanto de você Edward – sussurrei, sabia que ele não me escutaria, mas precisava dizer. Precisava tirar de mim essas palavras que meu coração tinha para ele, apesar de tudo – Jamais vou te deixar – segui dizendo, tentando desaparecer com os medos que o atormentavam.

Passaram duas horas assim, eu sussurrava palavras de amor, carinho e compreensão. Dizendo tudo o que acordado eu não podia ou melhor dizendo não deveria.

A porta se abriu o que me assustou. Jasper a atravessou e me deu um olhar de desaprovação, mas não disse nada sobre a minha posição.

- Como evoluiu durante a noite? – perguntou sereno.

- Aparentemente não teve nada. Mas acho que não conseguiu dormir. Durante toda a manhã esteve entre dormindo e acordado, até agora pouco que conseguiu dormir – eu disse baixinho, enquanto continuava acariciando seus cabelos.

- Pode o acordá-lo? – assenti.

- Edward, querido. Acorde, o doutor Withlock esta aqui – sussurrei perto do seu ouvido.

Ele abriu seus olhos lentamente, rapidamente enfocou seu olhar em meu rosto e sorriu. Dirigiu sua mão para minha bochecha e a acariciou ternamente.

- Oi minha linda bo... – cortou ao notar Jasper no quarto. Rapidamente levantou-se das minhas pernas e sentou na cama.

Jasper só observava com um olhar calculista.

- Oi doutor – o cumprimentou sem muita emoção.

- Como você esta Edward? – perguntou enquanto sentava.

- Cansado.

- Isso eu posso ver. Por que não conseguiu dormir.

Edward me olhou de soslaio.

- Não sei.

- Certo – respondeu enquanto anotava.

Essa ocasião se dedicou a falar sobre Elizabeth, a boneca.

- Pode me dizer por que é importante? – disse com seriedade.

- Ela... só... só é.

- Por que já não é tanto?

- Claro que continua sendo.

- Não parece, nas anotações de Carlisle disse que não havia dia que não falasse dela. A mim nunca me falou dela até hoje.

- Eu... não sei.

- Se eu pedisse que me desse, a daria? – perguntou.

Eu vou fiquei surpresa com seu pedido. Não sabia o que ocasionava?

Carlisle tinha dito que ele entrava em pânico como... como ele tinha tido hoje.

Edward não respondeu.

- Seria por seu bem. Deve deixar de depender dela – não entendi seu argumento, se estava dizendo que Edward já não lhe dava tanta importância como antes, não fazia muita diferença.

Edward continuava sem falar.

- Você quer melhorar certo? Você quer sair daqui. Isso te ajudaria muito – Jasper seguiu insistindo.

- Mas... promete cuidar dela... promete?

- Claro que sim Edward.

- Esta bem – Edward respondeu ficando em pé para pegar Elizabeth e dar ela a Jasper.

- Adeus Elizabeth – sussurrou para a boneca.

- Isso foi muito bom Edward – Jasper lhe felicitou – Acho que terminamos por hoje – disse ficando de pé.

Fez o mesmo sinal do dia anterior para que o seguisse.

- Edward porque não deita um pouco, quando voltar cantarei outra vez para que durma um pouco sim? – ele estava triste, mas ao menos não havia entrado em crise nervosa.

Quando sai Jasper me esperava.

Só me olhava sério.

- Sabe o que significa? – disse levantando a boneca.

Neguei.

- Ele mudou o objetivo da sua fantasia. Transmitiu os sentimentos dessa boneca para outra pessoa. Sabe a quem? – perguntou sombrio – A você. Parabéns é a sua nova boneca – disse sem emoção na voz.

Eu fiquei sem fala. Isso não podia ser.

- Te aconselho que não sigas alimentando seu "amor" para você. Tudo o que representava essa boneca passou para você, porque você reúne todos os ideais que ela representava para ele, amor, carinho, proteção. E isso definitivamente não é saudável.

- Como pode estar tão certo? – perguntei com a voz entrecortada.

- É um quadro muito comum em casos como de Edward. Não posso trocar você por outra enfermeira, porque Carlisle ordenou que fosse você especificamente que estivesse com ele, mas se pudesse já não estaria mais com ele. Assim que pro seu bem, te peço, não o incite mais – disse enquanto se virava e se afastava.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Eu não queria isso. Eu não queria que me visse como sua boneca.

Eu queria seu amor, seu carinho. Só isso.

Com o coração abatido voltei ao quarto.

Edward estava deitado em sua cama, mas não dormia.

Sentei junto a ele por inércia.

Colocou sua cabeça em minhas pernas outra vez. E eu comecei a acariciar seus cabelos.

- Não sente falta de Elizabeth? – perguntei com voz monótona.

- Um pouco, mas você está aqui agora – murmurou meio sonolento.

Suas palavras foram como um golpe para meu coração. Parei meu movimento.

- Edward, como ia me chamar antes do Jasper entrar? – perguntei com um fio de voz.

Ele abriu seus olhos e sentou.

- Linda bonequinha – disse com ternura na voz.

Um soluço tentou sair dos meus lábios, mas não deixei escapar.

- Por quê? – perguntaram com a voz tremula.

- Porque você é tão bonita. Como as bonecas de porcelana. Não, ainda mais bonita e ainda mais delicada – disse passando sua mão suavemente sobre o meu rosto até meu queixo. E então, eu não sabia o que fazer se ficar longe dele e não retornar a esse lugar ou ficar lá e receber sua atenção, embora para ele fosse uma boneca de porcelana, ainda que nossos sentimentos não fossem os mesmos.

Eu o amava e ele só me via como uma boneca. Meu coração não podia suportar semelhante dor.

Meus olhos voltaram a inundar-se por causa da angustia que eu sentia.

Como todas as minhas forças engoli as lágrimas. E tentei esboçar um sorriso.

- Volte a dormir Edward. Precisa descansar – murmurei ainda com a voz fraca.

Ele o fez sem reclamar.

Continue com a minha canção de ninar, até ele adormecer.

Nesse momento eu deixei as lágrimas caírem silenciosamente por meu rosto.

- Eu te amo – sussurrei em um soluço.

Não sei por que disse isso, eu só sabia que doía.

Doeu como o inferno, porque agora sim estava certa. Ele jamais poderia corresponder-me da maneira que eu desejava.

Mas também estava certa de que eu não podia abandoná-lo. Não agora que era o seu único apoio.

Apesar de tudo, o amava, e estava disposta a passar esse tipo de tortura para ver seu rosto todos os dias, de modo a ajudá-lo suportaria que ele me transformasse em sua "boneca", entendendo que nunca seria o seu "amor".

- Sabe amor? Nunca vou te deixar. Sabe por que? Porque apesar de tudo é que você pode se recuperar, e algum tinha tenha uma vida e eu com isso serei feliz – disse com lagrimas caindo dos meus olhos.

Levante sua cabeça e coloquei no travesseiro. Mas não me afastei dele, me mantive contemplando seu rosto tranqüilo.

Com delicadeza pousei meus lábios sobre os seus, esse ato que jamais poderia fazer com ele consciente e tinha certeza que jamais se repetirá.

- "Linda bonequinha" – murmurei sem vontade – Por você eu seria amor, por você eu seria – murmurei antes de afastar-me de seu rosto de anjo.

* * *

**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 17**

_Eu não tive tempo para pensar, assim que eu o segurei lhe colocou a injeção. Imediatamente me arrependi. Foi o que fizeram com ele antes. O sedavam._

_Depois de um momento, Edward estava dormindo._

_- Como pode fazer isso? O fazer lembrar dessa maneira? – perguntei enquanto as lágrimas de impotência caindo por minhas bochechas._

_- Isabella, vejo que ainda não entendeu suas funções de enfermeira aqui. Estamos fazendo um bem ao fazer-lo se lembrar._

_- Não vejo que lhe faça bem! – gritei irritada._

_- Não grite comigo – falou entre dentes – Sei que esta confusa, que pensa gostar dele mais do que como enfermeira. O acaba de chamar de "amor", mas deve entender, ele não te ama. E você tão pouco a ele. Só sente pena, empatia, o que você quiser – quase gritou._

_- Você não sabe nada do amor. Seu coração é de gelo, não pode sentir absolutamente nada – disse enquanto tentava não me lançar em cima dele, e o golpear._

* * *

**Esse Jasper é simplesmente UM PORRE sério... enfim.. **

**eu tinha falado semana passada que ia postar na terça MAS isso dependia de vocês... e parece que não queriam ja que quase não comentaram até terça por isso não postei. Eu posso postar o próximo na terça, mas vai depender totalmente de vocês.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos xx**_  
_


	17. Dor

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Dor**

- Não vá – Edward suplicava enquanto aprisionava minha mão entre as suas.

- Edward olha – lhe pedi enquanto ficava na sua altura – Voltarei amanhã, eu prometo. Mas devo ir para minha casa.

Edward estava me olhando com seu olhar entristecido.

- Por favor, fique – voltou a pedir.

- Eu não posso – doía o deixar, mas eu tinha que fazer. – Só vai ser por hoje, Sue virá e irá lhe fazer companhia, nem vai perceber que eu não estou – tentei o tranqüilizar, mas ele continuou com angústia pintada em seu rosto.

A semana passou lentamente, coisa que eu agradecia, passar o tempo com ele era tudo que eu queria fazer, apesar que isso implicava em sofrer um pouco com ele. Seu rosto estava completamente abatido, seus olhos estavam irritados e suas olheiras haviam se tornado ainda mais perceptíveis. Fazia o possível que dormisse algumas horas durante a manhã. Quase sempre dormia enquanto cantava uma música, mas eu já não me sentava em sua cama para deixá-lo repousar em minhas pernas, não queria outra chamada de atenção de Jasper.

- Entenda sim? – eu disse enquanto passava os dedos pela sua testa removendo algumas mechas – Vou trazer algo delicioso amanhã – prometi enquanto soltava minha mão da sua.

Ele suspirou derrotado enquanto baixou o olhar.

- Você me prometa que você vai estar aqui amanhã?

- Eu prometo. Mas me prometa algo você. Prometa-me que você var tentar dormir um pouco. Sim?

Ele assentiu com relutância.

- Bem – eu disse com um sorriso. Com hesitação, eu me aproximei um pouco de seu rosto para beijar muito perto de seus lábios, tinha a tentação de beijar seus lábios, mas eu tinha prometido que não o faria. Não era saudável para ele.

- Cuide-se – ouvi sua voz enquanto eu fechava a porta do seu quarto.

Por mais que eu dissesse que voltaria logo com ele, isso não tirava o desejo de voltar com ele sem me importar nada mais.

Com tristeza direcionei meus passos em direção à saída.

Pela primeira vez em uma semana eu sai do hospital. Havia saído uns momentos desde quarta-feira para pegar o alimento que Alice amavelmente me trazia.

Peguei um táxi que me levou ao meu prédio.

Cansadamente entrei no conhecido lugar e subi as escadas.

Ao entrar em meu apartamento, esperava encontrar os poucos móveis estivessem cheio de poeira. Uma semana era muito tempo. Mas para minha surpresa, a sala estava completamente limpa. Eu soube imediatamente quem foi a responsável: Alice. Sorri enquanto imaginava minha amiga limpando minha sala, pobre, lhe devia um grande favor, devia descobrir como pagá-la mesmo sabendo que ela fazia com gosto.

Eu entrei em meu quarto para deixar minha bolsa. Entrei no chuveiro para tomar um banho e logo coloquei roupas confortáveis para poder. Quando eu dirigi meus olhos para o meu espelho, observe uma grande diferença.

O desenho que Edward tinha me dado foi enquadrado. Outro pequeno gesto de Alice. Ela definitivamente era um furacão de pequeno porte.

Contemplei por um momento a imagem, lembrando o autor deste. Não pude evitar ficar triste ao lembrar como havia me implorado para que eu ficasse com ele. Uma parte de mim ficou feliz porque queria estar comigo, porque desejava a minha companhia, mas outra se debatia na pergunta tabu: É como você quer que ele te veja?

Tinha decidido não pensar sobre as palavras dolorosas que Jasper tinha me dado na quarta-feira, mas a verdade era muito difícil. Havia chorou durante toda a tarde, o havia feito enquanto Edward dormia, não queria que se preocupasse. Em meio as lágrimas havia dito que não me importava, enquanto eu estava com ele.

Mas às vezes eu me questionava se Jasper estava errado sobre o seu diagnóstico. Às vezes, eu tinha essa esperança. E, talvez era isso o que me fazia sorrir quando Edward tinha pequenos gestos para mim. Eu gostava de pensar que de alguma maneira o fazia porque ele sentia algo por mim. Senti como uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto, talvez eram esperanças vãs, isso o sabia muito bem.

Com cuidado, coloquei o quadro de novo na mesa no espelho.

Organizei um pouco a cama e deitei para descansar. Desejando que a noite passasse rapidamente para poder estar com ele outra vez.

No dia seguinte acordei um pouco tarde. Não tinha dormido bem, uma parte da noite passei inquieta, como algo se algo ruim estivesse acontecendo. Quando eu finalmente consegui dormir era muito tarde na noite.

Quando acordei já era quase meio-dia, não era a hora em que eu estava acostumada levantar. Com um pouco de preguiça eu fiz algumas tarefas.

Eu queria visitar a Alice, mas quando eu fui ela não estava. Então, passei o resto da tarde para preparar algo delicioso para Edward. Esperava que ele gostasse, esperava que ele estivesse bem.

Uma vez que terminei tudo guardei e me troquei. Ainda que hoje era meu dia de folga, mas eu queria estar com ele, havia lhe prometido. Sai rapidamente do meu apartamento. Na rua demorei um pouco para encontrar um táxi, mas uma vez dentro do carro eu me senti ainda mais ansiosa para chegar e ver como estava meu anjo.

Eu não percebi quando chegamos à entrada do hospital.

- Senhorita, chegamos – o taxista me avisou vendo-me pelo espelho do retrovisor.

- Sim, desculpe – respondi me desculpando pela minha distração.

- Não se preocupe – ela sorriu calorosamente. Paguei o que indicou o taxímetro e eu sai do carro.

Passe sem qualquer problema pela segurança da porta e sem pensar duas vezes eu entrei no edifício.

Fiquei surpreso que Sue não estava na ala centras, em seu lugar estava Angela.

- Bella, olá – ela me cumprimentou educadamente. Embora fosse amiga de Jessica, ela nunca se mostrou desagradável comigo.

- Olá. Onde está Sue? – perguntei como enquanto peguei a folha de assinaturas.

- Oh, bem... ela esta com o Sr. Masen – ela respondeu hesitante. A caneta escorregou entre minhas mãos para ouvi-la.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei assustada.

- Não... não, o que acontece é que...

- O que? – voltei a questionar ainda mais angustiada.

- Teve uns pequenos ataques de pânico, o Dr. Withlock não estava e ela foi a única que podia o acalmar – ela respondeu em um sussurro – não foi nada grave – acrescentou ao me olhar.

- Obrigada – respondeu secamente, enquanto quase correu para o quarto.

Eu não acho nada com claridade nesse momento, eu só sabia que deveria estar com ele nesse exato momento. Parecia uma eternidade o momento de cruzar os corredores e quando abri a porta senti que esta se negava a ser aberta, mas quando eu entrar no quarto o meu coração poderia bater de novo em paz.

Edward estava dormindo em sua cama, ao lado desta, estava Sue sentada em uma cadeira acariciando seus cabelos com carinho.

- Oi Isabella – ela falou sem levantar os olhos do rosto angelical de Edward.

- Como ele esta? – perguntei com angustia.

- Cansado e assustado. Sabe? Lembro-me de seus primeiros dias aqui. Era apenas um menino indefeso – ela disse com tristeza na voz.

- Você esta com ele desde...? – não pude terminar a minha pergunta. Era um pouco difícil falar sobre o momento em que Carlisle o trouxe aqui.

- Desde quando o internaram? Sim, desde que esse menino lindo entrou nesse espantoso lugar eu fiz o que estava ao meu alcance para cuidar dele – respondeu enquanto continuava acariciar seus cabelos – Pobrezinho – sussurrou.

- Ele sempre teve medo de ficar sozinho. E os gritos dos outros pacientes o assustava ainda mais, não conseguia dormir. Quando podia escapava para lhe fazer um pouco de companhia. No entanto, ele era uma criança tão doce. Às vezes falava sobre o quão boa era Esme com ele. Muitas poucas vezes e, com o tempo ele parou para falar.

- Por que não fez nada antes? – Mordi a língua quando essas palavras saíram da minha boca. Não tinha nenhuma razão para questionar as suas ações, mas era uma pergunta que me perseguia por muito tempo, por que deixaram que passasse tanto tempo?

Pela primeira vez na conversa, Sue virou para me ver. Enquanto o fiz pude notar as lágrimas que listravam seu rosto.

- É muito fácil falar de algo que não sabe – ela disse simplesmente.

- Eu... desculpe, eu não quis... – eu estava completamente envergonhada.

- Era o meu primeiro emprego. Esperava ajudar as pessoas, como suponho que você queria, quando entrou aqui. No início não notava nada de anormal, mas com o passar dos dias notei como vários pacientes eram maltratados pelos médicos, inclusive por outros enfermeiros. Eu estava assustada, depois de um tempo quando eu vi mais do que estava acontecendo, o dou... não, ele não merece ser chamado de doutor – se corrigiu – Aro Volturi, me chamou ao seu escritório, me deu ordens explícitas para não dizer absolutamente nada do que acontecia ou que ele se encarregaria de que eu não voltaria a trabalhar nem mesmo como gari. Eu não poderia perder meu emprego, tinha dois filhos pequenos para alimentar, mas meu coração morria cada dia ao ver o inferno em que trabalhava. E um dia, trouxeram este anjo para mim. Lembrou-me do meu filho, eu não poderia deixar que lhe fizessem algo mal.

- Eu não tinha idéia. Desculpe-me. Não sabia o qual difícil havia sido para você.

- Sei que não.

- Posso perguntar algo? – ela assentiu – O que a animou em dizer a verdade ao doutor Cullen?

- De uma forma ou de outra tinha testemunhado a morte de muitos pacientes, mas nunca como a de Alice. Ela era uma paciente com um transtorno psiquiátrico menor, ela nem sequer tinha por que estar aqui. Diziam que tinha visões ou coisas assim, mas isso era falso. Apesar disso utilizavam nela a terapia de eletrochoque de uma forma tão desumana. Até que por fim ela morreu. Foi a gota que derramou do copo. Eu me senti culpada, não só por ela, mas por muitos outros tantos pacientes. Quando tive a oportunidade de contatar com Carlisle, não pensei que acreditaria em mim tão facilmente, mas ele o fez. Ele pos uma demanda judicial, chamou as autoridades, lutaram com tudo o que tinham para poder tirar os pacientes desse maltrato em que viviam, e muitas vidas foram perdidas por nosso silêncio.

- O que aconteceu com todas as pessoas que trabalhavam aqui?

- Prestei testemunho de todas as coisas que havia visto, igual aos outros colegas que igual a mim havia sido amenizado. A maioria esta apodrecendo na cadeira nesse momento.

- Obrigada por ter me dito. E desculpe-me pela forma com qual falei – disse com sincero remorso.

- Esta bem, Isabella. A verdade, às vezes eu também me pergunto isso. Por que não falei antes? Por que tive tanto medo? Teria podido salvar a tantas pessoas, Alice estaria nesse momento na rua. Edward estaria vivendo sua vida feliz em outro lugar. Mas ao invés disso, ele não existe – disse com tristeza enquanto ficava de pé – Suponho que você vai começar a semana a partir de hoje – não me perguntou, mas afirmou.

- Dr. Withlock não vêm até segunda-feira, então cuide bem dele – me deu um sorriso e saiu do quarto.

Fiquei surpreendida com o que Sue havia me dito. Ela estava certa, eu não podia julgá-la, ela estava pagando igual Carlisle.

Coloquei minhas coisas na mesa e sentei em frente à cama de Edward, para poder ver seu rosto. Eu podia ver as marcas de lágrimas nas suas bochechas.

O que tanto havia acontecido sem mim?

- Já estou aqui amor – sussurrei antes de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha e me afastar dele.

Duas horas depois Edward estava mexendo em sua cama. Sabia que estava acordando. Esperei até que ele estivesse completamente consciente para falar. Ele se sentou na cama e passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo bagunçando-o mais.

- Olá – o cumprimentei desde minha cadeira.

- Bella! – quase gritou ao me ver. Fiquei de pé e caminhei até sua cama para sentar junto a ele.

- Como se sente? – perguntei enquanto segurava sua mão e a apertava suavemente.

- Bem, bem agora que você voltou.

Por um momento fiquei perdida em seus olhos, não sabia como sempre o via me causava isso. Sem dar-me conta ele havia me rodeado com seus braços em um abraço carinhoso.

- Senti tanto sua falta – disse enterrando sua cabeça em meu colo.

- Eu também senti – disse com sinceridade, não havia outra verdade mais do que essa.

Passamos um tempo assim em silêncio, abraçados. Eram momentos assim os que me davam esperança. Que podia acreditar que poderia chegar a querer-me mais além do que seja que Jasper dissesse que podia chegar a amar-me tanto como eu o fazia.

Mas eu tive que sair da bolha de felicidade quando ouvi o ronco do seu estômago. Eu ri suavemente com isso.

- Está com fome? – perguntei ainda rindo.

- Sim, um pouco.

- Vem, trouxe algo para que coma.

Seus olhos brilharam quando viu o jantar que havia trazido, não poderia duvidar de que ele estava feliz. Ele comeu absolutamente tudo, coisa que me fez pensar.

- Edward, você tinha comido hoje?

- Não.

- Por que?

- Não tive vontade.

- Edward isso não esta certo. Você deve comer – lhe repreendi suavemente.

- Desculpe-me, é que não tinha fome – suspirei.

- Mas te faz mal se não comer. Prometa que não voltara a fazer isso.

- Esta bem – sorri porque ele parecia irritado, irritado como uma criança ao qual lhe repreenderam por uma travessura.

Quando foi a hora de dormir ele deitou em sua cama e me pediu para que ficasse com ele. O fiz sem hesitar. Demorou muito para dormir, mas quando finalmente o fez não queria me afastar dele. Então fiz algo que não devia, fiquei ali, junto a ele, ao menos por umas horas.

O dia seguinte passou com tranquilidade. Alice novamente ligou no meu celular para ir buscar a comida que ela nos trouxe. E assim como Sue havia dito, Jasper apareceu na segunda-feira.

As sessões com Jasper haviam se tornado tranquilas, não havia voltado a falar sobre a boneca. Esses dias se limitou a conversar com Edward sobre o que ele lembrava de sua família, que era quase nada.

Tudo parecia bem, até quarta-feira.

- Edward, sei que isso está incomodo para você. Sei que não esta dormindo bem e sei que não se sente bem. Então avançaremos nisso. Hoje vamos tentar algo, deixara?

Edward buscou os meus olhos com dúvida, não entendia o que aconteceria, mas eu sim. Sorri tentando infundir valor.

- Tudo bem – respondeu a Jasper.

- Tudo bem. Você se deita na cama – ele pedir. Edward o fez, mas eu podia ver o medo em seus olhos.

- Edward, tranqüilize-se, eu vou estar aqui, eu prometo.

- Bem, feche os olhos.

Jasper começou a pedir-lhe para relaxar, para deixar sua mente em branco. Eu estava muito ansiosa, não estava muito certa do que iria acontecer ou como Edward poderia reagir diante isso.

Depois de um tempo, Edward parecia estar dormindo.

- Muito bem, Edward agora eu quero que me leve até o momento onde esta esse espaço. Nesse momento que não se lembra – lhe pediu Jasper com voz tranqüila.

- Não posso, não vejo nada. Só há escuridão – Edward respondeu com voz suave.

- Tente. Tente ver entre a escuridão.

Depois de um momento Jasper voltou a perguntar.

- O que vê?

- Vejo uma mulher muito bonita.

- Bem, o que mais vê.

- Ela... ela me chama. Pede para que eu não corra pela casa.

- E você o que faz?

- Continuo fazendo. Sei que ela me perseguira e brincara comigo – pude ver um sorriso em seu rosto diante sua lembrança – ela me segue e faz cosquinhas em mim, ela é muito boa.

- Quem é ela? – Jasper voltou a perguntar.

- É minha mamãe – respondeu Edward ainda sorrindo. Uma lagrima saiu dos meus olhos, me fazia sentir feliz ouvir uma lembrança feliz da infância de Edward.

- Bem agora. O que mais acontece?

- Se escuta um ruído no andar debaixo. Ela olhou assustada, levantou em seus braços e me levou para seu quarto. Ela disse: "Edward seja um bom menino e fique aqui", abriu seu armário, ela não me deixava brincar ali, não entendia porque me colocava ali. "Não importa o que você ouvia não saia daqui. Certo? Eu te amo muito, meu príncipe", e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Quando ela fechou a porta, tive medo, estava tudo escuro, só entrava um pouquinho de luz através de uma fenda.

Eu sabia que ele estava contando, o dia em que mataram sua mãe.

- Doutor Withlock não acho que deva seguir – eu disse, não queria que revivesse isso.

- Isabella, não é o momento para suas opiniões.

- Você não entende ele...

- Isabella – disse meu nome com frieza e em seus olhos pude ver a raiva que sentia por mim. Me obriguei a cala.

- Continue Edward.

- Escutei um forte ruído. Quis sair ao ver que era, mas havia dito que não o faria. Escutei mais ruídos e logo vozes, vozes de homens e a voz da minha mamãe. Não entendia o que diziam, mas ela gritava. Tive mais medo, queria sair a ajudar, mas não podia me mover. Um tempo depois escutei como abriam à porta do quarto. Minha mamãe continuava gritando, pedia que não a tocassem, que não fizessem nada. Chorava, eu queria sair, mas tinha medo. Os homens riam. Com temor tentei ver através da fenda, só via as silhuetas das pessoas. Minha mãe gritava mais forte, sabia que estavam a machucando – Edward começou a chorar também.

- Por favor, Jasper. Já não o faça recordar – lhe pedi enquanto eu também chorava ao escutar sua experiência.

- Isabela, sei que é duro, mas ele deve lembrar.

- Não soube quanto tempo passou, mas parei de escutar ruídos. Ainda tinha medo, mas pensei que tinham ido e haviam deixado mamãe em paz. Sai do armário e quando vi sobre a cama ali estava ela, não estava com roupa. – Mais lagrimas saíram dos meus olhos ao escutar – me aproximei mais dela e vi... – sua voz cortou por um soluço que deixou sair – vi que estava coberta de um liquido vermelho, sangue. A mexi chamando "mamãe, mamãe", mas ela não abria seus olhos. Pedi que abrisse seus olhos, mas não o fazia. A abracei com força, tinha medo – ele chorava fortemente, enquanto seguia relatando – "não chore" escutei a voz de mamãe, me levantei, mas não era ela, ali na cama estava uma boneca, "não chore, não esta sozinho" a aproximei de mim e a abracei. Não estava sozinho, minha mamãe estava ali. A próxima coisa que vi, são pessoas de azul, escuto suas vozes, todas falavam de Elizabeth, Elizabeth, repetiam uma e outra vez. Até que entendi, minha amiga, minha boneca se chamava Elizabeth – ainda tinha lágrimas em seu rosto, mas pude vê-lo sorrir um pouco.

- Por favor! Deixe-o – gritei, já não podia vê-lo assim, me partia a alma escuta-lo.

- Edward, escute-me, relaxe. Devagar, abra os olhos.

Em um momento Edward havia aberto os olhos, podia ver em seus olhos a confusão. Passaram alguns minutos nos que ele entendeu o que tinha visto.

- Isso...? Ela...? – não dizia nada coerente, de repente começou a chorar muito forte, gritando "mamãe".

Automaticamente me aproximei dele e o abracei. Mas ele me empurrou, afastando-me dele. Eu sabia que era porque estava confuso, mas sua rejeição machucava.

- Shhh, Edward, acalme-se amor. Estou aqui – em meu desespero tentei consolá-lo. Tentava tocar nele, mas ele me afastava, seguia chorando, começou a gritar, não se acalmava. Com horror olhei para Jasper.

De seu casaco tirou uma seringa e me passou.

- Eu vou o segurar, você coloca – me ordenou.

Eu não tive tempo para pensar, assim que enquanto o segurou, lhe coloquei a injeção. Imediatamente me arrependi. Foi o que fizeram com ele antes. O sedavam.

Depois de um momento, Edward estava dormindo.

- Como pode fazer isso? O fazer lembrar dessa maneira? – perguntei enquanto as lágrimas de impotência caindo por minhas bochechas.

- Isabella, vejo que ainda não entendeu suas funções de enfermeira aqui. Estamos fazendo um bem ao fazer-lo se lembrar.

- Não vejo que lhe faça bem! – gritei irritada.

- Não grite comigo – falou entre dentes – Sei que esta confusa, que pensa gostar dele mais do que como enfermeira. O acaba de chamar de "amor", mas deve entender, ele não te ama. E você tão pouco a ele. Só sente pena, empatia, o que você quiser – quase gritou.

- Você não sabe nada do amor. Seu coração é de gelo, não pode sentir absolutamente nada – disse enquanto tentava não me lançar em cima dele, e o golpear.

- Pode dizer o que quiser, mas estou certo do que digo – respondeu de maneira fria – Logo vamos conversar sobre isso, quando estiver mais racional – terminou e saiu do quarto.

Nesse momento me deixei cair em meus joelhos. E chorei. Chorei por suas palavras prejudiciais, chorei porque meu coração doía, chorei por meu Edward e chorei por tudo o que ele tinha sofrido.

Me arrastei no chão para me aproximar de sua cama.

- Estou aqui Edward, estou aqui. Não se preocupe – solucei enquanto enterrava minha cabeça em seu peito. Desejando que ele pudesse me escutar.

* * *

**Spoiler Capítulo 18**

_Passei a manhã esperando que acordasse. Ao meio-dia Jasper chegou._

_Não podia esconder minha irritação para com ele._

_- Ainda esta sedado? – perguntou._

_- Sim. Por que ainda esta dormindo?_

_- O sedativo que lhe dei é um pouco forte, vai acordar em algumas horas – respondeu com tranqüilidade._

_- Algumas horas? – repeti ainda mais irritada._

_- Vai continuar me questionando? – arqueou uma sobrancelha vendo-me de maneira desafiante – Vai continuar discutindo minhas decisões._

_Apertei minhas mãos em punhos por causa da raiva que sentia para com ele nesse momento. Não podia responder-lhe como queria, mas claro que merecia que lhe dissesse suas verdades._

_- Bella... posso lhe chamar assim? – me olhou fixamente ao que eu só pude assentir. O que importava como me chamava? – Sei que esta apegada a ele. Carlisle comentou que Edward também está muito acostumado com você. Eu mesmo vi em poucos dias que estive aqui. Mas devo dizer que esse carinho não é nada são nem para você, nem para ele._

* * *

**Gente que tristeza esse relato do Edward. Esse menino sofre tadinho.**

**Demorei um pouco porque to com rinite atacada, e isso não me deixa pensar direito enfim...**

**Cap 18 na sexta? hun? ok**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	18. Reações

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Reações**

Fiquei deitada junto a sua cama. Não queria me afastar dele por nenhum motivo.

Só fiquei ali, olhando-o, ele não se movia.

Deve ter sido um sedativo potente, já que imediatamente caiu adormecido. Jasper deve saber como reagiria. Por que não me disse? Por que havia deixado que experimentasse tudo de uma só vez?

Suspirei frustrada, por mais que o perguntasse jamais poderia saber o que esse homem pensava, tão frio, tão distante.

O dia terminou e Edward seguia inconsciente, estava um pouco preocupada por ele. Queria que acordasse para poder saber como estava. Ainda que seja um absurdo pensar que estaria bem de alguma maneira.

Passei a noite junto a sua cama, no caso do acordasse, eu temia que acordasse e visse apenas a escuridão poderia ser como antes, poderia ter medo. Durante o tempo que passei acordada, eu pensei em tudo o que ele disse. Praticamente tinha presenciado como haviam... abusado de sua mãe e como ela foi morta, esteve ao lado de seu corpo sem vida. Eu não podia imaginar a angústia que sentia, era apenas um garoto. Eu não poderia evitar o nó se formou na minha garganta de imaginar aquele menino chorando em desespero sobre o corpo de sua mãe, chamando-a, implorando porque abrisse seus olhos. Isso era algo que nenhuma criança devia viver, algo que ninguém deveria suportar.

- Não tenha medo – murmurei enquanto acariciava seu rosto – Estou aqui, eu prometo cuidar de você – sabia que ele não saberia dessa promessa, era mais algo para mim.

Acariciando seu rosto acabei dormindo.

O toque do meu celular me acordou. Estava sentada no chão, minha cabeça descansava na cama. Quando levantei senti uma forte dor no pescoço. Com muita dificuldade me levantei dali e busquei o celular na mesa.

- Alo – respondi com a voz estrangulada.

- Bella? Oi, o que aconteceu que não saiu? – Era Alice. Havia esquecido que devia sair.

- Alice, me desculpe. Eu não posso sair. Acha que pode entrar no prédio?

- Não... não, eu não acho. O que? - Eu não queria explicar o que aconteceu para Alice, pelo menos não por telefone.

- Edward esta um pouco mal – um pouco era eufemismo – não gostaria de deixá-lo só durante muito tempo. Realmente desculpa te incomodar.

- Bella, eu não sei... – Sua voz soava tremula, não sabia por quê.

- Perdoe-me, estou te incomodando ainda mais. Em um momento eu saio – sabia que estava incomodando ainda mais com o meu pedido, já fazia muito vindo aqui todos os dias.

-Não. Não, tudo bem. Entrarei, te vejo em um momento - sua voz ainda soava era desigual.

Passei para o quarto que ocupava, e busquei o pequeno espelho pendurado na parede. Eu vi meu rosto, estava horrorosa, meus olhos estavam inchados e meu cabelo um pouco bagunçado. Tentei me arrumar um pouco para sair, sem assustar a ninguém com a minha aparência.

Temi um pouco em sair, não querendo estivesse sozinho, mas eu estava convencida de que seria apenas por um momento.

Me apressei pelo corredor, só quando estava fora notei que ainda usava o uniforme do dia anterior. Não me importei e continuei caminhando até chegar a ala principal do hospital.

A primeira pessoa que vi ali foi Ângela.

- Ângela bom dia. Desculpe, uma garota entrou aqui perguntando por mim? – pude notar o olhar surpreso que me deu quando me viu, talvez não tinha me arrumado muito bem.

- Bom dia. Sim, ela está sentada ali – apontou o corredor em direção à saída.

- Obrigada – lhe respondi enquanto começava a caminhar até onde havia me indicado.

À distância eu podia distinguir a pequena figura de Alice sentada em uma cadeira era azul para as visitas.

- Oi – a cumprimentei ainda um pouco longe dela. Ela quase pulou do seu assento ao me escutar. Levava esses mesmos óculos de sempre e também um lenço cobrindo os cabelos e escondendo um pouco do rosto.

- Oi – reagiu quando me viu em junto a ela. Ela estava visivelmente nervosa.

- Sei que deve assustar um pouco estar aqui – disse de forma compreensiva.

- Sabe? – um olhar de horror foi pintado em seu rosto, mas estava adivinhando sua expressão através dos acessórios.

- Claro, eu estava um pouco assustada na primeira vez que estive aqui – eu respondi para que não sentisse vergonha.

- Oh, sim, isso. Sim, você tem razão – riu nervosamente.

- Mais uma vez obrigada por tudo que você faz. Sei que é um incomodo para você – comentei um pouco embaraçada.

- Por nada é um prazer te ajudar – disse meio sorrindo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou de repente – Você parece muito cansada.

- Não dormi muito. Edward esta sedado e quero estar lá quando acorde.

- O que aconteceu?

- Pois... – não pude parar minhas lágrimas que começaram para formar-se em meus olhos quando comecei a lembrar de todas as coisas que haviam acontecido. Contei a Alice e ela também parecia horrorizada.

- Coitado – sussurrou quando terminei de contar.

- Me sinto impotente, sinto que não posso fazer nada por ele. Ainda menos nesse momento – solucei, Alice me abraçava tentando me dar um pouco de consolo.

- Estou certa de que saberá como fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

- Tenho medo Alice – murmurei – Medo de que isso não o ajude, o ponha pior. Que ele não possa... – um forte soluço cortou o que estava dizendo.

- Que não possa o que? – Alice perguntou enquanto seguia abraçando-me.

- Que não possa melhorar. Que fique aqui sempre.

- Não era assim Bella. Verá que vai se recuperar, saíra daqui. E você poderá estar com ele. De acordo? – sorriu enquanto tirava o cabelo que estava em meu rosto.

- Como sabe?

- O melhor para curar uma alma quebrada é o amor. E você o ama.

- Às vezes penso que deveria estar aqui em lugar do doutor Withlock – comentei enquanto limpava meu rosto das lagrimas.

- Quem é ele?

- O doutor Jasper Withlock? – perguntou quase em um soluço. Imediatamente dirigi meu olhar para seu rosto. Não podia ver seus olhos por causa das lentes, mas podia jurar que havia começado a chorar.

- O conhece?

Em resposta ela só moveu a cabeça negativamente.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei assustada diante sua reação.

- De-de-devo ir – respondeu com voz entrecortada. Estava chorando.

- Se sente mal? Aconteceu algo? – perguntei angustiada de novo.

- Não, não. Vem – disse estendendo até a mim as bolsas que trazia. – Cuide-se e cuide dele – disse enquanto ficava de pé e corria até a saída.

Fiquei um pouco assustada por seu comportamento. Mais tarde lhe falaria para saber que havia passado.

Tomei as coisas e caminhei de novo até o quarto de Edward, ainda muito confundida.

- Isabella – escutei a voz de Sue em minhas costas.

- Bom dia, Sue – a cumprimentei um pouco cabisbaixa.

- Quem era ela? – perguntou com um pouco de curiosidade.

- Desculpe, é uma amiga. Ela me fez o favor de trazer algo de comer. Não sabia que não podia entrar – murmurei um pouco triste,

- Não, não é isso. Ela me parece conhecida – o ultimo ela sussurrou – Devem ser coisas minhas. Estive falando de ela ontem, evoquei sua imagem – falava para si mesma – sim, desculpe. Pode ir.

Agora estava ainda mais confusa. De quem ela lembrava?

Esqueci por um momento até onde ia, quando lembrei me apressei a voltar. Já o havia deixar só por muito tempo e não sabia se já teria acordado outra vez.

Entrei apressadamente no quarto, mas ele continuava dormindo.

Suspirei de alivio.

Entrei no quarto conjunto para trocar de roupa, o fiz muito rápido.

Passei a manhã esperando que acordasse. Ao meio-dia Jasper chegou.

Não podia esconder minha irritação para com ele.

- Ainda esta sedado? – perguntou.

- Sim. Por que ainda esta dormindo?

- O sedativo que lhe dei é um pouco forte, vai acordar em algumas horas – respondeu com tranqüilidade.

- Algumas horas? – repeti ainda mais irritada.

- Vai continuar me questionando? – arqueou uma sobrancelha vendo-me de maneira desafiante – Vai continuar discutindo minhas decisões.

Apertei minhas mãos em punhos por causa da raiva que sentia para com ele nesse momento. Não podia responder-lhe como queria, mas claro que merecia que lhe dissesse suas verdades.

- Bella... posso lhe chamar assim? – me olhou fixamente ao que eu só pude assentir. O que importava como me chamava? – Sei que esta apegada a ele. Carlisle comentou que Edward também está muito acostumado com você. Eu mesmo vi em poucos dias que estive aqui. Mas devo dizer que esse carinho não é nada são nem para você, nem para ele.

- Por que o fez? Não tem nada de mal.

- O digo por experiência própria Bella. É por seu bem. No fim saíra machucada quando entender a magnitude do seu estado. Quando entender que ele não gosta de você ou te aprecia como você quer – por um momento pude ver em seu olhar um reflexo de dor, mas rapidamente seu olhar se tornou gelado outra vez.

- Não pode saber disso. Não pode saber como ele se sente ou como eu me sinto – respondi entre dentes. Isso era o que me irritava mais dele. Ele acreditava poder saber como se sentiam os demais e ao menos que o tipo fosse empático isso era impossível.

- Por favor. Te digo como profissional, como chefe e como amigo – não soube que olhar lhe dei quando disse "amigo", mas não deve ser um olhar bonito já que se corrigiu – Esta bem, não como amigo. Você esta se machucando sozinha. Você acha que porque é bom e lindo, porque se trata como o único em seu mundo, você pensa que ele te quer. Esta errada, se você deixar de estar com ele, ele vai te esquecer rapidamente, vai te trocar por alguém mais, outra enfermeira, outra pessoa.

- Esta errado. Você não sabe de nada – disse a borda do choro.

- Não se irrite comigo. É verdade que esta negando aceitar. É sua enfermeira, deve cuidar dele, sim. Mas não mais do que isso. Pode lhe dar a companhia que você quiser, a compreensão, tudo o que você quiser. Mas ao final do dia você se responsabiliza tanto como a minha é te ajudar a superar, a mudar ou a aceitar o que seja que tenha passado. Ter todo o possível para ajudar-lo para sair do seu poço, mas até ai. E isso significa que chegara um momento em que não vai precisar e você terá que sair de sua vida.

Senti o vazio que se formou em meu estomago por causa de suas palavras. Queria negar tudo o que havia me dito. Queria dizer que estava errado, que era um idiota sem coração, por pensar dessa maneira. Mas minha voz não saia por causa das lágrimas que continha.

- É seu primeiro paciente, é nova nesse trabalho. Quando tiver mais anos de experiência verá todos os pacientes da mesma forma – essas ultimas palavras foram as que fizeram que meu nojo se transbordasse.

- Você esta errado! – gritei – Jamais verei outro paciente como ele! O... eu o amo. E ainda que diga tudo o que digas, ainda que tente convencer-me do que quiser, isso não mudara. O fato de que não tenha coração não significa que eu não tenha.

- Vejo que não há forma de fazer-se reconsiderar. Muito bem, Bella. Mas só te advirto, se eu ver algum comportamento inadequado de sua parte para com ele e não me importa as indicações de Carlisle. Você vai estar fora desse lugar – disse de maneira cortante. Deu meia volta e saiu do quarto.

Quando escutei a porta fechar as lágrimas contidas transbordaram.

O havia enfrentado e estava segura que por causa disso ele não se tentaria o coração para cumprir sua ameaça.

Não tive tempo de derrubar-me outra vez. Edward começou a revirar em sua cama.

- Be-Be-lla? – chamou ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Estou aqui Edward – disse quando estava junto a ele, segurando sua mão.

Não disse nada mais, só apertou minha mão. Como se isso o ajudasse a constatar a verdade das minhas palavras.

- Como você esta? – perguntei angustiada, não abria os olhos.

- Minha cabeça dói – murmurou.

- Desculpe Edward, disse em um soluço. – Quer que eu busque algo?

- Não, não. Não vá. Fique comigo. Não me deixe você também – começou a soluçar.

- Esta bem. Calma – tentei acalma-lo.

Estive um tempo assim. Segurando sua mão, esperando que ele se movesse.

- Sabe? – falou um pouco mais calmo. – Lembrei da minha mãe.

- Não fale – lhe pedi. Sabia que também lembraria do outro.

- Lembrei que era ela que cantava – soluçou – E também... também lembrei como... – estava chorando.

- Shhh. Esta bem. Isso já passou. Não tem porque me dizer – lhe pedi.

- Por que Bella? Por que fizeram isso?

- Não sei querido.

- Ela me disse que gosta de mim. Ela disse que estaria comigo sempre – disse entre lagrimas.

- Se acalme Edward – tentei acalma-lo. Mas ele seguiu sacudindo-se violentamente pelo choro – Por favor Edward, não chore, não sabe como me dói te ver assim.

- Eu o vi. E não pude fazer nada – seguia lamentando.

- Não podia fazer nada. É um menino. Você precisava que se protegesse – disse enquanto o abraçava. Ele seguia deitado na cama, assim que tive que deitar junto a ele para fazê-lo.

- Já não chore meu menino – murmurei perto de seu ouvido – Já não chore. Eu estarei aqui com você. Cuidarei de você, vou te proteger. Nada mal vai acontecer – apertei meu abraço para lhe dar mais ênfase nas minhas palavras.

- Eu gosto tanto de você Bella. Por favor, por favor não se afaste de mim.

- Eu também gosto de você Edward. Não chore.

Durante os seguintes minutos ele continuou chorando, mas começava a se acalmar. Até que por fim deixei de ouvir seus soluços.

Uma vez que estava calmo tentei levantar da cama, mas ele me rodeou com seus braços e me puxou de novo até ele.

- Me disse que não se afastaria – me repreendeu.

- Mas deve comer. Não come desde ontem, isso vai te causar mais dano.

- Nada pode me fazer mais dano mais do que já estou – murmurou.

- Por que te diz isso?

- Agora entendo tantas coisas – disse para ele – Sei que estou louco – comento com ironia em seu tom.

- Não Edward. Não esta. Passaram coisas muito fortes com você e só tentou proteger sua mente como pode. Mas se melhorar, saíra daqui. Não volte a dizer isso sim? – pedi acariciando suas bochechas com ternura.

Isso foi o último que ele disse. Depois pode levantar e tentei que comeu algo. Só provou uns poucos bocados. Estive na cama o resto da tarde sem dizer nada.

Me preocupava muito. Depois de seu ataque só ficou ali, olhando para o nada. Lhe pedi que tentasse dormir, mas não o fez.

Quando chegou a noite fui para o meu quarto me trocar e quando voltei ele estava dormindo. Me senti aliviada por isso. Ele precisava descansar. Era o melhor nesse momento.

Entrei de novo no quarto e me deitei na cama. Quase imediatamente dormi.

Uns balbucios me despertaram. Abri os olhos um pouco confundida até que entendi plenamente o que era.

- Deixem ela! – escutei Edward gritar. Imediatamente me pus de pé e sai para ver o que acontecia.

Sai correndo pelo quarto. E encontrei com Edward em sua cama, revirando-se e gritando.

- Edward, Edward – o chamei enquanto me coloquei junto a ele e o sacudia um pouco – Acorda, Edward, é só um pesadelo – mas por mais que o movia não acordava.

- Edward meu amor, abra os olhos – implorei com angustia em minha voz.

Ele deixou de se sacudir e abriu os olhos.

Quando me reconheceu, me estreitou entre seus braços. Toquei sua pele, estava fria e suada. Seu ritmo cardíaco estava acelerado e sua respiração agitada.

- Foi horrível, Bella. O vi tudo de novo.

- Não, tranqüilo. Não passa nada. Tudo foi um sonho – tentei me acalmar, mas a este ponto já não sabia se minhas palavras funcionavam com algo.

- Não quero dormir. Não quero vê-lo de novo.

- Deve dormir.

- Não quero – me apertou mais em seus braços, tanto que quase fiquei sem ar. Tentei liberar-me dele um pouco, mas foi impossível.

- Por favor não me deixe você também – me implorou sentindo minha força para tentar soltar-me.

- Não vou a nenhum lugar, só solte-me um pouco quase não posso respirar – quase imediatamente me soltou.

- Perdoe-me – murmurou triste.

- Não se preocupe. Só deite-se – ele fiz o que pedi – Bem. Agora tenta dormir.

Ele tomou minha mão e me puxou junto a ele.

- Fique aqui. Não vai. Só fique – pude ver o medo em seus olhos. Era esse menino pequeno que viu a morte de sua mãe, era esse menino desprotegido o qual maltratavam nesse hospital. Era esse menino e a vez era o homem que eu tanto amava.

Sem pensar duas vezes deitei de seu lado.

- Durma. Eu estarei aqui. Prometo que estarei aqui.

- Obrigada. Bonequinha linda – disse com um sorriso triste em seus lábios. Comecei a cantarolar alguma canção para que lhe pudesse dormir. Não soube por quando tempo o fiz, mas surtiu efeito porque ao fim caiu dormindo. Esperava que não voltasse a ter esse pesadelo durante o resto da noite.

* * *

**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 19**

_- Não posso dormir._

_- É por que esta preocupada?_

_- Muito, como tem idéia – fui sincera. O que mais queria agora?_

_- Não deveria. Te disse que não se preocupe tanto por ele._

_- Como não preocupar? O vejo todos os dias, esta triste, tem pesadelos constantes, não come nem dorme bem. Como não me preocuparia? Seria um ser sem coração se não o fizesse, seria como..._

_- Como eu – terminou por mim._

_- Pois sim, como você – riu sem humor antes de me responder._

_- Às vezes queria ser o que você diz. Um ser sem coração._

_

* * *

_**Desculpe a demora.**

**Ai a Alice dando umas escorregadas. O Edward com pesadelos, e o Jasper mais chato do que nunca. Tods chora.**

**Até... Domingo (?) **

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor**

**_Não deixem de conferir 'Pela Estrada' e 'Soulmate' são novas traduções._**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	19. Apaixonada por seu paciente

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Apaixonada por seu paciente**

No decorrer das semanas a situação de Edward não melhorava. Era todo o contrario, estava triste, absorto em seus pensamentos. Tinha que lhe pedir para que comesse, quase o empurrava da cama para que saísse dela. O único momento em que ele parecia reagir era quando eu devia me afastar, mas era só um instante já que eu lhe prometia que voltaria no dia seguinte ele se acalmava e voltava a sua letargia.

Cada vez era mais desesperador. Era como se em vez de avançar a condição de Edward piorasse e tudo na frente do nariz do seu médico "capaz".

As confrontações com Jasper haviam passado, para meu alivio. Ainda que parecia que algo o estava incomodando e esse algo era completamente alheio a Edward ou a mim.

Jasper dizia que tudo estava bem, que era compreensível que o fato de reagir dessa maneira diante de algo tão traumatizante. Que logo ia superar. Claramente, as palavras de Jasper não me deixavam tranqüila. E a isso lhe somava ao completo sumiço de Alice.

Desde esse estranho dia ela não voltou, me ligou alegando que estava doente e não podia sair. Três semanas desde esse incidente, e Alice não tinha posto os pés nos arredores do hospital. As poucas vezes que a tinha sido visto foi no prédio, ela me cumprimentava brevemente perguntava como eu estava e sobre Edward e rapidamente desaparecia alegando ter que fazer várias coisas. Ela me deixou preocupada.

- Aqui está Bella – a voz de Demetri me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Obrigada – sorri com cansaço enquanto me entregava um copo de café, nos últimos dias minhas horas de sono haviam diminuído graças aos repetitivos pesadelos de Edward.

- E como o garoto está? – perguntou com cautela, Demetri sabia sobre meus sentimentos por Edward, não entendia, mas fazia a tentativa de me apoiar.

- Mal – me limitei a responder. Pude ver em seus olhos um pouco de pena por minha situação.

- E você não parece muito bem assim digamos – murmurou.

- Imagino – quis brincar, mas a verdade é que já não tinha forças para isso. Tudo era tão caótico, agora que não sabia se poderia agüentar.

- Bella porque não renuncia, isso não está te fazendo bem;

- Como me diz isso? Eu não posso renunciar – respondi nervosa.

- Es ta fazendo mal a si mesma. Sei que se ele estivesse nos seus cinco sentidos não iria permitir que você se matasse dessa forma.

- Vamos Dem, não é nada – tentei não dar importância as suas palavras.

- Como você disser – murmurou sério. Ele se irritava quando não dava importância a sua opinião, mas estava certa de que não me pressionaria com seu ponto de vista.

- Obrigada – lhe disse, apesar de tudo sabia que se preocupava por mim.

- É uma garota muito teimosa – voltou a me repreender, mas sempre com seu sorriso característico, era sortuda por ser sua amiga. No fim de tudo ele se for deixando-me no refeitório deserto. Eram cerca de cinco da manhã, essa era a hora que tinha certeza de que Edward estava profundamente adormecido, era o único momento durante a noite que estava certa de que não devia me preocupar com ele. Mas infelizmente já não podia dormir. Havia começado a ter uma espécie de insônia, já estava a uma semana assim.

Apoiei minha cabeça contra a mesa e fechei meus olhos deixando-os descansar por um momento.

- Por que está aqui? – a muito conhecida voz de Jasper me fez abrir os olhos.

- Tomando café? – respondi levantando o copo e balançando para que pudesse ver, ainda sem levantar a cabeça da mesa – O que você faz aqui? Ou chegou mais cedo?

- Continua me tratando por você? Qualquer um diria que depois de um mês trabalhando juntos me trataria com maior confiança – brincou nesse momento levantei a cabeça como uma mola, esperava ver seus olhos pintados de ironia de suas palavras, mas não, parecia mais como se estivesse triste.

- Ok Jasper – destaquei seu nome - O que faz aqui tão cedo? Feliz – ele riu das minhas palavras, era um riso estrangulado e frágil.

- Bella, você definitivamente me acha um monstro, não é assim?

- Eu não acho que use essas palavras para você – não, minhas palavras foram mais como idiota sem coração.

- Provavelmente. Usa piores? Eu quase posso apostar que é assim.

- E o que importa o que eu penso?

- Não me importa muito na verdade. Mas não pense que o que eu te falo é para te machucar. O faço por seu bem e pelo dele – disse referindo-se a Edward.

- Obrigada. Mensagem entregue, não é ruim. Algo mais? – comentei irritada, era sempre o mesmo. "É para seu próprio bem" Eu gostaria que deixasse de ficar adivinhando e me dissesse tudo de uma vez.

- Por que está aqui tão cedo? – voltou a perguntar ignorando meu sarcasmo anterior.

- Já disse, tomando café – respondi irritada.

- Eu já entendi, mas por que tão cedo?

- Não posso dormir.

- É por que esta preocupada?

- Muito, como tem idéia – fui sincera. O que mais queria agora?

- Não deveria. Te disse que não se preocupe tanto por ele.

- Como não preocupar? O vejo todos os dias, esta triste, tem pesadelos constantes, não come nem dorme bem. Como não me preocuparia? Seria um ser sem coração se não o fizesse, seria como...

- Como eu – terminou por mim.

- Pois sim, como você – riu sem humor antes de me responder.

- Às vezes queria ser o que você diz. Um ser sem coração.

- Por que?

- Por nada Bella. Mas é serio, não se preocupe tanto por ele. Na verdade é completamente normal sua reação agora depende dele começar a manejar a situação, como ir a superando – comentou.

- Suponho que tenha razão – declarei rendida.

Teve um momento incomodo silêncio até que voltou a falar.

- Bom acho que é hora de voltar. Tenho coisas para fazer. – disse enquanto se levantava da cadeira que ocupava e caminhava em direção ao seu escritório.

Me deixo um pouco assombrada que poderíamos ter uma conversa mais ou menos civilizada. Não era um costume entre nós, mas pelo menos melhoraria um pouco o humor no trabalho, nem sempre era confortável estar discutindo com ele e, às vezes engolindo o que eu precisava gritar. Era uma mudança agradável, embora eu sabia que poderia ser temporária.

Eu fiquei no refeitório enquanto terminava o café a goles, repassava e repassava a conversa com Jasper, ele realmente tentou fazer conversa comigo e eu não havia sido nada mais do que rude, mas nesse momento com ele havia aprendido a estar na defensiva sempre que estivesse presente. Quando o copo estava vazio me levantei da mesa e decidi ir para o escritório de Jasper, eu não tinha idéia de por que queria falar com ele, eu apenas pensava que talvez não fosse tão ruim como eu achava anteriormente.

Tinha tempo que não entrava nesse escritório, não desde a ultima vez que Carlisle tinha ido, como sentia falta dele e sabia que Edward também o fazia, mas todo mundo o tinha.

Dei dois toques na porá e fiquei esperando até que escutasse um "entre".

Eu quase desmaiei quando vi o formoso escritório do doutor Cullen cheio de pilhas e pilhas de históricos. Uma pilha mais antiga que a outra, capturando todos os espaços possíveis na sala.

Esqueci completamente o motivo da minha visita.

- O que é tudo isso? – exclamei perplexa.

- Históricos – respondeu sem levantar o olhar dos papeis que tinha no escritório.

- E para que precisa?

- Busco um em particular.

- Pra que?

- Bom, sei que esta cheia de curiosidade. Porque é melhor me dizer para que precisa de mim – respondeu levantando seu olhar.

- Sim, claro. Pois eu vim me desculpar por minha atitude agora pouco, suponho que tentava ser amável, coisa rara em você e eu me comportei muito grosseira – na verdade estava me arrependendo de estar ali, mas já havia dito.

- Como eu te disse, não culpo você por pensar assim de mim. É o que eu mereço. Mas o fato que tentei ser amável com você não muda o que penso – respondeu. E claro tinha que arruinar. Tinha que voltar com seus comentários.

- Continua pensando que eu sou uma enfermeira obcecada com o seu paciente – não perguntei, era uma declaração.

- Nunca pensei nisso.

- Então o que você pensou? Porque para você eu sou uma espécie de perseguidora louca – ele riu do meu tom indignado.

- Não te classifico dessa maneira. Apenas tento corrigir algo que eu acredito que poderia eventualmente prejudicar o meu paciente. E você.

- Ok, estou farta que sempre fale a mesma coisa. Diga de uma vez o que quer me dizer – espetei com irritação em minha voz – Sempre esta dizendo "É por seu bem e pelo dele", mas sabe não me vi fazendo mal de nenhuma forma.

- Eu sei do que estou falando – seu tom de voz deixou de ser condescendente para converter-se em um irritado.

- Então ilustra por favor! – exclamei com desdém.

- Eu também me apaixonei por um paciente – disse com voz monótona – Faz anos, quando começava a exercer na Inglaterra. Por isso que isso não é nada sã.

Não saia do meu estupor diante sua revelação.

- Como? – foi o único que saiu da minha boca.

- Tão surpreendente isso é para você?

Não tive palavras para responder.

- Suponho que tenho que te contar para que entenda minha posição – suspirou.

- Eu comecei a exercer como psiquiatra na Inglaterra, faz uns sete anos. No começo custou que os diretores do pequeno hospital em que trabalhava notar a minha capacidade, mas quando eles começaram a me dar mais e mais casos complicados. Até que veio o dela – riu suavemente – Na verdade ela não era nenhum caso complicado, tinha um caso severo de hiperatividade e falta de atenção, mas apesar disso era muito divertida e alegre. Foi como se de repente visse a luz pela primeira vez. Sua condição fez com que a internassem por umas semanas, somente para observa-la não era algo necessário, mas sua irmã insistiu demais nisso, mas essas semanas foram as melhores da minha vida. Com o tempo seu estado caiu um pouco e não entendia o porque. Sempre que estava com ela, era completamente feliz. Mas quando eu não estava, deprimia completamente. Assim que fazia o possível para passar tempo com ela. Suponho que foi meu erro. Pensei tanto e não encontrei outra resolução – murmurou mais para si mesmo.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo pude ver cair sua marcaria de frieza, podia ver emoções refletidas em seu rosto. Podia ver a alegria de suas lembranças, a saudade e finalmente a culpa.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Ironicamente, uma enfermeira relatou meu tratamento antiético ao diretor do hospital. Fui demitido e não soube mais dela, mas que sua irmã a tinha trago para os EUA. Especificamente este hospital, - seu olhar de horror não passou despercebido de mim e entendia perfeitamente o porque disso.

- Tempo depois descobri que sua irmã, só queria se desfazer dela, por isso insistia que ficasse internada, por uma situação que não precisava. Me senti tão idiota por não perceber, mas a razão estava na frente do meu nariz. Eu havia perdido a perspectiva do que era meu trabalho, muitas vezes havia me questionado. Mas jamais quis aceitar. Quando fiz que me contratasse em outro hospital tentei entrar em contato com ela. Mandei uma carta a qual jamais tive resposta, imediatamente soube que tinha esquecido de mim. Soube que havia sido um idiota ao pensar que tínhamos algo, ela estava um pouco desequilibrada, suas emoções não eram constantes e por isso havia esquecido de mim – comentem com tristeza na voz.

- Sabe o que acontecia aqui certo? – falei com suavidade.

- Esse foi o motivo pelo qual conheci Carlisle. Quando finalmente pude vir para os Estados Unidos, o primeiro que fiz foi vir a esse hospital. Apesar disso havia pensado que tentaria saber o que havia acontecido com ela. Eu nunca lhe dei seu nome para Carlisle, mas sabia que ela já não estava mais aqui. Tentei não dar importância por não encontrar nada sobre isso, mas algo não me deixava ficar quieto, até Carlisle me dizer que o tipo de tratamento que davam nesse hospital. Ao ver que ela não estava no hospital, eu pensei que havia saído daqui. Talvez ela voltou para a Inglaterra e me conformei com isso. Até há pouco tempo. Quando Edward falou numa sessão da menina gritando, disse que ela morreu.

- O que tem ela?

- Edward me disse que se chamava Alice. Igual a ela. Mary Alice Brandon.

Imediatamente reconheci esse nome. Era o nome que estava escrito no envelope que encontrei no apartamento de Alice.

_J.W._

_Jasper Withlock_

Não podia ser.

- Qual é o ponto de tudo isso? – perguntei com a voz tremula. Não queria continuar pensando nessa possibilidade.

- Ainda não entendeu. É minha culpa que ela está morta! Foi por minha culpa que ela veio parar nesse horrível lugar. Eu podia ter evitado tudo isso, se tivesse me mantido no papel de médico. Machuquei ela e fiz mal a minha carreira também. Em seu caso é muito pior, mas você não quer entender – espetou irritado. Pude ver em seus olhos algumas lágrimas que não chegaram a cair. – Com suas ações só vai machucar a ele, a longo prazo a você também terminara mal, olhe para mim. Segundo você sou um idiota sem coração, mas posso te garantir que dói aqui – colocou sua mão em seu peito – somente em imaginar com o que ela passou antes de morrer.

Eu não podia responder nada, a confusão não me deixava pensar com clareza.

Eu não sabia como consegui sair do escritório e chegar ao quarto de Edward.

Agradeci que ele estava dormindo. Eu me tranquei no quarto conjunto.

Ao chegar cai no chão.

_Mary Alice Brandon._

_J. W_

Poderia ser que minha Alice e a Alice do Jasper serem a mesma pessoa?

Mas como?

Ainda que isso explicava muitas coisas.

Quando mencionei o nome de Jasper, ela parecia completamente assustada.

Sua relutância em entrar no hospital.

Sua expressão ao saber onde eu trabalhava, a sua simpatia por Edward, apesar de não o conhecer.

Essas seriam suficientes provas para saber que era ela?

Não acredito.

Quem sabe a única forma de saber era perguntando a ela.

O suave toque na posta me fez ficar de pé e tentar parecer calma.

Sabia que a única pessoa que poderia estar aqui seria Edward. E diante disso devia estar sempre bem. Apesar de tudo.

Agora entendia um pouco mais a Jasper. E podia entender seus sentimentos e o porque de sua forma de agir.

Mas jamais lhe daria razão.

De alguma forma sabia que não era sua culpa ter se apaixonado de seu paciente.

Agora tínhamos isso em comum.

* * *

**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 20**

_- Por que se esforça tanto? – perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio._

_- Não entendo._

_- Comigo... Por que se esforça comigo? Sabe perfeitamente como eu que não tenho cura, morrerei internado nesse hospital._

_- Não diga isso – o repreendi com verdadeira irritação, ele não sabia. Ele não entendia._

_- Por que não? É a verdade. Cada dia mais tudo piora, os pesadelos, as lembranças, tudo. Ainda não entendo porque continua aqui. Te dou tanta pena? – suas palavras fizeram as lágrimas chegando de novo. Não só estava dando por vencido senão que também estava subestimando meu amor por ele. Mas claro, como o teria se jamais havia dito._

_- Não volte a dizer isso – murmurei – Você não sabe o que eu sinto._

_- Antes pensava que... – ficou em silencio. – Isso é o único que podia te prender assim comigo – refletiu abaixando seu rosto._

_- Não é o único – sussurrei. Quem sabe devia dizer a verdade, apesar de tudo. Talvez podia ser o único momento em que poderia._

_- Me diga entao... o que te faz ter esperanças que sairei daqui? O que te faz estar sempre comigo? – exigiu exasperado._

* * *

**Agora entendemos os motivos do Jasper.. é e todo mundo errou em como ele e a Alice se conheceram hahaha**

**Uma coisa: _Eu só posto quando vejo que pelo menos 80% das pessoas do capítulo anterior leram e comentaram, enquanto isso não acontece eu não posto. Então o 20 só virá quando eu ver essas estatísticas._**

**Queria pedir para vocês votarem em MUTE aqui por favor**

**_meninasvampiras.*com/*?p=15057_** (só tirar os *) **OBRIGADA A QUEM VOTAR!**

_**Leiam a nova fic ****L'amour est Sourd!**_

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem...**

**Bjs xx  
**


	20. A verdade

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – A verdade**

Levantei do chão para poder abrir a porta. Mas quando o fiz uma tontura tomou conta de mim, me segurei na parece como pude para não cair. Tome um momento para me recompor, mas uma vez que eu fiz, pude voltar a estar de pé com normalidade.

Abri a porta e Edward estava sentado em sua cama, com o rosto enterrado nas mãos. Era uma posição comum para logo depois de um pesadelo.

Sentei em silêncio ao lado dele e passei o meu braço em volta dos seus ombros. Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu estava lá, que tudo estava bem, pelo menos por agora. Ao sentir-me perto se limitou a esconder o rosto no vão do meu pescoço, até que ele finalmente se acalmou.

Eu o tinha feito sair para tomar café da manhã. Eu sabia que não era bom forçá-lo, mas queria que se soltasse um pouco. Demorou um pouco para comer, mas quase comeu todo o alimento. Jasper adiantou um pouco a sessão. Quase todas as sessões eram sobre seus pesadelos. E ele já não queria continuar falando sobre isso.

Quando Jasper se cansou de tentar falar com ele, mudou de tema.

- Sabe? Carlisle me ligou. Disse que te manda cumprimentos. E Esme também. Disse que logo vão voltar. – Jasper tentou colocar uma nota de alegria em suas palavras.

- Não está feliz? – Perguntei com entusiasmo. Se havia alguém que podia fazer algo por ele era Carlisle. Não via a hora de que voltasse.

Edward respondeu com um aceno dando a entender que a notícia não o emocionava muito.

Jasper saiu e eu obriguei Edward a sair para o jardim. Eu tinha que fazer que ele voltasse a sair.

Sentamos no banco onde eu costumava sentar antes. Edward estava inquieto.

- Quer caminhar? – perguntei para tranqüiliza-lo.

Ele me disse que sim. Entramos por entre as árvores mais altas. Era quase como uma pequena floresta.

Enquanto caminhávamos a mesma tontura me pegou de surpresa. Eu tive que segurar em uma árvore para não cair, foi só por um momento e pude rapidamente seguir

Edward acenou para nos acomodarmos sob uma árvore. Eu hesitei um pouco, mas não dei importância. Talvez aqui na tranqüilidade, com luz natural e ar ele poderia descansar um pouco melhor.

Sentando debaixo da árvore, Edward fez que apoiava minha cabeça sobre seu ombro.

- Tente dormir – sussurrou. Eu o olhei chocada, por que ele me pedia para dormir? Ele que precisava.

- Não precisa – vociferei forçando sua mão para que me deixasse sentar – Quem deve descansar é você – comentei, ele suspirou diante minha negativa.

- Por que se esforça tanto? – perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio.

- Não entendo.

- Comigo... Por que se esforça comigo? Sabe perfeitamente como eu que não tenho cura, morrerei internado nesse hospital.

- Não diga isso – o repreendi com verdadeira irritação, ele não sabia. Ele não entendia.

- Por que não? É a verdade. Cada dia mais tudo piora, os pesadelos, as lembranças, tudo. Ainda não entendo porque continua aqui. Te dou tanta pena? – suas palavras fizeram as lágrimas chegando de novo. Não só estava dando por vencido senão que também estava subestimando meu amor por ele. Mas claro, como o teria se jamais havia dito.

- Não volte a dizer isso – murmurei – Você não sabe o que eu sinto.

- Antes pensava que... – ficou em silencio. – Isso é o único que podia te prender assim comigo – refletiu abaixando seu rosto.

- Não é o único – sussurrei. Quem sabe devia dizer a verdade, apesar de tudo. Talvez podia ser o único momento em que poderia.

- Me diga então... o que te faz ter esperanças que sairei daqui? O que te faz estar sempre comigo? – exigiu exasperado.

- Que eu te amo – soltei as palavras sem pensar. Só fluíram, escaparam dos meus lábios. Mas não havia nada melhor do que essa sensação. Dizer o que meu coração gritava todos os dias. – É o que me da esperança. É o que me faz estar aqui. Eu te amo e não quero te deixar sozinho, quero que melhore e possa ter uma vida fora daqui. E eu... quero ser... parte da sua vida, ainda que seja aqui. Ainda que só seja sua enfermeira, ainda que me mate cada vez... – não pude suportar as lagrimas nem um minuto a mais, estas começaram a cair por minhas bochechas, como se fossem cachoeiras. Deixando fluir todos os meus medos, os medos que havia deixado par aminha mente, os medos que me atormentavam cada dia desde que entendi que o amava – Cada vez... que me chama de bonequinha. Isso que eu sou para você, não? Sua companhia incondicional, sua querida, só isso – minhas últimas palavras foram um murmúrio apagado. Minhas palavras agora não pareciam uma boa idéia, já que os olhos de Edward se encontravam inundados.

- Não... não, não – murmurei enquanto começava a limpar a lágrima solitária que escapou dele e caiu por sua bochecha – Não chore, me perdoa. Não devia ter dito nada. Perdoe-me. Eu só queria... não queria te fazer sentir mal. Só queria que saiba que para você, só para você, eu seria o que você quisesse – essas palavras pronunciadas por meus lábios foram como carvão aceso neles. Mas não me arrependia de apesar da dor no meu coração, sabia que de alguma maneira seria uma forma de permanecer com ele.

Edward tomou a mão com a que limpava seu rosto fazendo-me parar e fixar o olhar em seus olhos verdes, completamente aflitos.

- Eu machuquei você – murmurou, pude notar a dor impregnada em suas palavras apesar de não entender.

- Não, não fez – tentei consola-lo, mas era muito difícil fazê-lo ao não entender do que devia consolá-lo. Das minhas palavras? Da sua confusão? Da minha?

- O fiz. Só... você não é só minha companhia, não é como Elizabeth. É... todo o meu mundo. Você é tudo o que tem significado, tudo o que tem sentido, você é a única constante que tenho no caos que é a minha cabeça. Você é a única que eu tenho certeza que é real. Às vezes a voz de Elizabeth era tão real, às vezes gritos são, os soluços, as imagens. Às vezes, tudo isso é tão real que eu tenho quase certeza de que é. Mas eu vejo você e sei que é real e me convenço de que as demais coisas não são, só você. Talvez faça mal em comparar você com Elizabeth em algum ponto, mas isso não te faz a minha simples companhia, você é meu amor. É a linda figura de uma boneca de Porcelana, delicada, doce e em certo ponto inalcançável, mas é seu calor, seu coração, o que me faz desejar você junto a mim.

- Suas palavras me deixaram em choque. O que ele acaba de me dizer era que...

- Você me ama? – perguntei com temor na voz.

- Da única maneira que posso fazê-lo. Com toda a minha alma – a solenidade das suas palavras me fez derramar uma pequena lágrima de emoção. Sua mão tomou a minha e levou até a sua bochecha, a apertou contra essa e eu não pude evitar de movê-la acariciando sua maçã do rosto.

Hesitando sentei na frente dele. Me ajoelhei para aproximar um pouco a ele. Um pouco vacilante beijei sua bochecha. Um sorriso quase imperceptível pintou seu rosto. Virei para aproximar do seu rosto, desta vez dos seus lábios. Eu temia um pouco sua reação, mas quando me aproximava Edward acabou preenchendo a pequena distância que separava os nossos lábios. O beijo foi tímido, estava certa de que o primeiro de sua vida. E eu fiquei encantada com sua proximidade, encantada com a sua substância e perdida completamente na sensação que tinha esquecido completamente de onde estava.

Com delicadeza me separei dos seus lábios e abracei seu peito ouvindo as batidas violentas do seu coração. Eu não me cansaria de ouvi-lo, já que fosse ritmicamente enquanto dormia ou assim, agitado pela emoção. Esperando que esta essa fosse a razão.

Houve um momento de silêncio durante o qual eu fiquei junto ao seu peito e ele afagava o meu cabelo com ternura. Espero que não tenha cometido um erro por o ter beijado, ter dito o que sentia.

Mas realmente como eu poderia estar errada quando o meu coração batia com tanta alegria.

Ele entendia bem o que era amar?

Fiquei tensa entre seus braços diante o pensamento. Ele notou meu incomodo e me soltou entendendo mal a minha reação.

- Não me solte – roguei voltando a tomar seus braços e rodeando-me com eles. Não queria perder seu contato. Me obriguei a enterrar esta questão nas profundezas da minha mente. Porque eu sabia bem a resposta. Ele entendia perfeitamente essa sensação. Não tinha porque duvidar. Não tinha porque ter medo, pelo menos não do que sentia. Agora havia um medo novo, diferente, mas muito perigoso. Jasper Withlock.

O que diria se me visse dessa maneira junto a Edward? Eu tinha certeza que ele não iria pensar duas vezes antes de me chutar para fora do hospital ou, pior ainda, chamar a polícia e me acusar de abusar de um paciente. A idéia me fez rir um pouco, mas eu tinha certeza de que, na prática, não seria divertido.

A tarde caiu enquanto seguíamos sentados debaixo daquela árvore.

- Temos que entrar – eu disse sem convicção na voz. Sabia que o momento se perderia e dentro do hospital deveríamos voltar a ser paciente-enfermeira.

- Não quero. Quero ficar assim com você, para sempre – me fixei em seu rosto. Não havia mudado muito, estava magro, cansado. As olheiras ofuscando bastante seu rosto. Mas seus olhos, havia uma diferença, brilhantes, refletiam paz, luz, alegria.

- Prometo que estaremos sempre assim. Você verá. Mas agora devemos entrar ou vamos ficar doente – comentei com alegria.

Com alguma relutância, entramos para o hospital. Ninguém tinha notado nosso pequeno sumiço no jardim. Ou pelo menos esperava que Jasper não o tinha feito.

Como eu ta minha vida tinha mudado em uma tarde. Ele havia me dado esperança que eu tinha perdido há muito tempo. Ter o amor de Edward. Agora era só uma questão de esperar para que tudo melhorasse para ele. Eu tinha esquecido do meu mal-estar na parte da manhã, então eu não lhe dei qualquer importância.

Ao retornar para o quarto, de repente lembrei-me de Alice e da conversa que tive com Jasper. Devia falar com Alice porque, apesar de que era uma idéia completamente louca era algo que me fazia pensar seriamente sobre a realidade dela.

Ambos jantamos muito pouco e logo ambos estávamos cansados. Cada um se trocou e logo estávamos deitados em sua cama.

- Obrigado – Edward murmurou enquanto me estreitava um pouco entre seus braços.

- Por que? – perguntei um pouco confusa.

- Por estar aqui. Por jamais se afastar de mim apesar de tudo. No geral, por ser você – sorriu com os olhos fechados.

- Eu te amo – murmurei e fechei meus olhos. Quase de imediato cai adormecida.

À meia-noite típicos os movimentos e as palavras de Edward me acordaram. Eu sabia que os pesadelos não sumiriam assim.

O acordei gentilmente, o acalmei e voltou a dormir.

Para minha desgraça eu já não podia voltar a fazê-lo.

Levantei-me e fui para o meu quarto. Lavei o meu rosto e quando vi o meu reflexo notei o quão mal cuidada estava. Muito pálida e abatida, quase tanto quanto Edward. Enquanto eu caminhava de volta para o quarto voltei a sentir a tontura. Mas desta vez foi pior. Mas dessa vez quase cai no chão, com muita dificuldade pude chegar à minha cama. Me deitei nela e fechei os olhos na esperança de que o desconforto desaparecesse novamente.

* * *

**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 21**

_- O que está pensando? – Edward perguntou tirando-me da minha reflexão._

_- Em nada. Só que eu te amo muito – respondi brincalhona enquanto tomava sua mão para voltarmos ao edifício._

_- Pois eu ainda mais, bonequinha – já não me incomodava seu apelido, a verdade era uma forma realmente doce de chamar-me._

_Enquanto atravessávamos o pátio comecei a me sentir mal. Sentia como a luz do sol batia diretamente no meu rosto e me fez perder a visibilidade. Tudo dava voltar e sentia que poderia manter-me de pé._

_O último que alcancei a sussurrar foi seu nome: Edward._

_

* * *

_

**POR FAVOOOOR Votem em MUTE aqui please: meninasvampiras.*com/*?p=15057**

**Eu AMO esse capítulo é um dos melhores... mas como alegria de pobre dura pouco o próximo vai ser aquela tensão.**

**A mesma coisa que eu falei no capítulo anterior: Eu só posto o próximo quando ver se as pessoas comentaram. Se não o fizeram eu demoro mesmo. **

**Obrigada pelos comentários.**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	21. Hospital

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – Hospital **

Uma sensação de cosquinha me tirou do meu torpor. No principio era quase imperceptível, mas depois de um tempo pude sentir claramente a sensação no meu rosto e cabelo. Sonolenta abri meus olhos para encontrar-me com umas belas estrelas verdes que eu conhecia bem.

- Edward? – perguntei um pouco atordoada. Não lembrava claramente o que havia acontecido.

- Oi – Edward me respondeu com um sorriso triste. Seus dedos seguiram dançando por meu cabelo e rosto, tirando uma mecha, voltando a colocar no seu lugar ou acariciando minha testa ou bochechas sem dizer nada, limitando-se a observar-me quase com... adoração?

Pude notar a melancolia em seus olhos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei enquanto tentava sentar, me custou um pouco, mas o fiz.

- Sonhei com algo lindo, mas impossível – sussurrou como se contasse um segredo.

- Sério? O que foi?

- Não posso contar. Poderia te irritar de alguma maneira.

- Claro que não, meu céu – sussurrei enquanto tomava sua mão entre as minhas – Nada poderia me fazer irritar contigo, meu amor – era tão bom sussurrar palavras carinhosas a ele. Era algo que desejava com ânsia.

Seu olhar demonstrava confusão e isso me assustou.

- O que foi?

- Você me chamou de "meu amor"? Significa que... não foi um sonho? – sua mão apertou um pouco a minha.

- Achou que tinha sonhado com ontem? Achou que havia sonhado que eu disse que te amo? – perguntei um pouco espantada.

- Quando acordei você não estava e... e... e não tinha sentido. Só poderia ter sido um sonho. Não podia ser outra coisa – falava com dificuldade, como se não pudesse acreditar em mim.

- Edward, calma. Olha pra mim. Sim aconteceu, não foi um sonho. Eu te amo – o aproximei de mim e lhe dei um casto beijo nos lábios.

- Você não estava – sussurrou.

- Desculpe. Eu não quis... – fui abruptamente silenciada pelos suaves lábios de Edward.

Quando se separou de mim, descansou sua testa contra meu ombro e seus braços me rodearam.

- Graças a Deus, não foi um sonho – o escutei murmurar com alivio enquanto me apertava mais nele.

Estávamos um bom tempo assim. Juntos, abraçados, só desfrutando do outro. Deitamos em minha cama e nos voltamos a falar. Logo em um ponto ele voltou a ficar adormecer, mas eu não. Estive acordada vendo seu rosto. Sua expressão não era a mesma, claramente podia ver o tranqüilo que estava e não havia melhor sensação que essa, a de vê-lo bem.

Poderia dizer que para mim essa noite foi como um sonho também. Foi um dos momentos mais lindos da minha vida porque os compartilhei com ele. Mas no dia a dia não podíamos estar assim, ao menos não em frente a todos. Especialmente não em frente a Jasper.

Quem sabe não era uma má pessoa, o havia demonstrado. Tinha culpas, muitas, e por essas mesmas culpas estava disposto a nos afastar se via coisas que ele considerava impróprias.

Mas o que tinha de impróprio que eu queria estar com ele? Que mal havia em que eu o amasse ou ele o fizesse comigo?

Ainda assim não queria me arriscar que me afastassem dele.

A manhã estava linda e fresca. Um perfeito clima para passear pelo jardim.

Edward e eu passávamos todo nosso tempo ali, enquanto podíamos.

Nos sentamos escondidos entre as arvores, onde ninguém podia nos ver e ali nos aconchegamos juntos. Esse era um dos meus momentos favoritos do dia. Estar junto a ele e dizer "Te amo".

- O que está pensando? – Edward perguntou tirando-me da minha reflexão.

- Em nada. Só que eu te amo muito – respondi brincalhona enquanto tomava sua mão para voltarmos ao edifício.

- Pois eu ainda mais, bonequinha – já não me incomodava seu apelido, a verdade era uma forma realmente doce de chamar-me.

Enquanto atravessávamos o pátio comecei a me sentir mal. Sentia como a luz do sol batia diretamente no meu rosto e me fez perder a visibilidade. Tudo dava voltar e sentia que poderia manter-me de pé.

O último que alcancei a sussurrar foi seu nome: Edward.

Abri os olhos pesadamente. A luz me cegou imediatamente, tudo era muito brilhante significava que eu estava morta? Não acho. Demorei um par de minutos para focar minha visão de maneira que podia tentar reconhecer o lugar. Ainda que foi impossível.

Depois de um momento de confusão a minha mente chegou a um nome.

- Edward – minha voz soava muito rouca, era irreconhecível.

Senti um aperto em minha mão. Girei minha cabeça suavemente para ver quem era.

- Tranqüila. Tranqüila – reconheci a voz de Alice quase de imediato.

- Onde estou? – consegui perguntar com dificuldade.

- Esta em um hospital. Te internaram por uma descompensação* e... não sei que outro termo médico usaram. O ponto é que estava muito fraca e anêmica.

_*** Descompensação:**_ _Estado patológico durante o qual as deficiências de um órgão não são compensadas por trabalho suplementar das partes sãs desse mesmo órgão ou por outro órgão de função análoga._

- Sério? – exclamei com surpresa, na verdade sentia que estava morrendo, mas pelo o que Alice disse era pouca coisa.

- Assim é. Mas a verdade é que me deu um grande susto – pude escutar a voz embargada de Alice nessas palavras.

- Desculpe – foi o único que pude dizer.

Ia despertando-me com o passar do tempo.

- E Edward? – voltei a perguntar de uma vez. Tentei sentar, mas Alice fez pressão contra mim para que eu não o fizess.e

- Calma. Não se levante, tem uma intravenosa e pode machucar a veia se você se mover.

- Não importa. Onde esta Edward?

- Não sei Bella. Deve estar na clinica. Veio diretamente para esse hospital porque me chamaram. Mas Edward deve estar bem. Calma.

Tentei não me importar. Sabia que não ganhava nada me alterando, mas a verdade é que estava me custando trabalho para fazê-lo. Deixei passar uns minutos para clarear minha mente e poder formular alguma pergunta. Fechei os olhos no entendo de superar o torpor provocada pelos remédios. Passou muito tempo antes que eu pudesse começar a falar de novo.

- Desde quando estou aqui?

- Desde ontem. Me ligaram ao meio dia.

- Quanto tempo vou ficar aqui?

- Não sei Bella. Na verdade, não sei muito.

- Perfeito – ironizei.

- Não se irrite comigo.

- Perdão Alice. Ainda agora estou pensando. O que estava acontecendo com você? Tem muito tempo que não te vejo. – comentei.

- Eu... desculpe.

- Por que está me evitando?

- Eu não o faço.

- Claro que sim. Esta me evitando e evita ir ao hospital... desde o dia que mencionei Jasper – murmurei o último para mim, lembrando do que ele tinha me contado. – Você conhece o Jasper, verdade?

- Claro que não – respondeu, mas sem me olhar nos olhos.

- Alice me conte a verdade. Sou sua amiga, confie em mim – devia pressionar para obter uma resposta.

- Não posso Bella. Tenho medo – e esse medo se refletia claramente em seus olhos.

- Você é Mary Alice Brandon, não é? – no momento que soltei essas palavras seus olhos quase saíram do seu crânio.

- Que...quem te... disse isso? – perguntou com horror em seus rosto.

- Esse é seu nome verdadeiro não é?

Em um momento Alice estava em sua cadeira e na outra estava me abraçando e chorando desconsoladamente.

- Por favor não diga a ninguém. Por favor. Não quero voltar. Por favor Bella – pedia uma e outra vez.

- Alice, calma. Olha pra mim – lhe pedi gentilmente – Não tem porque estar assustada. Só queria que me dissesse a verdade. Assim que não chore ta? – disse enquanto limpava suas lágrimas.

Ela me observou por um momento antes de responder.

- Sim, sou Mary Alice Brandon.

* * *

**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 21**

_Fiquei de pé e comecei a jogar tudo o que estava ao meu alcance._

_Não sabia bem porque o fazia, só tinha a necessidade de descarregar minha impotência, minha raiva e meu medo._

_Quando senti que já não tinha forçar voltei a cair no chão._

_As palavras seguiam repetindo-se em minha mente._

_- É minha culpa, é minha culpa._

_Os gritos da minha mãe e os de Alice se misturavam em minha cabeça, dessa vez acrescentando algo mais, algo que me destroçava. A débil voz de Bella murmurando meu nome enquanto desabava no chão._

_A chamei, muitas vezes, com a esperança que esse fosse mais um pesadelo, um que eu acordaria e veria ela junto a mim._

_

* * *

_**Edward vai surtar sem a Bella, como da para ver na preview.**

**O próximo cap é bem pequeno, talvez venha antes.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem **

**Bjs **

**xx  
**


	22. Loucura

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – Loucura**

Sua pele estava pálida, quase transparente. Seus lábios haviam perdido seu lindo tom rosado e estava pálido.

- Bella – chamei com a esperança de que me respondesse – Linda, abra seus olhinhos – pedi um pouco mais alto.

O que... o que estava acontecendo?

- Bella, preciosa, olhe-me – desta vez a minha voz era suplicante.

Em um momento várias pessoas estavam ao nosso redor.

Senti como me separavam dela. Lutava contra quem me levava, mas não conseguia me soltar.

- Edward, se acalme, olha pra mim.

Não queria, só queria ver a minha Bella. Queria saber se estava bem.

Sem me dar conta me afastaram mais e mais dela. Até que me deixaram dentro do hospital.

- DEIXE-ME! DEIXE-ME! TENHO QUE VÊ-LA! – gritava para a pessoa que me arrastava, lutava contra seu aperto, mas foi impossível me soltar.

- Ela vai ficar bem, deixe que a ajude – me pedia lutando comigo – deixe que a ajude.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que eu não me dei conta no momento que estava trancado no meu quarto.

Grudei junto a porta para gritar que me deixassem sair.

- Por favor, deixe-me vê-la – pedi com a garganta quase machucada de tanto gritar. Eu me deixei cair no chão, sentando contra a porta, abracei meus joelhos sentindo-me derrotado.

_Lembra que sua mãe estava assim? Pálida, desmaiada. Como sua Bella._

A voz... era a voz de... Não, Jasper havia dito que não era real.

- Não é real – murmurei em voz alta, como se precisasse dizer para acreditar.

_Lembra que chamava igual a ela?_

Nesse momento um flash de memória invadiu minha mente.

_- Mamãe abre seus olhos por favor – _pedia ao corpo sem vida da minha mãe.

_Sua amada Bella te deixou, igual sua mamãe fez._

- Não é verdade! Não é verdade! – gritei para o nada.

_Você sabia que não podia ficar com ela para sempre. __Não merece estar com ela. Jamais pode cuidar dela, como merecia sua boneca preciosa._

- Cale a boca! Cale a boca! Ela vai ficar bem... essa... Vai voltar!

_Não meu__ menino, ela está morta, igual sua mãe, igual a Alice. E foi culpa outra sua vez por não poder fazer nada._

- Não... não é verdade. NÃO! – tapei os ouvidos para não ouvir aquelas palavras, palavras que eram mentiras. Bella não podia me deixar, não agora, nem nunca.

_E__la está morta, Edward, aceite. Todos que você gosta, morrem.._

- NÃO! NÃO! – Eu comecei a gritar.

Fiquei de pé e comecei a jogar tudo o que estava ao meu alcance.

Não sabia bem porque o fazia, só tinha a necessidade de descarregar minha impotência, minha raiva e meu medo.

Quando senti que já não tinha forçar voltei a cair no chão.

As palavras seguiam repetindo-se em minha mente.

- É minha culpa, é minha culpa.

Os gritos da minha mãe e os de Alice se misturavam em minha cabeça, dessa vez acrescentando algo mais, algo que me destroçava. A débil voz de Bella murmurando meu nome enquanto desabava no chão.

A chamei, muitas vezes, com a esperança que esse fosse mais um pesadelo, um que eu acordaria e veria ela junto a mim.

Ela me diria que estava tudo bem, que gostava de mim; então ela cantaria para que eu voltasse a dormir.

Mas isso nunca aconteceu.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei deitado no chão, desejando acordar.

Só fui consciente do ruído da porta se abrindo, uma exclamação de horror e passos pelo quarto.

- Edward, escute como Sue me chamava – Edward – sua voz tinha mais e mais preocupação.

- Demetri, chame o doutor Withlock – escutei, disse em um tom alarmado.

A próxima coisa que eu soube foi que estavam passando uma pequena luz nos meus olhos.

- Seus sinais vitais estão bem – ouvi a voz de Jasper – Demetri me ajude a colocá-lo na cama.

Levou-me para a cama onde Jasper seguido me examinando.

- Parece que ele está em estado de choque, vamos esperar algumas horas para ver como ele reage. Sue, fica pendente de sua evolução, um outro ataque desse e terá que sedá-lo – sentenciou.

Para mim, já não me importava mais. Sem Bella pra mim tanto faz, estar dormindo ou acordado, poderia estar morto.

O que me importava sem ela.

* * *

_**Spoiler Capítulo 23**_

_- Teve uma enorme crise nervosa, depois que você desmaiou. Tive que arrasta-lo para o seu quarto. A quebrou completamente e esta catatônico até hoje. Se nega a comer e... – não deixei que continuasse falando. Com muito esforço levantei da cama._

_- O que você acha que está fazendo? – perguntou quando me viu tentando dar um passo._

_- Não é obvio? Vou voltar para o hospital. Devo ver Edward._

_- Por acaso você ficou louca? Você está doente, entende esse termo, suponho..._

_- Claro que entendo, e quer saber? Não me importa._

_Dali em diante ele estava reclamando contra "minha falta de raciocínio", mas na verdade não me importava._

_Meus pensamentos estavam em Edward. Em como podia estar. Estava muito preocupada._

* * *

**AVISO IMPORANTE**

**Creio que a grande maioria estava ciente do problema do Fanfiction que afetou todos os usuários. Ele estava com problemas a umas 3 semanas por ai, logo eu não podia postar. ****E mesmo eu tendo deixado um ENORME aviso no meu perfil avisando do erro, ainda recebi reviews de pessoas dizendo que eu abandonei, eu fico com raiva de verdade quando fazem essa coisas. Ja disse mil vezes e repito: no meu perfil tem meu email, meus twitters, minha comunidade, meu orkut, muitos lugares pra vocês perguntarem porque está demorando, só usar.** Aos que pensaram que eu não postei porque não queria, não era isso, era realmente porque eu não estava conseguindo. **Essa semana descobri como driblar o erro, mas a uns 2 dias ele voltou ao normal.**** Espero que entendam que não foi nada intencional.**

**Agora vamos p****a****ra a fic**

**TADINHO DO EDWARD GENTE QUE VONTADE DE PEGAR NO COLO )=**

**No próximo temos a história da Alice, Bella voltando e um Jasper nada legal (novidade né)**

**Obrigada aos que tiveram paciência, e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	23. Confrontação

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo ****23 – Confrontação **

- James? Como ele te tirou? Por que ele o fez verdade?

- Ele... ele era o enfermeiro encarregado de mim. Era o único que se comportava humanamente comigo. Às vezes levava comida escondida para mim. Por isso você me lembrou dele – sorriu ainda com lágrimas derramando pelo seu rosto – Quando os médicos não estavam por perto ele ficava comigo. Ele falava de sua namorada e, às vezes, dizia que se tivesse uma irmãzinha seria como eu. Ele sempre soube como me fazer sorrir. Sabia que ele sofria comigo, mas ele também entendia não podia fazer nada para o mim.

- Uma noite os... os eletro-choque foram demais ou quem sabe foi eu que já não suportava mais. Meu coração parou e me deram como morta. James levava o meu corpo para o necrotério, quando ele começou a sentir os meus sinais vitais. Como pode tentou me manter viva, ele dizia que havia sido um milagre, que nesse dia havia renascido. Creio que era uma boa maneira de colocar. Ninguém se preocuparia por mim agora que estava oficialmente morta, assim que não foi difícil para James me tirar. O difícil foi que voltasse a ser normal. Me levou para o apartamento que dividia com Victoria. Ainda me lembro da cara de medo de Victoria ao me ver tão destroçada e encolhida pelo medo, debilitada fisicamente e emocionalmente. James me levou para um quarto, antes de sair me disse para não ter medo. Foi um pedido um pouco difícil de sua parte. Eu ouvi ele conversando com Victoria sobre mim. Depois te um tempo ela entrou e tentou se aproximar de mim. Acho que a assustei quando gritei para que se afastasse, ela o fez. Foi muito difícil para mim tentar confiar nela. Ainda temia que me machucasse, mas ela teve paciência e me ajudou. Tanto ela quanto James foram meu apoio para que não voltasse a ficar louca. Quando passou o tempo suficiente para que eu pudesse aparecer James entrou em contato com um amigo seu para falsificar minha identidade. Assim que me transformei em Alice Drew.

Ela ficou em silencio um momento e logo deu uma pequena risada.

- Sabe? A vida é muito irônica. Minha irmã me trancou nesse hospital para se livrar de mim. E aqui encontrei duas pessoas que foram meus irmãos, que foram minha família.

Seu olhar foi melancólico.

- Alice, sinto muito – sabia que com lamentar não fazia nada, o feito, estava feito. Mas queria lhe dar palavras de apoio.

Abri meus braços como convite para que eu a consola-se. Ela sem hesitar jogou-se em mim. Necessitando desse apoio, esse consolo.

Depois de um tempo, me arrisquei a perguntar mais.

- Alice e o que acontece com Jasper?

- Ao que se refere?

- Eu sei que ele era o seu médico na Inglaterra e...

- Não. Ele me abandonou, deixou que me trouxessem para este lugar, ele - as lágrimas apareceram novamente e eu só poderia abraçar para acalmá-la.

- Ele não sabia nada do que aconteceu com você. Talvez se falasse com ele e... –

- Você me prometeu que não diria nada. Você não pode dizer a ninguém! – estava muito exaltada.

- Certo Alice, não direi nada. Mas talvez você deveria falar com ele. Dizer que é você. Ele se sente culpado por tudo o que aconteceu.

- Culpado? Isso é tudo? – podia escutar a decepção em sua voz. Estive a ponto de contradizer sua idéia quando uma enfermeira entrou no quarto.

- Senhorita, horário de visitas terminou. Creio que deveria deixar a paciente descansar – a enfermeira pediu amavelmente.

Alice assentiu, me abraçou e saiu do quarto.

Minha cabeça girava de todas as informações que tinha recebido.

Como reagiria ele ao saber que ela está viva?

Não, eu não poderia dizer. Seria trair a sua confiança. Mas eu não podia deixar que Jasper seguisse vivendo com esse fardo, com essa culpa.

Alice Drew era a mesma da que Jasper esteve apaixonado, era a mesma Alice que Edward falava.

Uma dor horrível encheu-me no peito quando pensei em meu Edward.

Como ele estaria?

_Por favor, que esteja bem. Pedi internamente._

O resto da tarde passei dormindo, devido à medicação.

Eu ouvi as vozes de médicos e enfermeiros, enquanto me examinavam.

Eu estava cansada demais para tentar abrir os olhos. Assim, ignorei completamente a sua presença ou eram os medicamentos que estavam pesados para mim.

Ao longe escutei uma conversa.

- Desculpe doutor, como está minha amiga? – não havia me dado conta da presença de Alice no quarto.

- Como mencionei ontem esperamos que os medicamentos tenham efeito positivo. Mas o que vemos hoje tem uma melhora considerável. A esse passo lhe daremos alta para o fim de semana.

- Muito obrigada doutor. Fico feliz com essa noticia.

Escutei passos saindo do quarto. E logo como a cadeira era arrastada para junto a minha cama.

- Eu queria que você estivesse acordada, eu gostaria de falar. - Eu tentei abrir meus olhos, mas os senti muito pesados.

- Ok, então não – riu de seu próprio comentário.

Era uma das coisas que eu mais admirava nela. Sempre tentando fazer graça das coisas.

Ela era o vivo exemplo do que em uma ocasião me disse: "A melhor maneira de curar uma alma quebrada é o amor."

Agora eu entendia perfeitamente por que ela tentava que eu vivesse o meu amor por Edward. Poderia dizer que sua história era bastante semelhante, apenas não tinha um final feliz. Embora também pudesse dizer que ainda não havia terminado.

O silêncio do quarto foi quebrado pelo som da porta se abrindo.

- Desculpe senhorita, não pensei que haveria mais alguém aqui – essa voz...

- Não, não há problema – a voz de Alice saiu tensa, trêmula. E sabia perfeitamente o motivo. Jasper estava aqui.

- Como ela está?

- Melhor, os médicos disseram que dariam alta logo – suas palavras foram atropelados e não era para menos.

- Estou contente. Por certo, desculpe meus maus modos, sou Jasper Withlock. – senti como a voz de Jasper se aproximou da cama, o que significava que ele estava mais perto de Alice.

- Eu... eu sou... eu...

- Não tenha medo, não mordo. Ou é a opinião que Bella tem de mim lhe afetou também.

- Não, claro que não é isso...

- Você me parece conhecida – Jasper murmurou.

- Não acho. É melhor eu embora – escutei o ruído da cadeira e os passos apressados de Alice.

Um segundo depois Jasper reagiu.

- Alice – e o escutei sair do quarto. Depois disso já não escutei mais nada.

Quando finalmente acordei, me perguntei se isso era um sonho ou realmente tinha acontecido.

No terceiro dia internada diminuíram os remédios. Graças a Deus.

Não gostava de ficar no limbo.

Fiquei espantada quando na hora de visitas Demetri chegou para me ver.

- Como você esta? – perguntou enquanto mexia no meu cabelo carinhosamente.

- Estou viva, isso é bom – ri um pouco – na verdade estou melhor.

- Fico feliz, nos deu um susto terrível, sem contar como reagiu...

- Como reagiu quem? – o sorriso do meu rosto foi se apagando – Demetri o que aconteceu? Como reagiu quem?

- Não devo dizer. Poderia se alterar.

- Devia pensar antes de mencionar. Agora diga-me o que aconteceu?

- É Edward, ele...

- O que aconteceu? Responda.

- Teve uma enorme crise nervosa, depois que você desmaiou. Tive que arrasta-lo para o seu quarto. A quebrou completamente e esta catatônico até hoje. Se nega a comer e... – não deixei que continuasse falando. Com muito esforço levantei da cama.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – perguntou quando me viu tentando dar um passo.

- Não é obvio? Vou voltar para o hospital. Devo ver Edward.

- Por acaso você ficou louca? Você está doente, entende esse termo, suponho...

- Claro que entendo, e quer saber? Não me importa.

Dali em diante ele estava reclamando contra "minha falta de raciocínio", mas na verdade não me importava.

Meus pensamentos estavam em Edward. Em como podia estar. Estava muito preocupada.

Demorei horrores para colocar minha roupa, mas quando por fim terminei percebi que não poderia sair sozinha.

- Muito bem Demetri, me tire daqui.

- Quem disse que eu vou te ajudar?

- O fará porque é meu amigo e não quer que eu passe mal na rua certo?

Pensou por um instante. Murmurou palavras sem sentido.

- Está definitivamente louca – murmurou enquanto saia do quarto – Bem, se vai sair esse é o momento – juntos saímos do hospital.

Pagou um táxi para me levar até onde Edward estava.

Quando o carro parou em frente ao psiquiátrico eu queria correr, mas ainda estava fraca demais para fazer isso.

Os guardas no portão não significaram nenhum problema.

Assim que entrei no hospital, todos ficaram surpresos e curiosos sobre a minha presença.

- Isabella, menina, que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar descansando? – Sue me repreendeu quando me viu.

- Não se preocupe. Eu preciso ver Edward

- Não Isabella – a voz de Jasper atrás de mim, me assustou.

- Por que não?

- Primeiro você deveria estar em repouso. E segundo, te adverti, certo? Eu avisei para que não deixasse que seguisse iludindo-se contigo, ai estão as conseqüências.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Repete uma e outra vez que perdeu sua bonequinha. Te chama. Devo seguir...

- Ele me ama e eu a ele. Por que não consegue entender? – Não queria confrontá-lo neste momento.

- Pode ser verdade. Mas esta muito machucado para que o ajude.

- Assim como machucou mais a Alice? Abandonado-a? Deixando-a a sua sorte para porque havia perdido seu emprego? Pois olha que eu não o abandonarei.

- Não fale do que não conhece – murmurou apertando os dentes.

- Claro que conheço a situação. A deixou, ainda sabendo o que sua irmã poderia fazer já não te importava nada sem seu trabalhinho.

- Cale-se! – rugiu, mas não me assustou.

- Não me calo. Ninguém mãos do que você tem a culpa do que aconteceu – sabia que isso era mentira, mas devia descarregar minha raiva com ele de algum modo.

- Silencio os dois! – fiquei surpresa com a voz poderosa de Carlisle Cullen nos repreendendo. – Estão fazendo um espetáculo – nos repreendeu.

- Desculoe – sussurei triste, não imaginei que Carlisle havia retornado. Mas se era assim...

- Como Edward esta? Onde esta? – Perguntei cheia de preocupação. Se ele estivava aqui, significava que Edward estava muito mal.

- Isabella, venha comigo – ignorou a minha pergunta e eu limitei-me a segui-lo.

Entramos em seu escritório, ele estava novamente em perfeita ordem.

- Fale.

- Não sei o que quer que eu diga.

- O que discutia com Jasper. Isso que ama Edward e ele a você.

- Você mesmo disse. Eu amo o Edward. Preciso vê-lo, sei que está mal. Por favor, deixe-me vê-lo, se você desejar pode me demitir, mas deixe-me vê-lo antes – eu implorei a borda das lágrimas.

- Ninguém vai te demitir. Sei o que passa com Jasper e eu entendo seu ponto. Mas também entendo o seu, e creio que os seus sentimentos para o meu sobrinho são verdadeiros. Eu suspeitava antes de viajar e minha esposa também o fazia. Mas devo advertir que a recuperação de Edward pode ser demais para você. É muito jovem e bonita poderia encontrar alguém que possa amar sem quaisquer problemas.

- Não. Não me diga isso. Não me diga que eu não posso suportar isso. Poderia suportar qualquer por ele. Por favor.

- Está bem. Vá vê-lo, mas deve saber que nesse momento está mais afastado da realidade do que alguma vez o já viu.

Eu assenti diante as suas palavras.

Enquanto percorria os corredores muito familiares até o seu quarto só podia pensar que Edward precisava de mim. E que eu não faria qualquer coisa por ele.

* * *

_**Spoiler do capítulo 24**_

_- Edward, amor, olha pra mim. Sou eu, sou Bella – minha voz soava suplicante. Em uma tentativa de fazê-lo girar toquei seu ombro. Má idéia, quando o fiz fui jogada contra o chão._

_- Não me toque – em seu olhar só tinha dor. Meus olhos estavam nao pela dor do golpe, mas pela dor em meu coração. Ele nunca teria feito isso se estivesse bem, ele sempre foi gentil e amoroso, mesmo quando ele não confiava em mim ou nao estava seguro do que fazia, ele era suave comigo._

_- O que foi Edward? – era uma pergunta estupida, mas foi primeiro que pode formular. Queria que me dissesse que lhe doia para eu poder curá-lo._

_- Afaste-se de mim – voltou a pedir._

_- Edward sou eu, Bella. Sua bonequinha, lembra? – por um momento seus olhos brilharam em reconhecimento das minhas palavras, mas no mesmo instante ficaram frios._

_- Não se compare com ela! Você não é Bella! – gritou indo para a sua cama._

_Me assustou, devo admitir. Nunca lhe havia temido tanto como agora._

* * *

**Jasper viu a Alice, e ela fugiu dele, e agora vai dar um rolo... Carlisle voltou, tods ama \o/**

**Tadinho do Edward, vai ficar ruim mesmo :'/**_  
_

**Eu ia postar o capítulo ontem, mas o FF deu problemas, mas estou aqui agora e é rs**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem please**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	24. Almas destroçadas, Corações que curam

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Almas destroçadas, Corações que curam **

Tomei uma ampla respiração, o meu peito doeu quando o fiz e deixei sair o ar lentamente.

- Será difícil ainda assim está certa de que quer vê-lo? – Carlisle voltou a perguntar-me.

- Claro que sim. Ele precisa de mim – um esboço de um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios

- Eu sabia que você era o que ele precisava para poder melhorar. Eu sempre vi em seus olhos o reflexo do amor, sabe? – Seus olhos me olhavam com esperança – Eu não tinha certeza se estava certo ou errado permitir que se aproximasse tanto, mas como poderia estar errado quando eu percebi que você significava tanto para ele e ele para você? Eu não poderia fazê-lo, uma vez que errem em uma decisão com respeito a ele, definitivamente eu não posso fazê-lo novamente.

- Não se culpe pelo o que aconteceu. Eu penso que... quem sabe as circunstancias o superou estava desesperado e...

- Eu sei Bella – interrompeu e pude notar o olhar melancólico nele – Tento me desculpar durante muito tempo, mas não consigo me perdoar ainda. Só espero que você possa arrumar o que eu ajudei a destroçar, a frágil mente desse menino – suspirou – Pronta? – perguntou enquanto segurava as chaves do quarto. No fundo de mim eu tinha pânico e expectativa, mas não o deixei notar em minha expressão.

- Sim – respondi da maneira mais firme que pude.

Quando abriu o primeiro que notei foi Sue sentada ao lado da cama.

- Sue pode sair – lhe pediu o Dr. Cullen. Ela o fez sem fazer comentário algum.

Dirigi o olhar para cama, ali estava ali. Deitado de maneira que eu não podia ver seu rosto. Pela primeira vez desde que o conheci o vi com a roupa típica dos internos.

Comecei a caminhar em direção a ele, senti que o tempo passava devagar, sentia que nunca chegaria até ele. Em um segundo senti a mão do doutor no meu ombro Cullen. O olhei com uma interrogação muda no meu rosto.

- Espere – murmurou.

Ele se aproximou da cama, e sentou-se junto a ele.

- Edward. Como você esta?

Ele não respondeu. Carlisle fez um sinal para que me aproximasse e o fiz.

- Edward – chamei com voz tremula. Pude notar como ficou tenso diante minha voz, mas ainda assim não se movia.

Carlisle se levantou e me deu o espaço que ele ocupava.

- Edward, querido, olha para mim – lhe pedi de uma forma amável enquanto colocava a minha mão em seu ombro. Sua reação me assustou. Automaticamente se afastou mais de mim até topar com a parede, mas ainda se recusava a me olhar.

Senti que meu coração se quebrava com a sua rejeição, busquei os olhos de Carlisle, os quais só mostravam pena.

Me levantei da cama para me aproximar dele.

- Acha que pode nos deixar sozinho? – perguntei em um sussurro.

- Não acho que seja o melhor. – vacilou diante meu olhar – Esta bem, mas se precisar de algo ou se sentir mal, use isso – disse entregando-me um localizador.

- Está bem, não se preocupe – quando ele saiu voltei a me aproximar dele.

- Edward, amor, olha pra mim. Sou eu, sou Bella – minha voz soava suplicante. Em uma tentativa de fazê-lo girar toquei seu ombro. Má idéia, quando o fiz fui jogada contra o chão.

- Não me toque – em seu olhar só tinha dor. Meus olhos estavam nao pela dor do golpe, mas pela dor em meu coração. Ele nunca teria feito isso se estivesse bem, ele sempre foi gentil e amoroso, mesmo quando ele não confiava em mim ou nao estava seguro do que fazia, ele era suave comigo.

- O que foi Edward? – era uma pergunta estupida, mas foi primeiro que pode formular. Queria que me dissesse que lhe doia para eu poder curá-lo.

- Afaste-se de mim – voltou a pedir.

- Edward sou eu, Bella. Sua bonequinha, lembra? – por um momento seus olhos brilharam em reconhecimento das minhas palavras, mas no mesmo instante ficaram frios.

- Não se compare com ela! Você não é Bella! – gritou indo para a sua cama.

Me assustou, devo admitir. Nunca lhe havia temido tanto como agora.

O nó em minha garganta me impedia de falar e ao mesmo tempo sentia que não podia respirar.

- Edward... por favor só olha bem – tentei me aproximar, mas ele me empurrou, não o suficientemente forte para fazer dano fisicamente, mas sim quebrou um pouco mais o meu coração.

- Não, não. Ela se foi. Me deixou. Prometeu que não o faria. Mentiu pra mim – falava corrido, sentia que de verdade estava como um louco.

- Não, Edward, sou eu. Não te abandonei.

- Todos me abandonam, primeiro foi mamãe, depois Carlisle e Esme, depois Elizabeth e agora Bella – dizia ignorando minha voz, estava sentado em um canto do quarto segurando sua cabeça. Doía vê-lo assim, tão perdido, tão destroçado.

Eu me encolhi junto a ele para um abraça-lo. Ele tentou me afastar, mas eu não ia permitir.

Eu comecei a cantarolar algumas das músicas que cantava para ele quando tentava dormir.

Assim que me ouviu se deixou abraçar. Ele permaneceu em silêncio enquanto eu o abracei tentando confortá-lo, tentando curar suas dores.

Eu não sabia se tinha sido minutos ou horas. Eu só sabia que eu estava ali com Edward.

- Quase posso acreditar que é você – o escutei sussurrar. Olhei em seu rosto e tinha seus olhos fechados, sua cabeça descansava em meu ombro, minhas mãos acariciavam seu cabelo e de vez em quando desciam para o seu rosto, para limpar os rastros de lagrimas que havia soltado.

Achei que tudo estava bem agora, que ele voltaria a estar bem. Mas me equivoquei.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos se afastou de mim.

- Afaste-se você não é real. Afaste-se!

- Claro que sou. Edward eu te amo, por favor acredite em mim – pedi enquanto me aproximava de novo dele. Apesar que devia ter medo da sua reação, não o tinha.

Eu estava tão perto que quase respirei seu hálito, mas não importava. Eu queria entendesse que era eu, sua Bella, sua linda bonequinha, a mulher que estava disposta a ser o que ele queria. Eu queria ser seu tudo, a que o amava.

Ainda vacilante aproximei meus lábios dos seus que nesse beijo expressasse todo o amor e saudade que eu sentia por ele.

No começo o senti tremer e tive a necessidade de separar-me para ver se ele estava bem. Mas no momento em que ia , ele me empurrou com força contra a parede. A dor que eu me tomou foi grande. As lágrimas queriam sair dos meus olhos, mas fiz uso de toda a minha coragem para não fazê-lo.

_Chama Carlisle._

Me dizia minha parte sensata.

Esse não era meu Edward. Ele me machucaria se confundisse mais. Mas eu não queria que ninguém mais estivesse aqui. Não queria lhe assustar mais.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir ele me segurou pelos pulsos de maneira rude. Só podia lembrar do incidente que aconteceu no corredor. Lembrei-me do dia seguinte, ele me confortou, se culpou pela minha dor. Ele queria me proteger.

Eu estava tremendo um pouco.

- Quer que achem que estou louco de verdade não é? Quer que eu jamais saia daqui? Por que? É um castigo por não ter podido cuidar da mamãe, porque não pude cuidar de Alice, por que falhei com você? Diga-me. Por que não deixa de me atormentar. – Suas mãos aumentavam mais o aperto. Comece a soluçar de dor. Voltou a me bater contra a parede e senti como o ar me abandonava.

- Edward, por favor, está me machucando, solte-me – eu implorei em lágrimas. Lentamente foi me soltando até que eu me deixei cair no chão. Eu estava assustada.

- Não é real. Não é minha Bella. Só deixe-me – voltou a repetir enquanto voltava para a cama. Fiz a tentativa de levantar, mas não tinha forças para fazê-lo.

Fiquei ali contra a parede até que a porta se abriu.

Carlisle entrou rapidamente e ficou assustado ao ver o meu estado. Sem dizer uma palavra me ajudou a levantar e me levou para fora do quarto.

Uma vez no escritório, ele começou a ver meus pulsos.

- Ele que fez isso não é?

- Não foi culpa dele, ele está confuso. Não sabe o que faz.

Carlisle ficou em silêncio enquanto colocava um pouco de gelo nos meus pulsos estavam começando a ficar roxo.

- Desculpe por ter te deixado sozinha. Eu deveria saber que ele reagiria assim.

- Não é sua culpa. Eu lhe pedi.

- Sério. Ele não devia ter a oportunidade de fazer isso. Quando ele voltar a ficar bem, não vai se perdoar por ter feito isso – murmuro. Ainda havia esperança em seus pensamentos. Eu queria um pouco esperança. Mas depois do que aconteceu hoje sentia que o meu Edward já não estava ali.

Carlisle me pediu que fosse para minha casa descansar. Como poderia descansar sabendo como Edward estava?

Durante a noite eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Não pela dor, mas porque sentia que o mundo desaparecia. Porque ele não era mais a mesma pessoa. Temia que ele não voltaria a ser o homem amável e gentil, que dizia me amar. Que me comparava com uma das coisas mais bonitas que ele conhecia. Aquele homem tinha tanta dor, mas tinha aprendido a sorrir para mim. Não queria pensar sobre essa possibilidade, porque se fosse assim eu iria morrer. Não poderia sobreviver sem ele.

A manhã veio sem que eu percebesse. Alice veio ao meu apartamento para ver como eu estava. A notava terrivelmente cansada e triste, mas naquele momento eu não perguntei nada.

Levantei da cama pela simples necessidade de saber de Edward. Me arrumei e fui para o hospital.

Edward estava sedado. Carlisle me disse que fazia quando ele tinha um ataque de pânico. Os dias seguintes passaram igual, tentei falar com Edward, mas ele ainda achava que não era eu. Agora não me deixavam ficar sozinha com ele. Talvez fosse mais seguro. Passei muitos dias com esse vazio no meu peito. Edward parecia distante, sua mente não estava em seu corpo. Era um morto em vida e eu não podia com isso. Alice tentou ser o meu apoio, tentava me fazer sentir melhor, mas não havia poder humano que fizesse isso. De Jasper não tinha ouvido nada em dias. Segundo entendia tinha voltado para a Inglaterra. Mas ninguém estava certo.

Duas semanas depois do incidente eu continuei indo vê-lo, tentava me aproximar, que entendesse que era eu. Falava com ele, lhe dizia que o amava, tentava que me deixasse entrar de novo em seu mundo, mas ele se afastava de mim. Apesar que às vezes gritava comigo, às vezes me ignorava ou às vezes simplesmente estava dormindo, eu não faltava ao nosso encontro diário.

Como todos os dias pedi para falar com Carlisle para saber como ele seguia.

Justamente quando estava para entrar em seu escritório Ângela entrou correndo nela quase tropeçando em mim no processo.

- Doutor Cullen seu sobrinho está tendo outro ataque – disse com pânico na voz.

Carlisle saiu correndo da sala e eu o segui sem dizer palavra alguma.

Ao chegar no quarto de Edward encontramos o quarto completamente destruído. Dois enfermeiros tentavam segura-lo, mas Edward era muito para eles. Tinham problemas para segurar ele sem machucá-lo.

- Soltem-me! Quero ver a Bella! – gritava a todo o pulmão.

- Dr. Cullen devemos injetar sedativo – dizia um dos enfermeiros – não podemos seguir evitando que se machuque.

- Esta bem – Carlisle lhes respondeu enquanto se aproximava deles.

- Não. Não. Deixe que eu me aproxime.

- Bella ele não te reconhece. Viu como está, ele pode te machucar.

- Ele não vai. Por favor, deixe-me tentar me aproximar – supliquei.

- Está bem – respondeu relutante.

Lentamente me aproximei de Edward que se revirava violentamente nos braços dos dois enfermeiros.

- Edward... meu amor. Estou aqui – dessa vez reagiu positivamente a minha voz. Deixou de se retorcer e tentou me olhar. Os enfermeiros ainda não o soltavam, mas diminuíram o aperto.

- Bella?... Bella esta aqui – escutei em sua voz um tom de alivio. Não pude evitar de sorrir. Ele sabia que era eu. Devia agradecer a Deus por isso.

- Sim querido. Agora se acalme sim? Seja legal – pedi com lágrimas de felicidade saindo dos meus olhos.

Os enfermeiros o soltaram e se aproximou de mim. Eu tive certo medo, as lembranças do que aconteceu ainda estavam ali. A dor que me provocaram as suas mãos não saia da minha cabeça. Mas ele era o meu Edward. Eu não poderia recusar-se a abraçá-lo. Não só para ele. Também por mim. Como eu poderia me negar algo que havia desejado e estranhado por tanto tempo?

Ele me apertou fortemente contra seu peito. Como recordava que o fazia. Ele enterrou seu rosto no meu cabelo e beijou meu pescoço. Eu não pude silenciar os soluços que lutavam para sair. Após duas semanas com a incerteza de saber se Edward voltaria para mim, lá estava ele novamente. Meu amado Edward voltava para mim. E eu teria a certeza de que nunca mais voltaria a ir, porque eu não me afastaria dele novamente.

* * *

**SPOILER DO CAPÍTULO 25**

_- Disse que tinha medo. De que?_

_- Não tenho medo de nada – voltei a rebater._

_- Não quero que tenha medo. Quero que seja feliz. Diga-me e talvez eu possa fazer algo para que se sinta melhor._

_- Tenho medo de perder você – as palavras saíram em um murmurou, desejava que ele não as escutasse._

_- Por que me perderia? Sabe que sou seu, que te amo. Nada me fará com que eu me afaste de você – disse enquanto tomava meu rosto entre suas gentis mãos. Me neguei que deixasse que me visse chorar._

_- Também te amo, você sabe. Jamais amarei alguém como o faço com você – prometi enquanto beijava seu nariz. Um lindo sorriso se formou em seus lábios, deslumbrando-me por um momento._

_- Nunca se afaste, jamais me deixe – pediu enquanto me atraia contra seu peito._

* * *

**AINNN Esse capítulo foi sofrido ): mas pelo menos ele voltou \õ/ A Bella realmente ama o Edward, para aguentar tudo isso tem que ama s2**

**Hoje começa a MARATONA o que significa, capítulo de hoje até sábado... MAS colaborem comentando né ;)**

**Beijos amores**

**até amanhã  
**


	25. Encontros

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – Encontros**

Os minutos avançavam para mim enquanto Edward me segurava, não havia nada no mundo alem de nós. Podia escutar sua respiração errática ficar lenta.

Seus braços me rodeavam com a possessividade, como se temesse que me tirassem do seu lado e seus lábios não passavam de dar pequenos beijos em meu pescoço e bochecha. Eu tinha o seu pescoço rodeado por meus braços fazendo quase impossível que se separasse de mim. Só queria que o tempo congelasse para que nada mais acontecesse.

Obviamente, isso não poderia ser.

Carlisle se aproximou de nós e, cuidadosamente, tentou separar-nos. Edward só tentava pressionar-me mais a ele.

- Edward, olhe para mim, não faremos nada. Só levante-se – ele pediu quando percebeu o pânico refletido em seus olhos.

Eu tentei levantar, mas Edward permaneceu detendo-me.

- Edward, você deve levantar – eu pedi. Quase que instantaneamente me ignorou e me arrastou junto a ele para a cama, era o único que parecia intacto.

Escutei Carlisle pedir para os enfermeiros saírem. Ele saiu atrás deles. Sabia que estaria por perto caso precisasse. Mas estava certa de que não iria precisar da sua intervenção.

Edward eu me encolheu em seu peito e me segurou junto a ele. Eu não tinha certeza do que se passava em sua cabeça.

- Eu fiquei com tanta saudade de você. Por que me deixou? É que não...? – Não o deixei terminar, sabia onde ele estava indo com a sua pergunta.

- Não penso isso, não pense que poderia te abandonar. Jamais poderia. – sussurrei contra seu peito. Eu queria dizer tudo o que tinha acontecido, todo o tempo que passei sem ele. Não, ele não tinha que descobrir o que havia acontecido.

- Então, por que não voltou? Por que não estava comigo quando tive pesadelos? Por que não estava quando precisava do seu calor? – suas perguntas não eram uma reclamação, ele só precisava as respostas. Respostas que não sabia dar.

- Desculpe-me, eu... – mordi o lábio buscando uma explicação – Só acredite, eu te amo – disse enquanto me endireitava para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu acredito em você – murmurou enquanto voltava a rodear-me com seus braços – Prometa-me que não voltara a ir por favor?

- Nunca, jamais – prometi, engolindo-me as lágrimas, tanto de felicidade como de impotência.

Passamos o resto do tempo em silencio. Ele acariciou meu cabelo com seus lábios e eu depositando suaves beijos em seu peito até que ele dormiu. Com cuidado me afastei de seus braços para poder sair do quarto. Precisava falar com Carlisle.

Caminhei rapidamente pelos corredores até o seu escritório.

Bati na porta e entrei sem esperar pela permissão para fazê-lo.

- Já tinha demorado para vir, estava prestes a ir para ver o que aconteceu – sua voz estava impregnada de preocupação - Como esta?

- Parece estar como sempre. Só me perguntou por que não tinha estado com ele? Por que tinha lhe deixado? Carlisle por favor me diga que ele não vai passar por algo igual as nas últimas duas semanas. Eu não podia suportar sua indiferença.

- Não posso te assegurar isso Bella. Edward nesse momento se encontra frágil e instável. O colapso nervoso que teve foi muito combinado já com seus antecedentes psicológicos não me dão uma forma de prever suas ações. Nesse momento é uma bomba de tempo, assim como poderia estar estável, poderia cair e, provavelmente, não voltar a ser o mesmo.

O grito de impotência ficou preso na minha garganta. E as lágrimas ameaçaram sair, mas eu as reprimi.

- Não é possível fazer alguma coisa? Você ou eu?

- Bella, infelizmente não há muito que eu possa fazer. Aparentemente você é a única aqui que pode ajudá-lo. Atrevo-me a pedir-lhe para ficar com ele todo o tempo que puder. Seu perfeitamente que a sua presença o mantém estável e feliz.

- Não precisa pedir. Com gosto viveria aqui por ele. Só tenho medo, medo que volte a passar o mesmo.

- Ele não te machucaria porque quer. – Carlisle respondeu defensivamente.

- Eu sei disso. Ao que temo é que ele volte a desconhecer-me. Que volte a me esquecer.

- Não vai, mas você precisa ser forte. Não menti quando disse que sua recuperação seria muito difícil – assenti com relutância. – Por que não volta antes que acorde? Eu liguei para Esme e comentar-lhe como se encontra.

- É verdade. Como ela esta?

- Preocupada com Edward. Mas espero que com isso se tranqüilize, não lhe faz bem em seu estado. Mais tem Emmett em casa.

Quando voltei ao quarto dele, fiquei feliz que continuasse dormindo. Eu só me dediquei a recolher o desastre que tinha armado. Fiquei triste de ver seus numerosos cadernos de desenhos jogados e rasgados. Todos os retratos estavam completamente arruinados. Com exceção de seu último caderno, os desenhos que tinha feito de mim.

Coloque o solitário caderno na prateleira e reuni o resto para jogar fora.

- Perdão por ter feito isso – escutei sua voz atrás de mim. Virei e eu o vi sentado na cama com tristeza em seu rosto.

- Esta bem. Não se preocupe com isso. Por que você não volta a dormir?

- Não tenho sono. Só quero ficar com você, posso?

- Claro que sim, Edward – respondi quando me sentei ao lado dele e deixe-me abraçar.

Em seus braços adormeci enquanto o escutava dizer-me palavras de amor.

O ultimo que ouvi foi: "Não volte a ir."

A próxima coisa que eu tomei consciência foi o som do meu celular. Com cuidado, retirei do bolso da minha calça e respondi.

- Alo – minha voz saiu seca devido ao sono.

- Bella, Graças a Deus eu estava preocupada. Onde você esta?

- Alice, desculpe. Eu esqueci de te ligar. Vou passar a noite com Edward.

- Ele já... já está melhor?

- Pelo menos sabe quem eu sou. Isso é bom verdade?

- Muito bom! – exclamou com entusiasmo – te disse que poderia melhorar – comentou satisfeita.

- Não sei, Alice – eu disse enquanto me sentava - Eu ainda tenho medo.

- Não tenha. Ele vai ficar bem, você vai ver. Dê-lhe um beijo da minha parte. Tchau.

- Tchau, Alice. Obrigada por suas palavras.

- Por nada – respondeu com sua voz cantarina.

Voltou a aguardar meu telefone e fiquei sentada pensando.

- Do que você tem medo? – a doce voz de Edward me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Por que teria medo? – devolvi a pergunta tentando sorrir.

- Disse que tinha medo. De que?

- Não tenho medo de nada – voltei a rebater.

- Não quero que tenha medo. Quero que seja feliz. Diga-me e talvez eu possa fazer algo para que se sinta melhor.

- Tenho medo de perder você – as palavras saíram em um murmurou, desejava que ele não as escutasse.

- Por que me perderia? Sabe que sou seu, que te amo. Nada me fará com que eu me afaste de você – disse enquanto tomava meu rosto entre suas gentis mãos. Me neguei que deixasse que me visse chorar.

- Também te amo, você sabe. Jamais amarei alguém como o faço com você – prometi enquanto beijava seu nariz. Um lindo sorriso se formou em seus lábios, deslumbrando-me por um momento.

- Nunca se afaste, jamais me deixe – pediu enquanto me atraia contra seu peito.

As semanas seguintes apagaram as duas anteriores. Todo o tempo que passávamos juntos nos fazia feliz. Não havia um momento em que ele não me demonstra-se o que significava na sua vida. E eu não poderia deixá-lo fora do meu campo de visão por mais de cinco minutos. Ainda temia que tudo voltasse, mas Carlisle me tranquilizava dizendo que quanto mais o tempo passava era menos provável que esse estado que tanto temia voltasse.

Demetri passava lembrando-me que devia comer e dando-me remédios. E de bom grado obedecia. Eu não poderia voltar a fazer Edward passar pela angústia que viveu.

Carlisle parecia cada vez mais esperançoso entre as sessões. E não era para menos, ao que parece o episodio psicótico que havia tido não teve conseqüências. Edward estava estável, bem, feliz. E eu com isso estava completa.

Alice era a minha única preocupação. Conhecia seu passado, conhecia a dor que a tomava, mas por mais que desejava ajudá-la não podia. Ela devia enfrentar Jasper para conhecer a verdade.

Mas como se confronta alguém que tinha desaparecido?

Ainda queria que Alice me ajudasse com algo. Edward se culpava porque não pode ajudá-la, e a única que podia tirá-lo dessa idéia era ela. Ela lembrava desse pequeno menino que havia tentado ajudá-la quando ninguém mais o fez, até hoje sentia gratidão para com ele.

Então, ela concordou em ir vê-lo hoje, claro que com a permissão de Carlisle.

Estávamos prestes a cruzar a entrada do refeitório.

Como Edward me viu e veio até a mim e eu não sabia o que fazer.

Quando estava junto a mim notou a presença de Alice.

Notei como os olhos de Alice lacrimejaram ao vê-lo. E Edward parecia intrigado com ela.

Ele se aproximou de mim e colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura. Sempre procurando que eu não me afastasse.

- Olá – Alice cumprimentou timidamente

- Olá – ele respondeu com tanta duvida, podia ver em seus olhos a confusão – Parece muito com alguém... parece com Alice... só que seu cabelo é mais curto – começou a divagar. Mentalmente me repreendi por não pensar nas consequências que isso poderia trazer. Eu não tinha pensado que poderia ser alterar.

- Edward, meu amor, ela é minha amiga Alice, que eu te contei, lembra? – assentiu.

- É igualzinha Alice...

- Edward, vamos nos sentar.

Nos sentamos mais afastados para podemos conversar tranqüilos.

- Edward, Alice, ela... – Deus como ia dizer o que tinha que dizer.

- Ela é a mesma Alice, verdade? – perguntou muito tranqüilo.

- Sim, Edward, ela é a mesma – me assustei que o estivesse tomando tão bem.

- Lembro de você – lhe disse Alice – Entrou uma noite para me ver, quis me ajudar e chorou por mim. Jamais pude esquecer disso – as lagrimas de Alice transbordaram – Obrigada.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem – as lagrimas se formaram nos olhos de Edward – Sempre pensei que tinha sido por minha culpa que você...

- Não Edward, não diga nada – lhe pedi já a ponto de chorar também.

- Não foi sua culpa. Sempre quis lhe agradecer por preocupar-se – Alice disse enquanto ficava de pé e se aproximava dele para lhe abraçar – Edward se deixou abraçar e parecia feliz de saber que ela estava bem.

Eu assisti a cena em silêncio. Estava tranqüila ao ver que Edward não tinha mudado na forma que eu pensei que seria.

Os minutos se passaram e Alice decidiu que era hora de ir.

- Obrigada por ter vindo – lhe disse enquanto me despedia dela.

- É um prazer vê-lo e a você. Tchau Edward, te prometo outro bolo de chocolate logo.

- O espero com ansiedade – Edward sorriu. Podia ver quão aliviado estava de vê-la, quão feliz o havia deixado ver que essa garota pela qual ele havia se preocupado. Alice nos deu espaço para que eu pudesse falar com Edward.

- Como você está? – perguntei enquanto segurava as suas mãos.

- Feliz e tranquilo. Eu estou contente que não aconteceu o que eu acreditava o que havia me atormentado e por tanto tempo nunca tinha acontecido. Obrigado por trazê-la. – Sussurrou enquanto beijava as minhas mãos.

- Confesso que tive medo de como reagiria. Não queria que... – não queria que tivesse outra crise, terminei em minha cabeça.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Como te disse já não me afeta. Só você – sorriu tranquilamente. Isso havia me tirado um peso das costas.

Pedi-lhe que me esperasse no refeitório enquanto acompanhava Alice até a saída. Ele fez isso sem me questionar.

Enquanto acompanhava Alice para a saída nos encontramos a pessoa que não pensei que veria hoje.

- Alice... – Jasper murmurou ao vê-la – eu sabia que era você. – parecia realmente surpreso e aliviado ao vê-la, mas Alice foi o oposto da imagem de Jasper. Assustada e defensiva.

* * *

**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 26**

_- Alice... – ele lhe chamou com voz triste. Jamais teria imaginado que Jasper poderia parecer tão destroçado, tão desolado diante de uma rejeição de Alice – pensei que estava morta. Pensei que tudo tinha sido minha culpa._

_- Pois veja que não. Pode limpar sua consciência com isso._

_- Não Alice. Eu..._

_- Dr. Withlock, eu já estava indo. Com licença... – disse enquanto me puxava até a saída._

_- Espera, não, não vá por favor. Deixe-me conversar com você._

_- Não tenho nada para falar._

_- Alice, por favor. Eu... Eu te amo. Me atormentava pensar que algo tinha lhe acontecido._

_- Não minta. "Não pode se apaixonar por um paciente." Não é isso o que sempre lhe dizia a Bella? Que estava errado que desejasse estar com Edward? Que era um erro? Obrigada por dizer que eu sou um erro em sua vida. Obrigada por fazer-me abandonando para que eu apodrecesse nesse lugar! – jamais havia escutado Alice tão irritada. – É um maldito, sempre pensei que veria por mim. Que me tiraria._

* * *

**O Edward tão fofo e mordível como sempre s2 E o Jasper sempre tem que aparecer quando não deve...**

**Ai gente o Fanfiction tava de zoa comigo, não queria carregar desde ontem de tarde. Enfim, na quinta eu tiro o atraso do capítulo de ontem, porque amanhã tenho que postar outras.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Até amanhã**

**bjs **

**xx  
**


	26. Coisas que machucam, coisas que ajudam

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – Coisas que machucam, coisas que ajudam**

Sentia como Alice cravava suas unhas em meu braço devido ao nervosismo que sentia, apesar disso não a afastei de mim. Era o único escudo que havia entre ela e Jasper.

- Sabia que era você. Alice – Jasper sorriu para ela – Eu sabia que era você no hospital, por que você fugiu? Por acaso não me reconheceu? – perguntou com tristeza.

- Quem não me reconheceu foi outro. – disse Alice com dor. O que eu ouvi não foi um sonho, de verdade eles realmente tinham se encontrado no quarto do hospital.

- Eu não sei o que você quer dizer. Alice, por que se afasta? – Ele fez a tentativa de se aproximar, mas Alice me puxou para mais perto dela. Como se tentasse fugir.

- Me afasto porque não tenho nada que fazer junto a você.

- Alice... – ele lhe chamou com voz triste. Jamais teria imaginado que Jasper poderia parecer tão destroçado, tão desolado diante de uma rejeição de Alice – pensei que estava morta. Pensei que tudo tinha sido minha culpa.

- Pois veja que não. Pode limpar sua consciência com isso.

- Não Alice. Eu...

- Dr. Withlock, eu já estava indo. Com licença... – disse enquanto me puxava até a saída.

- Espera, não, não vá por favor. Deixe-me conversar com você.

- Não tenho nada para falar.

- Alice, por favor. Eu... Eu te amo. Me atormentava pensar que algo tinha lhe acontecido.

- Não minta. "Não pode se apaixonar por um paciente." Não é isso o que sempre lhe dizia a Bella? Que estava errado que desejasse estar com Edward? Que era um erro? Obrigada por dizer que eu sou um erro em sua vida. Obrigada por fazer-me abandonando para que eu apodrecesse nesse lugar! – jamais havia escutado Alice tão irritada. – É um maldito, sempre pensei que viria por mim. Que me tiraria.

Com estas palavras, eu entendi tudo. O que Alice tinha não era medo, era raiva e dor para com ele. A dor que de maneira inconsciente eu havia despertado dizendo tudo o que ele dizia. Eu nunca imaginei que sua raiva pudesse chegar ao ponto de fazer ouvidos surdos às suas explicações, ainda que não era para menos.

- Eu não sabia. Nunca imaginei que...

- O quê? Que a maldita da minha irmã me jogaria neste lugar? Tudo bem Jasper, não foi sua culpa. Agora me deixe em paz – sentia Alice tremer de raiva.

- Eu enviei-lhe uma carta.

- Oh sim sua carta. Na que me dizia que desejava que eu fosse bem na minha vida. Deixe-me rir na sua cara – zombou – A li meses depois que ter saído desse lugar. Estou certa que se tivesse lido aqui teria ficado louca.

- Alice, não era o que eu quis dizer. Eu jamais te esqueci, e jamais amei alguém como eu amo você. Por favor, só queria que você fosse feliz. Não faça isso comigo – implorou tentando pegar a mão dela, ela a retirou no mesmo momento, como se tivesse queimado.

- Não estou fazendo nada. Você não pode imaginar as nossas noites que passei com medo, frio, fome, mas acima de tudo com a esperança que você iria me tirar daqui. Claro, era uma menina boba e inocente. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que, para o grande médico só me tinha como mais uma paciente.

- Nunca foi só uma paciente! – Jasper gritou alterado – Foi quem me ensinou a sorrir em momentos difíceis.

- Que pena que o que te ensinei não durou muito – a voz fria de Alice deve ter golpeado muito forte porque Jasper não voltou a falar.

- Lamento que você tenha testemunhado isso, Bella. Eu tenho que ir. – beijou minha bochecha e saiu correndo pela rua. Primeiro notei que os curiosos haviam se aglomerado em torno de nós, Jasper tinha ficado em pé de frente vendo para onde Alice tinha ido, quando ele finalmente começou a caminhar até esse rumo sem perceber que um carro ia justamente até ele. O barulho da buzina o fez reagiou e eu pude puxar Jasper de volta para a calçada.

- O que diabos você tem? Queria se te matassen? – o ataque enquanto o empurrava para a entrada do hospital.

- Você sabe o que eu tenho – sussurrou enquanto me deixava arrastá-lo. Achava que entendia o que estava acontecendo. Mas não sabia que Alice poderia ter explodido dessa forma, ainda pior que ele poderia ter deixado Jasper reduzido a... um homem arrasado por suas emoções e fraco. Totalmente ao contrário do que Jasper tinha me mostrado semanas atrás.

Não sabia o que fazer com ele. Eu poderia deixá-lo andar sozinho, mas eu realmente sentia que se o deixasse poderia desmoronar. Eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Jasper ainda parecia fora e senti pena dele. Eu gostaria de saber como se sentia naquele momento.

- Por que não me disse que estava viva? – perguntou com um fio de voz, soou tão monótono como se me perguntasse a hora. O sentei em uma das cadeiras da entrada.

- Eu... descobri tem pouco tempo, e a verdade esperava que ela te dissesse.

- Por que me odeia? Não entendo... jamais quis lhe machucar, jamais quis que ela sofresse.

- Lhe de um tempo para que pense bem no que aconteceu. Ela já sofreu muito, você sabe. Só precisa de tempo – tentei consolá-lo.

- Nesse dia, ao principio não a reconheci. Esta tão diferente. Seu cabelo está muito curto e de outra cor e seus traços mais maduros. Ainda que é óbvio, já não é uma garotinha – havia certo tom de diversão em sua voz. Era como se estivesse feliz em vê-la apesar de tudo – Quando finalmente me dei conta sai correndo atrás dela. Cheguei na rua, mas ela tinha desaparecido. Por um momento pensei que era um fantasma, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que era ela.

- Você precisa se acalmar, quer um café? – perguntei amavelmente. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não deveria estar me chamando de hipócrita ou zombando de mim? – perguntou enquanto estava olhando para o chão. Eu me sentei ao lado dele e rodeei seus ombros com meu braço.

- Jamais faria isso. Está sofrendo, por que deveria me sentir feliz com isso? – disse apertando um pouco seu ombro – Apesar de que tem razão na primeira parte, o que precisa agora não é uma repreensão, precisa de um amigo, um apoio. E já que sua encantadora personalidade não me permite, acho que serei uma amiga a força – comentei com tom despreocupado. Queria anima-lo um pouco, e apesar de tudo, ele era um ser humano, e tinha direito de se explicar. Depois disso era decisão da Alice o que aconteceria.

Jasper reagiu da maneira que menos esperava. Ele virou para mim e me abraçou. Ele pressionou o rosto contra meu ombro.

Ele estava chorando.

O frio Dr. Jasper Withlock estava chorando por seu amor.

Que ironia é a vida. Nesse momento, ele estava comendo todas as palavras que tinha me dito.

Mas eu não era alguém para me gabar com isso, não mencionaria nada. Já era bastante difícil para ele.

- Verá que ela vai reconsiderar. Apenas dê um tempo, ok? – Comentei de maneira carinhosa acariciando um pouco suas costas para confortá-lo.

Ele separou-se de mim, podia ver em seu rosto toda a angústia que sentia.

- O que você vai fazer agora? – Perguntei.

- Não vou retornar para a Inglaterra, pelo menos não ainda. – Comentou em voz estrangulada. – E não sei mais o quê. Acho que farei o que você disse e esperar.

- Eu acho que é melhor. – suspirei, eu realmente não tinha certeza se era o melhor, mas não podia aconselhar outra coisa.

Em um momento me senti desesperado para ir, eu tinha deixado Edward sozinho por muito tempo. Estava nervosa e ansiosa para ir.

- Estou melhor – Jasper falou repente - pode ir.

- Você realmente está bem?

- Pelo menos eu não vou cair. Eu vou ficar bem, sério – comentou tentando soar alegre e falhando nisso.

- Está bem. Se cuide.

- Você também.

Eu me levantei e comecei a caminhar em direção ao refeitório.

- Bella... – virei para ver Jasper de pé e pronto para sair – Obrigado pelo o que fez, ainda que não mereço, muito obrigado – com essas palavras saiu de minha vista.

Com o coração comovido por causa de tudo o que havia acontecido, voltei para buscar Edward.

Fiquei surpresa ao encontrá-lo conversando com Tanya. Tinha tanto tempo que não a via, que havia pensado que ela não estava mais aqui.

Eu andei em silêncio para junto a ele. Ele parecia um pouco triste, mas eu não podia imaginar o por quê.

- Já voltei - Eu sorri enquanto sentei ao lado dele – Oi Tanya – cumprimentei a menina.

- Senhorita Isabella, como você está?

- Estou bem. Você como está?

- Feliz. Estava dizendo ao Edward que em breve vou ter alta, não é uma boa notícia? – Seus olhos azuis estavam a soltando faíscas emoção. Claro que era uma boa notícia, para ela.

- Que alegria, querida, eu estou feliz por você – eu sorri, sinceramente.

- E você, Edward, você não está feliz por mim?

- Claro que sim, Tanya. Estou feliz por você – ele sorriu, mas eu percebi que tinha custado fazer.

Ela passou algum tempo conversando com Edward até que uma enfermeira a chamou.

- Há algo de errado? - Perguntei preocupada com o seu rosto triste.

- Nada. Podemos voltar para o meu quarto? Eu não tenho nenhuma vontade de estar aqui – Concordei, desconcertada por seu comportamento.

Caminhamos em silêncio para seu quarto, peguei sua mão carinhosamente, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para tomá-la.

Uma vez no quarto, decidi insistir um pouco mais.

Ele se sentou na cama e me agachei na frente dele para estar na sua altura.

- O que aconteceu? Você estava feliz antes.

- Não aconteceu nada – respondeu na defensiva.

- Claro que sim. Está triste, diga-me, por favor – o escutei suspirar.

- Eu gosto de você – disse enquanto colocava sua mão na minha bochecha. Não entendi porque dizia isso, quer dizer, sim; mas não entendia porque nesse momento.

- Sabe que eu também, por isso está triste? – perguntei confusa.

- Não, não posso estar triste por isso. É só que... tenho inveja da Tanya sabe? Ela vai sair logo, já não vai mais ficar trancada aqui, enquanto eu continuarei aqui trancado sabe se lá por quando tempo mais.

- É por isso que esta assim? Edward, querido, você sair e fazer todas as coisas que você desejar.

- Às vezes sinto que me engano pensando que sairei daqui.

- Isso não é verdade. Carlisle disse que você melhorou muito. Vai ver que logo vai sair daqui e você sabe que nós faremos? – perguntei animada – iremos para um parque perto da minha casa e passearemos a tarde toda, veremos as crianças brincar, tomaremos sorvete e então correremos ao redor da fonte. Em seguida, vamos até a padaria onde Alice trabalha e compraremos uma sobremesa para nós dois. Caminharemos de volta para casa de mãos dadas enquanto começar a anoitecer. E quando chegarmos ao meu apartamento deitaremos juntos em um dos meus sofás e assistiremos um filme, mas na verdade não vou ver porque vou estar ocupado dizendo que te amo e você vai estar beijando o meu cabelo, minhas bochechas e lábios. Você gosta da idéia? – Perguntei com pequenas lágrimas acumulando nos meus olhos. Todos esses momentos se acumularam na minha cabeça como uma lista de coisas para fazer com Edward. Tinha plena confiança de que faríamos um dia.

- Você realmente acredita que faremos isso? – perguntou com emoção em sua voz.

- Claro que sim. E isso é só um dia. Teremos muitos dias mais para planejar. Só por favor, não perca a esperança, Carlisle não perde e nem eu. Não o faça você sim? - perguntei carinhosamente enquanto ele me puxou para um abraço. Eu sabia que agora tinha esquecido um pouco os seus medos. Me sentou no colo dele enquanto eu me aconchegava mais perto dele. Ele mantinha seus braços em volta da minha cintura enquanto eu rodeava de seu pescoço.

- Você não está mais triste? – Perguntei beijando rapidamente os seus lábios.

- Não, não mais. Obrigado.

- Que bom, sabe que não gosto de te ver assim – ele beijou meus lábios com ternura e depois acomodou a cabeça no meu ombro. Por nada no mundo estaria em outro lugar que não fosse aqui, com Edward. Não havia melhor sensação de proximidade. Era tangível o seu amor por mim. Esperava que o sentia por ele também o fosse.

Em silêncio nós ficamos assim, abraçados. De vez em quando beijava minha bochecha e eu beijava sua testa. E isso era o paraíso para ambos.

Já era noite e Edward insistiu para que dormisse com ele. Já era um costume, mas ficava um pouco envergonhada que Carlisle soubesse. Era um pouco estranho, mas me tranqüilizava que ele não dizia nada disso.

Carlisle era o homem mais compreensivo que podia encontrar, em nenhum momento tinha me julgado e condenado pelos meus sentimentos e, acima de tudo agradecia que tivesse me apoiado.

Edward se remexeu um pouco fazendo com que eu quase caísse da cama. Sentei-me e lhe dei espaço para que pudesse estar cômodo. De todas as maneiras não podia dormir muito. Eu tinha tantas coisas para pensar. Como em Alice e Jasper, estava muito preocupada com eles. Alice estava muito magoada e Jasper, pois ele não estava melhor. Sai rapidamente para o refeitório por um café. Talvez não fosse tão saudável para mim, mas era necessário.

Quando voltei para o quarto encontrei Edward sentado, imediatamente me preocupei.

- O que foi? – parecia calmo, normalmente estava agitado e assustado depois de acordar de um pesadelo.

- Nada. Só, não sei. Não tenho sono.

- Tudo bem, o que deseja fazer?

- Conte-me algo. Sobre você.

- Algo sobre mim? Bom, não sei o que você gostaria.

- De quando era criança – pediu, enquanto deitava na cama dando-me espaço para que eu também o fizesse.

- Bom, quando era pequena eu era muito desajeitada, ainda sou, mas em menos grau. Quase sempre caia e as crianças riam. Não era muito divertido.

- Por que riam de você? – perguntou com a testa franzida, como se a idéia lhe incomodasse.

- Como te disse, sempre caia e para eles parecia diveritido.

- Não se irritava que o fizessem?

- No começo chorava quando riam, me sentia muito envergonhada. Assim que o contei para meu pai, ele me disse que não fizesse caso de suas zombas, porque todos falhamos de algo e eles também cairiam, mas eu não deveria rir, devia ajudá-los a se levantar para demonstrar que eu era forte. Depois disso já não me importava – sorri.

- Seu pai parecesse ser uma boa pessoa.

- Ele é.

- Eu não lembro do meu, sinto que ele era bom também. Mas simplesmente não lembro.

- Não fique angustiado, ele te amou. Carlisle disse que era um garoto muito amado.

- Obrigado. Conte-me mais.

- Não havia muitas crianças que gostavam de brincar comigo, mas os poucos que o faziam eram muito divertidos.

- Eu teria brincado com você.

- Eu sei que sim – sussurrei com carinho – Acho que deveria dormir. Continuarei contando coisas outro dia.

- Obrigado por compartilhar essas pequenas coisas comigo.

- Não existe outra pessoa com a qual eu deseje compartilhar mais do que você – beijei seus lábios e me acomodei em seus braços para poder dormir.

Na manhã seguinte estava muito frio, era quase impossível sair dos braços quentes de Edward, mas eu sabia que devia me levantar.

A manhã passou sem nenhum incidente e, apesar de esperar um telefonema de Alice, não a recebi.

Ao meio-dia, como sempre Carlisle teve sua sessão com Edward.

Quando ele saiu carregava um pequeno livro, ou pelo menos a distância foi isso que pensei.

Quando ele estava ao meu lado me mostrou.

- Perguntei a Carlisle sobre meu pai. Me falou pouco dele, mas me entregou esse álbum de fotos. Disse que tem muitas fotos dos meus pais juntos. Gostaria de ver comigo? – perguntou nervoso.

- Claro que sim Edward. Onde quer ver?

- Em meu quarto, se você quiser.

- Claro que sim – respondi com ternura.

Seria uma coisa boa que visse seus pais. Que lembrasse um pouco do que eles foram.

* * *

**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 27**

_Edward continuou passando as fotos até que encontrou uma que realmente chamou sua atenção._

_Era uma na qual seu pai o carregava._

_Ele mantinha Edward junto ao seu peito com tanta delicadeza, era quase como se temesse que pudesse machucá-lo de alguma maneira. Em seu olhar havia tanto amor para seu pequeno, tudo na fotografia te dizia quanto amor tinha esse homem por seu filho._

_Edward ficou observando a fotografia por um longo tempo. Era como se precisasse assimilar a imagem de junto ao seu pai._

_O escutei meio que solução assim que rapidamente o abracei._

_- Shhh, não aconteceu nada – murmurei para consolá-lo. Sabia que era duro para ele e que não havia forma de evitar sua dor, só diminuir._

* * *

**Ai Alice e Jasper no maior bate boca. Fiquei com peninha do Jasper hein... mas só um pouco. Ele ta pagando pelo o que falava para a Bella.  
**

**E o próximo capítulo é fofo, eles vendo as fotos _x3 _**

**Espero que tenham gostado e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos **

**s2  
**


	27. Fotografias

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

** Capítulo 27 – Fotografias**

Eu me sentei ao lado de Edward na cama esperando que abrisse o álbum, mas ficou olhando para a capa do pequeno livro.

- Há algo de errado?

- Nada, só estou nervoso. Isso é normal?

- Claro que sim – respondi enquanto minha mão repousava em sua bochecha - é normal ficar nervoso, mas eu estou aqui. Você não deve temer nada.

Ele sorriu diante as minhas palavras. Com um suspiro, ele voltou seu olhar para o pequeno álbum. Abriu a capa e a primeira imagem que vimos foi de duas crianças. Um menino com cabelos loiros e uma pequena de cabelo avermelhado.

- Carlisle me disse que são ele e mamãe – Edward comentou vendo minha incompreensão – há varias fotos deles juntos.

- Sua mãe era uma menina muito bonita – disse com alegria. Ela e Carlisle pareciam muito felizes brincando em um parque. Carlisle era o maior e por tanto corria atrás de sua irmãzinha.

- Carlisle gostava muito da mamãe.

- É sim.

Edward virou a página. A seguinte imagem que encontramos foi de Elizabeth pequena em um lindo vestido azul, o cabelo dela estava organizado em duas tranças. Ela parecia ter uns sete anos.

Observeu como Edward sorriu para a foto.

- Era realmente linda – comentou.

Estávamos passando imagens de Carlisle e Elizabeth crianças, até chegarmos a uma fotografia de uma Elizabeth jovem ao lado de um rapaz.

Imediatamente o reconheci como o pai de Edward, uma versão jovem da foto que Carlisle havia me mostrado a um tempo.

- É muito parecido comigo – ouvi Edward sussurrar. Olhava para foto com espanto.

Na fotografia estava Elizabeth abraçando Edward enquanto beijava a sua bochecha, não podia negar quão apaixonados estavam, a alegria que emanava de ambos.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, esperando para ver a reação de Edward.

- Eles parecem muito felizes juntos – comentou Edward depois de um tempo olhando a foto.

- Sim, estão muito felizes.

Edward mudar a fotografia para uma onde estavam seus pais e Carlisle, ele parecia um pouco desconfortável na fotografia.

Não pude evitar soltar uma risada diante esse detalhe. E parece que para Edward também não passou despercebido, porque ele também riu baixinho.

As imagens seguintes eram os pais de Edward, em muitos lugares. Parques, cafés, feiras. Até encontrarmos uma da formatura de seu pai, o dia tinha-lhe dado o título mais cobiçado do advogado.

Edward, pai, se via realmente orgulhoso do seu feito. E Elizabeth Masen estava feliz por ele. Ambos vestiam roupas elegantes. Entre ambos seguravam o diploma de Edward enquanto que uma das mãos de Edward repousavam na cintura de Elizabeth.

Havia duas fotografias mas dessa graduação. E em ambas não faltava Elizabeth, apesar de que estavam outras pessoas desconhecidas para mim, Edward e Elizabeth sempre estavam juntos.

- Por que era isso? – Edward confuso surpreso ao ver as fotos.

- Era a formatura do seu pai.

- Carlisle disse que era advogado.

- Sim, na formatura, foi lhe dado o diploma dizendo que ele poderia exercer a sua profissão.

Ele acenou com a cabeça em compreensão das minhas palavras.

As seguintes imagens, que encontramos foram de um casamento. Seu casamento.

A primeira era Elizabeth no seu belo vestido branco.

- Ela não estava linda? – Comentei para poder ser capaz de saber a reação de Edward. Não estava segura de como deveria tomar o seu silêncio antes de cada fotografia que encontrávamos. Esperava que me viesse e perguntei-me a primeira coisa que me veio à mente com eles, mas ele permaneceu parado.

- Ela sempre estava linda - comentou sem tirar o olhar da foto.

A próxima foto era apenas de seu pai, vestindo o tradicional smoking preto. Nessa foto parecia ainda mais com Edward.

Edward passou para as seguintes do casamento. Nelas haviam muitas pessoas desconhecidas para ambos. Só vi alguns de Carlisle e Esme, pareciam muito apaixonados, como agora. Foram muitas as fotos que vimos do casamento, mas em todas não faltava ver os noivos morrendo de amor um pelo outro. Era uma imagem bonita de se ver. Eles juntos, olhando nos olhos como se nada no mundo existisse além deles.

- Eles tiveram um casamento lindo – comentei sem perceber.

- Eu não poderia comparar, eu nunca fui a um – escutei um toque de tristeza em sua voz. Peguei sua mão e ele me olhou no momento. Sorri sinceramente esperando que isso tirasse a ansiedade.

Imaginava as fotos que seguiam e uma parte de mim as esperava ansiosa.

Depois do casamento, encontramos fotos deles juntos em uma casa.

Sua nova casa.

Era uma bela imagem de um novo casal começando a viver a sua vida juntos.

Ambos estavam em frente a uma casa enorme, quase poderia dizer que era uma mansão. Estavam felizes.

O próximo, Edward levantava sua esposa no estilo nupcial para entrar na casa.

As imagens que se seguiram eram como iam organizando sua nova casa, até que se tornou um lar. As imagens mudavam para momentos da vida diária, incluindo café da manhã, assistindo TV ou apenas amontoados um contra o outro.

Passamos foto após foto, sem fazer qualquer comentário até chegarmos a umas que Elizabeth estava em um hospital. Eu imaginava o motivo.

O primeiro da série foi Elizabeth deitada na cama, parecendo cansada.

Na próxima ela carregava um embrulhinho que imediatamente reconheci como Edward. Um nó se formou na minha garganta, nessa bela cena.

A mãe e o filho.

Ela viu seu bebe, com tanto amor, podia sentir o cuidado com que tomava contra ela.

- Sabe o que ela esta segurando? – tive que perguntar.

- É um bebe – comentou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Sim. Esse bebe é você – Ele me olhou um pouco confuso com o que eu só pude sorrir. Era tão estranho explicar essas fotos para ele. Normalmente, já nos vimos em fotos de bebê, mas Edward era a primeira vez que ele o fazia.

Edward mudou a foto para uma onde ele apareceu sozinho. Estava todo vermelho, mas não chorava. Ele tinha os olhos fechados, aparentemente dormindo.

- Você foi um bebê bonito – eu disse, acariciando seu braço. Eu entendia que talvez era um momento difícil para ele entender tudo isso, assimilar tantas coisas. Só desejava que se sentisse confortável.

Nesse momento não entendia porque Carlisle tinha dado as fotos para que visse sozinho. Seria mais fácil para ele que vissem juntos. Ele teria explicado melhor cada uma das imagens.

Edward estava olhando para a foto, sem dizer uma palavra, mas no seu rosto notei o pequeno sorriso que havia se formado.

Edward continuou passando as fotos até que encontrou uma que realmente chamou sua atenção.

Era uma na qual seu pai o carregava.

Ele mantinha Edward junto ao seu peito com tanta delicadeza, era quase como se temesse que pudesse machucá-lo de alguma maneira. Em seu olhar havia tanto amor para seu pequeno, tudo na fotografia te dizia quanto amor tinha esse homem por seu filho.

Edward ficou observando a fotografia por um longo tempo. Era como se precisasse assimilar a imagem de junto ao seu pai.

O escutei meio que soluçar assim que rapidamente o abracei.

- Shhh, não aconteceu nada – murmurei para consolá-lo. Sabia que era duro para ele e que não havia forma de evitar sua dor, só diminuir.

Descansou sua cabeça contra a minha enquanto me abraçava.

Depois de alguns minutos me soltou e ficou olhando para as fotos.

Havia muitas fotografias dele criança. A maioria eram dele brincando com seus diversos brinquedos. E enquanto avançava também podia ver como avançava na idade.

Por fim, vimos uma foto de um pequeno Edward, de pelo menos três anos abraçando o seu pai. O pequeno sorria alegremente para a câmera, enquanto seu pai o segurava com carinho.

- Eu não me lembro dele – o ouvi sussurrar baixinho – Todas essas fotografias e ainda não consigo me lembrar – Sua voz se ouviu abafada.

- Não fique triste – eu pedi ternamente

- Como é que eu não possa ficar? É o meu pai e eu não me lembro de nada.

- Você era muito pequeno, quando ele... – Eu não pude terminar a frase.

- Eu sei Bella. Eu sei que ele está morto como mamãe, não tenha medo de falar. Eu entendo – ele parecia irritado.

Ambos ficaramos em um silêncio desconfortável.

Eu não entendia o que tinha acontecido para que Edward se irritasse.

- Dói-me não lembrar e dói ainda mais saber que nunca vou lhe conhecer – comentou com a voz triste – Eu não sei se ele me amava.

- Edward, é claro que te amava. Era seu pai. Em todas as fotos só consegue ver o amor que ele e sua mãe tinham por você. Não duvide disso – eu disse enquanto o abraçava, aos o senti solução o que fez com que o apertasse mais em mim.

- Não fique mal. Tente ver o lado bom, eles te amaram muito – sussurrei perto do seu ouvido. Fiquei assim, com ele entre meus braços, durante muito tempo. Queria consolá-lo por sua tristeza. Demorou uns minutos para se acalmar.

- Vamos terminar de ver as fotos? – perguntei para lhe dar ânimo.

- Só resta uma – comentou mostrando-me.

Sorri diante a imagem. Era de Edward em frente a um bolo de aniversario, seus pais estavam atrás dele segurando-o enquanto tentava apagar as velas.

Olhei de soslaio como apareceu um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

- Diga-me Edward, não vê com que amor seus pais te seguram? Não nota a devoção com a que sua mãe te tinha? O orgulho com que seu pai te olhava?

Silenciosamente assentiu com a cabeça para a minha pergunta. Permaneceu muito tempo observando a última das muitas imagens que vimos hoje.

Era uma imagem que eu sabia que apreciaria.

- Gostaria de deixar essa foto aqui?

- Podemos fazer isso?

- Claro que sim – respondi enquanto pegava o álbum de suas mãos. Com cuidado, retirei a foto do seu lugar, a contemplei com mais atenção, com curiosidade virei, e atrás dela tinha uma data.

20 de junho...

O aniversario do Edward era em 20 de junho.

Isso era dentro de três dias.

Não fiz nenhum comentário, com cuidado coloquei a fotografia na mesa que ocupava para desenhar.

- Vou coloca-la aqui por agora, logo vou buscar um porta-retrato para colocar tudo bem?

- Está bem – respondeu enquanto olhava amorosamente a fotografia da sua família.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele novamente.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei enquanto minhas mãos brincavam com seus cabelos.

- Acho que sim. Obrigado – comentou enquanto se recostava no meu ombro.

- Por quê? Eu não fiz nada

- Claro que sim. Estava aqui, você me ajudou a entender – Respondeu enquanto passava seus braços ao meu redor. Meu coração se disparou diante sua aproximação, era uma coisa normal, mas não me acostumava ainda a sentir-me tão feliz e plena ao seu lado, apesar de tudo.

Sem me dar conta já era noite, era hora de jantar.

Sem vontade me afastei de Edward para poder buscar nosso alimento. Mas antes eu tinha que falar com Carlisle.

Bati suavemente na porta de seu escritório.

Escutei a sua voz dizendo-me para entrar.

Quando entrei no escritório notei que já recolhia suas coisas para ir.

- Desculpe-me, virei amanhã – disse dando meia volta.

- Não. Eu estava esperando por você, sente-se – disse, enquanto ele também me sentava. - As fotos, certo?

Assenti.

- Por como você parece, ele não as tomou mal.

- Não. Mas queria saber porque não as viu com você. Teria sido melhor, você poderia ter explicado melhor.

- Você acha que teria sido melhor comigo? Eu não penso assim, tentei explicar as primeiras, mas ele parecia ansioso e com medo, não é que estava te dando toda a responsabilidade, não poderia fazer isso tanto como um médico, como seu tio. Mas ele está mais calmo com você e sabia que se alteraria menos se as visse com você, isso foi um problema para você?

- Nem um pouco. Eu apenas pensei que seria melhor com você, não pensei no que você disse.

- Ao longo dos anos eu aprendi a fazer o melhor para Edward, e não o melhor para mim, acredite em mim, eu aprendi da maneira mais difícil possível.

- Sim, suponho que tem razão. Também queria falar outra coisa.

- Sim? Do que? – perguntou com verdadeira curiosidade.

- É uma das fotos, bom, era de um dos aniversários de Edward e me perguntava...

- Edward faz aniversário daqui três dias.

- Sim, eu sei. Queria lhe pedir um favor, gostaria de poder sair com ele nesse dia, sei que talvez... – estava nervosa, fazendo um pedido completamente descabido, mas era algo que ambos precisávamos fazer.

- Sabe que dia começou a trabalhar aqui? – comentou interrompendo-me.

- Eu sinceramente não me lembro. - Comente confusa, o que tinha a ver com o meu pedido?

- Entrou no dia 20 de junho do ano passado – comentou com um sorriso.

- É... É sério? – Perguntei desnorteada

- Sim. Naquele dia, não pudemos fazer nada para seu aniversário, levamos muitos anos sem fazê-lo, já que ele se mostrava mais reservado e nós não queríamos alterá-lo muito mais. E você chegou nesse dia e começa a mudar para melhor. Eu sei que talvez eu estou sendo exagerado, mas você tem sido verdadeiramente um presente de Deus para ele e para minha família. Seu pedido é poder retirá-lo do hospital nesse dia, não é? – assenti com a cabeça ainda chocada com tudo o que disse – Bem, você tem minha permissão para fazê-lo.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas de alegria diante a sua resposta.

- Obrigada, tenha certeza que nada errado vai acontecer.

- Estou completamente certo de que não tenho nada com o que me preocupar. E não chore, sei que Edward não gosta de te ver chorando. – sorri diante suas palavras. Limpei as pequenas lagrimas acumuladas, lhe agradeci por seu tempo e sai do seu escritório.

Busquei pelo nosso jantar e fui para seu quarto.

Quando entrei notei que ele olhava com muita alegria a foto na sua mesa, mas quando notou minha presença se virou para mim e sorriu. Seu sorriso fez que meu coração disparasse e como sempre me senti derreter diante de seu olhar.

Não era verdade o que Carlisle disse.

Eu não era um presente de Deus.

Era Edward. Edward era um presente de Deus para mim, e o demonstraria de todas as maneiras seria possível para mim.

* * *

**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 28**

_- Feliz aniversario – disse enquanto o abraçava fortemente. Logo um momento me separei dele para poder ver sua expressão, a qual era profunda confusão._

_- Aniversário? – repetiu chocado – Hoje é meu aniversário? – sua expressão mudou ao se ver emocionado pela idéia._

_- Assim é, assim que levante que hoje será um bom dia – comentei feliz, e lhe dei um beijo nos seus lábios antes de separar-me completamente dele._

_- Onde você vai? – perguntou com um tom de tristeza quando notou minha roupa completamente diferente do normal. Edward sabia que quando me vestia com jeans e blusas era porque sairia do hospital e isso não o deixava feliz._

_- Bom, hoje sairei com alguém – disse tentando fazer-me graciosa._

_- Sério? Que bom – vi como sua expressão se tornou triste._

_- Bom, por que você não se levanta?_

_- Para que?_

_- Para trocar de roupa, ou vai sair de pijama na rua? – me olhou entre surpreendido e assustado._

_- Sair?_

_- Claro com quem mais sairei se não com você?_

* * *

**FOFOOOOOOS! Esses dois são lindos demais x3**

**Ontem o dia foi cheio, só consegui terminar de traduzir agora.. mais tarde, creio que a noite posto o próximo. Vão ficar faltando 2 capítulos para completar os 7 que deveriam ter sido postados essa semana, mas vou postar domingo e segunda. Não da para postar 2 mais tarde porque o próximo é enorme.**

**Comentem por favor, beijos x3**_  
_


	28. Um dia normal

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – Um dia normal**

Nos três dias seguintes passei muito emocionada tentando imaginar o que poderia fazer com Edward nesse dia. Não sabia explicar as emoções que tomavam meu peito quando pensava que sairíamos juntos, como um casal normal. Ainda que não deixava de me sentir um pouco culpada por esse pensamento.

Edward era normal, não havia nada errado com ele e em pouco tempo, eu esperava, ele teria carta branca para iniciar uma vida fora deste lugar.

Na noite anterior ao seu aniversário eu me abracei junto a ele para conversar.

- Edward, que você gostaria de fazer saísse por um dia deste lugar? – perguntei olhando para o seu belo rosto. Sua expressão se tornou pensativa antes de responder.

- Eu não sei, eu faria tudo o que você disse que pensou que faríamos juntos. Soa lindo – concluiu enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto - Por quê?

- Só curiosidade – lhe dei um curto beijo, levantei da cama – Agora durma, voltarei logo.

Eu sabia como passaríamos o dia.

Acordei mais cedo do que o habitual. Me separei do abraço de Edward só para escutá-lo bufar dormindo. Durante a noite tinha acordado por um pesadelo, não deixava de tê-los embora fossem menos. Assim que agradecia enormemente que durante as primeiras horas da manhã passaria profundamente adormecido

Corri para o outro quarto para colocar minhas roupas de uso normal. Eu estava tão feliz com o que passaria o dia com Edward que busquei a roupa mais bonita que eu havia trago. Este dia tinha que ser o mais próximo da perfeição.

Quando estava pronta sai rumo ao escritório de Carlisle. Apesar que ele havia expressado seu consentimento queria ter certeza que não havia mudado de opinião.

O encontrei na porta do seu escritório.

- Bom dia – me cumprimentou enquanto dava um gole na xícara de café que trazia.

- Bom dia, Dr. Cullen.

- Vejo que você está muito feliz. Permitam-me um momento – pediu enquanto procurava em sua pasta pelas chaves da porta. As tirou e abriu a porta – As damas primeiro – pediu enquanto mantinha a porta aberta.

- Sente-se – pediu enquanto colocava sua pasta do outro lado da sala, logo caminhou até a mesa para se sentar em frente de mim. – O que você precisa?

- Bem, eu... queria saber se está certo de deixá-lo isso comigo? Quer dizer, talvez você e sua esposa queriam ter ele em casa, para comemorar com vocês. Eu não sei, tem um primo que não conhece, talvez fosse melhor para ele... – a tratei muitas vezes enquanto tentava dizer meus pensamentos.

- Isabella minha esposa esta recém operada do coração, segue com a influencia dos medicamentos que não a permite levantar-se da cama. Claro que ela e a mim ficaríamos encantados em passar seu com ele, mas ela não esta em condições, vê-la assim poderia alterá-lo. Alem do mais, que melhor companhia para ele do que você.

- Mas, tem certeza?

- Muita certeza. Ele esta nas melhores mãos – me deu um sorriso – Só gostaria de cumprimentá-lo e entregar-lhe um presente.

- Claro que sim – respondi com alegria.

Carlisle abriu a gaveta do meio da sua mesa para tomar um pequeno caderno.

- Tenho esse talão de cheques, para que você pague tudo que precisar hoje.

- Eu não posso aceitar, essa será uma saída que eu planejei e vou pagar. – rebati.

- Você é muito nobre – comentou o doutor enquanto guardou o talão de cheques – Obrigado por fazer isso. - sua voz era melancólica – Eu nunca pensei que Edward poderia voltar a comemorar um aniversário.

- Sabe que eu faço com todo o meu coração.

- Eu sei – suspirou com alegria.

Voltei ao quarto para encontrar Edward ainda dormindo. Deitei junto a ele enquanto me dedicava a acariciar seus cabelos e seu rosto.

- Edward – o chamei em um sussurro – tem que levantar.

Ele se remexeu em seu sono buscando o meu aperto.

- Não, você deve se levantar – eu pedi enquanto o sacudi um pouco. Lentamente abriu os olhos sonolentos e meio que sorriu quando me viu.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia – respondeu e em seguida bocejou.

- Feliz aniversario – disse enquanto o abraçava fortemente. Logo um momento me separei dele para poder ver sua expressão, a qual era profunda confusão.

- Aniversário? – repetiu chocado – Hoje é meu aniversário? – sua expressão mudou ao se ver emocionado pela idéia.

- Assim é, assim que levante que hoje será um bom dia – comentei feliz, e lhe dei um beijo nos seus lábios antes de separar-me completamente dele.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou com um tom de tristeza quando notou minha roupa completamente diferente do normal. Edward sabia que quando me vestia com jeans e blusa era porque sairia do hospital e isso não o deixava feliz.

- Bom, hoje sairei com alguém – disse tentando fazer-me graciosa.

- Sério? Que bom – vi como sua expressão se tornou triste.

- Bom, por que você não se levanta?

- Para que?

- Para trocar de roupa, ou vai sair de pijama na rua? – me olhou entre surpreendido e assustado.

- Sair?

- Claro com quem mais sairei se não com você?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, o rosto congelado em uma careta de incompreensão.

- Carlisle deu permissão para que você saia por hoje – esclareci.

Sem dizer uma palavra saiu da cama e me pegou em seus braços de maneira amorosa. Passou um tempo assim, sem me soltar e sem diminuir o seu aperto.

- O quê foi? – perguntei depois de um tempo

- Nada – respondeu ainda sem me soltar. - Só estou feliz.

Eu sorri diante as suas palavras

- Eu também, agora vá se trocar - eu pedi e ele o fez sem reclamar.

Saiu com um par de jeans, uma camisa azul e um tênis.

Peguei sua mão e fomos para o escritório de Carlisle. Ele devia falar com ele antes.

Deixe-os um momento a sós para conversar em paz, sabia que precisavam disso.

E quando ele finalmente saiu o seu sorriso era enorme. Tinha na mão um pequeno pacote, eu assumi que era o presente de Carlisle.

Carlisle nos acompanhou até a entrada para que não tivesse problemas para Edward sair.

- Para onde vamos? – Edward perguntou visivelmente nervoso. Olhava para todos os lados e encolhia ombros quando as pessoas passavam perto de nós.

- Vamos tomar café da manhã - eu disse enquanto tomava sua mão para atravessar a rua e pegar um táxi.

- O que você gostaria de comer? – Perguntei uma vez que estávamos acomodados no carro, poderia levá-lo onde quisesse. – Podemos ir para um lugar no centro, fazem um delicioso café da manhã ou então... - me calou, colocando um dedo em meus lábios.

- Podemos comer as panquecas que você faz?

- Mas... a gente pode ir onde você quiser, comer o que quiser – questionei por causa da confusão.

- Bom, o que eu quero é comer as panquecas que você faz – me disse com um sorriso.

- Mas... – não tive uma resposta o suficiente forte para dizer. Hoje faríamos o que ele quisesse e se ele queria panquecas, pois os daria.

Eu dei o endereço do meu apartamento para o motorista. Durante o trajeto Edward olhava tudo ao redor, parecia muito animado. Eu sabia que não era a primeira vez que viajava ou via edifícios ou pessoas. Mas era a primeira vez que o fazia em completa liberdade.

- O que está pensando? –perguntei enquanto ele estava absorvido na janela.

- Não me lembrava como os edifícios eram grandes ou o número de pessoas que normalmente estão nas ruas. – comentou sem tirar o olhar da janela. Eu não voltei a perguntar nada a ele.

Chegamos na portaria do meu prédio. Descemos do carro e pagamos ao motorista.

- Onde estamos?

- Eu moro aqui. – respondi enquanto enlaçava nossos braços para guiá-lo em direção à entrada.

Tão logo colocamos os pés no primeiro degrau, uma não tão querida vizinha me interceptou.

- Senhorita Swan, quanto tempo que não a vejo no prédio – bufei antes de virar para encarar Lauren. Morava no primeiro andar e era a maior fofoqueira do lugar. Passava o dia em seus romances e pendente da vida de todos os inquilinos. Eu não tinha tido a infelicidade de cruzar com ela mais do que um par de vezes enquanto me instalava, mas Alice tinha me dito que era uma intrometida sem oficio ou benefício, e a verdade, eu acreditava muito na Alice.

- Sim – respondi com um sorriso – Eu estou muito ocupada ultimamente.

- Claro – disse ironicamente – muito trabalho – completou olhando Edward de forma crítica.

- Não me apresenta o seu amigo? – me perguntou, agora olhando diretamente para Edward. Ele parecia muito confuso diante essa mulher, e como não? Ela o comia com os olhos!

- Mmmm, sim...

- Oh, não se incomode. Sou Lauren Mallory – se apresentou e se aproximou Edward tentando beijar-lhe na bochecha. Edward não sabia o que fazer assim que se moveu para atrás de mim. – Vamos, querido, eu não mordo. Qual é o seu nome?

- Te apresento Edward Masen, o meu namorado – completei com um sorriso, enquanto nossas mãos se entrelaçavam. Lauren fez uma careta diante das minhas palavras – E se me desculpar, nós temos coisas para fazer. Com licença – eu disse, enquanto fugia segurando a mão de Edward.

Ouvi-a murmurar algo como "sortuda", ou não sei se foi minha imaginação.

Eu ri um pouco pela expressão que Edward tinha, era puro pânico e horror. Mas sinceramente, eu também me sentia assim. Lauren poderia ser uma fofoqueira desempregada, mas que não deixava de ser linda, e era a primeira vez em muito tempo que Edward via uma mulher... bonita. E foi por isso que fiquei rindo da situação, que Edward parecia assustado. Graças a Deus.

Corremos pelos dois lances de escadas até meu apartamento.

- O que foi isso? – escutei Edward murmurar enquanto eu procurava em meu bolso pelas chaves.

- Desculpe por isso, não imaginei que minha vizinha o atacaria.

- Não deixe que ela se aproxime de novo – pude rir de seu pedido se não teria sido pela careta de verdadeiro terror que estava em seu rosto.

- Não se preocupe, ninguém vai dar em cima de você de novo – prometi beijando sua bochecha vermelha – agora bem vindo a minha casa – comentei alegremente enquanto o deixava entrar.

Edward caminhou devagar enquanto cruzava o umbral. Eu sabia que meu apartamento não era grande coisa, talvez era o lugar mais humilde para viver que poderia conseguir, mas estava organizado e parecia mais decente para viver.

- Sente-se e verei como faremos essas panquecas que tanto quer – lhe disse enquanto caminhava até minha cozinha, pedindo para que tivesse mistura para essas desejadas panquecas.

Verifique as prateleiras da despensa e outras estantes, não achando nada. Minha última esperança era que eles estavam do outro lado da cozinha. Procurei, mas não encontrei nada, porém achei uma nota.

_"Não me per__gunte como. Imagine que viriam aqui, deixei a mistura na geladeira. Os espero à tarde para comer o bolo, não me deixe plantada._

_Com amor._

_Alice__"_

Sorri para a nota.

Tinha comentado com Alice que sairia com Edward, mas não tinha dito nada do que faríamos.

Às vezes era como se estivesse a dez passos na minha frente.

Corri para a geladeira e o encontrei totalmente abastecido. Leite, pão, queijo, e mais muito mais. Pegue as coisas necessárias para preparar panquecas e os deixei na prateleira.

Peguei os recipientes necessários e comecei a preparar.

- Posso ajudar? – escutei Edward atrás de mim.

- Mas querido, é seu aniversário. Se supõe que eu devo te agradar – respondi enquanto me virava para colocar meus braços em seu pescoço. Era tão lindo estar assim, apenas ele e eu. Ninguém mais, sem fingir.

- Por favor - implorou, e em seus olhos vi a emoção de poder participar.

- Ok – eu disse enquanto lhe dava um beijinho na boca e o soltava – mas serão coisas fáceis.

Eu coloquei os ingredientes necessários na tigela e dei a ele.

- Bata devagar, ok? – Eu mostrei a ele como devia fazer e o deixei antes de colocar uma frigideira no fogão.

- Terminou? – perguntou mostrando a mistura. Assenti enquanto tomava um pote para verter seu conteúdo para a panela.

Edward olhou para mim com completo interesse enquanto me desenvolvia na cozinha.

Era um sentimento estranho, eu estava sempre sozinha enquanto cozinhava. Mas era bom ter a sua companhia, era quase natural sua presença nessa cadeira, observando-me.

Sorriu enquanto o servia em um prato de panqueca e os banhava com chocolate e, em seguida, o servi com um copo de suco de maçã. Como ele gostava.

Coloquei o prato na frente dele e depois eu coloquei um para mim. Eu me sentei ao lado dele para iniciar o café da manhã.

- Bom apetite – disse antes de que começasse a comer.

Só pude sorrir ao vê-lo atravessar-se a primeira panqueca com emoção, como se tivesse anos que não comia.

Quando chegou a terceira panqueca e comeu com calma e eu comecei com os meus.

Comemos em um silêncio calmo e supus que estava tudo bem.

- Bella – o tom com que ele me chamou me preocupou, olhava seu prato com nervosismo – somos namorados? – quase me engasguei com essa pergunta – Desculpe, não queria te incomodar. Esqueça.

- Não Edward – segurei sua mão e fiz que me olhasse – não me incomoda. E bom... para mim, você é meu namorado – disse enquanto sentia que o rubor inundava minhas bochechas. Era um pouco infantil envergonhar-me disso. Na verdade Edward e eu não éramos namorados, ao menos não oficialmente, mas em meu coração ele era o único que poderia chamar assim.

Ele ficou um momento pensativo.

- Não sei se vou fazer isso bem. Espero que sim – murmurou para si mesmo. Eu fiquei um pouco confusa diante as suas palavras.

Tomou minhas mãos entre as suas e apertou em um gesto carinhoso. Depois as beijou com ternura, deixando a sensação de cócegas, onde descansaram seus lábios.

- Bella, minha linda menina, minha linda bonequinha. – sussurrou entre beijos – Desejaria que me desse o direito e a honra de te chamar de minha namorada, você quer? – perguntou quando seus lábios tocaram os meus.

Nesse momento esqueci de respirar e só conseguiu mover com a cabeça afirmativamente.

Eu não tinha pensado que ele iria me pedir. Pelo menos não ainda, não enquanto ainda era meu paciente.

Mas o que isso importa?

Era o que mais tinha desejado e agora eu o cumpria.

- Obrigado – sussurrou suavemente enquanto beijava delicadamente meu rosto e se endireitava em sua cadeira.

Passei algum tempo olhando para ele enfeitiçada. Ele tinha um enorme sorriso e o meu devia ser igual.

Depois desse lindo momento recolhi os pratos sujos para colocar na pia.

- Por que você decidiu me pedir para ser sua namorada? – perguntei com genuína curiosidade. Virei para ver a expressão dele, se envergonhou, porque abaixou os olhos.

- Bem... eu perguntei a Carlisle o que fazer quando você ama alguém do jeito que eu te amo. E ele contou como conheceu Esme e o que ele fez, e quando você mencionou que era seu namorado na frente daquela mulher, percebi que não éramos ainda. Por isso. – respondeu ainda sem me olhar.

Aproximei-me dele e eu agachei a sua altura apenas para beijá-lo.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo mais – ele respondeu.

Sem perceber terminei sentada em seu colo enquanto ele beijava meu rosto, meus lábios, minha testa e qualquer porção de pele ao seu alcance.

Esse contato que mantínhamos não tinha nada sexual, era terno e pausado. Era sua forma de demonstrar que me necessitava e que me amava mais que nada.

E passamos um tempo assim, juntos.

Então me lembrei que o nosso dia era limitado e devíamos avançar nele.

O levei para a sala para que nos acomodássemos no sofá, talvez poderíamos ver TV por uma hora ou mais. Para poder sair com um clima um pouco mais quente.

Liguei o aparelho e pelo horário o único que estava passando eram desenhos. Então deixei na que eu gostava: Phineas e Ferb.

Edward olhou para mim curioso, mas não disse nada, dedicou-se a apertar-me contra o seu peito quando estávamos deitados no meu pequeno sofá. Passamos meia hora assistindo as travessuras dessas crianças e como faziam para irritar sua irmã. E o que mais amava do programa, Perry o ornitorrinco, era muito divertido.

Sentia como Edward ria das suas loucuras e talvez esse fosse o melhor do momento.

Mas é claro que cada momento de felicidade devia acabar e o meu terminou no momento que o telefone começou a tocar.

Com relutância, me separei do corpo de Edward para atender. Edward me observou enquanto caminhei até o telefone, mas rapidamente voltou para a TV.

- Bom dia.

- Isabella Marie Swan! – Oh, oh – Até que enfim atendeu o telefone.

- Mamãe desculpe – foi o único que me ocorreu para me defender.

- Desculpe, desculpe. Nem tudo se resolve com um desculpe, sabia? – repreendeu-me com as palavras de um de seus livros favoritos, típico dela – Você sabe que me deixou preocupada? Se não fosse por sua linda amiga que toma o tempo de responder-me já estaria com Chicago te procurando nos hospitais.

- Mamãe, não seja exagerada.

- Menina ingrata, eu preocupada e você me trata como exagerada – Oh, sim. Mamãe estava em modo dramático.

- Mãe, desculpa. Não vai voltar a acontecer. – Eu disse o mais terna que pude, tinha que apaziguá-la.

- Bem, é melhor fazê-lo. Como você está?

- Bem, está tudo bem – respondi enquanto dirigia o meu olhar para o sofá, especificamente para Edward.

- Bem, eu espero que você não tenha esses turnos no hospital. Sabe que seu pai e eu nos preocupamos muito por você.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Bem, por isso temos estado pendente de vagas no hospital aqui e nós ficamos sabendo que há uma. Você poderia preencher um requerimento e com sorte poderia estar perto de casa novamente.

- Mamãe, eu estou bem aqui. Eu gosto de onde eu trabalho.

- Mas filha, o quão perigoso pode ser trabalhar em um hospital psiquiátrico e ainda mais para uma menina. Tente, dê um pouco de paz à sua pobre mãe.

- Eu não posso.

- Por que não? Tinha entendido que só tinha um paciente à seu cargo. Eu acho que seria melhor para sua carreira que você estivesse em um hospital geral e...

- Mamãe, eu não posso. Edward precisava de mim aqui e eu não posso abandoná-lo.

- Edward? Quem é Edward? É o rapaz que você cuida? Se assim for, tenho certeza que eles pudessem encontrar uma outra enfermeira capacitada para ele.

- Ele não é só meu paciente ele é... - e quando essas palavras deixaram minha boca eu quis arrancar a minha língua.

- O que ele é? – não pude responder – Bella? O que ele é? Isabella...? Não me diga que... – sabia que ela pensaria sempre o pior, ela era assim – não me diga que abusou dele – senti que estava a ponto de vomitar por sua suposição.

- Claro que não! Quem você acha que eu sou? – exclamei furiosamente.

- E então?

- Ele é meu namorado – sussurrei esperando que não me escutasse.

- O que? Oh meu Deus. Não te ensinaram ética? – Começou a vociferar. Eu sabia que a única maneira de deixar-me falar primeiro era ela desabafar. Quando ela finalmente terminou o seu discurso pudesse falar.

- Mamãe, eu amo ele e sei que a mim também. Por favor. - Rezei enquanto ouvia um disparate ainda resmungando.

- Como você pode ter certeza? Você sabe que é errado que você manter um relacionamento com ele? O que eles poderiam acusar de abuso se alguém te vê?

- Eu tenho isso em mente. E eu sei que é eticamente errado, mas tenho certeza do que sinto e não há maneira de fazer-me voltar atrás nisso.

- Não há maneira de convencê-la, certo?

- Não, nenhuma – respondi segura. A escutei suspirar.

- Muito bem filha, você sabe o que faz. Mas por favor, que não nos chame da delegacia dizendo que está presa por abuso a um paciente ou algo assim, meus nervos não iam resistir a isso e nem digamos de seu pai.

- Prometo que nada disso vai acontecer.

- Bem, com isso fico meio tranqüila. Algum tida terei que conhecer o rapaz sabe?

- Eu sei e sei que o amara quase tanto como eu.

- Espero que tenha razão. Tchau bebe.

- Tchau mamãe e cumprimente o papai.

- O farei, ligue mais vezes – e desligou.

Ri um pouco da reação dela, era completamente normal e ainda assim compreensiva.

Papai seria outra historia, mas ainda tinha tempo para falar com ele.

Voltei para o sofá com Edward.

- Me dê um espaço – pedi, abriu os braços para mim, onde me acomodei maravilhosamente e seguimos vendo desenhos.

- Desculpe – murmurou no meu cabelo. Eu me virei em seus braços para encará-lo.

- E agora por que?

- Eu te dei problemas com a sua mãe certo?

- Não Edward, por que eu iria ficar em problemas?

- Eu ouvi você discutindo, mencionou o meu nome. E eu sei que você falava com a sua mãe. Apenas uni cabos.

- Não é nada, lhe contei sobre você e está ansiosa para te conhecer – meio que menti.

- Sério? - Seu rosto perturbado mudou para expectante.

- Sim. Verá que vão gostar de você, é um pouco excêntrica, mas é um amor de pessoa.

- Como seu pai é?

- Ele é sério, já sabe tem que parece que é duro para que respeitem como o chefe de polícia, mas é muito carinhoso comigo e com a minha mãe.

- Seus pais parecem ser boas pessoas – comentou.

- O são. E verá que eles vão gostar muito de você quando te conhecerem. – disse enquanto beijava sua testa e voltava para a televisão.

E eu dormi, não sei por quanto tempo.

Eu estava consciente de novo quando senti suaves beijos no meu rosto, pescoço e cabeça. Beijos que me fizeram sorrir.

- Você dormiu – murmurou contra minha pele, enquanto seguia beijando.

- Desculpe, mas me sinto tão bem perto de você – respondi ainda sem abrir os olhos.

Ele só seguiu repartindo beijos. Até que por fim me levantei.

- O que acha de sair por ai?

- Eu gostaria.

- Bem – respondi enquanto guardava todas as coisas de comer.

Enquanto descíamos as escadas, voltei a tomar sua mão e quando chegamos ao primeiro andar quase corremos para a rua por medo de encontrarmos com Lauren novamente.

Uma vez na calçada respirei tranquila.

- Você gostaria de ir ao parque?

- Claro que sim – comentou enquanto tomava meu braço.

O parque não era muito longe assim que não demorou muito para chegar.

Não tinha ido lá muitas vezes a esse lugar e as poucas vezes tinha ido sozinha.

E começamos a caminhar e passamos pela pista dos corredores, ainda que nesta hora do dia não havia ninguém lá.

E chegamos ao ponto onde eu queria, os jogos. Havia várias crianças brincando e correndo assim que Edward e eu nos sentamos em um banco para assistir.

- O que eles estão fazendo? – Edward perguntou, apontando para algumas crianças jogando baseball.

- Eles estão jogando um jogo chamado baseball.

- Parece divertido – comentou sem tirar os olhos das crianças.

- Quer jogar? – ele assentiu. – Vou ver o que posso fazer. – Eu me levantei do banco e caminhei até os meninos.

- Ei, garotos, me fazem um favor – pedi aos que esperavam sua vez de rebater. Eles me olharam com expectativa – Vocês poderia deixar o meu namorado jogar?

- Eu não acho, o time em que fosse ganharia, não seria justo – disse um menino baixinho com um boné azul.

- Não será, ele nunca jogou. Por favor, deixe-o jogar e vou pagar um sorvete para cada um, sim?

- Meninos já ouviram a senhorita. –gritou outro rapaz mais alto – Deixem o garoto jogar.

Acenei para Edward se aproximar. Caminhou hesitante até mim.

Lhe indiquei que os meninos deixaram ele jogar e lhe ensinariam como.

Depois eles começaram a lhe explicar, voltei para o banco para vê-los jogar.

No começo Edward era uma bagunça, eu não conseguia acertar a bola, não sabia para onde correr, demorou um pouco para aprender as regras.

Mas uma vez que entendeu o que tinha de fazer foi uma pequena vantagem para sua equipe. Até teve a chance de varrer até uma base, ele parecia muito animado e feliz. E eu estava contente por isso.

Quando terminou o jogo ele estava cheio de terra e poeira, mas parecia feliz, então eu não me importava.

Logo os meninos chegaram para o que prometi, assim que fomos para uma barraquinha de sorvetes e comprei um para cada. Quando todos tinham um sorvete se despediram de mim e de Edward e o convidaram para jogar novamente na próxima semana.

- Tentarei estar aqui – respondeu com tristeza, porque sabia que não poderia vir.

Comprei uma garrafa de água para ele e nos voltamos a sentar no banco, enquanto os meninos voltavam para sua casa.

- Gostou?

- Foi muito divertido, no começo era confuso, mas depois foi genial – podia notar a emoção em sua voz.

- Fico feliz por você.

Os balanços estavam livres, então eu tive uma idéia. Peguei a mão de Edward e o levai até eles.

O sentei em um e comecei a balançá-lo.

Ele não disse nada, mas parecia desfrutar.

Depois de um tempo mudamos de lugares. E assim até que ficamos entediados.

- Já quer ir? – perguntei enquanto balançava meus pés no balanço.

- Não, ainda não. Eu gosto deste lugar. É muito tranquilo e adoro ver as crianças correndo e brincando.

- Bem – comentei enquanto me levantei – Nós também podemos correr e brincar – eu disse enquanto o beijava e corria, esperando que ele entendesse o meu jogo. E ele o fez, ficou tentando me pegar, mas fiz o meu melhor para correr mais rápido do que ele. Até que eu me cansei e ele pode me abraçar

- Você é muito rápida – o escutei reclamar enquanto me abraçava.

- Um pouco ou você não quis me pegar – comentei.

Bem, o havia trago para onde eu queria, a pequena fonte no centro do parque. Nós nos sentamos à beira dela enquanto as gotas da fonte nos salpicavam.

Passamos um tempo lá até que eu estava com fome e presumi que ele também poderia estar com fome.

Nós andamos pelo parque à procura de uma barraca de hambúrguer, comemos um e tomamos refrigerante. Talvez não fosse tão saudável, mas era delicioso.

Quando terminamos fomos para a padaria onde ele Alice trabalhava.

Somente cruzamos a porta e que a campainha anunciava clientes, Alice correu ao nosso encontro. Primeiro abraçou Edward efusivamente dizendo "Feliz Aniversário". E logo me abraçou.

- Eu pensei que não viria – comentou enquanto nos levava para uma das mesas.

- Nos entretemos no parque.

- Bem, o bom é que estão aqui. Permita-me um segundo – pediu e desapareceu dentro da cozinha. Logo trouxe um bolo de chocolate com uma vela.

- Não pensei que você pode gostar de tantas velas para soprar assim que coloquei uma – comentou enquanto colocou o bolo sobre a mesa. – Ok, vamos cantar – Alice disse com entusiasmo.

Cantamos a música de "Feliz Aniversário para você" e logo Alice tomou várias fotos de nós juntos e logo lhe passo a câmera para uma companheira para que não tomasse os três. E logo Alice continuou tomando fotos a torto e a direito até que já não tinha espaço na memória.

Cada um comeu três porções de bolo até que já não tínhamos espaço.

Foi muito divertido ver a interação de Alice e Edward. Ambos se comportavam como se tivessem se conhecido em toda a vida. Era quase como assistir a um par de irmãos rindo e brincando. Era muito doce.

Alice finalmente teve que voltar ao trabalho e nós tínhamos que ir.

Para terminar o dia estaríamos em meu apartamento assistindo para ver um filme.

Voltamos a nos acomodar no sofá enquanto buscava um filme. Até que encontrei um dos meus favoritos "Como se fosse a primeira vez". Me aconcheguei junto a Edward e passamos as seguintes horas e meio vendo o filme e meio fazendo carinho um no outro. Não era mentira que com Edward junto a mim ignoraria completamente o filme. Quando metade da atenção estavam filme riamos de todas as situações ou na parte que Lucy lhe disse que já não queria continuar soltei algumas lágrimas ainda que sabendo o final.

Edward ria muito e sei que eu estava gostando muito do filme.

Quando os créditos surgiram na tela de desligaram a TV e depois eu me envolvi nos braços de Edward. Era momento de regrassar à realidade e sabia que ambos não estávamos prontos para isso.

* * *

**SPOILER DO CAPÍTULO 29**

_Ele sorriu imperceptivelmente e mudou a página, só para encontrar um bocejo. A silhueta de um rosto, um menino, poderia adivinhar._

_Notei que os olhos de Edward lacrimejaram um pouco._

_Voltei a olhar até o retrato e me dei conta do porque. Tinha uma note no pé da página._

_Meu Principezinho._

_Era ele._

_ - Lembro disso – o escutei sussurrar – Ela queria me desenhar, mas eu não ficava suficientemente quieto para fazê-lo. Me repreendia por isso e logo me deixava sair para jogar – riu suavemente diante a lembrança._

* * *

**Nossa esse capítulo foi grande e demorei para traduzir hoje porque estava fazendo umas coisas a tarde.**

**Enfim, esse dia do Edward com a Bella foi perfeito x3 No final do próximo vamos ter uma boa surpresa *-***

**Obrigada por comentarem, e comentem por favor**

**Bjs**

**xx  
**

. /produto/113432408/dvd-colecao-completa-smallville -as-10-temporadas-60-discos-?epar=buscape&epar=buscape&opn=YYNKZB


	29. Passado, presente, futuro

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – Passado, presente, futuro**

Pouco a pouco fui soltando-me de seus braços, o silêncio nos envolveu enquanto nossos olhares seguiam tratadas em nós. Em seus olhos podia ver a resignação, que sentia e em sua pequeno sorriso notava que tentava esconder-me o incomodo.

Irônico, não?

Ele querendo me reconfortar-me. Sendo eu quem devia lhe dar carinho, quem fosse seu suporte nos momentos de menos esperança.

Ele tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos de maneira delicada.

- Não fique triste – sussurrou enquanto acariciava minha bochecha esquerda. – Amei esse dia, só pelo fato de estar com você – suspirei de gosto por suas palavras.

- Eu também amei estar com você, Edward. Eu desejaria que este dia nunca terminasse, que não tivesse que voltar. Que pudesse ficar comigo – solucei sem querer, não queria estragar a sua felicidade, mas não podia esconder o que sentia nesse momento.

- Shh, não chore – me acalmou enquanto voltava a enterrar-me entre seus braços.

Sem dar-me conta voltamos ao principio, não podíamos nos afastar, não queríamos ir. Mas a realidade nos chamava e não havia forma de escapar.

- Me perdoe, o menos que queria era começar a chorar como uma menina – sussurrei com tristeza desde seu peito.

- Não se desculpe – disse beijando meu cabelo com doçura. Me deixou entre seus braços por uns minutos a mais, até que uma vez mais nos soltamos.

Em silêncio antes pelo meu pequeno apartamento guardando todas as coisas e pegando o que levaria.

Pegue a minha bolsa estava na mesa de jantar e em seguida, observei o pequeno pacote embrulhado em papel azul. Era o presente que Carlisle tinha lhe dado pela manhã.

Eu não tinha aberto.

Andei até a sala com ele.

- Edward – o chamei enquanto me sentava junto a ele no sofá – Você não abriu – comentei colocando em seu colo.

- Sei o que é – respondeu com tom neutro.

- Sabe? – perguntei confusa.

- Carlisle me disse.

Fiquei em silêncio, esperando que dissesse mais.

Não o fez.

- Por que te disse? O que é? – perguntei curiosa.

- Pois... – hesitou um pouco.

- Esta bem se não quiser me contar – comentei enquanto começava a ficar de pé.

Ele me pegou pelo pulso e me fez sentar.

- É um caderno de desenho – ele disse sem desviar o olhar do pacote.

Não perguntei nada, esperei que ele quisesse dizer-me algo.

- Era da minha mãe. Carlisle pensou que me dizendo o que era eu estaria preparado e minha reação não seria tão desastrosa.

Entendia o ponto de Carlisle. Muito inteligente da sua parte.

- Por que você não abre? – Eu arrisquei a perguntar.

- Não sei. Simplesmente não tive numa chance – comentou enquanto começou a rasgar com suavidade o papel azul enrolado no caderno.

Quando estava livre da embalagem encontramos um caderno um pouco antigo.

Edward o contemplava em silêncio.

Ele abriu a capa e observou com ternura o primeiro esboço. Era uma bela floresta e entre as árvores se podiam ver veados.

Os primeiros esboços foram todas as imagens de florestas.

Eram todos muito bonitos, mas pra mim monótono vê-los. Mas Edward os observava fascinado assim que não me atrevia a comentar nada. Nem positivo nem negativo.

Essa era uma outra maneira de estar perto de sua mãe. Provavelmente, esse tinha sido o objetivo de Carlisle ao lhe dar. Uma parte dela, algo que compartilhava com Edward. O desenho.

Logo a paisagem terminou dando lugar ao desenho de retratos de pessoas. Um jovem Carlisle começava a lista. Era um trabalho muito bom, mas o mais surpreendente era que se sentia certo calor ao observar.

Edward passou para a imagem seguinte e a seguinte e a seguinte. A maioria das pessoas desconhecidas para nós. Pelo menos eram até que vimos um dos últimos retratos.

O pai de Edward.

Foi um belo retrato, não tinha economizado nos detalhes como em alguns dos anteriores. Podia ver claramente seu rosto, seu nariz cinzelado, seu queixo forte e não podia faltar esse olhar sonhador que tínhamos visto em suas fotografias. Um olhar cheio de amor.

Ele sorriu imperceptivelmente e mudou a página, só para encontrar um bocejo. A silhueta de um rosto, um menino, poderia adivinhar.

Notei que os olhos de Edward lacrimejaram um pouco.

Voltei a olhar até o retrato e me dei conta do porque. Tinha uma note no pé da página.

_Meu Principezinho._

Era ele.

- Lembro disso – o escutei sussurrar – Ela queria me desenhar, mas eu não ficava suficientemente quieto para fazê-lo. Me repreendia por isso e logo me deixava sair para jogar – riu suavemente diante a lembrança.

Entrelacei sua mão com a minha e beijei o dorso dessa.

Lembranças de sua mãe.

Um bom presente para ele.

.

.

.

Sentei em um dos bancos do jardim. Esperava que Edward saísse de sua sessão com Carlisle.

Depois do dia do seu aniversario as sessões se tornaram maiores que o habitual. Não me disse nada, mas achava que era algo bom, que falassem mais, já não tinha os medicamentos, pelo menos não os regulares; tudo isso me fazia sentir melhor, ainda mais esperançosa.

- Você escapou.

Me sobressaltei ao ouvir a voz de Demetri atrás de mim.

- Só espero – respondi sem virar-me.

- Eu posso te acompanhar enquanto espera?

Fui para o lado, em um convite silencioso para que se sentasse.

- O que foi?

- Sue está mau humor e tentei fugir por um momento.

- De mau humor? Por quê?

- Dizem que o Dr. Cullen quer fazer com que tome férias e ela se recusa. Ainda que todos sabemos que no final vai tirar suas férias. – riu.

- Mas será bom umas férias, não? Ela merece.

- Isso é o que o Dr. Cullen diz, mas ela acha que o hospital virá abaixo sem ela, o que pode ser verdade, mas tem que correr os riscos.

- Eu não vejo o problema.

- Talvez você não, mas todos os que trabalham em diferentes alas sim. Ela é a coordenadora de todos nós. O hospital não poderia funcionar sem ela e seria difícil achar alguém para substituí-la. – Você poderia ver respeito na voz de Demetri quando falava de Sue - Embora sempre chama a minha atenção como se eu fosse uma criança.

Eu ri do seu comentário.

- É melhor eu ir antes que ela me pegue falando dela.

E com isso ele correu em direção à entrada.

.

A noite caiu rapidamente e logo Edward e eu estávamos prontos para dormir.

- Descanse – disse enquanto depositava um beijo na minha testa e me tomou em seus braços.

- Doces sonhos – lhe desejei enquanto me acomodava. Eu fechei meus olhos e me preparei para dormir.

Cinco minutos depois, meu telefone estava tocando. Relutantemente me separei de Edward e o busquei no quarto.

- Al...

- Bella! – não esperou meu cumprimento.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntei alarmada.

- Está aqui e não quer ir! – o coração desceu para os pés.

- Quem?

- Jasper! Está fora do meu apartamento e disse que não vai embora sem falar comigo.

A minha preocupação caiu instantaneamente.

- E por que não fala com ele? - Pergunte como se fosse o mais simples do mundo.

- Não tenho nada para falar com ele.

- Bem, você pode acha isso. Mas ele não.

- Não me diga que você está do lado dele.

- Eu não estou do lado de ninguém. Só te peço que seja justa. Já passou do tempo para que o pensasse bem, agora pode falar com a cabeça fria.

A escutei bufar.

- Você não sabe...

- Se eu sei, e é por isso que me atrevo a pedir, escute-o e depois decida, mas deixe-o falar.

- Eu vou fazer isso porque ... porque você me pediu.

- E o que é o certo – acrescentei como se tivesse ensinando uma lição a uma criança.

- E porque é certo – repetiu cansada.

- E porque ainda o ama. – voltei a acrescentar.

- E porque... – se cortou antes que terminasse a frase – Não estou certa da última parte.

- Talvez falta falar com ele para ter certeza – aconselhei – Já não o torture tanto e abra a porta.

- Correto.

- Só mais uma coisa. Por favor, não volte a me assustar assim, pensei que estava sendo perseguida por um assassino ou algo assim.

- Sim. mmm, desculpe por isso.

- Ok, mulher agora vai abrir a porta.

- Tchau.

- Boa noite – cantarolei e terminei a chamada.

- O que aconteceu? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

- Probleminhas, não se assuste – sorri enquanto voltava a me acomodar na cama para voltar a dormir.

.

.

.

- Então é verdade

- Sim, a fizeram tomar féras. – Ângela respondeu. – O doutor a fez aceitar. Foi divertido ouvir a discussão.

Eu ri baixinho.

- Acho que sim.

- Bem, eu vim aqui para dizer que o Dr. Cullen quer falar com você.

- Está bem, vou em um momento.

Angela se despediu de Edward com um aceno e afastou-se da mesa que estávamos ocupando.

- Alguma idéia de por que precisa falar comigo?

- Nenhuma. – respondeu enquanto jogava com os restos de sua comida.

- Bem, voltarei em um momento – disse enquanto me levantava e fui para o escritório de Carlisle.

Entre no escritório timidamente, com a idéia de que ele meesperava.

- Bella entre – Carlisle pediu.

- Angela me disse que tinha que falar comigo.

- Sim. Primeiramente gostaria de dizer o quão gratos estamos, Esme e eu com você, por tudo o que fez por Edward, nós sabemos que tem sido um grande sacrifício de sua parte de muitas maneiras.

- Doutor, não, nunca foi um sacrifício para mim.

- E precisamente isso é pelo o que agradeço. Que não o veja dessa maneira. Agora, passando isso quero falar das suas novas obrigações que terá na ala de mulheres.

- Como? - O que foi que ele quis dizer? – Eu não posso trabalhar na ala das mulheres, eu me encarrego de Edward, só dele. Você me disse no primeiro dia.

- Eu me lembro claramente. Mas creio que já não poderá ser a enfermeira Edward.

- O quê? Por quê? – Perguntei com a voz trêmula – É por que estamos juntos? É por que eu o amo?

- Isabella, se acalme não é por isso...

- Então?

- Tranquila. Deixará de ser enfermeira de Edward, porque ele vai sair deixar este lugar na próxima semana. – Terminou com um sorriso tranquilizador.

Eu não podia acreditar no que me dizia. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas de felicidade derramando por minhas bochechas.

Edward finalmente sairá. Finalmente poderia começar a ter uma vida normal fora desse lugar.

Eu só esperava ter um lugar na sua nova vida.

* * *

**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 30**

_Carlisle estacionou em frente ao cemitério da cidade._

_- Edward ... – murmurei ao entender o que faríamos._

_- Vamos – se limitou a dizer enquanto descíamos do carro._

_Carlisle caminhou à nossa frente, enquanto eu tomava a mão de Edward para caminharmos._

_Finalmente chegamos a uma pequena colina no final do cemitério._

_- Aqui está – o escutei murmurar. Ele soltou minha mão e caminhou em direção as duas sepulturas solitárias sobre a colina. Caminhei alguns passos atrás dele. Perto o suficiente para saber que estava ali, e com a distância suficiente para que ele pudesse se sentir confortável. Carlisle ficou em pé em frente a colina._

_- Mamãe, papai. Oi – murmurou com a voz embargada. - Desculpe por não ter vindo antes – ele caiu de joelhos em frente do túmulo, derramando lágrimas. Eu queria chegar perto para consolá-lo, mas senti que devia fazer isso antes de qualquer coisa._

_Carlisle observava com tristeza desde o seu lugar. Sabia que para ele também era um momento difícil._

* * *

**Capítulo fofo, mas e a surpresa no final GEEENTE que amor ele vai saiiiiiiiiiiir x3**

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! TODS SURTA COMIGO *_***

**Enfim, obrigada pelos comentários e até amanhã que termino os capítulos da maratona =)**

**Bjs **

**xx  
**


	30. Realidade

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – Realidade**

- Não chore, não chore. Não foi minha intenção te alterar. Só queria surpreendeu, desculpe – Carlisle pedia ao ver que minhas lágrimas não passavam, mas era simplesmente de felicidade, de anseio.

- Não... não... se preocupe – tentei articular entre soluções – É... só... a alegria – terminei tentando formar um sorriso apesar das lágrimas.

- Tem certeza? Não foi minha péssima forma de dizer?

Movi a cabeça negativamente.

Ainda que na verdade sua forma de me dizer não tinha sido a correta para mim, nesse momento era o de menos.

Me passou um lenço para que pudesse secar minhas lágrimas.

- De verdade, desculpe – disse uma vez que me viu mais calma.

- Não se preocupe – tomei uma expiração larga para despejar meus pulmões – Como chegou a essa conclusão? Poderia saber?

- Sinceramente foi muito fácil. Edward mudou muito. Ao fazer novamente a avaliação de seu comportamento cheguei a conclusão de que seu estado havia melhorado, talvez não cem por cento, mas o bastante próximo para sair desse lugar. Devo dizer que minha opinião médica não é muito confiável – disse com um sorriso de desculpa – sou seu tio e o que mais desejo é que já não esteja aqui. Assim que tive que recorrer a opinião dos outros médicos, Jasper me fez o favor de voltar para falar com ele e até ele se surpreendeu do qual diferente está. E também o doutor Gerandy deu sua aprovação, ambos assinaram a alta por mi, fazendo oficial que Edward Masen esteja pronto para deixar de ser um paciente a mais nesse hospital.

- Desde quando está fazendo tudo isso?

- Desde o dia do seu aniversário notei tantas mudanças nele. Não é que não notasse antes, mas a partir desse dia eram mais tangíveis.

Sorri inconscientemente.

- Obrigada por me dizer – sussurrei ainda sem poder acreditar – Esme já sabe?

- Claro que sabe. Está mais do que emocionada, começou a arrumar o quarto para Edward.

_Um quarto..._

Não sabia porque me surpreendia essa afirmação.

Onde mais viviria Edward se não com sua família?

- Imagino – comentei tentando despejar meu pensamento – o dirá logo a Edward?

- Logo. Estou certo que vai ficar feliz.

- Eu também estou certa.

- Entao o que acha de ser transferida?

- Soa bem – comentei tentando mostrar emoção em minha voz.

- Bom, que tal se conversamos melhor depois? Quando já esteja mais calma, noto que ainda está um pouco chorosa.

- Como quiser.

- De verdade, desculpe pela minha forma de dizer. Não pensei que tomaria tão mal. Acho que sempre erro na forma de agir.

- Por favor, não se culpe. Não por mim – tentei lhe dar um sorriso calmante. Sabia que ele entenderia.

Ele sorriu agradecendo-me com o olhar.

O resto da tarde passei nessa nuvem, só sendo feliz pelo o que Edward tinha conseguido, o que faria.

Dois dias depois Carlisle havia falado com Edward e como era de se esperar Edward não podia acreditar.

- O que farei lá fora? – me perguntou ainda em choque. Não havia pensado nisso.

- Terá sua família. Esme e Carlisle não vão te deixar.

- E você? – perguntou olhando-me tristemente.

- Achei que já o tinha claro – respondi carinhosamente – Estarei sempre por você.

- De verdade? O diz de verdade?

- Não duvide, já te disse, eu te amo. Estarei com você até que queira.

- Você sabe que sempre vou querer você, sempre e sempre – beijou minha mão.

- Então assim será. Não se aflija, verá que tudo será para melhor – tentei reconfortá-lo.

Mas a verdade era que eu estava preocupada com muitas coisas.

Nós não estaríamos juntos. Ele viveria com os Cullens. Eu ficaria afastada nesse hospital. E, talvez com o tempo nos distanciaríamos e...

Eu não queria pensar. Era doloroso imaginar.

- E agora por que você ta assim? – perguntou, quem sabe havia notado minha expressão de tristeza.

- Nada, só estou feliz que estou por você.

- Algo te preocupa. Diga-me.

- Vou sentir muito a sua falta – disse meia verdade. Não podia confessar em voz alta meus medos, não sem o fazer se alterar.

- Você mesma acabou de dizer – disse tirando o cabelo que caia em meu rosto – Que estará sempre por mim. Isso se aplica aos dois não?

- Claro que sim – beijei seus lábios e me aconcheguei em seu peito.

O último que tinha que pensar era na separação, na distancia. Porque de todas as maneiras sabia que eram idéias estúpidas.

Nenhum queria se afastar do outro.

.

.

.

Era um real acontecimento o dizer adeus a algum dos pacientes. Eu tinha notado com Tanya. As poucas enfermeiras que havia se acarinhado por ela, haviam se despedido com grande alegria.

Agora era a hora de Edward, essa mesma alegria não se podia fazer esperar. Pelo menos aquelas pessoas que sabia que apreciavam. Sue, Demetri, Angela, Carlisle e eu.

Todos eles manifestaram sua verdadeira emoção ao vê-lo deixar este lugar que tinha ocupado durante dez anos. Os dez anos mais tristes de sua vida, dez anos mais, os mais opaco, os inesquecíveis.

Mas não havia uma expressão de maior felicidade do que a de Sue Clearwater. Ela o havia abraçado com rio de lágrimas caindo por suas bochechas. Havia beijado suas bochechas como o faria com um pequeno menino e limpou as poucas lágrimas que Edward deixava sair.

Ela havia sofrido com ele.

Ela o havia acompanhado.

E quem sabe só ela podia entender plenamente o que esse dia representava em sua vida.

Lhe dei seu espaço para que todos se despedissem dele.

E finalmente se deteve com Carlisle. Ele lhe entregou uma pequena caixinha, seu conteúdo para mim era desconhecido, mas conhecendo os presentes de Carlisle isso podia ser bastante significativo para ele.

- Posso ir? – escutei uma pergunta que Edward fez a Carlisle.

- Tem certeza que quer enfrentar isso?

- Sei que posso.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – o olhar de Edward se dirigiu a mim, assim que comecei a me avançar até ele.

- Bella pode ir comigo? – Edward perguntou quando cheguei ao seu lado.

- Claro – Carlisle respondeu.

Carlisle se dirigiu para mim.

- Ele precisa muito de você nesse momento, mas é sua decisão.

- Sempre, não importa o que seja.

- De acordo.

Seguimos Carlisle até a rua, e ao seu carro. No porta malas levava os poucos pertences que Edward queria conservar. Entre eles os poucos cadernos que restaram.

Nós nos sentamos no banco de trás enquanto Carlisle dirigia. Eu me enrolei contra ele ainda não entendendo onde estávamos indo, só sabia ele precisava de mim.

Carlisle estacionou em frente ao cemitério da cidade.

- Edward ... – murmurei ao entender o que faríamos.

- Vamos – se limitou a dizer enquanto descíamos do carro.

Carlisle caminhou à nossa frente, enquanto eu tomava a mão de Edward para caminharmos.

Finalmente chegamos a uma pequena colina no final do cemitério.

- Aqui está – o escutei murmurar. Ele soltou minha mão e caminhou em direção as duas sepulturas solitárias sobre a colina. Caminhei alguns passos atrás dele. Perto o suficiente para saber que estava ali, e com a distância suficiente para que ele pudesse se sentir confortável. Carlisle ficou em pé em frente a colina.

- Mamãe, papai. Oi – murmurou com a voz embargada. - Desculpe por não ter vindo antes – ele caiu de joelhos em frente do túmulo, derramando lágrimas. Eu queria chegar perto para consolá-lo, mas senti que devia fazer isso antes de qualquer coisa.

Carlisle observava com tristeza desde o seu lugar. Sabia que para ele também era um momento difícil.

Silenciosamente caminhei até Edward. Fiquei em pé contemplando as inscrições das lapides.

_Edward Masen._

_Amado esposo, pai carinhoso, grande amigo, um ser humano excepcional._

_Jamais será esquecido._

_._

_Elizabeth Masen_

_Uma mulher exemplar, uma irmã carinhosa, uma companheira para toda a vida._

_Uma mãe sacrificada. Uma pessoa de valor inestimável._

_Descanse em paz_

Não pude evitar que as lágrimas fluíssem ao ler os epitáfios.

Edward passou a mão pelos relevos dos nomes.

- Sei que... – as palavras fluíam com dificuldade de sua boca. Sabia o difícil que podia ser esse momento para ele.

- Os amo. E tudo o que fizeram para me proteger. Sei quanto vocês me amaram – o escutei soluçar.

Me agachei junto a ele, passando meu braços por seus ombros.

- Edward... – chamei em um sussurro.

- Estou bem, Bella. Spo quero me despedir deles. Não pude fazer em seu momento, mas desejo fazer agora.

Abriu a caixa que trazia com ele.

- Pensei que seria lindo devolver – comentou ainda com olhos chorosos. A acomodou em frente a lapide de sua mãe. Olhou por ultima vez a boneca com certa nostalgia, mas quase de imediato voltou seu olhar para mim. Seus precioso olhos verdes se encheram de amor por mim e não pude evitar de sorrir.

- Agora encontrei para minha verdadeira bonequinha – disse enquanto e me rodeava com seus braços.

- Prometo voltar outra vez. Os amo – olhou pela ultima vez as tumbas antes de tomar minha mão e começar a descer a colina.

Sabia que nesse momento só havia sido uma pequena prova.

Agora lhe esperava algo maior.

O mundo real o esperava. Não seria fácil.

Ele havia abandonado aquele lugar em sua cabeça, aquele que o havia levado a pensar que uma boneca o cuidava. Havia deixada atrás daquela fragilidade.

Mas estava pronto para o que o esperava?

Na verdade, esperava que sim.

E ainda que fosse ao contrario, eu faria o possível para ajudar-lhe a sair adiante.

E enquanto caminhávamos de volta ao carro me prometi algo.

Jamais o deixaria, passasse o que passasse. Seria seu apoio no que precisasse, sua amiga, sua família. Tudo o que necessitava.

Sim o pensar bem, não é tão estranho de pensar que uma boneca lhe cuidava.

Eu era sua _boneca_ e faria o que fosse para poder cuidá-lo.

Não estava só no difícil caminho que lhe esperava.

Tinha a mim.

* * *

**SPOILER DO CAPÍTULO 31**

_- Seria um problema se dissesse que sim? – perguntei com duvida._

_- Sabe que ela vai amar que você vá, que sente sua falta._

_- Eu sei, mas... – se cansasse de mim?_

_- Se quiser posso pedir ao chofer que te leve depois de suas aulas._

_- Não. Não sei se ela tem turno essa noite. Esperarei um pouco – sorri antes de seguir com meu café da manhã sem falar nada._

_Apesar de tudo ainda tinha medo de voltar a ficar como antes. Confuso e não sabendo quem é quem no mundo. Por isso fazia o possível para acatar todos os conselhos e indicações que deram Carlisle ou Jasper._

* * *

**Ele no cemitério que triste gente ='(** **E agora uma nova vida espera o Edward, alguns novos desafios também.**

**Esse é o último capítulo da maratona, agora devo postar só na sexta ou no sábado, ja que comecei hoje a maratona de Paper Love e tenho outras fanfics para atualizar.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e comentem por favor.**

**beijos**

**xx**


	31. Não se angustie

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 31 – Não se angustie**

Mesmo sem abrir os olhos, sabia que era dia. A sensação de estar deitado durante muito tempo me dizia. Girei na cama para poder me levantar.

Me endireitei na cama e abri os olhos preguiçosamente.

Entrei em pânico por não me encontrar no meu quarto de sempre.

Havia uma grande janela por onde entrava uma grande quantidade de luz do dia.

O quarto era enorme, nada a ver com meu quarto habitual.

E a cama... Essa não era a cama que eu costumava ocupar.

Onde eu estava?

Meu pânico foi crescendo. Com o desespero surgindo enquanto percorri o quarto com os olhos.

Quando eu dirigi o olhar para a mesa de cabeceira avistou dois porta-retratos. Imediatamente os peguei em minhas mãos. Reconhecendo as pessoas naquelas fotos minha cabeça lentamente lembrou onde estava e por quê.

Eu estava na casa de Carlisle.

- Estou em casa – disse para mim de modo que me tranqüilizasse.

Depois de um tempo tentei pensar em tudo, lembrado dos últimos dias e soltando uma risada. Ambos de alívio com irônia. Não era a primeira vez que me acontecia.

Pelo menos não foi como o primeiro dia. Comecei a gritar e Carlisle correu para o meu quarto para me acalmar. Graças a Deus que Esme não me ouviu, o que menos queria era assustá-la.

Eu olhei para as fotos nas minhas mãos. Um deles era dos meus pais comigo no meu aniversário. E o outro era... a de Bella comigo no meu aniversário. Um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida, o mais feliz, provavelmente.

Eu sorri carinhosamente ao pensar nela. Sentia falta dela. Era o único que sentia falta de estar no hospital. Tê-la comigo 24 horas por dia.

Mas devia aprender a ficar longe dela. Pelo meu bem e pelo seu. Devia aprender.

Isso era o que Jasper me repetia depois de algumas sessões. Embora às vezes eu sentia como se dissesse mais para ele do que para mim.

Cuidadosamente coloquei de novo na cômoda, para que ambos estivessem à primeira vista para mim.

Eu ainda estava um pouco confuso quando fui para banheiro e me arrumar para descer, para tomar o café.

- Bom dia, menino Edward – me cumprimentou a garota que se encarregava de fazer as limpezas enquanto descia as escadas.

- Bom dia – eu respondi cordialmente.

Caminhei para a cozinha para pegar meu café da manhã.

- Bom dia, querido – Esme me cumprimentou quando entrei.

- Bom dia, Esme – eu disse enquanto me aproximei dela e a beijei na bochecha. Estava sentada em frente a um prato de frutas semi-comido.

- Deixe-me servir o seu café de manhã – sorriu como ele estava.

- Não se preocupe... – Eu quis interrompê-la, mas ela já estava servindo panquecas em um prato.

Sorri para o jeito que ela se dedicava para que eu estivesse confortável aqui. Para que me sentisse em casa.

Colocou o prato na minha frente enquanto eu derramei a calda de chocolate.

- Bom apetite – disse, enquanto ela se sentou novamente ao meu lado.

- Muito obrigado.

- Como você dormiu?

- Muito bem, na verdade – meio que mentiu. O descanso era melhor. Mas os pesadelos ainda permaneciam. Nos momentos que acordava, eu realmente queria que Bella estivesse comigo.

- Fico feliz querido.

- E você, como você está? Não lhe doeu nada? Ou se sentiu mal ou... – Ela riu da minha preocupação.

- Nem um pouco. Eu estou bem. Tendo Carlisle e a Emmett cuidando de mim o tempo todo, não poderia estar mal.

- Que bom, mas se precisar que eu faça algo para você...

- Meu querido, calma. Eu estou bem. – Ela sorriu para mim.

- Esta bem – respondi resignado, enquanto tomava uma porção de panqueca. Eles eram bons, mas não era o mesmo que os de Bella. – Emmett foi para a escola?

- A pouco tempo. Carlisle o levou – assenti inconscientemente.

Emmett era divertido. Ele era um garoto de quatorze anos bastante animado. Era a alegria dessa casa.

E quando eu me apresentei aqui, como seu primo, recém chegado da Inglaterra, não hesitou em me abordar com tantas perguntas que me deixou tonto por um instante.

Apesar da diferença de idade ele se tornou meu amigo.

- Você vai essa tarde a casa de Bella? – perguntou-me com precaução.

Se fosse por mim estaria todos os dias em sua casa e não sairia nenhum momento do seu lado, mas de acordo com Jasper também devia dar-lhe seu espaço. Ela teria que descansar e ter tempo para suas coisas.

- Seria um problema se eu dissesse que sim? – Perguntei com dúvida.

- Você sabe que ela ama você vá, ela sente falta de você.

- Eu sei, mas... – _se estivesse cansada de mim?_

- Se você quiser, eu posso pedir ao motorista para levá-lo depois de suas aulas.

- Não. Não sei se tem turno essa noite. Esperarei um pouco – sorri antes de seguir com meu café da manhã sem falar nada.

Apesar de tudo ainda temia voltar a estar como antes. Estar confuso e não saber quem é quem no meu mundo. Por isso fazia o possível para acatar todos os conselhor e indicações que Carlisle ou Jasper me davam.

Esme se levantou de seu lugar e beijou minha testa.

- Não se angustie – sussurrou enquanto se afastava para colocar os pratos sujos na pia.

Eu fiquei na cozinha por um tempo e depois decidi voltar para o meu quarto para esperar a minha tutora.

Carlisle tinha dito que seria bom para mim ter aulas em casa.

De acordo com Susan, minha tutora, tinha o nível escolar de um garoto de quatorze anos. Não era tão ruim. E fazia o meu melhor para avançar rapidamente. Tudo fazia parte de adaptação, de ser parte da sociedade e para isso necessitava estudar.

Às vezes, era muito frustrante, porque havia coisas que eu não podia entender completamente, mas graças a Deus Susan era muito paciente comigo.

Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que conheciam as razões pelas quais eu era tão atrasado.

Para o resto eu só era o sobrinho de Carlisle, que veio da Inglaterra para ficar um tempo com eles.

Eu tinha pedido por isso. Eu não me sentiria confortável se as pessoas que frequentasse a casa, me observassem a espera de que entrasse em pânico como faziam no hospital, como Carlisle e Esme faziam.

- Menino Edward, Srta. Gray já chegou.

- Obrigado Sophie – respondi enquanto eu me levantei. Ela me deu uma inclinação de cabeça e fechou a porta.

Desceu as escadas novamente para começar as minhas aulas. Como eu disse, Susan era muito paciente, ela realmente tinha um talento especial para o ensino. Ela era jovem, eu poderia dizer que da idade de Bella. Sua pele era muito branca e tinha olhos azuis brilhantes que contrastavam muito bem com seus cabelos negros. No geral era muito agradável.

- Bem, Edward, eu acho que por hoje é só – disse Susan, após horas de estudo.

- Tudo bem, muito obrigado.

- Você não tem que agradecer. Além do mais é um prazer dar-lhe aulas, você é um aluno muito aplicado – Eu sorri enquanto ela colocou a mão no meu cabelo. Foi um gesto que ela tinha tomado há alguns dias. Eu não me sentia desconfortável, mas às vezes pensava que estava errado.

Eu não disse nada e ela parecia querer dizer alguma coisa. Mas, então, um redemoinho entrou na sala.

- Edd! – Emmett entrou gritando – vamos jogar Xbox – ordenou pegando minha mão e me afastando do escritório.

- Desculpe Susan, devo ir. Nos vemos amanhã – me desculpei como pude enquanto Emmett me arrastava.

- Esta bem Edward, adeus.

Quando chegamos na sala, Emmett bufou.

- Você sabe, eu não gosto dela.

- Por quê? Ela é bastante agradável – comentei ao se sentar no chão ao lado dele.

- Ela parece que quer te comer – ele disse com uma caretaenquanto desenrolava um dos controles, acho que é terrivelmente melosa.

- Ok – disse sem entender muito bem o que ele quis dizer - Como foi na escola? – Perguntei para esquecer o assunto Susan.

- Pfff, eu odeio a escola – reclamou, ligou a TV e, em seguida, a conversa terminou. Dedicamo-nos a jogar um jogo estranho.

No dia que cheguei na casa o primeiro que me perguntou foi se eu poderia jogar videogame. Logicamente fiquei um pouco confuso diante essa palavra. Ele riu por um momento e então me levou a sua coleção de jogos e passou a tarde toda me mostrando o básico. Agora eu era o seu parceiro de jogo todos os dias. Embora quase sempre ganhasse, na verdade era muito bom. Eu só gostava de ficar com ele.

Quando Esme repreendeu-nos por estar muito tempo jogando, Emmett foi fazer sua lição de casa e eu estava esperando por Jasper.

Vinha todos os dias para acompanhar a minha adaptação. Supunha que era para ter certeza de que ninguém tinha errado ao assinar minha alta.

Eu fui para o escritório de Carlisle, onde Jasper e eu conversávamos.

- Como está passando tudo Edward? – perguntou uma vez acomodado no escritório.

- Muito bem, tudo está em ordem.

- Não voltou a acordar confuso?

- Bem... sim, eu o fiz... mas quase imediatamente me lembrei de onde eu estava – adicionei tentando salvar a situação.

- Estou vendo. É bom que você esteja se acostumando ao seu novo ambiente.

- Não é fácil. Há muitas coisas que me parecem difíceis, tanto para saber... – falei com um pouco de frustração.

- Ouça Edward, eu sei que não é fácil. Você passou uma parte da sua vida sozinho e está tentando se adaptar. É uma grande mudança. Mas você tem pessoas que gostam de você e estarão com você durante todo o caminho.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Esme e Carlisle acreditam em você e, claro, Bella tem toda a confiança que você pode conseguir. Ela mais do que ninguém o apóia incondicionalmente.

- Acha que não sei! – gritei desesperado – Me desculpe, eu não deveria gritar. – me desculpei. Às vezes, quando me sentia muito superado, quando seria que não tina saída, gritava. Em mais de uma ocasião, tinha gritado com Carlisle, mas eu havia pedido desculpas imediatamente.

- Tranquilo Edward – pediu Jasper sem mudar – Por que você não me conta sobre Emmett? Tenho entendido que estão se dando bem.

- Sim, é um garoto muito divertido.

- Porque você acha que se sente tão confortável com isso?

- Porque... não sabe... o meu passado. Ele não olha para mim como se a qualquer momento poderia entrar em crise. Se mostra confortável comigo.

- Pode dizer-me quem não se mostra confortável com você?

- Carlisle e Esme, não é que eles não estão confortáveis. Eu sinto que eles são muito cuidadosos comigo. Pensam que a qualquer momento poderia atrapalhar ou algo assim.

- Bella não se parece com isso?

- Não – respondi secamente.

- Interessante. Como você acha que Bella te olha então? – perguntou enquanto continuava anotando.

- Não sei, só que sinto que ela não espera uma recaída minha.

- Ninguém o faz Edward – me garantiu.

Jasper desviou a conversa até temas menos escabrosos para mim. E agradeci isso.

Sem me dar conta da hora tinha passado e devia ir.

- Não se angustie Ed – me disse colocando sua mão no meu ombro em modo de consolo.

- Farei o possível.

- Isso é bom. Nos vemos – se despediu, mas antes de sair do escritório acrescentou – Poderia cumprimentar Alice por mim? – perguntou sem me olhar.

- Claro que sim.

Sabia que Alice e ele se gostavam. Bella me disse, mas de momento tinham seu espaço. Bella dizia que Alice precisava perdoar e para isso precisava de tempo.

Não entendia bem a situação, mas esperava que seus assuntos fossem resolvidos em breve.

Ia atravessando o corredor em direção à cozinha quando ouvi vozes.

- Como está? – era a voz de Carlisle.

- Estável. Em geral parece estar se adaptando às mudanças.

- Mas...

- Sente muita falta de Bella.

- Acho que é perfeitamente normal – Carlisle defendeu.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... melhor esquecer. Enfim, ele tem a sensação de que vocês olham para ele como se fosse ter uma recaída. Ele tem consciência de sua mais recente crise?

- Não, tem algumas lacunas mentais dessa semana. Ainda mais com o que passou com... – não terminei de escutar a conversa porque o celular de uns dos dois tocou.

Não entendia muito bem ao que ele se referia. O que aconteceu com quem? Que semana?

Tentei esquecer essa conversa e fui jantar com Carlisle e os outros.

- Você que ir ver a Bella? – Esme perguntou novamente durante o jantar.

- Não sei. Carlisle...?

- Não, Edward, ela está livre essa semana. – respondeu à minha pergunta silenciosa, com um sorriso.

- Então... – Esme insistiu.

- Claro que sim – respondi alegre.

- Por que está tão contente de ir vê-la? – Emmett perguntou com um sorriso – é apenas uma garota.

- Você vai entender quando se apaixonar - Esme disse enquanto carinhosamente acariciou seus cabelos pretos.

- Ok – respondeu com sarcasmo e eu só conseguia rir.

.

.

.

O carro de Carlisle parou em frente ao edifício de Bella.

- Obrigado por me trazer – murmurei enquanto abri a porta do carro.

- Por nada Edward. Quando estiver pronto para voltar, é só ligar.

- Está bem. – Foi o único que respondi. Eu me senti um pouco chateado com ele. De alguma forma eu sabia que ele estava escondendo algo. Não sabia o que, mas pela sua conversa com Jasper parecia ser algo ruim.

Desci do carro e quase corri para a entrada do edifício. Eu queria vê-la, tinha quase dois dias que não via seu rosto bonito ou ouvia a sua voz suave.

Subi as escadas como se me perseguissem e eu quase podia jurar que era. A vizinha de Bella não parava de me atormentar quando eu vinha de visita.

- Corre Ed – escutei uma voz divertida – quase te alcançou – Alice ria da minha corrida.

- Sim, por pouco – brinquei também.

- Como você esta querido? – perguntou enquanto me abraçava.

- Bem. Realmente bem.

- Fico feliz, os primeiros dias são os mais difíceis, mas tudo é melhor quando estamos com pessoas que nos amam. – sorriu.

- Então foi assim para você?

- James e Victoria tiveram paciência. Mas você não está como eu, você tem muitas mais liberdades e muito mais coisas do que eu mesma, você é muito forte – me elogiou enquanto beijava minha bochecha – melhor entrar, a pouco falei com ela, e sente muito a sua falta – fez um gesto em direção à porta de Bella.

- Eu também senti sua falta – virei para a porta quando me lembrei de uma missão - Jasper te mandou cumprimentos – Eu podia ver como sua expressão mudou, foi por um segundo que eu pude ver um vislumbre de dor nela.

- De verdade? – perguntou mostrando-se indiferente.

- Sim. Alice, não sei o que aconteceu, mas perdoe-o. Você sobre e ele também – notei como seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Perdoaria a Bella se ela tivesse te abandonado quando mais precisava? A perdoaria?

Não pensei nem por um segundo.

- Sim, o faria.

- Não está falando sério – murmurou incrédula.

- O faria, porque a amo. E perdoaria qualquer coisa, por estar com ela – acariciou meu rosto.

- Você é muito nobre – murmurou e logo se foi para seu apartamento.

Talvez tivesse feito algo errado. Talvez eu não devesse ter dito nada, mas era tarde demais.

Toque suavemente a porta do apartamento de Bella. Ouvi passos do outro lado assim que esperava pacientemente. O som da trava na porta ecoou pelo corredor, a porta se abriu.

Bella me olhou espantada por um momento, tinha o telefone colado a sua orelha.

- Ma... não ... Mamãe, eu te ligo mais tarde ok? Cuide-se. – Jogou o telefone no sofá. Ela se atirou em mim para me abraçar. – Edward – murmurou com alegria enquanto me apartava.

- Como você está, linda?

- Eu senti tanto sua falta –disse enquanto pegou minha mão e me levou para dentro do apartamento.

Uma vez lá dentro, fechou a porta e se aproximou de mim e me beijou. Tinha sentido tanta falta.

A abracei fortemente deixando-me encher pela paz que me tomava sempre que estava por perto. Quando já estávamos a muito tempo nos beijando ela se separou um pouco de mim.

- Ao que devo esta honra? – perguntou enquanto despenteava meu cabelo.

- Eu também senti sua falta.

Sem mais palavras do que isso. Nós sentamos em um de seus sofás abraçados.

- Eu te atrapalhei enquanto jantava, não foi? – Perguntei preocupado.

- De verdade, sim. Mas não se preocupe, você quer? – perguntou levantando-se.

- Não, jantei em casa.

- Bem, mas me acompanhe.

Não precisou dizer duas vezes, e fui com ela.

Eu disse a ela o que tinha acontecido com Alice na entrada.

- Não irritada com você.

- Mas quem sabe eu fiz mal ao dizer isso – comentei um pouco arrependido.

- Não se angustie – disse beijando minha testa. Durante o dia tinham me falado isso muitas vezes.

Mas ela era a única que me dava a tranqüilidade para fazer isso.

Quando terminou de jantar, voltamos para o seu sofá. Deitei de maneira que ela ficasse em cima de mim. E ficamos assim por um longo tempo.

- Não quero ir embora – comentei enquanto observava a hora.

- Não vá, fique – Bella murmurou sonolenta.

- O que eu mais queria – murmurei enquanto beijava sua testa. Cuidadosamente sai do sofá e a carreguei para sua cama.

- Eu te amo, bonequinha – beijei seus lábios delicadamente antes de sair de seu quarto. Era hora de voltar para casa.

* * *

**Edward começando a se adaptar a nova vida. No me gusta Susan, e vocês vão entender porque nos próximos.**

**Olha ja me desgastei demais dando bronca em vocês, mas vamos ver se com quase um mês sem post vocês entendam que eu só posto que comentarem. **

**E não tem preview.**

**Até o próximo.**

xx


	32. Vozes

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**LEIA A NOTA FINAL COM ATENÇÃO! É MUITO IMPORTANTE!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 32 – Vozes**

Os cafés da manhã ainda eram estranhos para mim ao lado de Esme e Carlisle. Muitas coisas eram muito estranhas.

- Como amenheceu Edward? – Carlisle perguntou enquanto sentou-se ao lado de Esme para o café da manhã. No pouco tempo que estava aqui, ele raramente tomava café da manhã com a gente. Ia trabalhar mais cedo.

- Bem, Carlisle – respondi. Não mentira, pelo menos não desta vez. Não acordei tão confusa como de costume. Talvez eu estava me adaptando e fico feliz com essa perspectiva. Talvez com o tempo também, outras coisas se tornem normais para mim.

- Que bom, Edward! – Esme exclamou entusiasmada. Eu não pude evitar o sorriso que se formou em meu rosto ao pensar sobre como se preocupava comigo. Talvez não notava antes, mas ela sempre se preocupou comigo.

_Te abandonou._

Não é verdade — respondi em minha mente.

Às vezes, tinha estes lapsos de conversa comigo mesmo. Pelo menos eu sabia que era eu mesmo que me torturava.

_Você era uma criança e o deixou nesse lugar. Ela e Carlisle te abandonaram._

Não era sua intenção — voltei a responder na minha mente.

Ergui os olhos para os rostos sorridentes dos meus tios.

Rangi os dentes tentando silenciar a voz da minha mente.

- Há algo de errado? – Carlisle perguntou do outro lado da mesa.

- Nada. – respondi secamente.

_Não quer que voltem a __te levar ao hospital não é?_

- Realmente você está bem? – Perguntou novamente, desta vez mais sério.

Movi a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele ainda me olhava especulativamente, mas não disse nada.

Carlisle terminou o café da manhã e se despediu de Esme com um beijo. Ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou.

- Você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa – disse ao se despedir.

Podia confiar nele? Eu sabia que sim.

_Ele te levou para esse lugar. Sendo um menino indefeso. Afastando-se do que conhecia._

Voltei apertar a mandíbula. Não podia silenciar aquela voz. Era a primeira vez que voltava tão insistente, pelo menos a primeira desde que estava em casa.

- Há algo de errado querido? – Esme perguntou.

- Nada, eu vou para meu quarto.

Eu só disse essas palavras e corri escadas acima. Não queria preocupar Esme mais do que deveria.

Me sentia preocupado, com medo. Não queria voltar ao hospital. Eu não queria ser novamente isolado das pessoas que eu amo.

Talvez se eu disser Jasper...

_E você poderia voltar para o hospital..._

Não!

_Poderia se afastar de Bella..._

- Cale a boca! – gritei desesperado.

- Edward, aconteceu algo? – Não tinha percebido que Susan tinha entrado no meu quarto.

A olhei assustado.

- Há algo de errado?

- Não, nada.

- Bem – disse com a dúvida – Eu vim para ver se estava pronto para suas aulas.

- Sim, sim. Desço em um segundo.

- Ok – disse enquanto saiu da sala e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Levei as mãos ao meu rosto. Passei alguns minutos em silêncio. A voz foi embora. Dei graças por isso.

Lentamente desci as escadas para entrar na sala onde recebia minhas aulas.

Sentei-me em frente a mesa sem dizer uma palavra.

- Se você se sentir mal podemos deixá-lo por hoje – ofereceu depois de um tempo.

- Eu não me sinto mal, sério.

- Está bem – respondeu enquanto sorria.

Assim, segui a manhã, entretido com muita das minhas lições.

- Edward, eu estou surpresa com a habilidade com que aprende – Susan disse enquanto via o que havia trabalhado – A este ritmo no final do ano estará em um nível apropriado para sua idade.

- Você está falando sério? – Perguntei animado.

- Claro que sim. - Ela pegou minha mão através da mesa e deu-lhe um aperto suave. Reconheci imediatamente o gesto. Em algum momento Bella o havia tido comigo.

Retire sua mão com cuidado. Sentia-me desconfortável quando ela o fazia.

- Diga-me Edward, você vai para a universidade? – perguntou enquanto eu voltou a buscar minha mão na mesa.

- Ainda não sei. Eu gostaria, mas não sei que carreira escolher – Eu disse enquanto colocava a minha mão na minha perna, ela desviou o seu olhar.

- Entendi. O que você gostaria de fazer? – voltou a perguntar.

- Desenhar – respondi automaticamente.

- O faz bem?

- Me disseram que sim.

- Poderia ver algum?

- Se você quiser – eu disse enquanto me levantava para pegar meu caderno. Ultimamente eu não tinha feito muito, mas ainda continuava sendo algo que eu amava fazer.

Voltei para a sala e lhe estendi o caderno.

Ela começou a folhear. Ele parecia muito divertido ao mesmo tempo virando as páginas.

- Como é bonito! – exclamou enquanto via um dos últimos desenhos que tinha da boneca da minha mãe.

Em seguida, continuou folheando as imagens até chegar as que mais me orgulhava. As de Bella.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou ao ver uma em específico. Era seu rosto emoldurado com muitas flores. Frésias, especificamente.

- Se chama Bella. É minha namorada.

- Sua namorada? – tinha algo em seu tom que me irritou. Ela me olhava incrédula. – Quando a conheceu?

- Ela foi minha enfermeira quando... – não terminei a frase, eu sabia que ela ia me entender.

- Oh, eu entendi – a sua expressão deixou de ser incredulidade – Pois me parece muito bonito da sua parte.

- Que coisa?

- Nada, não tem importância.

Ia voltar a insistir, mas nesse momento Emmett entrou na sala.

- Já acabou? – perguntou com voz de urgência. Olhei para Susan, que assentiu, me devolveu o caderno e começou a recolher suas coisas.

- Vejo você amanhã – me despedi.

- Sim, até amanhã. Tchau, Emmett.

Emmett se despediu com sua mão sem olhá-la.

E a mim ficou a duvida do que ela queria dizer com suas palavras.

.

.

.

- Por que não me conta como passou hoje? – pediu Jasper.

- Tudo tem sido igual nos últimos dias, eu não tive nenhuma mudança na minha rotina – respondi com cansaço. Havia notado que cada vez que eu conversava com Jasper dizia o mesmo e o mesmo.

- Não estou me referindo à sua rotina, a que me refiro é como você se sente, o que você pensa. Para mim, não é possível saber se não me dizer.

- Poderia dizer que estou bem.

- Poderia? – repetiu com interesse.

- Eu... – poderia dizer a ele? – Eu...

- Diga-me o que você precisa, prometo que não te julgarei.

- Você promete que não vou ter que voltar para o hospital?

- O quê? – Perguntou confuso – Por que você deveria voltar?

- Promete – exigi.

- Ok, eu prometo. Mas ainda que eu tivesse algo a dizer com respeito a isso não acho que Carlisle me permitiria fazer alguma coisa.

- Eu duvido muito – eu murmurei amargamente.

Ele tinha culpa? Não sabia ao certo.

Eu poderia culpá-lo?

- O que quer dizer com duvida?

- Quando você me conheceu eu falei sobre a voz da boneca...

Assentiu – Continue.

- Eu continuo a ouvir uma voz na minha cabeça. Mas é a minha voz que eu escuro, que me faz duvidar de tudo... de todos.

- Duvidar? Que tipos de duvidas?

- Sobre Carlisle, Esme. Eles tiveram a culpa por eu ter acabado em um hospital psiquiátrico? Será que eles poderiam ter evitado? Por que não o fizeram? Tantas perguntas que me deixam doente... não... não sei o que pensar. Eu não sei em que acreditar.

Jasper colocar seu caderno de lado e se aproximou de mim.

- Ouça a Edward. Eles te amam como se fosse um filho. As circunstâncias que os levaram ao... ao que você viveu deveriam ser extremas. Você não pode julgar isso, pelo menos, sem saber o que realmente aconteceu. Quanto a sua... voz. Bem, eu não esperava uma remissão dessa natureza, mas não se preocupe. Você verá que com a medicação adequada e seguindo o tratamento tudo vai ficar bem. Mas não deve se calar por isso. Diga a Carlisle e Esme, pode contar a Bella, até mesmo para mim sobre essa voz. Confie em Esme e Carlisle.

- Assim como Alice confia em você? – perguntei sem pensar.

Seu rosto mudou de suas feições amigáveis para umas de tristeza.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu?

- Só o que Alice me disse.

- A melhor versão da história – murmurou – O que aconteceu com Alice foram... circunstâncias que eu não pude controlar. E eu me arrependo de verdade. Mas não estamos aqui para falar de mim. Falávamos sobre você e sua família. Eles também estiveram em uma situação que não puderam controlar e, infelizmente, você foi afetado por suas más decisões, mas isso não significam que não lamentam pelo erro.

O último já não o disse como meu amigo, o disse como meu médico. E em parte entendia a sua perspectiva.

- Desculpe ter dito o que disse.

- Não se desculpe. O feito, feito está. E de verdade não te culpo, Isso é o que ela pensa de mim.

- Ela... ela realmente sente a sua falta e quer se aproximar de você, mas tem medo que volte a falhar. Que volte a deixá-la sozinha.

- Isso é o que sente sobre Esme e Carlisle?

- Acho que sim.

- Entendo.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo enquanto anotava novamente em seu caderno.

- Você já pensou em dizer tudo isso a Esme ou Carlisle?

- Não poderia, creio que apesar de tudo estão fazendo muito por mim.

- Pois penso que deveria. Mas a decisão é sua, só acho que seria muito mais saudável para você se o dissesse.

Não respondi nada.

- Bem, eu acho que é tudo por hoje. Acho que foi muito por um dia.

- Eu também penso assim - a minha cabeça doía um pouco, precisava me afastar por um momento.

- Antes de sair, gostaria de sugerir algo. No hospital eu estou realizando uma terapia em grupo, a maioria são pacientes que tiveram alta recentemente, e estão começando a adaptar a sua vida, são acompanhados por um membro da família, se desejar. Seria muito bom para você, te ajudaria com alguns receios e você vê que não está sozinho.

- Você acha que Carlisle deixaria?

- Eu falarei com ele, mas eu não duvido da sua aprovação.

- Se você acha que é melhor.

- Na verdade eu acho que seria ótimo, mas a decisão é sua.

- Estou de acordo - respondi, se ele pensava que iria me ajudar, talvez o fizesse.

- Perfeito, então nos veremos amanhã – colocou sua mão no meu ombro – e de verdade Edward, fale com ele.

Ele saiu da sala e subi para o meu quarto, deitei-me na minha cama e tentei dormir um pouco, mas não consegui.

Depois de uma hora ouvi uma batida suave na porta. Murmurei um suave "Entre".

- O jantar está servido – murmurou Carlisle entrando nas penumbras que estava o meu quarto.

- Eu não tenho vontade de jantar – respondi.

- Bem – disse enquanto se sentava na minha cama, pegou a fotografia dos meus pais que eu tinha na mesa – no dia em que você nasceu o seu pai me chamou, estava realmente animado e me fez correr para o hospital. – sorriu para a memória e eu não podia evitar de sentia uma pequena dor no meu peito, falar dos meus pais ainda era muito difícil para mim. – Elizabeth exigia a minha presença para conhecei meu primeiro sobrinho. Ela parecia tão cansada, mas estava tão feliz de tê-lo em seus braços que não se importava mais. – Ele colocou o porta-retrato no lugar e virou para me ver – naquele dia, quando eu te carreguei prometi a mim mesmo e a ela que não importasse o que acontecesse, eu cuidaria de você.

Eu seguia sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Até hoje eu falhei com essa promessa, me desculpe – na escuridão, eu podia ver como as lágrimas cristalinas escorriam pelo seu rosto. E eu me sentia culpado por isso.

Ele estava prestes a pedir desculpas, mas ele falou antes.

- Jasper me contou sobre sua sugestão. Eu achei muito bom e estou feliz que você quer ir. Então o que acha de começar amanhã?

- Eu gostaria.

- Ótimo. – ficou em silêncio por um momento – Eu pedirei a Sophie que suba alguma coisa para comer em um momento.

Ele saiu do quarto e eu continuei me sentindo culpado.

.

.

.

Desci as escadas em silêncio, todo mundo tinha ido dormir.

Peguei o telefone e disquei rapidamente o telefone de Bella.

Tocou três vezes e, em seguida, um sinal de ocupado. Talvez estava conversando com sua mãe. Ela o fazia cada noite para mantê-la feliz. Eu sabia que era uma boa mulher, apesar de não conhecê-la.

Eu sentei no sofá para esperar que desocupasse a linha.

Depois de alguns minutos eu voltei a pegar o telefone e discar novamente.

Atendeu no segundo toque.

- O esqueceu de me dizer mãe? – Eu ri de seu erro.

- Eu não sou sua mãe – respondi com uma risada.

- Edward - disse imediatamente, e eu quase podia imaginar o seu sorriso.

- Como você está linda?

- Agora bem. É lindo que me ligue, mas sabe eu estou chateada porque você saiu ontem sem se despedir.

- Realmente sinto muito, mas você estava tão cansada que eu não quis te incomodar, você me perdoa? – disse arrependido.

- Você sabe que eu te perdôo. Agora me diga como você está?

- Bem... – eu disse de maneira duvidosa.

- Oh, não. Eu não gosto desse tom. Há algo de errado? – Perguntou com angustia.

- Não é grande coisa, você sabe, aulas intensivas para por em dia, as sessões com Jasper.

- Jasper está sendo desagradável para você? Se assim for eu vou ter que falar seriamente com ele...

- Não, Bella. Não mesmo, sinto que ele está sento um apoio importante para mim. – Houve um longo silêncio na linha – Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Perdoe-me... – o ouvi resmungar – Por não estar com você quando mais precisa de mim.

- Não, Bella, não tem que pedir desculpas. Eu entendo que você tem que trabalhar e não pode estar sempre comigo.

- Mas...

- Sério Bella, não se sinta mal. Eu sinto sua falta muito, eu te amo muito. Mas isso também faz parte da adaptação, eu acho – eu disse o último com dúvida.

Ouvi a sua risada suave e isso me fez sorrir.

- Não fique mais triste. Por favor

- Só por você.

- Bem, certamente eu acho que amanhã vou para o hospital.

- Por quê?

- Eu tenho uma sessão de grupo ou algo assim. Jasper disse que seria bom.

- Ah, eu ajudo Jasper quando ele os faz, então eu vou te ver amanhã – ouvi a alegria em sua voz.

- Este é um grande motivo para estar ansioso com o amanhã. – Ouvi o seu bocejo – Desculpe, estou te impedindo de dormir.

- Não, isso é melhor do que dormir. – sorri.

- Para mim também o é. Mas é melhor ir dormir para descansar. E amanhã nos vemos.

- Tudo bem, descanse. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo também. Descanse.

Eu não quis soltar o telefone, até ouvir o ruído da linha.

Voltei a subir para o quarto, desejando que já fosse amanhã.

* * *

**Preview Capítulo 33**

_- Me pergunto se você gostaria de sair. Não deve ser bom ficar todo o tempo trancado aqui em sua casa. E queria saber se talvez te interessa sair – me olhou piscando um pouco – comigo quero dizer._

_- Oh. É muito bonito da sua parte. Mas eu acho que está um pouco errada, eu saio de casa. Eu saio com Bella – respondi um pouco confuso com seu pedido._

_- Ouça, Edward. Eu entendo essa... enfermeira seja muito importante para você. Quero dizer, eu entendo que foi o seu apoio e tudo, mas acho que você deve entender que não é sua namorada._

_Não pude deixar de soltar uma pequena risada._

_- Susan, acho que não entendeu. Ela é minha namorada. – Eu disse de maneira lenta para que entendesse._

_- Edward, não é bom você continuar dizendo isso._

_- Porque você acha que é uma mentira? – Perguntei já exasperado. A principio foi um pouco confuso e até me agradeceu, mas sua insistência já estava me irritando._

_- Olha, é muito normal que você goste da pessoa que cuidou de você por algum tempo. E até certo ponto é normal que ache que ela é sua namorada, quem sabe ela o encorajou para que você ficasse feliz, mas eu não é necessário que você continue acreditando em coisas que não são. Já está fora desse lugar, você pode ter coisas reais, relações reais com as pessoas que realmente pode lhe dar algo de mútuo – terminou tomando a minha mão na dela._

* * *

**Respostas a duas reviews:**

**viviane**

_Eu gosto muito dessa fic. É uma pena que o clima das broncas e das respostas tenha tirado um pouco o brilho dela porque no final das contas o que é mais importante é saber que há muitas pessoas lendo pq gostaram , mesmo que muitas não comentassem, mas leram. De qq forma adorei._

**Resposta: Viviane, se você me acompanhasse no twitter ou no orkut iria entender o porque eu reclamei. A fic sempre teve um grande número de reviews, mais de 50 por capítulo, mesmo sendo apenas 10% das pessoas que visitam cada capítulo,** **o fato é que nos últimos 5 capítulos os comentários cairam pela metade, ao mesmo passo que os leitores só aumentaram. Eu fiquei chateada, porque traduzir um capítulo desse de 8, 9 páginas eu levo pelo menos 3 horas, para uma leitura que vocês não levam nem 30 minutos, e deixar uma review não vai gastar mais do que 1 minuto. Eu fico mal com essas coisas, não é raiva, é mágoa.** **Não é que reviews é mais importante do que quem acompanha, as reviews são a minha forma de ver que vocês se interessam e gostam do que eu faço.**

~xx~

**Camila Lopes**  
_  
_

_Acho engraçado o fato de vc COBRAR REVIEW sendo q vc tem sei lá qts fics incompletas sem postagens ha meses..._

_ entao se vc ker q as leitoras deem review, pelo menos faça por onde ter..._

_ pára de postar fics novas e COMPLETE as q estão HÁ MESES SEM POSTAGEM..._

_ eu hein..._

**Resposta: Camila, em nenhum momento eu cobrei review de fic que está parada. E não tenho mesmo direito de cobrar nenhuma review delas se eu vier a postar um capítulo hoje. Eu estou aqui falando dessa fic, PORCELANA, uma fic que eu posto sempre, que está a 6 capítulos do final. Eu tenho o direito de cobrar sim reviews daqui, a partir do momento que não sou remunerada para fazer esse trabalho a vocês, e o mínimo em troca que eu poderia ter é uma review, algo que não lhes custa nada fazer.** **No momento que você vir eu pedindo review de fic que está parada a 2/3 meses, ai poderá vir dar uma de sabichona para cima de mim.**

* * *

**A todos queria falar sobre as fics paradas, ou que estão ainda no comecinho e a um tempo sem capítulo: Eu estou focando em terminar as ics que estão perto do fim, e são muitas. Eu focando nessas vou ficar livre delas logo, e terei tempo de me focar nas outras entendem? Então eu não abandonei nenhuma tradução, mas estou dando prioridade para as fics com +/-10** ca**pítulos para acabar, assim eu concluo com mais rapidez. As fics novas normalmente são as que tenho autorização a um tempo, e traduzi um capítulo por semana e vou guardando.**

**Enfim, desculpe pelas paradas, espero que entendam meus motivos.**

**Dependendo de como as coisas rolarem por aqui, posto o próximo no final de semana.**

**Beijos**

**xx**_  
_


	33. O Golpe de uma Dúvida

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – O golpe de uma dúvida**

Jasper tinha razão com a terapia de grupo. Isso me ajudou bastante, porque eu percebi que eu não só me adaptava de novo em casa. Havia mais pessoas que tinham se esquecido de como viver uma vida normal, como tratar as suas famílias, assim como confiar nelas. Pelo menos naquele momento eu não me sentia tão mal, e tinha uma vantagem extra. Via Bella todos os dias que ia. Talvez não era muito, mas me conformava com o fato de vê-la ainda que fosse um momento do meu dia.

Tanya era parte do grupo que tinha sido designado, e foi um alívio para mim ter um rosto familiar em um mar de estranhos. Ainda que ninguém falava do motivo pelo qual tinha sido internado, era muito doloroso fazer, de alguma forma se uniam extremidades da história pessoal de cada um. Nem todos eram histórias trágicas como a minha, a perda de um parente, ou eventos traumáticos, que culminaram em um grave distúrbio psiquiátrico, se não que havia outras razões igualmente poderosas para ter feito a perder a razão das pessoas.

Na maioria das assistentes podia ver a confiança em suas feições, todos alertas, angustiados. Talvez havia alguns que não se mostravam neste paradigma. Tanya era um dos poucos, ela se mostrava completamente feliz, confiava que qualquer pessoa chegasse perto dela. Isso me fez pensar que ela nunca teve uma razão de ser hospitalizado. Talvez tenha sido uma medida de segurança por seus pais depois... Depois do fez o que fez.

No outro extremo do comportamento de Tanya estavam Jane e Alec. Aparentemente, eles eram gêmeos. O garoto era de cabelo loiro escuro quando que o cabelo dela era mais claro, mas poderia denotar muitas semelhanças em suas características.

Parecia não terem mais de quinze anos. Elas eram crianças, assim como eu quando estive aqui.

Muitas vezes eu queria me aproximar deles, como um amigo para tentar ajudar de alguma forma, mas havia algo na expressão de Jane que parecia dizer: "Fique longe de nós." Emanava muita hostilidade ao contrário de Alec. Alec parecia perdido e quase podia vê-lo tremer a menor aproximação de qualquer pessoa que não fosse sua irmã. Acho que compreendia o comportamento de Jane. Ela defendia o seu irmão.

Eu admirava isso nela.

Embora os irmãos participassem o mínimo possível na terapia, quando eles o faziam não podiam evitar ressaltar.

Tanto para o seu sotaque. Italiano, havia dito Bella. Como para a forma enigmática que falavam, não conseguia entender exatamente ao que se entende. Talvez apenas Jasper e talvez Bella, o resto de nós não conseguíamos entender a ironia com que Jane expressava ou o medo que Alec demonstrava. Após a reunião Jane tomou a mão de Alec e o levou à saída, onde uma limusine preta os esperava para levar para casa.

.

.

.

Três semanas após iniciado com as terapias as coisas pareciam normais. Dentro dos limites normais para mim, é claro.

Claro, tudo passava muito pendente do meu estado de humor. Esme e Carlisle mais do que ninguém.

Uma das coisas que me emocionava até este ponto era o avanço que eu tinha em minhas aulas. Segundo Carlisle e a própria Susan, poderia acabar logo meus estudos em casa.

Susan seguia muito amável comigo e talvez muito mais amável do que de costume. Talvez era que queria que eu me sentisse confortável com isso, mas às vezes ela me incomodava. E até hoje eu não entendo muito bem as palavras que disse naquele dia sobre Bella.

As horas de aula quase terminavam e isso só significava uma coisa.

Logo veria Bella. Além de ir à terapia, mas isso era aparte.

Recolhi os poucos livros que estava sobre a mesa, enquanto que Susan acomodava suas coisas para sair.

Normalmente, nesse momento Emmett estaria me arrastando para jogar, mas agora que eu não podia passava a tarde com os amigos.

Antes de deixar a sala Susan me parou pedindo-me para falar com ela alguns minutos.

- Me pergunto se você gostaria de sair. Não deve ser bom ficar todo o tempo trancado aqui em sua casa. E queria saber se talvez te interessa sair – me olhou piscando um pouco – comigo quero dizer.

- Oh. É muito bonito da sua parte. Mas eu acho que está um pouco errada, eu saio de casa. Eu saio com Bella – respondi um pouco confuso com seu pedido.

- Ouça, Edward. Eu entendo essa... enfermeira seja muito importante para você. Quero dizer, eu entendo que foi o seu apoio e tudo, mas acho que você deve entender que não é sua namorada.

Não pude deixar de soltar uma pequena risada.

- Susan, acho que não entendeu. Ela é minha namorada. – Eu disse de maneira lenta para que entendesse.

- Edward, não é bom você continuar dizendo isso.

- Porque você acha que é uma mentira? – Perguntei já exasperado. A principio foi um pouco confuso e até me agradeceu, mas sua insistência já estava me irritando.

- Olha, é muito normal que você goste da pessoa que cuidou de você por algum tempo. E até certo ponto é normal que ache que ela é sua namorada, quem sabe ela o encorajou para que você ficasse feliz, mas eu não é necessário que você continue acreditando em coisas que não são. Já está fora desse lugar, você pode ter coisas reais, relações reais com as pessoas que realmente pode lhe dar algo de mútuo – terminou tomando a minha mão na dela.

Quase imediatamente, eu soltei a sua mão, como se o seu toque me queimasse. Era impossível o que ela estava querendo dizer.

Que o que existe entre Bella e eu era uma mentira.

Uma invenção da minha mente.

_Você não pode negar que não seria a primeira vez que você acredita em suas próprias alucinações._

Não.

- Edward, por favor. Eu posso ajudá-lo a avançar. – Nos seus olhos se via sincera preocupação, mas eu não a queria. Eu não queria o que ela queria me dar, simplesmente porque não era Bella.

- Não. Não – sussurrei afastando-me da sua proximidade, nunca diga isso. Eu amo Bella e... e ela... ela... –

- Edward, se acalme. Ouça por um segundo... –

- NÃO! – gritei agitado, batendo sua mão para longe de mim. Ela surpresa aproximou sua mão de seu corpo. E seu olhar mudou. Da preocupação e o carinho ao terror. Verdadeiro terror.

Lentamente se aproximou da porta e saiu. Não me interessou aonde ia. Eu só queria acabar com essas dúvidas na minha cabeça.

Eu só podia pensar em Bella.

Se ela me amava. Claro que o fazia. Tinha dito muitas vezes.

_"__Quem sabe ela o encorajou para que você ficasse feliz."_

O que ela tinha dito se repetiu em minha mente. Poderia ser verdade? Bella poderia ter mentido? Poderia ser este o motivo que eu não via Bella tantas vezes?

_Aos p__oucos os afasta._

- Jovem Edward, aconteceu algo? – escutei a voz ao longe. Com relutância segui a voz até a porta.

Sophie me olhava assustada.

Que aspecto eu tinha?

- Jovem Edward, se sente mal? – voltou a perguntar se aproximando de mim. Colocou sua mão na minha testa – Está banhado de suor – murmurou enquanto sua fria mão passava pela minha testa. Sua expressão era de alarme. Seus olhos negros estavam cheios de pânico e suas feições estavam congeladas por ele.

Não tinha percebido que estava indo para o chão até que ela teve que ficar de joelhos para continuar me examinando.

- Vou ligar para o doutor Carlisle, não se mova – indicou enquanto ficava de pé e corria para fora da sala.

Queria ficar de pé, mas senti que não tinha força para fazê-lo, então me limitei a ficar ali deitado e segui duvidando de tudo o que eu pensei que sabia.

Era um costume recente. Duvidar de tudo e de todos.

Poucos segundos depois a porta se abriu e Carlisle entrou apressado com Sophie a suas costas.

- O que aconteceu com você? O que está doendo? – perguntou com o rosto pintado com a ansiedade.

Não conseguia dizer uma palavra eu só podia balançar a cabeça.

Depois disso não me lembro mais.

.

.

.

Eu acordei no meu quarto com a luz de cabeceira acesa, as janelas estavam cobertas com pesadas cortinas azuis, o quarto estava mergulhada na escuridão.

Rodei na cama e então eu senti uma dor aguda na cabeça, me arrependi do movimento. Fechei os olhos, como se tal ação pudesse diminuir a dor. Eu queria ficar parado, nem mesmo respirar para que a dor sumisse.

- Não se mexa – Eu ouvi uma voz suave ao meu lado. No momento eu fiz o oposto e em um só movimento me sentei na cama. Eu sabia de quem era aquela voz e precisava vê-la.

Mais uma vez, me arrependi do movimento e eu caí na cama.

- Eu lhe disse para não se mexer – repetiu a voz melodiosa. Nesse momento ela se aproximou de mim e pegou minha mão na dela. – Como você se sente? – perguntou ansiosamente.

Não respondi nada, só consegui puxá-la contra mim e a abracei.

A prendi em meus braços como se nunca na vida fosse vê-la novamente. Ou como se tivéssemos anos separados. Não pensei sentir esse desespero para tê-la perto de mim.

O silêncio reinou durante um momento no quarto até que eu ouvi seus suaves soluços. O som que rasgava o meu coração.

A afastei um pouco de mim para ver seu rosto.

Seus olhos chocolate se encontravam irritados, o contorno desses estavam inchados de tanto chorar. Nas bochechas se notava o rastro das lágrimas descendo.

- O que foi? – perguntei enquanto carinhosamente acariciava sua bochecha.

Em silêncio, ela se aproximou de novo do meu peito e me abraçou com força enquanto molhava minha camisa com suas ternas lágrimas.

- Eu estava com muito medo. – sussurrou com voz sufocada – medo de que algo muito ruim tivesse acontecido. Quando Carlisle ligou para dizer que não iria, eu me preocupo. Mas depois... – continuou chorando.

- Desculpe, não quis assustá-lo – eu disse enquanto a segurava.

Ajeitou-se em meus braços e subiu para o meu rosto. Lentamente, aproximou seus lábios dos meus e depositou um suave beijo neles.

- Não quero que nada de mal aconteça com você, Edward. Eu não iria suportar – soluçou enquanto voltava a se estabelecer no meu peito.

Enquanto a abraçava lembrei do que tinha acontecido.

Susan e eu conversando. Então ela disse que Bella não me amava, era tudo uma alucinação, uma invenção da minha mente.

- Está acontecendo algo com você? – Bella perguntou assustada.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, eu não podia falar, senti um nó na garganta pelo desespero crescendo dentro de mim.

- Está hiperventilando – sussurrou – Seu coração esta batendo rápido e começou a suar frio, o que está errado?

Eu quis tranquilizá-la e dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem. Mas não achava a minha voz. Eu não podia mover a minha boca.

Engoli em seco para tentar fazer sair algum som, mas quando eu finalmente pude fazer os pensamentos que me assombravam me dirigiram a outras palavras.

- Você me ama de verdade? – tinha tantas dúvidas.

Eu não podia acreditar que era algo da minha mente. Mas às vezes pensava que não poderia confiar em mim mesmo. Às vezes eu estava tão confuso, duvidava de tantas coisas. E a única coisa que eu tinha certeza era ela. Agora, até isso havia perdido.

- Por que você pergunta? – disse com voz trêmula.

- Diga-me, por favor – eu pedi desesperadamente.

- Você sabe Edward. – Disse enquanto beijava minha bochecha – Você sabe que eu te amo – beijou minha testa – Mais do que tudo – meu queixo – mais do que ninguém – acabou beijando os meus lábios.

- Obrigado – murmurei enquanto beijava seu cabelo – Obrigado por me amar. Eu te amo tanto, tanto.

- Nunca duvide do quanto eu te amo, Edward, por favor, não o faça.

Ainda tinha medo. Claro, mas, pelo menos, suas palavras me confortavam.

- Sua cabeça ainda dói? – perguntou depois de uns minutos.

- Um pouco – murmurei tentando não me mexer.

Separado de mim e sentou na cama.

- Chamarei Carlisle e lhe direi que está acordado, sim? – perguntou de uma maneira carinhosa.

- Aham – sussurrei meio sonolento.

Saiu do quarto deixando-me sozinho de novo e ainda atordoado.

O próximo que fui consciente foi da voz de Carlisle.

- Ele voltou a dormir.

- Desculpe, estava falando comigo, mas eu acho que ele se cansou.

- Não se preocupe, é bom que durma.

- Sabe o que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou.

- Não, Sophie o encontrou no chão do escritório, estava encharcado de suor e pálido, tremia.

- Oh, Deus – escutei a voz de Bella quase como um soluço. Um soluço afligido.

- Eu acho que foi o início de uma crise. Algo o freiou a tempo de desencadear em algo psicótico. – Por um momento, não ouvi nada, apenas um abafado soluço – Bella, acalme-se, por favor.

Ela gritou para mim. Ainda o fazia, mesmo depois de saber que estava relativamente bem, ela seguia preocupada.

Era o que menos desejava, angustiá-la dessa maneira.

Um momento depois deixei de ouvir a voz de Carlisle. Mas ainda sentia a presença de Bella no quarto.

- Durma tranqüilo Edward, aqui estou e cuidarei de seu sono. Você sabe que eu te amo e vou te dizer toda vez que você quiser. – sussurrou perto do meu ouvido. Deu um beijo no canto de meus lábios e afastou-se da cama.

Ainda semi-consciente não poderia evitar a paz que tinha graças as palavras de Bella.

Eu não podia duvidar dela. Nunca dela.

Deve estar certo de algo na vida. O que melhor do que o amor da minha Bella.

* * *

**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 34**

_Subi de novo as escadas para ir atrás dela. Estava a ponto de bater na porta de seu quarto quando escutei um soluço. Ela estava chorando._

_Com cuidado abri a porta e entrei._

_Ela estava deitada em sua cama._

_- Esme? Por que está chorando? – essa havia sido uma pergunta típica hoje. Primeiro Bella e agora ela._

_- Não é nada Edward – ela disse sentando-se para me olhar. Ainda que ela dissesse que não era nada eu estava certo de que mentia._

_- Por favor Esme. Não gosto de te ver assim – comentei enquanto limpava algumas lagrimas._

_- Oh Edward, você é um bom menino._

_Suas palavras ecoaram em minha mente. Me lembrava que ela já tinha me chamado assim. Anos atrás, quando na verdade ainda era uma criança._

_Sua mão foi para meu rosto, mas eu me afastei._

_Ela te abandonou._

_Não outra vez. Não queria voltar a sentir essa dúvida. Não dela._

* * *

**Aww Edward todo cheio de dúvidas. Bem vou falar algo que a autora disse no final desse capítulo. A Susan não é má, ela só não vê as coisas como nós, ela não fez por mal.**

**Mas pra mim ela deveria ter ficado calada. Vaca.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e quem sabe rola um capítulo na terça.**

**Bjs amores**

**xx**_  
_


	34. Esme

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 34 – Esme**

O ruído da pesada porta de madeira me fez acordar. Não sabia quanto tempo havia dormido, mas minhas pálpebras pesadas de tal maneira podiam ter sido horas.

Suaves passos atravessaram o quarto até que parou em frente da minha cama.

- Senhorita, você prefere ficar no quarto de hóspedes?

- Não, Sophie, eu estarei bem aqui.

- Como quiser senhorita – Sophie respondeu resignada.

- Sophie, você que encontrou com Edward, certo?

- Sim, senhorita.

- Não tem a menor idéia so que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou curiosamente.

- A verdade não. Eu estava na entrada e vi sair correndo a senhorita Gray, me preocupei e vim a ver

- Na verdade, não. Eu estava na entrada e vi a senhorita Gray sair correndo, me preocupei e vim para ver se o jovem Edward estava bem e o encontrei no chão. Ele parecia assustado. – murmurou.

- Entendi. Obrigada por ter se preocupado.

- Por nada senhorita. O jovem é muito simpático, merece a preocupação de todos. Me retiro senhorita. Passe uma boa noite.

- Você também Sophie.

Escutei o som da porta fechando suavemente.

Me removi entre as cobertas para poder me sentar.

- Ei – Bella sussurrou enquanto se aproximava de mim – Está se sentindo melhor?

- Muito melhor, obrigado. – Tentei sorrir, mas ainda sentia um pouco de mal estar.

- Aparentemente, você não está totalmente bem. Por que você não deita e dorme mais um pouco – perguntou enquanto me empurrava suavemente para que me deitasse.

- Deita comigo – eu disse, sem nenhuma vergonha. Tinha passado muito tempo longe dela e aproveitaria qualquer desculpa para tê-la junto a mim.

- Certo, mas você vai dormir de acordo? – assenti automaticamente.

Fui para o canto para lhe dar espaço. Ela se acomodou ao meu lado, subi os lençóis e nos cobri.

A aproximei de mim estreitando-a em meus braços. Beijei o todo de sua cabeça e me acomodei nela. Inspirei seu aroma doce antes de ceder ao sono.

.

.

.

- Mamãe! Tem uma garota dormindo com Edward! – esse foi o grito que me fez abrir os olhos.

No começo não captei bem o que Emmett se referia, mas logo fixei meu olhar em Bella. Tão bonita, profundamente adormecida em meus braços.

O rosto dela estava sereno, pacífico. Como se não houvesse nada no mundo que pudesse perturbá-la.

Como sentia falta de vê-la dormir. Eu sentia falta dessa expressão de calma e que me contagiasse com esse sentimento. Mas sentia ainda mais falta de estar com ela, e saber que ela estava bem, segura, protegida.

- Bella – chamei para que acordasse. Eu sabia que ela tinha que ir para o trabalho e por mais que eu desejasse tê-la só para mim, eu não podia. – Linda, é hora de levantar – cantarolei em seu ouvido.

Ela se remexeu em meus braços enterrando seu rosto no travesseiro. Deixei escapar um leve riso, ela era tão linda.

- Vamos, querida, levanta-se – tentei novamente, mas ela não queria acordar.

- Edward, eu quero ficar aqui – respondeu enquanto suas mãos agarravam a minha camisa.

Eu também queria que ficasse aqui.

A abracei forte durante um tempo. De um momento a outro sua respiração mudou e notei que estava acordada. Separei um pouco para ver seus olhos. Seu olhar era doce para mim. Seu olhar sempre era doce, mas havia algo diferente nela, quase como se estivesse desfrutando em me ver.

- Bom dia – sussurrou enquanto aproximo-se dos meus lábios e beijou-me lentamente.

Um beijo muito diferente do habitual. Com mais entusiasmo, mais vontade. Não parecia querer se afastar de mim. E eu tão pouco desejava.

Timidamente correspondi ao beijo. Ainda que não soubesse o que fazia bem. Eu não tinha experiência.

Sem perceber minhas mãos desceram de seu rosto até situar-se em sua cintura, com esta ação aproximei-a de mim. Ela pôs suas mãos no meu pescoço para um aprofundar mais o beijo.

A sentia necessitada, como se temesse que me afastasse dela.

Coisa que era impossível para mim.

- Está vendo, mamãe! – o grito de Emmett me fez separar dos lábios de Bella – Esta com uma menina!

Bella abriu os olhos com horror quando viu Esme em pé na porta.

- Eu... eu... – Bella gaguejou, estava vermelha como um tomate.

- Queridos, quando estiverem prontos desçam para tomar café – foi a única reposta de Esme, antes de voltar a fechar a porta e voltar para a cozinha.

- Que vergonha! – ouvi Bella exclamar, que havia voltado a enterrar o rosto no travesseiro.

- Ei, o que foi? – Perguntei enquanto tentava girá-la, mas ela resistia. Com um pouco mais de insistência pude fazer que me olhasse. Tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Por que você está chorando? – Perguntei aflito.

Tinha vergonha que a vissem me beijando?

- O que Esme está pensando de mim? – murmurou derramando algumas lágrimas.

- O que você quer dizer? - Perguntei confuso.

- Ela vai pensar que eu sou... eu sou ... – inspirou sonoramente – não o entenderia – murmurou.

- Então, por favor explique para mim. É errado que ela nos veja beijando? Se assim for, eu vou ser mais cuidadoso. Mas por favor, não fique assim, perdoe-me por te envergonhar.

- Não, Edward, eu sempre que estou com vergonha. Perdoe-me. - tentou acariciar o meu rosto, mas me afastei. Eu me sentia estranhamente desconfortável com isso. Se ela dizia que eu não entendia o que aconteceu, então porque não me explicava.

- Edward, por favor – pediu de novo enquanto me levantava da cama para ir ao banheiro. Ignorei seu pedido. Não queria gritar, então era melhor me afastar dela.

Passei alguns minutos no banheiro, querendo entender qual era o problema nisso.

Quando acordei, tudo estava iluminado, eu estava feliz, confortado. Estes sentimentos pareciam distantes agora.

Lave o rosto com água fria, escovei os dentes e me arrumei o melhor que pude.

Ao sair do banheiro encontrei Bella ainda na cama. Parecia estar esperando por mim.

- Edward...

Eu não disse nada, esperei que ela falasse.

- Eu não queria irritá-lo, ou fazer você se sentir mal. Estou realmente envergonhada com Esme, porque ela é como uma mãe para você. E quando uma mãe encontra o filho com uma mulher na cama, então pode pensar o pior dela – disse com as bochechas pintadas ainda de vermelho. - Eu jamais me envergonharia de te beijar, mas... Esme agora pensara que sou uma qualquer e...

Não deixei que continuasse falando. Colei meus lábios nos seus da forma que ela havia me ensinado essa manhã. Não queria que seguisse se desculpando, não queria que continuasse envergonhada. Queria que estivesse feliz e calma.

Com um pouco de força a deitei na cama e fiquei em cima dela. Seguia beijando-a apaixonadamente. Era uma sensação estranha, a necessidade de não separar seu corpo do meu, de continuar beijando e não só apertando seus lábios, mas cada canto de seu precioso corpo.

Sentia sua respiração estrangulada e errática. A minha era similar.

Sem qualquer ordem minha, minhas mãos percorreram seus lados, seus braços até que desapareceram debaixo de sua camisa onde acariciava sua barriga de uma maneira sensível.

Lentamente fui me separando de seus lábios.

- Esme nunca pensaria mal de você. – beijei uma vez mais seus lábios – sabe que você é minha bonequinha, que te amo e você a mim.

Ela parecia tão indefesa ali, seus cabelos espalhados no coberto, como um halo em torno de seu rosto doce. Sua expressão era um sonho, porque de alguma forma as minhas palavras a fez se sentir melhor.

.

.

.

Descemos para a cozinha de mãos dadas. Ela queria ir embora, mas eu insisti que tomássemos café juntos.

Para minha sorte Emmett e Carlisle já tinham ido, deixando-nos a sós com a doce Esme.

- Bom dia – cumprimentei normalmente. Atrás de mim Bella sussurrou um muito leve bom dia.

- Bom dia. Fico feliz em ver que você já está melhor – disse Esme.

Bella manteve os olhos abaixados. Eu realmente não entendia muito bem porque se sentia tão mal.

- Espero que gostem do café da manhã – Esme comentou – Querida, se há algo que não goste, por favor, não hesite em me dizer – disse ele suavemente para Bella.

- Não, não, tudo está perfeito. Muito obrigada – ela respondeu tentando sorrir.

Tomamos café em silêncio.

Apesar de minhas tentativas de fazer Bella ver que não tinha acontecido nada, ela continuava com a cabeça baixa e retraída. Isso me fez pensar que havia mais do que aquilo que ela realmente disse.

- Obrigada pelo café da manhã, Esme. Estava uma delícia. – Bella elogiou enquanto ela levava seu prato e o meu para a pia.

- Não se preocupe querida, deixe a louça ou vai chegar tarde – Esme a recordou carinhosamente.

Bella se despediu de Esme ainda tensa e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Obrigada por ter vindo vê-lo – Esme tinha dito antes que ela saísse.

Passei um momento em silêncio, enquanto Esme estava se movendo através da cozinha, até que criei coragem de perguntar.

- Você acha que Bella estava fazendo algo errado? – soltei do nada.

- Por que você diz isso? – Ela perguntou, direcionando seu olhar para mim.

- Ela o pensa.

- Nem um pouco. Os beijos entre namorados são muito normais. Embora existam beijo e beijo, mas não, eu não acho que foi algo errado.

- Eu não entendo. Ela estava com tanto medo de você pensar mal dela.

- Talvez tenha tido uma má experiência no passado. Coisas assim passam e não deixam uma boa impressão. – Respondeu enquanto seguia com seus afazeres. – Por que você não sobe para se trocar antes que Susan chegue.

Com a menção de seu nome a sensação de incomodo me encheu.

- Poderia deixar de ter aulas com ela?

Imediatamente o prato que Esme segurava nas mãos caiu no chão fazendo um grande barulho. Virou-se para mim com a expressão de terror pintada em seu rosto.

- Ela te fez algo ontem, certo?

- Não... não fez nada... Só disse algo que eu não gostei e...

Não me deixou terminar. Pegou o telefone e discou um número.

Ele começou falando de maneira irritada. Com Carlisle. Depois de alguns momentos desligou a chamada.

- Não se preocupe mais Edward. Ela não vem. – Disse de uma maneira conciliadora enquanto passava a mão pelo meu cabelo, bagunçando mais.

Sem dizer uma palavra subiu as escadas e eu fiquei preocupado com ela.

Subi de novo as escadas para ir atrás dela. Estava a ponto de bater na porta de seu quarto quando escutei um soluço. Ela estava chorando.

Com cuidado abri a porta e entrei.

Ela estava deitada em sua cama.

- Esme? Por que está chorando? – essa havia sido uma pergunta típica hoje. Primeiro Bella e agora ela.

- Não é nada Edward – ela disse sentando-se para me olhar. Ainda que ela dissesse que não era nada eu estava certo de que mentia.

- Por favor Esme. Não gosto de te ver assim – comentei enquanto limpava algumas lagrimas.

- Oh Edward, você é um bom menino.

Suas palavras ecoaram em minha mente. Me lembrava que ela já tinha me chamado assim. Anos atrás, quando na verdade ainda era uma criança.

Sua mão foi para meu rosto, mas eu me afastei.

_Ela te abandonou._

Não outra vez. Não queria voltar a sentir essa dúvida. Não dela.

Ela colocou sua mão junto ao seu corpo. A expressão de tristeza que o meu gesto havia provocado, machucou a mim.

- Ainda não confia em nós, não é? – não disse as palavras com amargura, mas com dor.

O que eu poderia responder? Pelo menos não com a verdade.

- Carlisle e eu não o culpamos. Sabe? Foi nossa negligência levar você até lá.

- Não precisa explicar nada. De verdade – eu disse com um nó na garganta.

- Você era um bebê muito amado. Seus pais te adoravam, Carlisle tinha tanto carinho por você, e eu te amei desde o momento em que sua mãe te colocou em meus braços. Você era uma coisinha linda, tão terna e inocente. Quando Carlisle te trouxe para casa para viver com a gente eu realmente queria ser capaz de te ajudar e cuidar de você. Que nada faltasse. Tinha Emmett e eu tinha você. Sentia-me feliz quando você começava a me chamar de Esme ou quando brincava com Emmett, porque era um avanço para você, significava que você estava feliz. Quando você tinha 12 anos eu engravidei novamente, eu estava feliz e todos pareciam felizes, até você. Uma noite, eu estava contando uma história para Emmett e você dormir, você adorava as histórias – ela sorriu, mas não era um sorriso genuíno, mas um triste e melancólico. – Não... não vou dizer-lhe os detalhes, é melhor não saber. Mas naquela noite eu perdi o meu bebê. Depois disso tudo parecia triste, incolor. Nem Emmett nem você me faziam querer sair da cama, mas repetia: "Deve cuidar deles, você deve protegê-los. É sua mãe." Eu não podia. Isso foi quando Carlisle decidiu colocá-lo na clínica, ele pensou... pensamos que cuidariam melhor de você. – as lágrimas ainda banhavam seu rosto pálido – entendo que nos culpe. E não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso. Mas ninguém vai machucá-lo de qualquer maneira se eu puder fazer alguma coisa – terminou enquanto passou a mão na minha bochecha.

Eu não tinha percebido que também estava chorando.

- Sinto muito, Edward, tanto, tanto, meu querido menino. – disse entre soluços – ninguém vai voltar a te machucar, ninguém, ninguém. – seguiu repetindo como um mantra, mantendo-me entre seus braços.

Os minutos se passaram nos que parecia que Esme não queria soltar-me. Culpei a mim mesmo pelo estado em que a inha colocado.

Para lhe acalmar comecei a cantarolar algo, uma melodia que estava na minha cabeça, ela continuava triste.

- Obrigada, Edward – disse com voz estrangulada - você continua sendo um lindo garoto.

Em seguida, veio o silêncio que participei durante tanto tempo que eu pensei que ela tinha adormecido.

- Carlisle e eu não queremos lhe pressionar para que viva conosco, se não quiser – disse triste – Não queremos te obrigar a estar aqui. Se quiser ir terá todo o nosso apoio.

Ela estava me dizendo para ir embora? Para onde eu poderia ir?

- Eu não quero deixar você ir. Eu apenas te recuperei agora, mas se você quiser viver longe de nós, eu não posso fazer nada. A casa de seus pais está em condições para você, se quiser. – Disse com os olhos lacrimejantes – pode ser bom para você. Eu não sei.

Eu podia ver em seus olhos que doía me dizer isso, mas também sentia que dizia com sinceridade.

- Não pense nisso agora Esme – disse com carinho, não desejava que se alterasse mais – Durma sim?

E eu comecei a cantar novamente para que pudesse dormir.

Poderia tomar a oportunidade que me dava? Começar a viver por mim mesmo?

Como seria isso?

Eu deixei meus pensamentos para ver o rosto suave de Esme, que havia adormecido. A acomodei em sua cama e sai de lá.

Ainda tinha muito o que pensar e não estava seguro se o que Esme disse era sério ou disse em seu ataque de angustia.

De alguma forma, era uma boa possibilidade para tentar estar por mim mesmo, de alguma maneira.

* * *

**Spoiler do Capítulo 35**

_Contei__-lhe __tudo o__que Esme tinha__dito__e__da conversa__que__teve__com__Carlisle__._

_Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, pensando talvez no que dizer._

_- O que você acha?_

_- Não sei. Fico feliz com a idéia, mas também me assusta._

_Ela voltou a ficar calada. E eu realmente queria sua opinião._

_- Diga-me o que você pensa – eu pedi ao ver que ela nao dizia nada. _

_- Quer que eu diga a verdade? – assenti, hesitante – Não acho que seja uma boa idéia._

_Eu tinha esperado que ela me dissesse__que ele__estava bem__. __Que seria__ o __melhor para__mim.__Até__pensei__que ela__ficaria feliz__._

_- Você também não confia em mim – murmurei levantando-me do sofá. Me senti ferido._

_- Edward, por favor, escute um momento. Sim, eu confio em você, acredito em você, mas..._

_- Mas eu não sou suficientemente confiável para cuidar de mim mesmo. Bella, sério, pensei que você era diferente de Carlisle e Esme. Eu pensei que a única pessoa que tinha fé em mim. Mas não é assim, verdade?_

* * *

**Tadinha da Esme awn... eles de alguma forma tiveram culpa, mas não é algo que eles precisam remoer sabe... as coisas só aconteceram. **

**Desculpe por não ter postado durante a semana, mas tive alguns probleminhas.. Muuito obrigada pela marca de 1500 reviews, essa fic é como um xodó para mim, e vocês demonstram que realmente gostam dela.**

**Eu quero tentar postar antes de sexta, mas tenho que ver porque o próximo é bem grandinho.**

**Comentem por favor.**

**Beijos.**


	35. Confiança

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 35 – Confiança **

- Como você lhe disse isso Esme? – perguntou Carlisle, parecia irritado.

- Porque foi o recomendado por Jasper e você optou por ignorar. É o melhor para ele Carlisle, se ele decidir não podemos fazer nada, eu apenas lhe dei a opção.

- Como cuidaremos dele, se você não está com a gente? Como saberemos se ele está recaindo ou se esta mal?

- Carlisle você está com medo, eu também tenho, mas se ele não arriscar não saberá do que é capaz. Já erramos o suficiente com ele, talvez ele deve tentar tomar suas decisões, você não acha?

- Como pode me falar isso tranqüila? Como me diz que é sua decisão? Por acaso ele pode tomar uma boa decisão? – Carlisle comentou frustrado.

- O que precisa é provar para si mesmo que está bem, que é capaz de poder fazer sua vida por conta própria. Sem que nada intervenha.

Carlisle suspiro cansado. Ele sabia que tinha perdido a discussão

Eu tinha ouvido essa conversa por acaso, há três dias. Nenhum deles tinha dito nada. Nem eles nem eu. Talvez Carlisle tinha certo.

- Há algo de errado? – Alice perguntou. Havia ido à sua confeitaria para passar um tempo. Sim, eu havia saído de casa.

- Não, por que pergunta?

- Você desfez do bolo sem provar – respondeu olhando o prato que estava na minha frente. O bolo em migalhas, mas inteiro.

- Me desculpe... é que... eu tenho coisas que pensar e eu estou distraído.

- Eu posso ver isso – disse pegando o prato – posso ajudá-lo em algo? – voltou a perguntar, além de limpar a mesa.

- Como é morar sozinho? – Alice me olhou estranhamente por um tempo, colocou as coisas sobre a mesa e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Não é fácil, mas uma vez que você se acostuma é bom. Você demonstra para si mesmo que pode viver em sua conta.

- Mas você gosta?

- Às vezes me sinto sozinha. Mas acho não que será o seu problema, eu não tenho família, você sim.

- Não diga isso, você tem família. Tem eu e Bella e também... Jasper – mencionei meio hesitante.

Ela corou quando o mencionei e soube que não tinha feito mal.

- Obrigada por isso. Mas talvez deveria falar com Bella não acha?

- Pode ser. Obrigada por me escutar.

- De nada. Por certo... esse... acho que seu amiguinho já está enjoado – disse apontando Emmett no balcão. Sim, parecia um pouco tonto e com razão. Ele tinha comido o tanto bolo que cabia no seu estômago.

Sim. Eu pude sair, mas com Emmett. Poderia dizer que eu era babá, mas provavelmente era ao contrario, e era Emmett quem se supunha que ia me vigiar.

- Obrigado Alice e lamento a bagunça.

- Por nada. Emmett é um amor. Leve-o um dia para casa e dar-lhe tanto bolo que vai ficar estourando com coisas doces. – disse pegando a bandeja e indo para a cozinha.

Eu estava no meu lugar para ir até Emmett.

- Você está bem? – perguntei sentando ao seu lado.

- Claro, mas eu acho que tanto bolo me deu tontura.

- Eu avisei para você não ficar louco com o bolo. Vamos? - assentiu relutantemente. Eu sabia que adoraria o lugar.

- Eu vou dizer adeus a Alice – não esperou que eu dissesse nada e correu para atrás do balcão.

Enquanto esperava a porta se abriu, deixando entrar alguns fregueses. Olhei casualmente para a porta e reconheci Jasper entre as pessoas.

- Hey – cumprimentou. Você poderia ver como se surpreendeu ao me ver – Estou feliz que está melhor – comentou quando se sentou ao meu lado.

- Sim, eu espero que ainda poça ir às reuniões

- Claro. Só você perdeu algumas.

- Fico feliz. Me sentia... sinto que me fazia bem ouvir os casos dos outros e havia pessoas que me compreendem bem.

Jasper olhou para mim com um gesto calculador. Era um daqueles olhares que me dava enquanto estávamos na sessão. Quase como adivinhando onde iam os meus pensamentos. Mas ao contrário do que fazia enquanto estivava em sessão, não disse nada.

- Então, o que você faz aqui? – perguntei para continuar a conversa que tinha morrido com o seu gesto.

- Eu... bem... eu vim... - Não precisei que me dissesse mais nada. Tinha muito claro por que ele estava aqui: Alice.

- Pensa em falar com ela?

- A verdade é que ela me disse para vir. Ela disse que eu estou muito amargo e eu preciso de um pouco de açúcar na minha vida. – Disse envergonhado.

Olhei para ele de forma estranha.

- Isso significa que te perdôo?

- Isso significa que o tolero – Alice me interrompeu chegando de mãos dadas com Emmett.

- Oi Alice – cumprimentou Jasper. Ele parecia envergonhado por ter sido pego em uma conversa sobre ela.

- Olá. – Ela respondeu. Foi amável, mas não inteiramente sincera. Ainda se negava dar seu braço a torcer. É claro que ela queria, mas quem sabe ainda não era o momento para ela.

- Bem, nós estamos indo – eu sem querer invadir ainda mais no que quer que fosse naquele momento. Era um encontro? Estava lá por seu simples convite? Quem sabe.

- Tudo bem, Edward. Voltem em breve – se despediu mexendo no cabelo de Em.

- Claro que voltarei Alice - Emmett sorriu mostrando suas covinhas. Alice murmurou algo como: "Que fofo!" mas não tinha certeza.

Caminhei com Emmett até a rua. Agora iríamos no apartamento de Bella.

Talvez era um pouco estranho, mas era Emmett que me guiava. Ele conhecia melhor as direções. E, aparentemente, Emmett era confiável para Esme.

- Então vamos ver a sua namorada?

- Sim.

- Você não acha que serei um impedimento para fazer o que seja com ela? – disse movendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

De alguma forma eu estava corando. Sim, esse menino era terrível em suas insinuações. Havia tido que viver com elas desde que nos viu de maneira tão comprometedora, como ele mesmo chamou, Bella e eu.

- Emmett por favor, pare com isso – eu implorei.

- Certo, certo. Mas não se de por isso. O que deveria se sentir envergonhado sou eu. E claramente não o faço.

Sim, certo. Emmett envergonhado. Nunca na vida seria isso.

Andamos alguns quarteirões mais que eu poderia reconhecer, até que finalmente chegamos ao prédio de Bella.

Minha visita seria uma surpresa e mais surpresa ainda que visse Emmett, mas não deveria ser um incômodo. Não mais do que o normal.

Emmett subiu as escadas correndo, quase em desafio de mim, mas lhe deixei ser feliz ganhando.

Chegamos na sua porta e bati nela com ansiedade.

Quando abriu esperava pela minha Bella, mas em vez disso, uma menina abriu. Era uma menina mais ou menos da idade de Emmett. Tinha cabelos loiros brilhantes e vibrantes olhos azuis. Sua pele era branca como a neve.

Me olhava com bastante curiosidade.

- Olá? – Disse me convidando para falar.

- Eh... Oi Bella esta? – perguntei tontamente.

- Sim, esta. Entre – ela disse, afastando para um lado.

Puxei Emmett comigo, havia ficado estático na porta por nenhuma razão aparente.

- Rose, quem é? – escutei voz de Bella vindo do quarto. Sem pensar duas vezes, minhas pernas foram até ela. Cuidadosamente abri a porta e com igual cuidado a voltei a fechar. Ela estava de costas para mim. Recolhia as coisas do armário e se estabeleceram com cuidado.

Com cuidado coloquei minhas mãos sobre seus olhos. Eu imediatamente me senti tão tenso ao meu toque.

- Olá, preciosa – murmurei em seu ouvido. Imediatamente ao me reconhecer relaxou e se virou para me ver.

- Olá, Edward – ela respondeu alegremente envolvendo suas mãos no meu pescoço. – Que surpresa linda que você me deu – comentou sorrindo alegremente.

- Eu senti sua falta – sussurrei enquanto beijava seus lábios lentamente.

- Eu também amor - ela respondeu, enquanto me puxava para cima quase em um beijo ainda mais profundo e mais apaixonado.

Eu não sei como chegamos à cama, mas não me importava porque ela estava me beijando insistentemente. Passamos alguns minutos completando-nos com a presença um do outro, até que ela se separou de mim lentamente.

- Como você está? – ela perguntou uma vez que estava completamente separada de mim.

- Muito bem agora que estou te vendo.

- Eu também me sinto bem agora que estou com você. – sussurrou enquanto corava um pouco.

Ela estendeu a mão para que eu sentasse na cama.

- Bella, eu posso entrar? – escutei a menina pedir. Imediatamente Bella tentou arrumar o cabelo que estava um pouco embaraçado.

- Claro, Rose. O que foi?

- Tem um menino na sala que está me assediando – se queixou de modo estridente.

Claro, Emmett! Como eu tinha esquecido dele?

- A culpa é minha. Desculpe, eu trouxe Emmett comigo. Eu espero que você não se importe.

- Claro que não. Emmett é bem-vindo.

Saímos do quarto e Emmett estava sentado na sala. Tinha assumido a TV como de costume.

- Hey, Emmett. Como você está?

- Bella, oi. – cumprimentou um pouco tímido.

Coisa estranha, já que Emmett poderia ser qualquer coisa. Menos tímido.

- Já conheceram a minha vizinha. Ela é Rosalie, cuido dela enquanto seus pais não estão. Ou ela me faz companhia. O que você achar melhor – Bella sorriu enquanto apontava a garota ao seu lado. Ela sorriu para mim de maneira adorável, mas para Emmett deu um olhar de desgosto.

- Oi – ela cumprimentou.

- Ele é Edward, meu namorado. E ele é Emmett meu adorável cunhado.

- Um prazer – disse levantando minha mão como forma de cumprimento.

E quando ela olhou para Emmett ele ficou um pouco corado. Ele estava envergonhado.

Que coisa estranha.

Aparentemente, Bella também notou porque de maneira sorrateira o chamou para a cozinha para dar-lhe algo para comer.

Eu sentei na cadeira, estava estranhamente perturbadora.

Eu queria passar um tempo com Bella e definitivamente assim não podia.

.

.

.

Passamos toda à tarde na casa de Bella. Quase todo o dia rodeados por Rose, que lhe chamava, e de Emmett, que aparentemente não queria se separar da linda loira.

Até que finalmente no final da tarde, Rosalie se foi e Emmett perdeu todo o interesse para estar ali.

- Posso ligar pro meu pai nos buscar? – perguntou já visivelmente aborrecido.

- Se você quer ir agora – respondi quase sem vontade. Eu não queria ir ainda.

- Ok – ele disse e levantou-se para correr ao telefone.

- Acho que ele perdeu o interesse de estar aqui – disse Bella sentando ao meu lado e me oferecendo um copo de chocolate. O quão bem isso seria nesse momento com o frio que fazia.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ele gostou de Rosalie. Não percebeu?

- Na verdade não. Só tinha olhos para uma mulher linda de cabelos castanhos e olhos sonhadores, você conhece? – Perguntei de uma maneira inocente, enquanto dava um gole no meu chocolate.

Ela corou furiosamente e olhou para baixo em sua caneca.

Essas eram as reações, que eu tanto amava e as que sentia tanta falta por estar tanto tempo longe dela.

Coloquei o copo sobre a mesa e tirei a sua de suas mãos. Logo voltei a pegar as mãos dela nas minhas.

- Eu queria falar com você sobre algo, mas... – deixei a frase inacabada quando Emmett veio correndo me dizer que Carlisle queria falar comigo.

Relutantemente eu me levantei e fui até o telefone.

- Olá?

- Olá Edward, como foi seu dia?

- Muito bom.

- Fico feliz, eu... tem certeza que quer que eu busque vocês? Poderiam ficar mais.

- Emmett quer ir agora, mas... Eu queria ficar mais tempo. Teria a possibilidade de que eu pudesse passar a noite? – houve um momento de silêncio na linha.

Carlisle não desaprovava o meu relacionamento com Bella, mas não sabia ao certo qual seria a sua reação ao meu pedido.

- Se é o que você quer. – Disse em tom cansado. – Já vou buscar o Emmett.

Não me deu tempo de dizer adeus e desligou.

Coloquei o telefone no lugar e voltei para o meu lugar no sofá.

Emmett tinha agarrado o sofá e TV.

- Há algo de errado? – Bella perguntou um pouco preocupada.

- Nada. Só que eu posso ficar com você esta noite... se você quiser? – adicionei ao ver sua expressão confusa. Isso me fez perceber que eu não sabia o que ela queria, não tinha tomado em consideração e havia tomado uma decisão que talvez ela se incomodaria.

Mas ao contrário do que esperava, ela se lançou para me abraçar.

- Que boa notícia, Edward – sussurrou, o rosto escondido no meu pescoço. A alegria que ela exalava pelo fato de que estaríamos juntos em poucas horas fez qualquer dúvida sobre seus desejos ser esquecido. Ela queria tanto como eu que estivéssemos juntos, ainda que fosse um momento.

Poucos minutos depois, acompanhei Emmett até a rua para esperar Carlisle. Eu não poderia evitar o sorriso que havia pintava quando pensava Bella seria totalmente animado, porque passaria esta noite com ela.

- Tchau Ed – se despediu de mim e subiu no carro de Carlisle.

De longe fiz um gesto com a minha mão de despedida para Carlisle, mas ele não saiu com o carro. Em vez disso, desceu do carro e me entregou uma mochila.

- É roupa para que possa se trocar amanhã. – disse de uma forma desinteressada.

- Obrigado, eu não pensei nisso.

- Eu imaginei isso. Tome cuidado, certo?

Hesitou se me abraçava ou não. Mas fui eu quem terminou abraçando-o.

Entendia, ou pelo menos pensava eu entendia o seu medo. Esme e ele sofriam do mesmo. Medo de fracassar comigo, ambos haviam me dito.

E na verdade não sabia como remover o medo deles.

- Obrigado mais uma vez – eu disse e ele voltou para o carro. Eu fiquei na rua até que eu vi o carro se perder pela estrada.

Com mais ansiedade do que tinha mais cedo voltei a subir as escadas do prédio. Sem perceber a mochila escorregou de minhas mãos e caiu pela escada, com rapidez a alcancei antes que a roupa caísse no chão.

Quando olhei para cima percebi duas figuras de pé na escada. Depois de um momento eu reconheci as silhuetas: eram Jasper e Alice. De onde estava não ouvi nada, mas eu podia ver cada um dos gestos que eles fizeram. Jasper moveu suas mãos e parecia estar pedindo alguma coisa com insistência. Alice tinha uma mão em sua boca e eu reconheci esse ato de Esme, estava sufocando seu choro.

Por um momento quis me aproximar e afastar Jasper dela, mas pude me controlar. Eles deviam estar resolvendo seus problemas e não precisavam da minha presença para fazê-lo.

Com cuidado, voltei a subir as escadas, esperando que minha presença não tivesse sido notada por nenhum dos dois.

Quando cheguei ao andar de Bella, a vi saindo do apartamento. Vestia um suéter, um casaco e um gorro de lã.

- Onde você está indo? – perguntei um pouco exaltado.

- Oh – exclamou ao me ver – eu estava indo te buscar, você estava demorando muito e me preocupei.

- Está tudo bem, Carlilsle trouxe roupas para mim – eu disse, apontando para a mochila.

- Desculpe, de verdade – disse um pouco corada. Eu sabia que não queria eu percebesse onde beirava a sua preocupação. Era quase igual à preocupação excessiva de Carlisle e Esme. Mas em seu caso não era tão irritante ou ao menos não mostrava o possível para ser assim.

Tentei sorrir, tentei que não parecesse forçado, mas sabia que assim parecia. E um pouco irritado.

Ela reabriu a porta e ambos entramos.

Ela tirou o gorro e casaco e pendurou.

- Você quer jantar? – Perguntou enquanto colocava minha mochila em um canto.

Eu assenti, ainda um pouco irritado.

Eu sabia que não tinha razão para estar. Mas era tão irritante que passassem tanto tempo em cima de mim. Observando cada movimento meu. Como se a qualquer hora eu fosse me machucar.

_Poderia acontecer._

Oh, mais uma vez. Ótimo. O que estava faltando.

Ignorei a voz na minha cabeça. Era a coisa mais saudável que eu poderia fazer, uma vez mais segundo Jasper.

Sentei-me na cadeira da mesa.

- Espero que você goste. É lasanha.

- Obrigado – desta vez eu sorri, sinceramente. Minha raiva de Bella passava rapidamente, sem ela fazer nada mais do que ser ela mesma.

Comemos em silêncio, em parte porque não sabia como começar a dizer o que eu precisava.

- Pode me ajudar a lavar? – Perguntou com um sorriso, levantou-se e pegou dois pratos e os levou para a pia. Sem hesitação eu também levantei para ajudar.

Em casa, Esme e Sophie eram as que faziam todas estas coisas. Era novo para mim, mas eu não podia negar que era divertido. Porque Bella o fez assim.

Enquanto ela lavava, eu os secava. Não era uma tarefa grande, mas fez-me sentir útil.

Não levamos muito tempo para terminar de lavar os pratos e uma ou outra panela.

- O que fazemos agora? – perguntou divertida enquanto secava suas mãos em uma toalha sobre o balcão.

- Não sei, depois do jantar eu vou para meu quarto. O que você faz?

- Espero o telefonema da minha mãe. Quase sempre com um discurso que eu esqueci deles.

Uma pontada de angústia encheu meu peito.

- Você não deve deixar que ela se preocupe tanto.

- Eu sei, Edward. Mas às vezes eu tenho tantas coisas em minha mente

- Só... só não esqueça dos seus pais, certo? – disse com a voz meio sufocada. Ela devia se aproveitar de seus pais, enquanto ele os tinha.

Ela entendeu, porque dizia isso.

Sem dizer qualquer coisa deitamos no sofá e ligou a TV. Não havia nada de interessante, mas o ruído de fundo foi um pouco tranqüilizador.

- Mais cedo você disse que queria me dizer algo, o que era? – me perguntou enquanto nós assistimos comerciais de um programa que estávamos vendo.

- Bem, olha Esme disse... – mais uma vez o telefone me interrompeu.

Bella se levantou em um salto para correr e tomar.

Falou por cerca de 15 minutos. Parecia muito feliz em falar com sua mãe. Bem, qualquer um estaria.

Ocasionalmente corava por algo que sua mãe disse.

- Tudo bem, mãe. Sim... eu também te amo. Diga olá para o papai.

Finalmente eu coloquei o telefone no seu lugar e voltou junto para mim.

- Como você está?

- Bem. Ela sempre diz que sente saudades e quer que eu volte.

O meu coração se afundou com a perspectiva de que ela queria voltar com seus pais.

- E? – insiste.

- E o que...?

- Gostaria de voltar? Morar com seus pais digo?

- Olha não nego que sinto falta. Mas aqui eu tenho a minha vida. Eu tenho o meu trabalho, tenho meus amigos. E o mais importante, eu tenho você. Apesar do que minha mãe diz, ela entende. – terminou beijando minha bochecha – Agora, diga-me.

- Ok.

Contei-lhe tudo o que Esme tinha dito e da conversa que teve comCarlisle.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, pensando talvez no que dizer.

- O que você acha?

- Não sei. Fico feliz com a ideia, mas também me assusta.

Ela voltou a ficar calada. E eu realmente queria sua opinião.

- Diga-me o que você pensa – eu pedi ao ver que ela nao dizia nada.

- Quer que eu diga a verdade? – assenti, hesitante – Não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

Eu tinha esperado que ela me dissesse que estava bem. Que seria o melhor par é pensei que ela ficaria feliz.

- Você também não confia em mim – murmurei levantando-me do sofá. Me senti ferido.

- Edward, por favor, escute um momento. Sim, eu confio em você, acredito em você, mas...

- Mas eu não sou suficientemente confiável para cuidar de mim mesmo. Bella, sério, pensei que você era diferente de Carlisle e Esme. Eu pensei que a única pessoa que tinha fé em mim. Mas não é assim, verdade?

- Por favor, Edward. Deixe-me dar-lhe minhas razões.

- Você tem razão para desconfiar? – murmurei entre dentes.

- Não fique zangado. – pediu com sua voz triste. Como se a ferida fosse ela.

Respirei pesadamente, tentando acalmar minha raiva.

- Diga-me então.

- Eu acho que você ainda precisa de alguém que esteja pendente de você. Cuidando de você...

- É que este é o problema! Eu estou farto que cada vez que eu me olhem pensem que devem cuidar de mim! – gritei enfurecido.

Ela me olhou surpreendida. Durante este tempo minha explosões emocionais haviam sido tão frequentes nenhuma havia sido dirigido para ela. Até hoje.

Eu imediatamente me arrependei de ter me exaltado com ela.

- Desculpe. Eu não deveria gritar. – Desculpei-me envergonhado. Não me atrevi a olhar em seus olhos e sai disparado para outro quarto.

Eu estava invadindo sua casa, mas realmente precisava de tempo para me acalmar.

Durante um bom tempo o silêncio era a minha única companhia. Até o ranger da porta abrindo me alertou.

- Você se sente melhor? – perguntou com uma vozinha triste m que me fez sentir pior.

- Um pouco – murmurei pouco convencido.

Sem outra palavra veio até mim e me abraçou. Ela fez isso com força, me deu uma sensação muito parecida de quando esteve em casa. Como se tivesse medo que eu fosse embora.

- Eu confio em você – sussurrou no meu pescoço.

- Você não confia. Me esconde as coisas, você ainda acha que tem que ter alguém atrás de mim o tempo todo. Isso não é de confiança.

- Nunca escondi nada de você – murmurou irritada.

- Você o faz. Por que você ficou tão histérica quando Esme nos viu beijando?

- Por que você pergunta?

- Esme disse que é normal e a sua forma de reagir demonstrava que algo havia atingido antes. O que foi?

- Não é nada importante, realmente.

Suspirei cansado. A conversa estava nos levando a lugar algum.

- Bem – se não queria dizer nada o deixaria ai.

Me acomodei na cama já disposto a dormir.

- Quando eu estava no colegial eu tinha um namorado – sua voz me fez abrir os olhos novamente. Ela estava disposta a me dizer. – Não era grande coisa, era ter um namorado por tê-lo. Seu nome era Michael, Mike. Um dia, nós escapamos da escola. Parecia divertido fugir de algumas aulas, pelo menos por um dia. Ficamos na casa dele, supostamente ninguém nos pegaria por fugir assim que eu pensei que era uma boa idéia. Começamos jogando qualquer coisa e terminamos... pois... nos beijando na cama. Não era grande coisa, apenas beijos simples. Mas sua mãe chegou e quase teve um ataque cardíaco – ela começou a rir baixinho. Para mim não era tão engraçado ouvi-la falar do seu "namorado", mas eu tinha pedido e tinha que ouvir.

- Eu não sei como as coisas saíram do controle e ela me chamou de "cadela" e tantas palavras com o mesmo significado. Ela me proibiu de ver Mike e eu realmente não me importava. Mas a "senhora" não poderia ficar calado e contou para toda a cidade que eu era... era muitas coisas. Meus pais tinham para realizar essa pena. E eu mesma passei muitas vergonhas. No final, quando terminei a escola, a melhor notícia que eu poderia ter era que eu era capaz de me afastar de lá.

- Honestamente, eu não me importo com o que ela pensava. Ou que tivesse que deixar Mike. Mas não queria que Esme pensasse isso de mim. E me dissesse que eu não poderia estar com você. É um medo bobo eu sei. Mas esta aqui – indicou com sua cabeça

A envolvi entre meus braços e a aproximei de mim.

- Eu entendo.

- Não vai dizer nada? – perguntou ansiosa.

- Agora eu entendo um pouco mais e isso é bom. Você não é nada do que essa pessoa disse. E Esme nunca pensaria mal de você. E ainda que fosse isso não me importa, quando que te ama sou eu.

Ela sorriu um pouco corada com a minha declaração.

- Agora sim. Vamos dormir – pedi uma vez mais. Ambos precisávamos descansar porque essa noite havia estado cheia de altos e baixos para ambos.

- Boa noite – murmurou acomodando-se contra meu peito – Obrigada por estar aqui.

- Descanse amor – disse fechando os olhos e deixando-me cair em um profundo sono.

* * *

**Spoiler Capítulo 36**

_- Bella, esse dia foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida – sorri, claro que o havia sido._

_- Te entendo. Seu trabalho foi um êxito e poderia ir a essa escola de arte. Tudo foi tão... – ia dizer tão impressionante, mas Edward me silenciou colocando seus dedos em meus lábios._

_- Não, Bella. Não foi por isso._

_- Não? – repliquei mortificada – Pensei que havia ficado feliz pelo o que aconteceu. Se não foi assim e te fiz mal, te peço perdão... Sei que devia te consultar mas... – voltou a por seu dedo em meus lábios._

_- Bella, claro que fico feliz com isso. Mas o que me fez completamente feliz nesse dia foi porque passei com você. Essa oportunidade não teria valido nada se você não estivesse aqui para compartilhar comigo. Nada vale tanto como estar com você, sempre._

_- Edward, eu..._

_- Deixe-me terminar. Desde essa manhã que acordei com seu rosto junto a mim, que passamos juntos fazendo nada mais do que nos beijar, que não fiz mais que te mimar; me dei conta de algo._

_- De que?_

_- Que eu gostaria de fazer isso todos os dias. Gostaria de te ter junto a mim. Que gostaria de viver com você. – senti a pressão de suas mãos nas minhas – O que diz?_

_O que diria?_

* * *

**Cronograma dos últimos capítulos  
**

Capítulo 36 - 27/06 • Capítulo 37 - 30/06 • Capítulo 38 - 02/07 • Epílogo - 03/07

**Ai tadinho do Edward, ele só quer aprender a viver por si mesmo, mostrar ser capaz... todos ficam tratando ele com tanto cuidado que acaba deixando ele frustrado. E o que a Bella vai dizer? Será que ela vai aceitar morar com ele?**

**x~x****  
**

**Bem, eu demorei para postar porque acabei pegando uma gripe, e quando fico doente é a mesma coisa de me chamar de inútil, porque não consigo pensar direito e uma fic que eu traduzo em um dia, leve bem uns 2 ou 3. Enfim, fiz esse cronograma mais para me controlar, coloquei um compromisso de dias e vou cumprir. A fic ta acabando, e estamos nas decisões finais e importantes. **

**x~x**

**Muuuito obrigada pelas reviews. Quem sabe antes de segunda chegue nos 1600 e vocês tenham uma surpresa hen? Vamos ver ;)**

**Beijos amores e até o próximo.**_  
_


	36. Surpresa e Decepção

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 36 – Surpresa e Decepção **

Acordei, pelo menos eu sabia que ela estava acordada, mas estava relutante em abrir os olhos ou até mesmo me mover. Não queria estar consciente do frio ambiente que me rodeava, era pior sensação acordar dessa forma.

Era o primeiro que concebia minha mente ao acordar, mas estranhamente não sentia frio. Apenas um sentimento estranho de calor que era familiar para mim, mas que eu sentia falta. Era uma emoção não tinha tido em dias, porque ...

Edward!

Abri os olhos freneticamente apenas para encontrar Edward dormindo ao meu lado com os braços enrolados em volta de mim, dando-me o calor que sentia tanta falta.

Eu sorri tontamente, lembrando que ele estava aqui. E a fria manhã, não parecia como ele ao meu lado. Eu queria espremer contra ele para aproveitar cada segundo. Não passávamos muito tempo juntos, pelo menos não desde que ele teve alta.

Eu tinha que continuar trabalhando. Com outros encargos e outras responsabilidades. A verdade não pode reclamar, meu salário não era ruim e tinha o suficiente para viver e para ajudar um pouco com meus pais.

A única desvantagem era o meu horário de trabalho, às vezes se saturava, como eu não podia ver. Embora tivesse prometido estar com ele e apoiá-lo em tudo, não tinha feito como eu teria gostado.

Se parecia tão relaxado agora, era uma grande mudança com respeito a nossa última noite juntos. Ele era intranqüilidade e pesadelos, medos e preocupações. Agora tudo era paz, era tranquilidade. A diferença estava em seu rosto, em sua expressão e em seu abraço. Era como se tivesse medo de me perder, agora era mais um sinal de proteção e afeto.

Sim, muitas coisas mudaram nos últimos dois meses e estava mais do que grato.

Em silencio sai do seu abraço e fui ao banheiro. Eu queria arrumar nosso café da manhã para ele, que ele gostava de ter. Não duvidava que Esme o mimava com as melhores refeições, eu tinha compartilhado um café da manhã com ele à alguns dias. Mas eu queria fazer algo para ele, algo que há muito não fazia e que ele, no melhor, sentia falta.

Cheguei na cozinha e comecei a procurar todas as coisas necessárias para preparar um café da manhã decente, mas eu realmente precisava ir às compras de supermercado. Não passava muito tempo em casa, minhas responsabilidades me forçavam a fazer turnos durante a noite com bastante frequência. Realmente não era tão ruim quanto parecia. A ala das mulheres estavam cheios de meninas de todos os tipos. Meninas como Tanya que tinham sido internadas para sua própria segurança e outras que suas famílias tinham desentendido delas e os seus problemas se tornaram crônicas.

Teria que sair e apesar do frio, que normalmente era a minha maior queixa hoje o faria com prazer.

Peguei minha jaqueta e gorro de lã que havia sido deixado na entrada ontem à noite, dei um tapinha bolso do paletó para me certificar de que as chaves ainda estavam lá e então eu comecei a sair do apartamento. Eu sabia que eu iria fazer uma viagem curta de dez minutos.

Corri pelas escadas para acelerar mais o passo e quando eu estava prestes a chegar no último andar notei uma figura encurvada no degrau da escada. Era muito cedo para qualquer um dos vizinhos estar lá, então por isso eu chamou a minha atenção.

Assim, quando estava junto a pessoa, não pude deixar de olhar quem ele era.

- O que diabos faz aqui tão cedo? – quase gritei para Jasper.

- Oh, já é de manhã? – perguntou e logo soltou um sonoro bocejo.

Me horrorizei diante a sua pergunta.

- Desde que horas esta aqui?

- Passei a noite aqui.

- Posso saber por que motivo passou a noite nas escadas do meu prédio com esse frio? – gritei.

- Por que motivo faço a maioria das coisas?

Suspirei cansada quando me sentei ao lado dele. Essa questão tornou-se tão idiota, se a resposta era clara e óbvia.

- Então o que aconteceu?

- Eu pensei que o fato de que me aceitou e perdôo foi o suficiente para mim, mas...

- Mas...

- Não é. Ela diz que superar com o tempo, nós poderíamos ser amigos... nada mais do que isso.

Eu entendi a dor de suas palavras.

- Por que você ficou aqui?

- Eu não sei... Eu não queria ir para casa e... Eu não sei – suspirou.

- Vamos, vamos – disse enquanto o ajudava a ficar de pé – vou pedir um táxi para você ir para casa, dorme um pouco e pode pensar melhor, sim?

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Parecia completamente perdido e desorientado. Não admira que ele tivesse passado a noite aqui.

Me custou um pouco para conseguir um táxi tão cedo, mas quando o fiz pude respirar tranquila. Um bom sono iria ajudá-lo a se acalmar.

Eu não podia continuar assistir ambos sofrerem. Alice com sua teimosia de dizer toda a verdade para Jasper estava destruindo ambos. E, embora eu realmente, realmente, compreendesse Alice e sua dor era hora dela perdoá-lo completamente e não metade como tinha feito.

Com o ânimo um pouco baixo depois de falar com Jasper fui ao supermercado para comprar coisas para o café da manhã. Quando os obtive, eu queria correr para chegar em casa logo.

Eu subi as escadas rapidamente e cheguei a tropeções no meu andar. Não era atlética e esse tipo de corrida não iam muito bem.

Entrei no apartamento e não tinha nenhum barulho. Olhei para o quarto e Edward ainda estava dormindo. Tinha rolado para o lado que eu tinha estado na cama.

Voltei para a cozinha para começar a cozinhar. Vibrando em todos os lugares na minha cozinha, tomando aqui e ali todos por um bom café da manhã.

Enquanto desligava o fogão, pensava em que poderíamos fazer juntos hoje.

Eu queria fosse um dia divertido para nós, que não pensássemos em qualquer problema, que não lembrássemos da discussão de ontem a noite. Ainda podia lembrar de seu rosto, sua expressão enfurecida quando gritou comigo. Minha mente viajou imediatamente para aquele dia na clínica, ele completamente fora de si gritando e me sacudindo. Por um momento eu estava com tanto medo que essa cena se repetisse.

Agradeci aos céus que não havia sido assim.

Em minha mente havia sempre aquele momento e não porque tinha medo dele, mas eu tinha medo de perdê-lo dessa maneira.

O toque do telefone me fez pular no meu lugar, eu não havia me dado conta que tão concentrada me encontrava em minhas lembranças.

- Bom dia – respondi ao pegar o telefone.

- Bella! – Emmett me cumprimentou com entusiasmo.

- O que foi? Pequeno encantador.

- Bom dia. Aparentemente, você teve uma boa noite – eu corei até o impossível. Não podia acreditar que Emmett poderia me fazer sentir tão envergonhada, mesmo por telefone.

- Você sabe que é um pequeno safado não é? – o repreendi, sabendo que o telefone não podia tirar sarro do meu embaraço.

- Esse é o meu charme. Mãe lhe mandou cumprimentos e a Edward. E perguntou se está tudo bem.

Eu sabia que a ligação de Emmett era ter certeza de que Edward estava bem.

- Claro que está tudo bem – respondi.

- Eu disse à minha mãe para não se preocupar, mas você sabe, a idade e tudo iss – ao fundo ouve-se um distante "Vamos falar sobre a idade jovenzinho" da parte de Esme.

- Está com problemas – cantarolei.

- Você vai ver que daqui a pouco ela esquece. Isso... Eu também queria te perguntar uma coisa... Bem... eu queria saber se ... ¿Rose irá para sua casa hoje?

Eu queria rir de sua pergunta, mas sabia o machucaria. Eu tinha notado que Emmett tinha ficado encantado com minha vizinha e apesar de ela o ter ignorado a maior parte da tarde eu sabia que tinham se dado bem.

- Não, Emm. Desculpe, não hoje.

- Oh, tudo bem – o ouvi um pouco decepcionado.

- Mas sabe, eu vou lhe contar um segredo. Apesar do mito que as meninas não gostam de vídeo game, Rose quebra esse padrão. Ela adora vídeo game. Eu acho que seria uma questão interessante entre vocês dois certo?

- Realmente, Bella? Eu sabia que não era apenas bonita – murmurou baixinho – Obrigado Bella, agora sei porque Edward baba tanto por você.

Eu não pude deixar de rir enquanto colocava o telefone de volta no lugar.

.

.

.

Quando terminei o café da manhã e o servi fui para o quarto para despertar Edward. Ainda estava envolto em cobertores e não era para menos.

Silenciosamente eu me sentei ao lado dele na cama e comecei a sacudi-lo um pouco.

- Edward... Edward... hora de se levantar dorminhoco – enquanto tentava esgueirar-se do afago de minhas mãos. Passei mais tempo até que o arrastei para os seus braços e eu não me deixou sair.

- Vá dormir Bella, está muito frio – murmurou ainda meio adormecido. Não pude evitar que as risadinhas saíssem de mim.

- Não, Edward. Hora de levantar. – Voltei a insistir.

Murmurou algo em voz baixa que eu não consegui entender.

- Vamos Edward, fiz o café da manhã, não quer que esfrie certo? – tentei, mas ainda assim não me soltava. Então eu comecei a tentar soltar-me por minha conta. Sem querer toquei seus pés e estavam frios, tão frios que me tirou um pequeno grito de surpresa.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para mim interrogativamente.

- Seus pés estão congelados – expliquei – Bem, você está acordado. Levante-se, se vista e venha tomar café da manhã certo? – Eu dei-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e saí da cama para que ele pudesse se trocar em paz.

Quando fui ao sala notei um punhado de cartas debaixo da porta. O pegou e comecei a analisar cada envelope. A maioria eram contas, como sempre. Uma ou outra era ofertas de diferentes restaurantes e no final estava uma carta tinha estado esperando. Urgentemente abri e comecei a ler seu conteúdo.

Eu quase pulando no lugar com a resposta.

Eu sabia que Edward e eu faríamos hoje. E esperando que minha surpresa o agradasse.

.

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir enquanto lavava o último dos pratos do café da manhã.

Tínhamos ido um café da manhã muito tranquilo. E não era para menos depois, que Edward elogiou cada coisa que ele colocou em sua boca. Fiquei muito feliz que desfrutasse do café da manhã, que foi especialmente para ele.

Enquanto colocava o último prato em seu lugar senti as mãos frias de Edward me rodearam e eu dei um pulinho diante o seu toque. Era muito divertido ver como era tão sensível ao frio.

- Ainda está com frio? – zombei, enquanto o abraçava.

- Um pouco, mas iria embora se ficasse assim – sorriu tão doce que eu não pude resistir a beijá-lo. Correspondeu o beijo de bom grado e suas mãos em volta da minha cintura, puxando um pouco da minha blusa. Sem perceber, acabei sentada no balcão com Edward entre as minhas pernas ainda me beijando delicadamente.

Nossa abordagem física havia surgido no meu momento de desespero de se sentir perto, me dava a segurança que estava lá comigo e me amava. Fiquei surpresa com a forma em como ele reagiu, com tanta força como eu, tanta paixão como a que eu guardava por ele.

Seguíamos perdidos no nosso beijo, concentrados nas carícias do outro quando o telefone nos fez separar. Eu estava sem fôlego e incapaz de atender o telefone.

- Pode... atender – pedi enquanto meus pulmões batalhavam com a entrada e saída do ar tão apressadamente como podia.

Edward me soltou e andou até o telefone.

- Olá... Esme, bom dia – cumprimentou com alegria.

- Sim... Preparou um delicioso café da manhã... Claro, tudo perfeito...

Fez uma longa pausa.

- Sim, passarei a tarde aqui. Não se preocupe. Também te amo.

Deixou o telefone e voltou junto a mim. Com delicadeza me ajudou a descer do balcão e me levou para o sofá onde nos abraçamos durante um tempo.

- Você é tão linda - ele murmurou enquanto brincava com fios soltos do meu cabelo – tão linda e delicada. Preciosa – seguia murmurando belas palavras que me faziam explodir de alegria no simples fato de que era ele quem me dizia.

Ele havia me dito aquelas palavras antes. Há muito tempo e tinha acrescentado mais.

- Você acha que eu pareço uma boneca? – Perguntei enquanto ele ainda estava na sua tarefa de despentear o meu cabelo.

- Você é uma boneca preciosa e única. – Respondeu dando-me um beijo suave.

- Você continua me chamando assim, por quê? – Voltei a insistir.

Endireitou-me em seus braços e me fez olhar em seus olhos.

- Você tem a pele muito bonita, tão branca e delicada. Seus olhos são tão expressivos e ingênuos. Suas feições tão finas que parecem ter sido desenhadas com tanta calma e delicadeza e seu cabelo é tão bonito, o jeito que emoldura o seu rosto faz você parecer mais bonita. Claramente você não é uma boneca, você é um anjo. – relatou com amor em seus olhos e sabia que nos meus havia um mar de lágrimas prontas para cair em qualquer momento – mas eu gosto de te chamar de boneca – terminou com um sorriso sincero. E eu só podia abraçá-lo com amor.

As horas que passamos juntos naquele sofá foram lindas. Edward continuava sussurrando coisas bonitas e eu continuava tão animado como desde o início.

Eu acordei preguiçosamente de seus braços, que era hora de levá-lo para ver sua surpresa.

- Onde você está indo? – perguntou ao ver-me levantar.

- Bem, vou me arrumar. Sairemos logo, o que acha?

- Claro que sim.

Arrumei meu cabelo com rapidez e busquei um suéter e um cachecol. Sabia que Edward precisaria de um cachecol.

Quando sai Edward ainda estava sentado no sofá, mas tinha colocado os sapatos.

- Toma, eu acho que você precisa mais do que eu – estendi o cachecol para ele.

Colocou em seu pescoço e depois a sua jaqueta.

- Pronto?

- Sempre com você – sorriu pegando minha mão e saímos do apartamento.

Chegamos ao centro da cidade de táxi. Tivemos que sair e caminhar para chegar ao nosso destino.

- Diga-me aonde vamos?

- Uma surpresa – comentei enquanto o estava conduzindo entre a multidão de pessoas que rodeava o lugar. Eu sabia que seria um evento reconhecido, mas não esperava tanto.

Enquanto passávamos a muitas pessoas para poder entrar notei como Edward olhava com curiosidade. E não era para menos, uma galeria de arte era para ser apreciado desde a entrada.

- Você gosta? – perguntei enquanto Edward seguia vendo abobado os primeiros quadros da exposição.

Ele apenas assentiu enquanto seguia vendo atentamente as diferentes peças. Havia pinturas, esculturas e desenhos.

Eu o segui de perto enquanto continuava observando tudo. Parecia que apreciava cada detalhe, cada cor e cada linha de tudo o que via.

Quando chegamos à parte da exposição que eu esperava pareceu confuso. Mas ele imediatamente reconheceu as peças que via.

Ele olhou para mim com descrença em seu rosto, mas eu apenas assenti diante a reação dele.

- Meus desenhos – ele murmurou enquanto ainda olhava.

Havia vários dos desenhos que tinha feito durante anos. Todos preciosamente emoldurados e dispostos de modo que seguia o padrão de uma história. Uma boneca de porcelana solitária que mudava gradualmente suas características para se tornar uma mulher. Para se converter em mim.

Não que me emocionasse que meus retratos estavam em exibição, mas era parte da arte de Edward. Do que ele foi capaz de retratar e não poderia deixar de incluí-los.

- Como...? – Deixou a questão ainda incompleta, enquanto seguia observando os seus anos de trabalho.

- Bem... pois eu... ouvi sobre este evento. É para artistas novatos, mas eu pensei que seria boa idéia que participasse com algo seu. Os mostrei e apesar de estarem procurando por outros estilos disseram que os apresentaria porque viram que você tinha talento. Renata, a gerente disse que estava muito bom e eu falou sobre a escola de arte e... bem, teria que falar com você.

Ele seguia sem poder dizer uma palavra.

- E bem? Foi certo o que eu fiz? – perguntei um pouco tímida. Quando o fiz não pensei que pudesse se incomodar.

Apenas me abraçou.

- Obrigada Bella. – foi tudo o que disse, mas ele continuou me abraçando-me.

E eu simplesmente me deixei abraçar. Eu sabia que significava isso para Edward. Em parte, era algo que o unia a sua mãe e em parte era sua forma de expressar seus sentimentos quando não podia fazê-lo com palavras.

.

.

.

Com o cair da noite o evento estava terminando. Esta era apenas a inauguração, as peças estariam em exibição por alguns dias.

Edward estava feliz, porque uma das exposições mais lisonjeiras tinha sido sua.

Havia falado com Renata, ela p tinha recomendado uma escola de arte e tudo pintava que seria aceito para o próximo ano. Eu não tinha idéia de que isso poderia acontecer, mas era tudo para o bem dele.

Caminhamos lado a lado para casa em silêncio. Não havia muito a dizer. Ele estava feliz e eu também estava.

Ao chegar em casa eu queria fazer o jantar, mas Edward me parou. Ele tinha dito que queria falar comigo e não podia deixar de ficar nervosa.

Nem sempre as coisas ruins eram precedidas pelo temido "temos que conversar"?

Ele sentou comigo no sofá e tomou minhas mãos nas suas.

- Bella, esse dia foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida – sorri, claro que o havia sido.

- Te entendo. Seu trabalho foi um êxito e poderia ir a essa escola de arte. Tudo foi tão... – ia dizer tão impressionante, mas Edward me silenciou colocando seus dedos em meus lábios.

- Não, Bella. Não foi por isso.

- Não? – repliquei mortificada – Pensei que havia ficado feliz pelo o que aconteceu. Se não foi assim e te fiz mal, te peço perdão... Sei que devia te consultar mas... – voltou a por seu dedo em meus lábios.

- Bella, claro que fico feliz com isso. Mas o que me fez completamente feliz nesse dia foi porque passei com você. Essa oportunidade não teria valido nada se você não estivesse aqui para compartilhar comigo. Nada vale tanto como estar com você, sempre.

- Edward, eu...

- Deixe-me terminar. Desde essa manhã que acordei com seu rosto junto a mim, que passamos juntos fazendo nada mais do que nos beijar, que não fiz mais que te mimar; me dei conta de algo.

- De que?

- Que eu gostaria de fazer isso todos os dias. Gostaria de te ter junto a mim. Que gostaria de viver com você. – senti a pressão de suas mãos nas minhas – O que diz?

O que diria?

Claro que eu queria! O que não daria para repetir esse dia uma e outra vez.

- Bella? – insistiu ao ver que não houve resposta.

- Não acho que seja o melhor, Edward – respondi com a voz trêmula. Imediatamente notei a decepção em seus olhos. - E muito cedo Edward e...

- Eu entendo, Bella. Eu realmente entendo – respondeu forçando um sorriso.

Não. Não entendia e sabia que doia. Mas talvez fosse muito cedo para dar esse passo. Não que eu tenho medo dele, mas terá que se adaptar novamente em outro lugar, em outro ambiente. Lhe tinha custado uma vez. Não queria que voltasse a passar o mesmo.

Sem animo ligou para que Carlisle viesse buscá-lo.

Se despediu de mim com tristeza em seu olhar.

E depois de alguns minutos ele saiu, eu também me derrubei porque mais uma vez, ainda que fosse por seu bem, lhe havia machucado.

* * *

**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 37**

_- Quero te proteger – disse com a voz em um murmurio. _

_- Nao preciso que me protega! Quero a verdade! Que tanto custa perceber que quanto mais mente para mim e mais esconde, menos confiarei em você?_

_Suas mãos__apertaram__o volante,__eu sabia que tinha__chegado a um ponto__de sofrimento para__ambos._

_-__Não poderia suportar__a verdade._

_-__Diga a verdade__! __–__rugi__cheio de__angústia.__Minhas mãos tremiam__sem que pudesse__controlá-las.__Algo em__minha mente__ligava__os pontos__do que conversamos__, mas __temia__o resultado._

_- Não._

_Eu cerrei os dentes para não gritar. Então o que eu havia desejado, enquanto estava naquela casa aconteceu._

_Um flash de memória me bateu. Mas não uma memória de meus pais, não uma memória boa._

_Bella tinha medo pintado em seu rosto. Queria soltar do meu aperto. Ela me pediu para deixá-la ir. Ela chorava._

_Minha respiração ofegou em meus pulmões, quando de repente o entendimento sobre o medo de Carlisle me atravessou._

_- Eu a machuquei não foi? – perguntei com uma voz angustiada – Nessa vez, no hospital. A encurralei contra a parede..._

_- Não, Edward, não. Não foi sua culpa... – dizia Carlisle enquanto tentava manter sua atenção na estrada, coisa que era difícil tendo sua atenção focada em mim._

* * *

**Bella disse não, e agora o Edward vai lembrar daquele dia. Será que o relacionamento deles vai sobreviver a isso? Tantas coisas ocultas, tantos... medos? Será que o Edward vai manter sua mente forte para tudo isso? Ou ele corre risco de no final voltar ao que era antes?**

**Para as respostas... esperem o próximo capítulo, talvez poste antes de quinta, mas depende de vocês. Eu relevei os comentários do ultimo capítulo porque foi feriado, tinha gente viajando, mas agora estamos na semana de novo hen? Então botem os dedinhos para trabalhar, e quem sabe o capítulo chega antes de quinta.**

_**x~x**_

**O Fanfiction deu problema a noite, então só agora, 04:00 da manhã consegui postar. É isso ai... **

**x~x**

**Postei uma O/S domingo, quem quiser ler está no perfil, se chama _O Escuro,_ nome beeeem sugestivo rsrs.**

**bjs e até.**

**xx**___  
_


	37. As Verdades

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 37 – As Verdades**

Podia ouvir a voz de Jasper no fundo da minha mente. Falava de maneira pausada e tentava passar um toque de confiança. Era assim em cada sessão. Sabia de cor o que ele disse e tinha coisas melhores para pensar como, onde estava Bella?

Ela não estava na sessão de hoje.

Após o fim de semana em sua casa, não tínhamos tido comunicação, então não havia nenhuma maneira de saber se viria hoje, este poderia ser o motivo da sua ausência aqui?

Tentei me acalmar. Ela não podia ser chateada.

Apesar de sua recusa diante meu pequeno desejo não estava chateado com ela. Ferido, talvez, sim. Mas não chateado, nunca com ela.

Ainda lembrava da alegria desse domingo, cada um dos momentos que passamos. A grande surpresa que me deu, até me ajudou em minha visão para o futuro. Tinha aberto uma porta para algo em minha vida. E eu tinha percebido outra coisa ainda mais importante. Era com ela com quem desejava passar cada momento, era com ela que eu queria estar. E talvez não seria agora, algum dia quando ela desejar tanto quando eu.

- Quer começar, Edward? – Jasper perguntou e minha expressão horrorizada deve ter delatado o fato de que eu não tinha idéia do que estava pedindo.

- Desculpe... Eu não sei o que...

- Eu posso começar Dr. Withlock? – disse Tanya.

- Certo, comece. –Jasper concordou.

- Meu nome é Tanya Denali e bem estive internada nessa clínica por três meses. Eu...

- Não há necessidade de contar as suas razões, Tanya, faça-o somente se você se sentir pronta.

- Estou doutor – Sua voz soava segura, mas suas mãos tremiam em seu colo. Nunca a vi tão vulnerável e tão forte ao mesmo tempo. – Já sabem como é a escola, pressões sociais, discriminação por isso ou aquilo, rumores e fofocas. A poucos sortudos que não são afetados, no mínimo, vivem suas vidas na sombra. Isso não aconteceu comigo. Cheguei nessa "maravilhosa" escola nova, onde todos queriam ser meus amigos, mas ninguém realmente queria. As garotas diziam amar minha roupa, meu estilo, que era linda, mas nas minhas costas era outra coisa. Começaram a rodar fofocas e boatos. Que era uma vadia, uma vagabunda e muitas outras coisas. – riu sarcasticamente – no principio não dei importância. Mas, então, as palavras tornaram-se maus-tratos, piadas cruéis e humilhação. – Algumas lágrimas deslizaram em sua bochecha, abraçou-se para evitar tremer. – Cheguei a um ponto que tinha pavor de ir à escola, mas não dizia nada aos meus pais. Eles já tinham problemas suficientes sem o meu. Logo comecei a odiar a minha vida, a odiar todos ao meu redor, desejando distância. Até que um dia tentei fazê-lo. Pegue uma faca de cozinha e fui para meu quarto. Cortei meus pulsos que com esgotamento e eu deitei na cama esperando tudo acabar.

Ela passou sua mão sobre os olhos lacrimejantes removendo as lágrimas. Eu também senti a umidade invadir meus olhos. Ela também tinha sofrido. Mas quem nesta sala não o tinha feito?

- Acordei numa cama de hospital com meus pais chorando ao meu lado. Eu me senti pior por fazer isso a eles. Passe algum tempo no hospital, um psiquiatra falou comigo e me sugeriu que eu me internasse por alguns meses. Obviamente assim foi, mas não foi tão mau como eu pensava. Ao menos, as enfermeiras falavam e riam comigo. Eu fiz um amigo – disse dando-me um sorriso – e creio que superei um pouco do medo, que se formou em mim.

- Como você foi recebida em sua casa? – Jasper perguntou.

- Mamãe e papai falam comigo todas as noites, me sufocam um pouco, mas eu sei que é porque se importam. Minhas irmãs Kate e Irina também se aproximaram de mim. Eu mudei de escola porque os meus pais tinham medo de que voltassem a me incomodar. Estou bem na minha nova escola e eu acho que vou ficar bem. – Tany concluiu.

- Bem Tanya, estou feliz em saber como sua família apoia você. Você tem sido muito forte para superar isso – Jasper acrescentou.

- Edward você quer falar? A decisão é sua, se você quiser compartilhar sua história conosco.

Eu apertei as mãos em sinal de ansiedade.

Estava preparado para contar a história conhecia por fragmentos? Que ainda não assimilava totalmente?

- Acho que sim. Meu nome é Edward – suspirei audivelmente – estive internado por dez anos.

A maioria dos presentes me olharam surpreso. Sim, acho que ninguém ficou esteve tanto tempo e logo saiu.

- Meu diagnostico é algo como "dissociação da realidade", não sei muito bem do que se trata, jamais entendi – comentei lembrando a única vez que Carlisle falo sobre a minha condição comigo – Quando eu tinha sete anos eu... – engoli o caroço na minha garganta, era agora ou nunca. Você superou ou não, Edward? – presenciei o assassinato da minha mãe. Devido a isso eu tive um choque e as pessoas responsáveis pensaram que seria melhor que eu vivesse em um orfanato em vez de me levar para o meu tio, que era o único parente que tinha vivo. Não lembro muita coisa, é tudo confuso e incompreensível. Tempos depois pude ir morar com ele e sua esposa, ainda que depois foi hospitalizado aqui. Aparentemente, anos mais tarde e ainda não saia do choque. – resumi não queria dar detalhes de meus primeiros cinco anos aqui, já estava suficientemente horrorizado. – Aqui é o meu único alívio era desenhar e a companhia de uma boneca de porcelana que havia adotado como uma figura com vida. – Eu me senti tonto falando sobre isso, mas fazia parte da minha história – tinha pertencido à minha mãe e em meu desespero infantil a havia apegado. Eu... muitas coisas aconteceram aqui, eu encontrei alguém que me ajudou a acordar desse sonho tão bizarro em que vivi. Uma pessoa extremamente boa e gentil que não fugiu de mim apesar de tudo. - Eu pensei na minha Bella e tudo o que era para mim. Absolutamente tudo o que me fazia feliz e me faz e eu não pude deixar de sorrir por ela – Eu conheci um médico que teve sua cota de ajuda no meu caso. – Olhei para Jasper e sorri, ele também teve méritos, apesar de que ele mesmo não acreditava – eu fiz uma boa amiga – busquei Tânia entre o circulo para também sorrir para ela – e recuperei uma parte da família que tinha perdido. Eu voltei a morar com meus tios e eles fazem o seu melhor para cuidar de mim, realmente os amo, apesar de tudo. Minha namorada e eu nos amamos e eu tenho o seu apoio. E eu acho que tenho um bom futuro pela frente.

Quando terminei notei minhas mãos ainda fortemente apertadas, molhadas pelo suor. A secura na garganta delatava o esforço com que havia relatado parte da minha história, e as poucas lágrimas que passavam pelo meu rosto me dizia o quanto dia lembrar, mas também o leve que me sentia dizer que já não seria tão difícil como agora. Apreciei o fato de que Bella não estava aqui, ela também teria chorado e eu não aguentava vê-la chorar.

Jasper disse algumas palavras encorajadoras para mim, mas infelizmente o meu pulso seguia trovejando em seus ouvidos e me impedia de ouvir bem.

Jasper voltou a perguntar quem mais queria participar com sua história. A maioria já o tinha feito, só faltavam os gêmeos.

A garota, Jane, não parecia ansiosa para falar, mas seu irmão levantou a mão.

- Quer falar Alec? – ele assentiu

- Meu nome é Alec Volturi – apertei os dedos para reconhecer o seu sobrenome. Volturi como Aro Volturi. – Eu estava internado em uma clínica na Itália. Eu...

- Alec, se você não se sentir bem não o faça – lhe pediu Jasper. E se podia notar como o menino tremia. Sua irmã pegou a mão dele, mas não parecia tranqüilizar-se com esse gesto.

- Está bem doutor. Pela primeira vez quero ser corajoso. – sussurrou. Sua irmã disse algo a ele.

_"Você sempre foi corajos__o"_

- Meu pai era um médico. Ironicamente um psiquiatra. E minha mãe, uma mulher doente. Ela sofria de constantes dores de cabeça que a impediam de sair da cama e cuidar de minha irmã ou de mim. No começo meu pai tentou ajudar, mas se cansou e deixou à sua sorte. Uma noite, ele retornou e foi para seu quarto, minha irmã não estava. Escutei de discutiam e fui ver. Eu tinha talvez cinco anos, mas eu lembro dos gritos. Ela não conseguia se levantar e eu acho que desmaiou de dor de cabeça. Ele ainda estava furioso. Jogava coisas contra as paredes, disse maldições uma e outra vez e eu observava da porta, pegou uma garrafa de uísque e bebeu em um gole, em seguida, olhou para mim e eu congelei. Me arrastou para o seu escritório e me deu uma surra – as lágrimas corriam pelo rosto Alec. Sua irmã pediu-lhe para não continuar a contar qualquer coisa, mas ele recusou.

- Depois daquele dia ele começou a descontar em mim tudo o que estava dando errado. Ele dizia: _"Se não é você seria com Janie. Você não quer eu bata em Janie, certo Alec?"_ Eu não queria que batesse nela como em mim. Janie era mais delicada, eu era seu irmão mais velho. Eu devia cuidar dela.

- Inevitavelmente mamãe morreu. Mas as agressões não diminuíram, até que em uma ocasião sua irmã, tia Didyma nos visitou de surpresa. Ele não bateu em mim de forma que poderia ser visto tão facilmente, mas ela o fez.

_"Quem te bateu Alec?"_ Perguntou alarmada. Eu disse a verdade e perguntou por que nunca disse nada.

_"Porque eu não queria que ferisse a Janie"_ disse chorando de medo só de pensar que a machucasse

Ela começou a chorar, me pegou nos braços e pegou Janie e nos tirou da casa onde morávamos. Nos afastou dele, nos levou com seu marido para a Itália. Não voltamos a saber do papai.

- _Eu disse para não chamá-lo assim_ – Jane repreendeu enquanto ela continuava tentando acalmá-lo.

- Fui levado a um hospital onde me examinaram, mas eu não podia deixar que me tocassem. Eu estava com medo que alguém me machucasse novamente. Gritava, chutava e chorava. Só tia Didyma e Janie me acalmavam. Um médico lhes disse que seria bom que me internassem por alguns dias a acompanhar-me, mas não dicas tia Didyma. Ele disse que tinha sofrido muito e não me deixaria sofrer mais. Mas no tempo do meu estado de saúde piorou, tinha pesadelos e não podia ficar o contato físico com outra pessoa além de minha irmã. Então, o marido da minha tia, Mark, insistiu para que pudesse ver um psiquiatra. Estive alguns meses internado, mas eu não suportei estar aqui e voltei para casa rapidamente. Ainda hoje eu não suporto ficar perto de muitas pessoas, eu fico ansioso e não posso deixar de sentir pânico.

A voz de Alec parou em um sussurro.

Minha mente lentamente processou toda essa informação. Aro Volturi não só arruinou as vidas de estranhos. Também havia arruinado a de seu filho.

Jasper se levantou para atender Alec, ainda que fez todo o possível para não se aproximar muito. Poucos minutos depois, Alec se acalmou e Jasper seguiu. Não escutei bem os outros que se seguiram não poderia deixar de seguir olhando os gêmeos. Me dava tristeza o seu passado, mas ainda mais que não superou.

- Foi um prazer estar com vocês – disse Jasper no final da sessão – Esta é a última sessão que terão comigo, eu vou voltar para a Inglaterra em breve, mas devo dizer que todos tiveram um grande progresso e estou feliz por vocês.

As pessoas que estavam lá se levantaram, mas eu não podia.

Ele ia embora? Ele tinha desistido de Alice?

Estava disposto a segui-lo para perguntar quando notei que Jane e Alec seguiam sentados. Algo em mim despertou para vê-los. Eles sofreram como eu ou talvez mais. Seu próprio pai os feriu e deixou cicatrizes sobre eles.

- Estão bem? – perguntei sem me aproximar muito deles.

- Estamos bem – Jane respondeu secamente. E logo me ignorou – vou ver se já vieram por nós, certo? – disse com carinho para seu irmão.

- Você foi muito corajoso – comentei ao ficar sozinho com ele.

- Por quê? – perguntou ainda nervoso.

- Por cuidar de sua irmã desse jeito.

- A amo muito, nunca deixaria ninguém machucá-la. Mas agora disse que ela não deixara que ninguém me machuque.

- Ela te ama.

- Sim. Ela tem sido muito boa para mim. Embora algum dia se canse de cuidar de mim, não a culparia.

- Ela te ama isso nunca vai mudar. E quando você ficar bem poderá cuidar dela.

Ele riu.

- Você é a primeira pessoa que usa " quando você ficar bem", além do Dr. Cullen.

- Sério?

- Realmente, ele vem tentando há vários meses. E o único otimista sobre o meu caso.

- Ele tem razão.

- Pode ser. – Comentou em descrença.

Sua irmã se aproximou de nós dando passos largos e olhou para mim com raiva. Alec se levantou e disse adeus com um aceno de mão.

- Vá na frente – lhe pediu Jane e ele o fez.

- Nem meu irmão nem eu queremos sua piedade - disse quando Alec se foi.

- Não é piedade. Eu só queria ser amável.

- Obrigada, mas outra vez não precisamos. Nossa mãe morreu e nosso pai é um bastardo que espero que hoje em dia esteja apodrecendo na cadeia, mas ainda assim continuamos em frente. Eu tento fazer pelo meu irmão e por mim. Então mais uma vez não precisamos bondade. – Disse de maneira acida. Ela se virou nos calcanhares e voltou para a rua.

Eu só fiquei lá olhando para ela sair.

Alec não era o mais danificado dos dois. O ódio e a raiva corroíam Jane e talvez isso não fosse melhor do que ter um transtorno mental. Mas, ainda assim, não a culpava.

.

.

.

Carlisle estava dirigindo para casa e nós dois estávamos em silêncio total. Regularmente não era assim, mas nessa ocasião tinha muitas coisas em mente. Havia tantas perguntas que eu queria fazer assim que comecei com a primeiro em minha mente.

- Bella não foi hoje?

- Tem uns dias de folga.

- Certo – respondi aliviado. Próxima pergunta – Por que você não me disse que você estava cuidando de Alec Volturi?

Notei que ficou tenso com a minha pergunta.

- Te incomoda?

- Claro que não – respondi ofendido – Só quero saber porque eu descobri hoje.

- Não pensei que se interessaria, você já tem problemas suficientes em sua vida para que algo mais te incomode.

- Isso não me incomoda. Fiquei surpreso em saber quem eles eram, me surpreendeu ainda mais a história, mas nunca senti rejeição por eles. Eles sofreram como eu, talvez mais.

- Então... – perguntou ainda sem entender o meu ponto. Ele manteve os olhos fixos na estrada, mas completamente atento em mim.

- Eu odeio que me esconda as coisas. Eu sei que você faz. Todo mundo faz isso e eu não gosto.

- Por que você acha?

- Eu ouvi você falar Esme, com Jasper de coisas que não me disse.

- Ouça a Edward, eu sei que você quer dizer e por isso... – O carro parou e percebi que estávamos em um lugar desconhecido para mim. – ...estamos aqui.

Ele tinha estacionado o carro na frente de uma casa enorme, era semelhante a sua. Esta parecia ser uma pequena mansão.

Silenciosamente saiu carro e o segui sem entender. Passamos por o extenso campo que devia ser o jardim, mas não havia nenhuma flor. Parecia abandonada há muito tempo.

Chegou à grande porta de madeira e puxou a chave. Olhei para ele interrogativamente.

- Algum tempo atrás Esme te disse a idéia de que você poderia viver na casa que foi de seus pais. Eu quero que você conheça o local antes de tomar uma decisão. - Disse antes de empurrar a porta.

Meu coração se afundou. Embora essa idéia já não era muito atraente para mim não quis contradizê-lo, eu queria conhecer essa casa. Eu queria mesmo que nunca o havia manifestado o desejo de recuperar uma parte do que foram as minhas lembranças junto dos meus pais.

Caminhe silenciosamente atrás de Carlisle enquanto passávamos pelo que deve ter sido o quarto. Havia poucos móveis e estavam cobertos por lençóis brancos e poeira.

- Ninguém veio a esta casa nos últimos anos. – Carlisle comentou quando começamos a andar pelos corredores.

Eu senti que tinha que lembrar de algo, qualquer coisa nesta casa, mas tudo parecia tão estranho.

- Nesta casa, seus pais tiveram os melhores momentos de sua vida. Aqui começaram a vida juntos e a sua vida também.

Os quartos vazios não significavam nada para mim, tapeçaria danificada, mobiliário encurralado, não me fazia referencia a um lar

- Nada me parece conhecido – eu disse com a voz estranhamente rouca.

- Nem a mim – Carlisle respondeu – depois de seus pais se foram, a casa já não parece à mesma. Você pode subir, se desejar. – Indicou as escadas.

Hesitante subi o primeiro degrau, e o seguinte e o seguinte, antes que percebesse estava correndo nas escadas.

Cheguei ao segundo andar e o lugar era semelhante à parte debaixo. Poeira e desolação.

Eu não sabia o que esperava encontrar, apenas sentia que devia correr.

Percorri os quartos sem saber o que queria, talvez uma indicação de que em algum momento estive aqui, em algum momento fui feliz aqui, mas não encontrava nada.

Finalmente alcançando a maior sala, era a que meus pais haviam ocupado. Surpreendentemente, os móveis ainda estavam em seus lugares. A cama grande ocupava o centro do quarto, havia uma penteadeira pequena em um canto. Eu me aproximei dela e movi alguns frascos que haviam ali, coberto de poeira, mas era uma visão familiar. Esse quarto, era familiar. Movi minhas mãos percorrendo as coisas na penteadeira até que toquei em algo que chamou minha atenção. Uma pequena caixa circular, a peguei em minhas mãos e abriu. Uma melodia tocou ao abri-la e imediatamente lembrei.

Era a caixinha da minha mãe, o colocava junto a mim para me fazer dormir, me lembrava da melodia. Era o que cantarolava no dia que me encontraram, era o que cantarolava para Bella quando ela estava dormindo.

- Eu achei que iria parar aqui – escutei a voz de Carlisle atrás de mim. – O único quarto que esta mais ou menos intacta.

- O único que encontro lembranças. – disse mostrando a caixinha de música.

- Ah, a apreciada caixa de sua mãe. Eu quase fiquei louco quando seu pai lhe deu. Foi seu primeiro presente e, embora seja tão humilde, ela o amou.

- Eu posso levá-lo comigo?

- Claro que você pode – respondeu com voz paternal.

Passei alguns minutos olhando o quarto, mas não havia nada mais, então Carlisle e eu saímos da casa sem dizer uma palavra.

- O que você esta pensando? – Carlisle perguntou quando estávamos entrando no carro.

- Nada, realmente. Eu apenas pensei que ao entrar na casa iria me lembrar de muitas coisas dos meus pais. Não foi assim, sinto-me decepcionado.

- Bem, não foi para esse objetivo que veio, mas pelo menos você tem uma pequena lembrança, não é?

- Acho que sim – eu disse apertando a caixinha no meu bolso. – Então, qual foi o ponto de vir?

- Eu queria saber qual seria a sua decisão.

- Eu não quero viver lá – respondi sem pensar. A casa não era minha, não me lembrava de nenhuma lembrança ruim ou boa. Mas simplesmente não era a minha casa.

- Eu entendo. Quando você decidir onde quer viver, procuramos um lugar para você.

- Carlisle, eu pedi a Bella para viver com ela. – comentei antes de continuar com seus planos para mim.

Não comento nada, parecia como se a idéia o incomodava.

- Ela disse que não, certo?

- Sim. – Comentei triste.

- É o melhor – murmurou entre dentes, e isso me incomodou.

- Por que é o melhor?

Edward, você deve compreender que ainda está um pouco instável sobre o seu humor.

- Sim, e?

- Você pode ter algum tipo de crise, você não tem medo em algum momento possa machucar Bella enquanto estiver irritado?

A simples idéia me horrorizou.

- Eu nunca a machucaria! – respondi com mais força do que eu queria. – Eu não sei como pode pensar nisso. Isso é o único que eu jamais faria.

Seus olhos estavam cheios de contradição.

_Ele __est[a consciente de sua mais recente crise?_ – Eu me lembrei do que Jasper tinha perguntado naquela ocasião.

Que crise?

- Carlisle o que aconteceu na minha última crise no hospital? – perguntei desejando uma resposta verdadeira e temendo a sua recusa em dar-me.

- Por que você menciona?

- Algum tempo atrás, você e Jasper falaram sobre isso. Você disse que eu não me lembrava.

- É melhor que não o faça – respondeu rapidamente.

- Eu quero saber. Pare de me esconder coisas.

- Quero te proteger – disse com a voz em um murmúrio.

- Não preciso que me proteja! Quero a verdade! Que tanto custa perceber que quanto mais mente para mim e mais esconde, menos confiarei em você?

Suas mãos apertaram o volante,eu sabia que tinha chegado a um ponto de sofrimento para ambos.

-Não poderia suportara verdade.

- Diga a verdade! – rugi cheio de angú mãos tremiam sem que pudesse controlá em minha mente ligava os pontos do que conversamos, mas temia o resultado.

- Não.

Eu cerrei os dentes para não gritar. Então o que eu havia desejado, enquanto estava naquela casa aconteceu.

Um flash de memória me bateu. Mas não uma memória de meus pais, não uma memória boa.

Bella tinha medo pintado em seu rosto. Queria soltar do meu aperto. Ela me pediu para deixá-la ir. Ela chorava.

Minha respiração ofegou em meus pulmões, quando de repente o entendimento sobre o medo de Carlisle me atravessou.

- Eu a machuquei não foi? – perguntei com uma voz angustiada – Nessa vez, no hospital. A encurralei contra a parede...

- Não, Edward, não. Não foi sua culpa... – dizia Carlisle enquanto tentava manter sua atenção na estrada, coisa que era difícil tendo sua atenção focada em mim.

Mas não escutava, porque a cena foi se repetida uma e outra vez na minha cabeça. Como um vídeo.

Com dor apertei meus dedos contra meu braço. Era a mesma dor que havia causado a Bella.

Carlisle chegou em casa e quase teve que me arrastar para fora do carro.

Ele continuou negando tudo. Que não foi culpa minha. Mas é claro que não era verdade.

Carlisle me levou para um dos sofás na sala e foi buscar sua pasta. Mas eu não o esperei. Não era com ele que eu queria falar. Meus pés me levaram para a porta.

Sabia o que fazer.

Eu tinha que ir até a Bella.

Ela era a única pessoa que poderia me dizer a verdade de como haviam acontecido as coisas. Embora eu tinha certeza do que tinha acontecido. Tudo o que eu realmente precisava era de vê-la.

As ruas de Chicago estavam geladas, mas nessa ocasião não notei, meu único pensamento era chegar a Bella. Chegar e...

O que mais? O que lhe diria?

Somente de lembrar do seu rosto de medo fazia meu estomago revirar

Cheguei ao prédio de Bella em automático e eu subi as escadas quase inconscientemente. Ao estar de pé em frente a sua porta as minhas mãos tremiam, mas eu precisava vê-la.

Bati na porta com força.

Ouvi os passos do outro lado e então a fechadura abrindo-se.

Os olhos de Bella se iluminaram quando me viu, mas quase imediatamente notou meu semblante obscuro.

- Edward, que surpresa. Entre – pediu um pouco nervosa.

Ela se aproximou de mim e me beijou.

- O quê? – Perguntou ainda confusa.

- É por que você tem medo que eu volte a te machucar, que não quer que eu viva com você? – soltei sem pensar. Era a idéia que havia se formado em minha cabeça enquanto caminhava e não conseguia deixar de pensar que era a razão.

Seus olhos me olharam com confusão e agonia. O que eu menos queria era machucá-la.

Mas precisava de sua resposta. Eu precisava saber a verdade.

* * *

**SPOILER DO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO - 37**

_- Espere... Edward... Não... Não vá – disse entrecortada. As lágrimas não lhe permitiam falar claramente._

_ A olhei sem dizer nada. Esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas ela só olhava para mim enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que tinha derramado._

_ - Por favor, Edward, por favor não faça o mesmo dessa vez. – Bella suplicou com uma voz chorosa._

_O meu coração caiu aos pés. Ela realmente pensou que eu iria machucá-la. Ela realmente tinha medo de mim._

_Meus pés não seguraram meu peso e eu cai no chão. A dor devido ao impacto devia me fazer reagir, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em Bella._

_Eu senti sua presença ao meu lado. Ela estava preocupada, e ouvi sua voz me chamando. Sua mão segurando a minha enquanto eu estava desesperado para soltar-me dela._

_- Solte-me – consegui falar. Tinha os pensamentos nublados em mim, todos incoerentes, todos sem sentido, todos sem sentido. O único lógico, o único real ali era Bella. Ela e que devia ficar longe de mim, por seu bem._

* * *

**OMG Tadinho do Edward! Parece que nada fica bem por um tempo grande. O que vai acontecer com eles agora? Ele vai se afastar dela? No último capítulo? Sem final feliz? :/**

**Vamos caprichar nas reviews gente, a fic ta acabando, e vocês sumiram das reviews. Sábado de tarde eu venho com o último capítulo. Corações aflitos.**

**Bjs**

**xx**


	38. Amor

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 38 – Amor**

Sua expressão seguia congelada em uma mascara de surpresa e perplexidade.

- Edward eu... – começou, mas o telefone a interrompeu. Sem tirar os olhos de mim, caminhou até o telefone.

- Boa noite – sua voz era distante, muito apagada – Não, não, Carlisle ele está aqui. Sim, está bem. Não, precisamos conversar. Ele vai ficar bem, não se preocupe com isso. – desligou o telefone e se virou para mim.

- Era Carlisle – disse com a expressão moderada – está preocupado com você. – Adicionou ao não ver resposta da minha parte – não devia sair de casa sem lhe dizer. Ele parecia muito angustiado...

- Eu sei disso. Ele vive preocupado por mim. Todo mundo faz isso e pensam que é uma boa razão para negar a verdade.

- Não é assim Edward.

- Diga-me então a verdade. Tem medo de mim? Você tem medo que te machuque? – perguntei com o olhar no chão. Não queria ver a expressão tomasse o seu rosto ao para responder.

Esperei o que pareceram horas por uma resposta, mas ela não disse nada. Com medo levantei a cabeça e a olhei fixamente. Não era o que eu esperava ver.

Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Eu podia ver seu maxilar cerrado para evitar fazer qualquer tipo de som e suas mãos, caídas do seu lado, tremiam convulsivamente.

Essa imagem, Bella completamente destroçada. Meu coração se afundou no meu peito, não era melhor que a imagem que lembrava daquele dia. Doía igual, porque em ambas ela estava machucada e ambas eram minha culpa.

- Bella... – seu nome morreu nos meus lábios. Eu não sabia o que dizer. O que eu poderia dizer? Não havia nada com que pudesse consolá-la. Eu mesmo precisava disso dela.

Sem dizer uma palavra, fui até a porta, não havia nenhuma maneira que conversássemos nesse estado. Nenhum.

- Espere... Edward... Não... Não vá – disse entrecortada. As lágrimas não lhe permitiam falar claramente.

A olhei sem dizer nada. Esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas ela só olhava para mim enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que tinha derramado.

- Por favor, Edward, por favor não faça o mesmo dessa vez. – Bella suplicou com uma voz chorosa.

O meu coração caiu aos pés. Ela realmente pensou que eu iria machucá-la. Ela realmente tinha medo de mim.

Meus pés não seguraram meu peso e eu cai no chão. A dor devido ao impacto devia me fazer reagir, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em Bella.

Eu senti sua presença ao meu lado. Ela estava preocupada, e ouvi sua voz me chamando. Sua mão segurando a minha enquanto eu estava desesperado para soltar-me dela.

- Solte-me – consegui falar. Tinha os pensamentos nublados em mim, todos incoerentes, todos sem sentido, todos sem sentido. O único lógico, o único real ali era Bella. Ela e que devia ficar longe de mim, por seu bem.

Seu olhar passou de preocupação para pavor quando entendeu as minhas palavras.

- Não. Edward, olhe para mim, sou eu. Sou a Bella. – Sua mão batalhava com a minha para segurar e com esforço a colocou sobre sua bochecha. - Eu sou a Bella. Eu sou a sua bonequinha, por favor, volta para mim, Edward. Por favor, por favor. – implorava enquanto outra vez começava a derramar os rios de lágrimas.

Não entendia o que me pedia. Eu sabia quem ela era. O único que queria era que estivesse bem.

Ela seguia repetindo essas mesmas frases e eu estava cada vez mais confuso.

- Bella, Não, não chore. Não chore – lhe pedi uma vez que saí de confusão. A apertei contra mim para poder consolá-la do que seja que a fez ficar assim.

- Edward? – Perguntou com voz grossa pelas lágrimas – Edward, meu Edward – disse novamente e novamente enquanto me apertava fortemente com seus braços pequenos.

- O que aconteceu? O que foi?

- Não me afaste, por favor. Eu só quero estar com você.

- Eu pensei que você... eu... lembrei do que aconteceu no hospital. A maneira como te tratei e eu... – de novo o momento repetiu em minha cabeça uma e outra vez. Sua expressão de medo muito parecida ao que tinha há algum tempo, mas em vez de se afastar, ela se aproximou de mim. Tentou me tocar, tento me consolar.

- Edward, eu estava com medo. Tanto medo. – sussurrou com seu rosto contra meu peito.

- Então por que você segue comigo? Por que você não se afastou? Por que não correu ou gritou?

Ela se separou de mim para olhar-me nos olhos. Eu esperava ver um olhar em pânico, mas ao contrário, ela me deu um de seus olhares ternos. Daqueles que me dava quando tinha um gesto lindo para ela. Quando recém me afastava depois de beijá-la. Quando despertava junto a mim. Esse olhar de amor que me transmitia. Aquele olhar que eu correspondia com o mesmo amor.

- Edward, eu nunca tive medo de você – apesar das lágrimas que seguiam saindo de seus olhos, essas palavras foram ditas com doçura e amor. Eram sinceras.

- Eu não entendo.

- Eu nunca tive tanto mesmo mais do que naquela ocasião, mas não era de você. Você não me reconhecia, gritava que eu tinha te deixado e pedia por mim, apesar de que eu estava ao seu lado. – soluçou ao lembrar – Eu só queria estar com você e te abraçar, que me dissesse o quanto me amava. Mas você dizia que eu não era a Bella e que me afastasse. Eu estava com medo que não voltasse a ser você. Que não voltasse a ser o meu Edward. Que não voltasse a ser esse homem que ganhou meu coração sem saber.

- Hoje à noite me pediu para não fazer o mesmo, o que queria dizer?

- Você parecia tão irritado, eu automaticamente me transportei para esse momento e tive medo que voltasse a acontecer. Que voltasse a me esquecer. – suas mãos se apertaram ao redor de mim, como se tivesse medo que isso acontecesse. Ficamos assim abraçados e tentando nos acalmar. Ambos havíamos tido reações muito fortes e nossos corações seguiram se recuperando disso.

- Não é por isso que não querer que viva aqui? – eu voltei a perguntar com medo quando seus soluços sumiram e sua respiração voltou ao normal. Ela soltou uma risada, talvez por minha insistência.

- Edward, o que eu mais quero é ter você aqui comigo e nunca deixá-lo ir.

- Então, por que me disse...?

- Eu não quero que você se sinta mais desconfortável. Sei o que lhe curou adaptar-se à casa de Carlisle e apenas está se acostumando com a sua dinâmica. E agora você teria que vir e se adaptar aqui. Seria injusto com você. E seria muito egoísta da minha parte ao pedir isso.

- Bella, eu que lhe pedi. Sou eu quem esta sendo egoísta. Por favor, deixe-me decidir o que eu possa suportar. Deixe-me fazer minhas decisões. Se é algo que você e eu queremos fazer, então façamos – eu pedi.

Minha mão seguia acariciando seu rosto com carinho. Muitas coisas que havíamos pensado não haviam sido certas, eu estava errado em tudo, mas ela ainda estava ali. Eu também havia desconfiado dela e sabia como doía isso, mas ela não tinha reclamado de nada, me abraçava como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não a tivesse feito chorar de novo.

- Você ainda quer isso? Desistir de todas as comodidades que você tem com sua família para viver aqui?

- Bella, se você vivesse em uma caixa, eu estaria ali porque com quem eu quero estar é com você. – disse beijando seus lábios.

Ela não disse nada, se limitou a aproximar-me e aumentar a força do beijo. Aceitei a mudança sem demora. Esses beijos eram melhores do que dizer "eu te amo". Transmitiam sentimentos, tudo o que eu sentia por ela e vice-versa.

Suas mãos subiram meu pescoço e os dedos finos emaranhadas no meu cabelo puxando. Minhas mãos ainda estavam e não ser tímido percorriam seu corpo. Ele sentiu que a situação estava errado, era apenas que ela não sabia como agir. Você se importaria de Bella lhe que o tocasse dessa forma? Se minhas mãos toque como eu quero?

Suas mãos subiram até o meu pescoço e os dedos finos enrolaram no meu cabelo puxando-o. Minhas mãos tão pouco ficavam quietar e percorriam timidamente seu corpo. Não sentia que a situação estava errada, era apenas que não sabia bem como agir. Bella se importaria se lhe tocasse dessa forma? Se minhas mãos a tocassem como eu quero?

Aos poucos fui ganhando confiança e quase sem perceber minhas mãos estavam dentro da sua blusa tocando seu suave abdômen e subindo descaradamente os seus suaves seios através do tecido do sutiã... Ela soltou uma exclamação que sufocou em meus lábios, mas não fez nenhuma sugestão de se afastar assim que tomei isso como um bom sinal. Eu continuei a explorar a sua pele, minhas mãos, minha pele, estavam ansiosas pela sua, desejando provar cada centímetro. Suas mãos puxando a minha camisa e de um momento a outro estava sem ela e Bella acariciava cada parte do meu peito.

Era muito difícil se concentrar com cada nova sensação que sentia devido a ela. Devido as suas mãos, aos seus lábios, aos sons emitidos, que emitia cada vez que a acariciava. Tudo nela me fazia sentir emoções que eu nunca tinha sentido.

Minhas mãos inexperientes foram para os botões de sua blusa e comecei a soltar um por um. Quando terminei retirei a volumosa peça que me impedia de vê-la. Ela tão suave e frágil, tão amorosa e apaixonada, tão bonita como somente ela. Sem demora voltar a atacar seus lábios e ela seguiu em seu trabalho de abraçar-me e beijar-me e enfraquecer meus sentidos com sua essência.

Meus sentidos seguiam apreciando cada porção dela. Meu olhar se maravilhava com sua beleza tão natural e pura, escutava seus fracos gemidos que saiam de seus lábios, seu perfume particular se impregnava em mim, o sabor dos seus lábios nos meus e a suavidade da sua pele. Sensações que antes havia experimentado, mas agora eram muito mais poderosas e muito apreciadas por mim.

As mãos de Bella deslizaram meu peito para baixo e não pude evitar o constrangedor gemido que eu soltei devido a sensação maravilhosa que me dava, com esse toque.

- Edward – suspiro entre meus lábios. – Edward, meu amor... pare – pediu de repente. Imediatamente quando pediu me afastei dela.

Talvez estava fazendo algo errado ou talvez já fosse suficiente por hoje.

Mas não poderia ser isso, sentia que ardia por dentro. Que no lugar de sangue o que corria nas minhas veias era lava quente que me fazia queimar por ela. Ela devia sentir o mesmo, isso não poderia terminar, ainda não.

- O quê? – perguntei sem separar-me demais dela.

- Vamos... vamos para o meu quarto – pediu ainda sem respiração.

Sem dizer palavras ficamos em pé e ela guiou-me para o seu quarto.

Seguia sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Bella me levou para sua cama e continuou o beijo de onde havíamos parado. Lentamente a roupa que nos restava desapareceu deixando-nos completamente indefesos em frente um do outro.

Naquela noite, com caricias desmedidas e ternura infinita ela me ensinou a amar sem palavras, apenas com beijos, carícias e gemidos.

Essa noite Bella e eu nos unimos em corpo e alma pela primeira vez. E para sempre.

.

.

.

As horas que havia passado com Bella tinham sido as mais maravilhosas da minha vida. E que momento com ela não era maravilhoso? Mas agora nós tínhamos compartilhado algo especial. Algo único, algo que não queria ter com ninguém mais.

Bella continuava dormindo unicamente enrolada pelos lençóis que nos cobria. Ela estava linda banhado pelos raios do sol que alcançavam esgueirar-se através das fissuras da janela. O frio não era uma queixa para mim hoje. Do que podia me queixar quando este anjo tinha me amado do jeito que fez?

Eu não conseguia desviar os olhos de seu rosto delicado, seu cabelo desgrenhado dava-lhe uma aura de ternura que só ela poderia ter. E um dos sorrisos mais bonitos cobria o seu rosto, apesar de estar inconsciente.

Os golpes na porta me tiraram do meu devaneio. Cuidadosamente eu saí da cama e rapidamente coloquei minha boxer e calça. As batidas na porta não diminuíam, soava desesperado ao ponto que eu pensei que iria derrubar a porta.

Cheguei tão rapidamente como eu poderia e ao abrir a porta fiquei surpreso ao encontrar Alice. Seu rosto completamente angustiado e molhado por algumas lágrimas. Em suas mãos segurava um pedaço de papel.

- O que foi Alice? – foi a primeira coisa que pensei em perguntar.

- Jasper – foi tudo o que disse antes de se lançar nos meus braços para chorar.

- O que aconteceu com Jasper? – perguntei preocupado tentando que ela me olhasse e me explicasse.

- Vai embora... vai embora – repetia convulsivamente. Naquele momento me lembrei do que ele tinha dito.

- Como você sabe? Quando ele vai?

- Deixo esta carta – disse mostrando o papel amassado – Esta indo hoje – soluçou.

- É o que você queria certo? – eu disse. Eu sabia que estava sofrendo, mas eu queria percebesse a situação que ela mesma tinha formado.

- Claro que não. Eu... – tentou se defender, mas ela mesma sabia que não tinha argumento para isso.

- Alice você e eu sabemos muito bem que você ainda o ama. Mas você foi muito orgulhosa. Por mais que me doa ver você sofrer assim, é sua culpa e de mais ninguém.

Seus olhos estavam lacrimejantes, mas não disse nada. Sabia que eu estava certo. Que por seu orgulho ele tinha se afastado. Agora já não podia fazer nada.

Ou talvez...

- Você o ama, certo?

- Eu... não... não sei...

- Se o faz por que não o segue. Talvez não alcance o avião, mas poderia ir à Inglaterra, dizer que o ama. Sei que ele vai ter aceitar de imediato, seu orgulho morreu a muito tempo.

Os olhos de Alice brilharam. Ela voltou para seu apartamento e em instantes tinha saído para a rua.

Após a visita de Alice voltei ao quarto de Bella. Talvez essa não tinha sido uma má idéia para consertar as coisas. Alice precisava perceber o que tinha, perdendo e agora ela teria que lutar para recuperá-lo.

.

.

.

Tinha passado horas desde que tinha acordado, mas Bella ainda estava dormindo. Todo esse tempo a estivesse observando e sonhando. Mas talvez não era apenas sonhas, planejava melhor dizendo. Desenhado em minha mente um futuro com ela. No momento só tínhamos este apartamento, só tínhamos o futuro próximo de predispostos. Mas eu queria mais, muito mais tempo com ela. Eu queria isso, eu queria um futuro. Agora tinha a oportunidade e o compartilharia com ela.

A caixa de música descansava na minha mão. A fazia tocar uma e outra vez esperando que a melodia não interrompesse o sono de Bella, mas a música me relaxava. Me ajudava a pensar.

A caixa começou a passar de uma mão para outra e de volta, enquanto a melodia repetia. Em um descuido a pequena caixinha caiu das minhas mãos fazendo o um ruído tênue. Com preocupação me inclinei para pegar. Parecia intacto, só havia soltado a base. A recolhi para acomodar, mas eu percebi que tinha algo dentro. Era um anel.

Olhei para ele com curiosidade. Foi muito bonito e...

- O que você está fazendo no chão? – a voz de Bella me fez pular.

- Deixei algo cair e estava pegando – dei uma desculpa rápida, coloquei a caixa e o anel no bolso da minha calça. Fui para a cama só para trazer Bella para os meus braços e segurá-la novamente ao meu lado – Como você dormiu?

- Muito bem. Quase não queria acordar e não ter feito se você tivesse continuado na cama Por que você se levantou? – perguntou enquanto se acomodava no meu peito e se aconchegava contra mim.

Eu tive que dizer o que tinha acontecido com Alice e o que tinha dito. Se preocupou por ela, mas como eu entendia que ela também tinha errado. Talvez agora tudo está se resolvia entre eles, ou talvez acabasse de uma vez por todas. Para ambos.

A atmosfera havia mudado, não era relaxado nem tranquilo calma. Notava a tensão de Bella e era por Alice. Ela gostava muito dela e entendia sua preocupação. Assim que passei a maior parte da manhã tentando fazê-la sorrir. Desde ajudar a preparar o café da manhã até para beijá-la ocasionalmente apenas para beijar. Sabia que gostava dessas coisas, a faziam sorrir e este dia era para isso. Fazê-la sorrir seria o meu objetivo. Não só hoje, mas sempre que estiver ao seu lado.

O dia passou lentamente e apesar de que Bella seguia um tanto angustiada, tivemos bons momentos. Percebi que nem Carlisle e nem Esme tinham ligado, deviam estar preocupar, mas certamente estavam fazendo uma tentativa de dar-me o meu espaço e os agradecia, porque pela primeira vez na minha vida tinha resolvido os meus problemas sozinho. Portanto, antes de ir para casa para conversar com Carlisle e Esme tinha que ter certeza da opinião de Bella.

Assim que mais uma vez acabamos em seu sofá espremidos um no outro. Respirei fundo antes de perguntar.

- Bella?

- Mmmm – ela murmurou, com o rosto escondido no meu pescoço, dando beijinhos lá. Não que eu me queixasse, mas eu precisava que se afastasse um pouco para poder falar.

- Tem certeza do que falamos ontem? – imediatamente ela sentou para olhar-me nos olhos.

- Eu pensei que ontem v tinha mostrado o quão segura estava de tudo – deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu sei – ou pelo menos achava que entendia – mas eu quero que esteja certa. Eu não quero que depois você se arrependa ou...

- Edward, por favor. SIM, eu realmente quero que more aqui. Não discuta mais, agora beije-me – pediu com seus olhinhos brilhantes.

E eu não continuei discutindo mais. Eu tinha que fazê-la feliz.

.

.

.

- Este é o último - disse Carlisle colocando a mala no corredor. Haviam passado alguns dias desde que Bella e eu decidimos viver juntos. Como era de se esperar Carlisle não concordava em tudo, mas com todos os acontecimentos finalmente me deixou sair de casa. Esme inclusive o fez me ajudar a trazer minhas coisas.

Esme, minha querida Esme. Com ela era outra história. Claramente ela também estava preocupada, mas desde que eu mencionei que estaria com Bella não tinha parado de fazer planos para comprar outro apartamento para nós e outras coisas. E embora soubesse que suas intenções eram as melhores eu não deixei. Eu queria começar do zero ao lado de Bella e ainda que insistiam que eu fizesse uso da minha herança para viver melhor, Bella e eu queríamos assim. Talvez um dia usaria, mas não agora. Eu queria a experiência de viver por minha conta por um tempo.

Sua despedida em casa havia sido tão carinhosa.

- Meu filho se vai – havia dito enquanto chorava. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir, ela me considerava como um filho. Jamais havia pensado até que a vi chorando, porque eu estava indo embora de casa.

- Não chore. – pedi removendo as suas lágrimas. – Eu te amo.

E graças aos céus Emmett estava ali para amenizar a situação.

- Não chore mamãe. Ainda tem a mim – e Esme não pode evitar de rir.

- Vou sentir sua falta Ed. Virei te visitar sempre – Emmett havia prometido e que mais do que visitar-me, iria ver sua amada Rosie.

- Assim que nos despedimos? – mencionou Carlisle. Os tinha acompanhado até o seu carro novamente.

- Despedimos? Por que nos despediríamos? Não deixei de ver nem a to e nem a Esme. Emmett certamente vai querer viver aqui para poder ver Rosalie – Carlisle soltou uma gargalhada – Não os abandonarei, só quero fazer minha vida da minha maneira.

- Eu entendo, filho. Acredite em mim eu entendo, mas eu não posso evitar que me preocupe.

- Carlisle, não o faça.

- Perdoe-me. Eu não posso evitar. Eu...

- Não se sinta mais culpado por qualquer coisa – eu disse, lembrando de uma conversa com ele. Eu sei como culpa o corroia e isso não era necessário

- Eu não o faço. Pelo menos não como antes, ainda que não acredite, me sinto tão orgulhoso de você. Esme também está e seus pais também estariam – disse com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu não pude evitar de abraçá-lo.

- Obrigado por tudo, tio Carlisle – declarei de todo o coração. Porque tudo o que agora era, mal ou bom, havia sido por ele. E queria pensar que havia mais coisas boas.

- Não o digas garoto. Amo muito você Edward, só quero seu bem. E sei que com ela está bem – seu sorriso era sincera, era o que sentia de coração.

- Eu também te amo, tio Carlisle – nunca o havia dito, mas era a verdade.

Poucos minutos depois, Carlisle tinha ido embora.

Eu fiz o caminho de volta para o prédio, enquanto subia as escadas pensava que agora esse edifício se tornaria a minha casa.

Lentamente cruzei o corredor e eu não pude deixar de olhar para o apartamento de Alice imaginando como ela estaria lá em Londres e, se por fim teria encontrado Jasper.

Entrei no apartamento de Bella e ela me recebeu com um sorriso. Arrastava uma das minhas malas para o quarto. E eu não pude deixar de sorrir, agora compartilharíamos nossas vidas, compartilharíamos o nosso futuro. Eu andei até ela e retirei a mala de suas mãos. Sem dizer nada a levei para o quarto e Bella ia atrás de mim. Enquanto coloquei a mala em algum lugar ela se jogou nas minhas costas e se pendurou no meu pescoço.

- Eu estou tão feliz – murmurou enquanto beijava minha bochecha.

- Eu sou mais bonequinha. Muito mais. Eu te amo – declarei enquanto a puxava em meus braços e começava a beijar seu rosto com delírio.

Agora tudo era real. Agora tudo era meu. E agora viveria ao máximo.

Com ela.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO FINAL! AAAA! ELES CHEGARAM AOS FINALMENTE! Como a fic é Rated T não era de se imaginar uma lemon completa, maaas eles chegaram.**

**Amanhã entre 13hrs - 14hrs eu posto o Epílogo para vocês. Vou deixar para as despedidas para amanhã.**

**COMENTEM PLEASEEE!**

**Bjs  
**


	39. Epílogo: Esperanças

**PORCELANA**

**Sinopse: **Quando ela entrou na clínica psiquiátrica nunca imaginou apaixonar-se por um paciente, que cuida dela como sua boneca de porcelana. Será mais forte o amor, doçura e paciência do que os traumas e problemas?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Kira, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Epílogo – Esperanças **

- Como está tudo querido?

Mesmo dois meses depois que comecei a viver com Bella, Esme ligava quase que diariamente para saber como estávamos. Eu não me importava, pelo menos não mais do que qualquer pessoa.

- Você sabe que estamos bem, Esme. Eu lhe disse ontem – respondi meio rindo. Do outro lado do telefone também podia ouvir seu suave riso.

- Você está certo – comentou de maneira pacifica – Está tudo bem com Bella?

Eu fiz uma careta com a memória.

Havíamos discutido há dois dias.

Era difícil perceber muitas coisas antes e um dessas era o fato de que havia contas para pagar. E quando eu entendi isso e que Bella teria que cuidar sozinha não somente das suas despesas normais, mas também as minhas, me senti realmente muito mal porque agora seria um fardo para ela. Então, falei com Carlisle e ele me deu um talão de cheques com fundos das contas que pertenciam a mim. Não era exatamente o que queria fazer, mas no momento talvez era o mais sensato.

Ainda que aparentemente Bella não pareceu porque começamos a discutir. De uma maneira estranha e meio retorcida me parecia engraçado. Parecíamos um casal normal argumentando, não que eu gostasse de brigar com ela, mas era algo normal na minha vida.

Não demorou mais do que algumas horas para que voltássemos a estar bem e, relutantemente aceitou a pouca ajuda que estava oferecendo. Acho que a fiz aceitar com o meu argumento de querer cuidar ambos ou apenas ára me fazer feliz.

- Sim, Esme. Já resolvemos, não se preocupe.

- Fico feliz querido, mas como eu te disse é bastante típico para um casal ficar chateado quando não estão de acordo. O importante é conversar logo.

- Tem razão.

- Oh, querido, eu estou feliz que tudo está bem com você. Agora devo ir porque Emmett tem visita e eu quero fazer alguns cookies.

- Rose?

- Sim, é uma menina tão linda. Fico feliz de ter feito amizade com Emmett. Bem, cuide-se querido.

- Você também. Mande olá para Carlisle por mim. Então como ele está indo com Alec?

- Tem muita esperança no seu caso, apesar do diagnóstico de outros médicos ele esta certo de que poderá ajudá-lo. Ele é assim, vê esperança onde outros não.

- Tem muita razão, ele é assim. Bem, tchau tia Esme.

- Cuide-se querido.

Coloque o telefone no seu lugar tendo um sorriso nos lábios.

Eu não sabia que tinha feito Emmett para Rose mudar de idéia com relação a ele, mas agora o visitava muito, ou ele vinha com a desculpa de me ver, mas corria para a casa da sua amiga. Bella só sorria ao vê-lo, mas não dizia nada, aparentemente ela sabia mais do que eu sobre isso.

Fui para o quarto que compartilhava com Bella para me trocar. Hoje nós iríamos visitar o túmulo de meus pais, faz tempo que queria fazê-lo, precisava fazer porque não os esquecia e mesmo que já não estavam aqui queria envolvê-los em algumas coisas, de alguma forma.

Remexi na gaveta em busca da caixa de música, dentro ainda mantinha o anel que havia sido encontrado.

Agora eu estava pronto, só tinha que esperar Bella chegar.

Quando ouvi o som da porta da sala abrindo eu estava saindo do quarto.

- Como ela está? – perguntei depois de lhe dar um beijo de boas-vindas.

- Esta triste, passei algum tempo tentando animar, mas eu acho que nada o fará – disse com desapontamento – Pobre Alice, de verdade sente muita falta dele.

- Eu sei e a entendo. Mas, ele vai voltar em poucos dias certo?

- Eu disse a ela.

Naquele dia que Alice saiu rumo ao aeroporto atrás de Jasper, muitas coisas mudaram para ela. Não conseguiu alcançá-lo, mas isso não importou, tomou um avião com o mesmo destino que o de Jasper. Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu lá ou como Alice o encontrou. Só sabemos que uma semana depois ela voltou para casa e disse que Jasper teria que arrumar algumas coisas antes de voltar com ela.

Agora ela passava os seus dias sentindo falta dele, mas que se falassem quase diariamente, tanto como seus trabalhos permitiam a cada um.

- Você está pronto? – Bella entrado no quarto e saído com um casaco.

Assenti sem dizer nada.

.

.

.

Nós chegamos ao cemitério, onde estavam os túmulos de meus pais. Bella pegou minha mão e caminhamos em torno das muitas dispostas ao longo do percurso. Apesar de já ter estado aqui tinha uma estranha sensação. Mas não era ruim, era quase como estar em paz.

Ao contrário da primeira vez que havia vindo aqui, não estava nervoso, eu sabia o que iria encontrar.

Era tudo tão diferente, porque agora sabia tantas coisas, tantas coisas que desconhecia e que agora entendia.

Sem perceber, chegamos ao pé da pequena colina onde estavam seus túmulos.

- Você quer um momento com eles? – perguntou docemente sem soltar minha mão.

Assenti e ela afastou-se silenciosamente.

Na frente dos túmulos percebi que ainda tinha os ramos secos que havia deixado há alguns meses atrás. As pus de lado e coloque o novo campo que trazia.

- Oi, mãe. Oi pai. Desculpe por não ser capaz de vir antes, faz muito tempo desde que os visitei, mas... – minha voz cortou um pouco, as lágrimas traiçoeiras começaram a se formar em meus olhos sem que eu percebesse –... aconteceram muitas coisas.

Comecei a me dizer tudo o que aconteceu, tudo o que havia superado, tudo o que mudou em mim. Eu disse minhas realizações e progressos, meus momentos de medos e tristezas. Era bobo, porque eu sabia que eles não ouviriam, mas de alguma forma me reconfortava que eles soubessem da minha vida.

- Carlisle me levou para nossa casa. Bem, a que foi nossa casa. Eu não reconheci que já não é o lar que vocês formaram. – disse engolindo um soluço enquanto tirava caixa de música da minha calça. – Mas eu achei sua caixinha, mãe. Lembrei-me de sua música e também encontrei no interior o anel que meu pai de deu. Carlisle me disse que lhe deu quando pediu para casar com ele.

Removo o pequeno anel de seu esconderijo, para mostrar-lhes, como se precisasse.

- Você sabe? Eu quero pedir Bella que se casar comigo. Perguntei a Carlisle se você ou o papai iriam se incomodar se lhe pedisse com o seu anel, ele disse você que ficaria muito feliz porque o daria a alguém que me ama muito. Eu também ficaria feliz porque sei quando papai te amou e sei com quanto amor te deu esse anel. Agora eu quero dar a Bella com todo esse amor nele. Eu realmente espero que não se importem, nenhum dos dois.

Apesar de minhas palavras eu sabia que não estava mal. Eu só queria dizer-lhe meus planos. Queria que Bella fosse minha esposa, ao menos queria perguntar. Ter a oportunidade de vê-la lindamente vestida de branco.

O desejo havia surgido depois de assistir ao casamento de Demetri. Sua noiva, Heidi, estava tão feliz enquanto caminhava até o altar. Mas durante toda a cerimônia eu tinha imaginado que éramos Bella e eu que estávamos dando-nos os votos de amor e fidelidade.

Havia sido um belo sonho, sem dúvida.

- Acham que ela vai dizer sim? – perguntei em voz alta enquanto guardava o anel em lugar – Eu espero que sim.

Eu sorri, apesar das lágrimas. Quanto desejava que eles pudessem me ouvir, falar comigo, aconselhar-me. Mas já o havia aceitado, eles não estavam mais neste mundo.

Comecei a ficar de pé para acomodar as flores. Descuidadamente dirigi o olhar para a lápide da minha mãe. Onde estava a bonequinha. Já não era bonita como havia sido por muito tempo. O sol a tinha desbotado e a inclemência do tempo tinha sujado a roupa.

Sorri tristemente, de alguma forma me incomodava vê-la dessa maneira, mas esse era o seu lugar. Junto com esta lápide.

- Prometo voltar mais vezes. Amo vocês – sussurrei o ultimo com meu coração apertado por tantos sentimentos.

Enquanto descia a colina eu pude ver Bella que esperava por mim na sombra de uma árvore e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

Ela tinha se tornado a minha luz, mesmo nos momentos escuros, nos mais terríveis, nos mais solitários e tristes, ela me fazia sorrir e me fazia pensar que havia esperança.

Esperança para tudo. Para todos.

Quando cheguei ao seu lado peguei sua mão quente e a apertei com carinho.

Hoje à noite eu lhe pediria para casar comigo.

Tinha grande esperança que diria que sim.

Ela diria que sim. Sim, claro que o faria.

•**~• FIM •~**•

* * *

**ACABOU D: D: D: D: *chora* **

**Oh nem acredito que terminei essa história. E antes que perguntem, NÃO TEM CONTINUAÇÃO, e não, eu não posso escrever porque a fic NÃO é minha. **

**Primeiro gostaria de agradecer a TGKira, a autora, que me permitiu traduzir essa fic linda para vocês, e por ser tão doce em todos os capítulos. **

**Segundo, quero agradecer a vocês, que sempre estiveram aqui, acompanhando desde o começo, e se apaixonando por esses dois lindos que tanto nos encanta. **

**Apesar das minhas muitas broncas com vocês, eu amei traduzir essa fic, a satisfação de ver como vocês aceitaram bem essa história, como comentaram colocando os sentimentos de vocês sempre foi importante para mim. **

**Eu amei cada momento e espero que tenham amado também.**

**Esse é o fim de Porcelana, e nos encontramos em outras fics.**

**Beijos**

**Leili Pattz**

**xx  
**


End file.
